Not the Queen
by QueenoftheGalaxy
Summary: Evelyn Branigan has lived through a lot for the last 119 of her life, but never did she expect to be back in Mystic Falls. The place gave her bad memories of when she was a human. The worst part was that it only took a single phone call from Stefan Salvatore to make her pick up her life and move back to the small town in Virginia. Eventual Damon/OC.
1. Funeral Suitors

**Before you click away, this is part of a prologue, so I won't actually be writing in the 1900's style the whole time! But I do hope you stay and read and enjoy!**

 **Prologue (Part One)**

* * *

"Eibhlín Nicbranagáin, she's just over dere." Eibhlín heard her mother's slight accent rise through the quiet conversations of the mourning crowd. Eibhlín looked around the crowd to find her mother. The silver and auburn hair caught the Eibhlín's sight. Now, looking directly at the slightly aging woman, a sigh left her lips.

" _Not again._ " Eibhlín thought as she looked at her mother and shook her head slightly at the older woman's antics. " _An' at a funeral, no less!_ " She sighed to herself as she stood at the edge of the small groups that had formed, away from people.

Eibhlín wanted to scream at her mother. For years her mother had been trying to find a proper suitor, and now, with Eibhlín having turned 22, her mother had thought her to be already past my prime. Without even the slightest knowledge, the older woman would want to introduce an unknown man to her daughter. After the first few, Eibhlín was tired of the whole ordeal and refused to talk to any man that her mother 'picked out' for her.

 _"She would throw me ta de wolves if she could at dis point."_ Eibhlín thought to herself as she scowled at the woman.

"Maybe if ya just find a suitor ya like, Ma will stop hasslin' every man she meets." The familiar voice rang in Eibhlín's ears. She turned around and and saw her brother, Séamus. Eibhlín let out an annoyed sigh before mocking him under her breath. "I am only sayin' what is true, _deirfiúr leanbh_."

"But at a funeral, _deartháir_?" Eibhlín whined, letting the words fall out of her mouth as if it hadn't been months since the last time she had spoken Irish. Séamus only chuckled.

"Aye, dat is a little too far, even fer our Mather." Séamus snickered looking at the older woman chat a young man's ear off while he rubbed his dark ginger beard. "But, I have ta go find Da. He went off ta de Lockwood's. He doesn' need any wine tonigh'." Séamus said aloud, slightly glancing down at Eibhlín cautiously. Eibhlín noticed but kept her mouth shut. "Stay out of trouble." He said and gave a smile, poking the short girls nose before quickly making his way around the crowd toward the large mansion. Séamus was almost as tall as their father, at almost 6'2"; he towered over Eibhlín's small 5'1" stature with ease. Even as he walked through a group of people, his curly red hair could still be seen from her short height. Eibhlín only chuckled before she began to drift to the edge of the openings woods. What was the point of talking with others when one could spend time alone. The woods would be a perfect place to keep to herself.

"Evelyn?" Eibhlín heard a soft voice raise her attention. She turned back around to see Marianna Lockwood walking towards her with Samantha Gilbert. Samantha gave a small goodbye to Marianna before she took a sharp left to turn back towards a larger group of people. Eibhlín tried to get the thought of Marianna butchering her name out of her mind. Those were not her thoughts, but the thoughts of her mother. It was all in the accent. Marianna pronounced it right, Eibhlín knew, but it just sounded strange in her ears. "Evelyn?" She heard Marianna's voice break through her thoughts once more.

"Hello, Ms. Lockwood." Eibhlín gave the taller woman a small smile as Marianna stood in front of the her

"Please, call me Marianna." Marianna gave a soft smile. "We **are** practically neighbors, after all." She cooed lightly. Eibhlín concealed the urge to roll her eyes at the statement.

"Aye, Ms. Lockwood...er...Marianna." Eibhlín said before she quickly correcting herself. Marianna's hands twisted lightly.

"I saw you without the company of your mother or father. No one should be alone in these dark times, Evelyn." Marianna said quietly. Eibhlín only gave a small smile at Marianna.

"Not like someone is gonna try an' kill me in cold blood." Eibhlín said frankly. Marianna's eyes widened at the statement. With a light touch, Marianna took Eibhlín's wrist and pulled her a small ways away from the group that was slowly making their way towards the two. Eibhlín followed quietly without question.

"How did you know that Zachariah was..." Marianna trailed off quickly glancing around her and Eibhlín cautiously. Eibhlín furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"We were not supposed ta know?" Eibhlín questioned. Marianna shook her head lightly. "Why would we not? Me Da is in de council. Zachariah was not de first an' I don' believe he will be de last." Eibhlín said quietly. Marianna's eyes widened again at the blunt remark, but Eibhlín ignored the shocked look on the woman's face and continued, "Should we not have de righ' ta know?" She cocked her head, letting her darkened orange bangs fall out from her black feathered hat. Marianna's eyes narrowed at the innocent look on Eibhlín's face.

"Yes, you should know, but you should not speak so bluntly about it." Marianna hissed at the younger woman before letting out a sigh and shaking her head. "I must say that I am glad your family moved here before all of the 'accidents' happened." She said in a hushed voice, changing the subject to Eibhlín's delight.

"Wouldn't dat be de way?" Eibhlín sassed. "A mysterious family moves ta Mystic Falls. De town's council members start dyin'. What an awful novel dat would make." Eibhlín said quietly shaking her head at the very thought of a book with such a plot. Marianna's eyes narrowed once more at Eibhlín casual comments.

"It would sound more interesting if people weren't actually **dying** here." Marianna hissed again in a low voice. "This is not a book, Evelyn; do not treat this situation as a novel. This is real." She continued, folding her arms sternly. Eibhlín couldn't stop her eyes from rolling now.

"I know dat dis is not a novel." Eibhlín spat back at her. "I was tryin' ta lighten de mood." She growled lowly towards the woman. Eibhlín hated being talked to as if she was a young child. She knew that the world wasn't a fairytale and that people were dying, but the only way she knew how to handle sadness were slight jabs at whatever situation was. Marianna was not enjoying any of the quips Eibhlín had thought of, unfortunately.

"You are not your mother." Marianna snapped lightly, " Ailís is the only light in these dark times," She muttered to herself more so than to Eibhlín. Eibhlín only let out a silent scoff before Marianna continued. "The brighter you become, the larger your shadow becomes compared to hers." Marianna growled back towards Eibhlín. Eibhlín blinked at Marianna's harsh words before rolling her emerald colored eyes once more. Her eyes darted anywhere to avoid Marianna's intense gaze afterwards though. Samantha Gilbert's eyes caught hers instead. Samantha turned her gaze quickly.

"Somethin' about her seems off." Eibhlín thought to herself. "She was involved in de council's 'accidents'…somehow…" Eibhlín's thoughts trailed off as she looked at the woman. Eibhlín knew not to blurt that piece of suspicion out loud though. She had no evidence or any proof. It was only a hunch and an underlining feeling. Besides, who would believe an Irish woman with no husband or suitor compared to a woman whose family was part of the Founding Family's?

"Evelyn." Eibhlín blinked and looked back at Marianna. Marianna's eyebrows were raised and her attention turned towards Eibhlín gaze.

"Aye?" Eibhlín trailed off as her mind tried to stay focused on Samantha Gilbert.

"What are you looking at?" Marianna questioned. Eibhlín then noticed the direction Marianna's gaze was. A quick lie would do.

"Just...me...Ma." Eibhlín said aloud. "She's tryin' ta find a suitor fer me." Eibhlín continued; glad to see that her mother was still talking to the younger man in the direction Eibhlín had been looking. Eibhlín let out a slight sigh, remembering the issue of her mother's quest to find suitors.

"Now, a beautiful young woman like yourself?" Eibhlín twirled around quickly to see a man with dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes staring at her with a small smile. "I would have assumed you would have more than a dozen suitors lining up to try and take your hand." He continued, a smile slipping across his lips. Eibhlín cheeks warmed to his words quickly as she tried to laugh off the comment. Marianna turned back towards Eibhlín and looked at the man.

"Ah, but ya find great suitors at a funeral. Did ya not know?" Eibhlín asked with a small smile. The man's sternum moved as he let out a silent laugh. Marianna glanced at the two before she gave Eibhlín a stern look. What was wrong now?

"Oh, Mr. Salvatore, I did not see you walking up to us." Marianna's softened voice rose up. Eibhlín fought to keep her eyes from rolling at the comment and sudden change of tone.

"Hello again, Ms. Lockwood." He nodded at her. "And hello Ms..." He trailed off expecting a name. Eibhlín blinked realizing that she had to introduce herself.

"NicBranagáin." Eibhlín before realizing she hadn't said her first name. "Er, E-Eibhlín NicBranagáin." Eibhlín stuttered out her full name, realizing how thick her accent really was when talking to this Salvatore. Eibhlín's ears burned down into her cheeks at how embarrassing she must have looked.

"Irish?" He asked with a mocked shocked expression. "I never would have guessed. The accent was hidden until just now." The man smiled with the sarcasm slicing his words. Eibhlín only snickered at the remark, her cheeks still burning. "Stefan Salvatore." He smiled holding out his hand. Eibhlín gave him her hand and gave a small curtsy while Stefan kissed the back of her hand, causing her face to continue to burn. Marianna looked at the two again before speaking up.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore is Zachariah's nephew." Marianna spoke again. Eibhlín froze, feeling the blood rush from her face. How could Eibhlín even joke of finding a suitor at the funeral...this man's uncle's funeral, at that! How could she not see the small resemblance?

"Ah...I-I'm so-sorry. I didn'...if I had known...I apologize for makin' such a crude joke pertainin' ta me personal affairs, while ya grieve…" Eibhlín stuttered out a quick apology, her entire face lit up from embarrassment. Stefan only shook his head with a light smile as Eibhlín tried to dissolve into nothing, staring at her black shoes and black lace mourning dress.

"No need for apologizes. To be honest, the mood needs to lighten, and what better way to do that than with a beautiful woman like yourself telling funny jokes." Eibhlín looked back up at Stefan through her lashes. He gave her a reassuring smile as she raised an eyebrow at him. Marianna began to slink away from the two, seeing as though she was of no need in the conversation between the two. She began to walk towards Eibhlín's mother though, to Eibhlín displeasure.

"What better way ta start me career as a jokin' Irish woman dan ta start by gigglin' at a funeral." Eibhlín sassed at Stefan playfully. He chuckled lightly before a squawking caught the attention of Eibhlín and Stefan. Eibhlín's ears perked up suddenly as Stefan's green eyes slide over to the sound. A crow sat on a headstone, squawking. Stefan's attention was now fully on the crow. "Do I need ta leave ya and de crow alone?" Eibhlín questioned Stefan sarcastically, which only brought his eyes towards her. He shook his head with a small smile.

"No, Ms. Eibhlín." Stefan smiled cautious. Eibhlín raised an eyebrow at him. "Crows are said to be a sign of death. Do you really wish for me to leave you alone with one perched so near?" He asked. Eibhlín couldn't help but roll her eyes at the man.

"It is just a crow, Mr. Salvatore." Eibhlín smiled with a raised eyebrow. "No, once they start bringin' people along with dem, den we shall be worried." She shook her head. Stefan only raised an eyebrow at her with a small chuckle. But behind that smile, Stefan's whole body was tense. Perhaps he had a fear of crows.

"Eibhlín?" Eibhlín's mother's voice called. Eibhlín turned to see her mother giving her a very disapproving look with folded arms. She nodded for Eibhlín to come over to her. Eibhlín sighed quietly before looking back at Stefan.

"Now, we shall be worried, Mr. Salvatore." She muttered back to Stefan, glancing to her mother. Stefan's chest shook again with silent laughter. "I must go now, or else a crow is de least of me worries. It was a pleasure ta meet ya, Mr. Salvatore." Eibhlín smiled at him and curtsied in an almost sarcastic way. Stefan gave an amused smile back towards her.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. NicBranagáin." Stefan bowed back towards her. Eibhlín's breath caught slightly. Eibhlín gave a small smile before she turned away from him. No one even bothered to try and say her last name, let alone say it correctly…The warm feeling wrapped around her as she walked over to her mother quickly.

"Hello, Ma." Eibhlín greeted the older woman. Her mother only scowled at Eibhlín response before she grabbed Eibhlín's arm and pulled her farther away from Stefan.

"Do ya know what yer Da would dink about dis?" Her mother hissed lowly as she stopped and pulled Eibhlín behind a tree, without any sight of a group nearby. Eibhlín raised her eyebrow at her mother's actions.

"Dink about what? Dere's nothin' ta dink about!" Eibhlín protested. "I was talkin'. What is de harm in dat?" She questioned. Eibhlín's mother grumbled lowly, checking around her suspiciously, just as Marianna had done earlier.

"Because I love ya, I'm goin' ta tell ya dis…" Her mother trailed off. "Do not speak with dat…man." She whispered closer to Eibhlín. Eibhlín cocked her head, out of habit. Her mother sighed, checking over her shoulder again. "He is dangerous." She whispered again, more forcefully. Eibhlín back up from her mother cautiously, before her mother grabbed her arm.

"What?" Eibhlín questioned, unbelieving of her words. "Dangerous? He seems very charmin'!" She muttered back to her mother quietly only to receive a glare. Eibhlín shook her head at her mother before turning to walk walk away from her. Before she could even begin walking, Eibhlín's mother grabbed Eibhlín's long black coat sleeve.

"Listen ta me, _cailín beag_ ," Her mother growled lowly, making Eibhlín want to rip her arm away from the older woman. "Stefan Salvatore is a dangerous man, an' so is his _deartháir_." She hissed lowly, tightening her grip on Eibhlín's arm. "Stay away from dose Salavtore's at all costs." Her mother warned. "And if ya do not heed me warnings, ya will regret it for de rest of yer life." She finished and pushed Eibhlín away. Eibhlín stumbled before catching herself only to see her mother sauntering away like nothing had happened. Eibhlín breathed out, only then realizing that she had been holding her breath.

* * *

The quiet of the night was beginning to bore Eibhlín. She only heard the low sounds of her older brother's breathing from the room next to hers, and the sounds of crickets outside. There were no loud noises to lull her to sleep like usual. The Lockwood's weren't having any gatherings, and her father wasn't yelling drunken words. She tossed around in her bed again for the fifth time before looking out her window. With a slight groan, Eibhlín sat up and pulled herself out of bed. The cold wooden floor of her room made her shiver as she crept over to the large window to look out at the stars.

Eibhlín's window opened with ease as she stuck her whole upper body out the opening. Looking up, she breathed out an annoyed sigh. A large tree branch blocked her view of even the moon. Another grumble left her lips before she ran her fingers through the mess of ginger curls. She needed something. She needed noise. She needed lights. She needed people. Her breath caught as she saw her father stumble out of the house. She quickly pulled her body back into her room before peaking over the windowsill. Her father's large body swayed back and forth as he started heading towards the road.

" _What makes him so intimidatin'?_ " She questioned herself. " _What gives him any right ta be de way he is?_ " Anger began to bubble into her veins at the very thought of her father. " _Why want a family if all ya do is..._ " The thoughts slammed into Eibhlín's head. She flinched at her own thoughts. She closed the window quickly and walked over to her closet. " _He will not control me life._ " She hissed to herself. Before she even realized what she was doing, she began to look through her dresses.

Suddenly, a pale violet color caught her eye. She ran her hand over the soft lace before she took out the dress. She glanced over the features; a boned bodice and a two-tiered crinoline skirt. Without thinking, she pulled it out quickly and laid it on her bed before grabbing a light beige heel with a matching pale violet bow with a design across the front. She pulled her nightgown over her head and threw it under her bed. Before the nightgown even hit the ground, she was wiggling into her dress, lacing up the back with ease. As she sat on her bed, she slipped the heels onto her feet before she walked to her vanity. There, she pulled out a pearl necklace and bracelet.

" _What are ya doin', Eibhlín?_ " Eibhlín questioned herself in the mirror as she clipped the necklace on and slid the bracelet onto her right wrist. She saw the ginger curls fall against her shoulders and her bangs sweep across her face. "Ya have no plan." She said to herself as she began to sneak out of her room. " _If yer caught, Da won't go easy on ya._ " She thought to herself as she tip-toed down the hallway. " _When has he ever gone easy on ya?"_ She glanced over to an open window that let in the night breeze. She took a breath in, practically tasting her freedom. Taking one more glance down the hallway, she scurried towards the stairs. Light footsteps began to patter behind her.

Without thinking, she sat on the edge of the railing of the stairs and slide down. Once she reached the bottom, she quickly ran to the door as the footsteps upstairs got closer to the squeaking of the stairs. Eibhlín took one breath in as she slipped out of the front door. She glanced at the door behind her before she started to rush towards the shadowing of the trees. She was not going to get caught.

" _Just keep telling yerself dat, Eibhlín._ " She muttered to herself as she reached the cool shade of the tree line. She looked out in the dark of the light and saw a faint light break through the top of the trees. It wasn't the way to town, but it was light, and light usually meant noise. At least, that's what she hoped it would mean. She was going to find out one way or another. Without another thought of it, she began her walk through the woods towards the light in the trees.

* * *

As Eibhlín walked out of the tree line, she looked at a large tent in the center of a clearing. The clearing was a spot near the town, but nothing usually took place there, due to it being so isolated. People chatted to each other outside the tent with a cigars sticking out of their mouth. Eibhlín scoffed quietly as she walked past them.

" _Why would anyone partake in such a harmful habit?_ " Eibhlín thought to herself. Ignoring the smell of the smoke, she walked through the loud tent's opening. She heard the ding of a bell and within seconds the sound of a punch. She knew all too well what that sounded like. She felt her breath catch before she heard cheering. She looked towards the cheering to see a boxing ring with a woman and a man boxing. Red curly hair bounced around as Eibhlín saw that the woman was actually winning! Eibhlín raised an eyebrow at the ordeal. The woman was bouncing around carelessly as the man tried to throw in a few punches, each missing. A smile spread across Eibhlín's face subconsciously as she watched the woman begin her actual attack instead of her defense. The bell dinged again. Eibhlín wiggled her way towards the front to see the man lying on the floor of the boxing ring. Eibhlín's eyes widen.

How could she have done that? Eibhlín looked at the woman bouncing about with a smile. The woman in the ring had very little clothes on, but Eibhlín guessed that if a woman were boxing, she could not wear a dress. The woman in the ring's eyes met Eibhlín's and she smiled, winking at Eibhlín. She must have looked like a bewildered child.

"Come then! You've all heard my bet!" The red head in the ring announced. "Do you wish to go home and say you didn't want to fight a girl?" She mocked the men in attendance. Eibhlín smiled at the woman's harsh words and so did some of the men. The men must have been watching before as well. Eibhlín saw one man jump up on the opposite side of the woman before getting into the ring. The red haired woman smiled at him and waited for him to take off his shirt. Eibhlín's feet were planted as she watched the woman in the ring.

What made her so strong anyways? Eibhlín wondered to herself as she watched the woman eye the man carefully.

The bell rang once and the woman was punching the man. Eibhlín blinked, trying to believe her eyes. Eibhlín looked around at everyone. People were talking to the person beside them, and others cheered the woman on. Everyone acted as if this was normal. This was nowhere near normal to Eibhlín. She had never seen a woman beat a man. It was always the opposite way around.

Watching this woman in the ring beat two men in a row had Eibhlín adrenaline pumping. If that woman could protect herself from the punches of a man, why couldn't Eibhlín? Suddenly, a grunt brought Eibhlín's attention back towards the woman and the man.

The man was trying to block her punches, but the woman's punches were quick, and before too long, the man fell on his back. The red haired woman's body swayed back and forth as she drank in the cheering. Eibhlín was in awe at the woman and couldn't help but cheer along with the crowd.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Deirfiúr leanbh_ –baby sister

 _Deartháir_ –Brother

 _Cailín beag_ –Little girl

 **Hello third person, Irish words, and accents in the writing! I hope you enjoy. There are three parts to the prologue because I wanted to cut it down in size. I know what you're thinking, holy shit three! Yeah, I know, but I wanted you to get to know my baby Evelyn before. If she's a Mary Sue, please tell me (goodgodplease). But, I hope you enjoyed! If not, that's cool. I still love you. Okay. Bye.  
**

 **-Nebula**


	2. Grass

**Prologue (Part Two)**

* * *

"Who's next? 100 dollars to any man who can beat me." The boxing woman beamed as she started to stare at a man across the room from Eibhlín. Eibhlín looked over to where the woman had been looking. To her surprise, she saw Stefan Salvatore. Stefan glanced at the woman before letting his eyes wander the room again. Eibhlín smiled and wiggled her fingers at him, hoping that the man would see her small movement. As Stefan's eyes scanned the room, he finally slid over Eibhlín before doubling back. His eyebrows furrowed before he cocked his head with a small smile. With a small smile, Eibhlín started making her way over to the man.

In crowds, Eibhlín was glad that she was shorter than the average woman. To her, being only 5'1" compared to the average height of 5'3" gave her an advantage when it came to crowds. She could easily slip around them in little time. Eibhlín quickly found her way through the crowd to Stefan. He smiled at her with his deep green eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Eibhlín." Stefan gave a small bow. Eibhlín couldn't help but roll her eyes at the gesture and laugh at him. "I honestly thought I would never see you again." Stefan gave a genuine smile.

"Well Mr. Salvatore, I am full of surprises." Eibhlín smiled back at him. Stefan looked behind her cautiously and raised an eyebrow.

"No one is with you?" He questioned. Eibhlín shook my head, glancing behind her shoulder.

"Not dat I know of." She shrugged before she noticed a man standing closely behind Stefan. The man was as tall as Stefan and had dark curly hair, but that was all she could see with his back turned. She motioned behind him. "Ye seem ta have someone with ya dough." Eibhlín nodded behind Stefan. Stefan's shoulders tensed as he turned his shoulders slightly. Before he could even get the attention of the other man, he turned around to the two.

"Oh, yes, this is-"Stefan tried to say before the other man interrupted.

"Oh, where are my manners tonight!" The man's voice was much deeper then Eibhlín had thought it would be. "They must have been destroyed by all of the alcohol." The man gave a very sarcastic smiled. Eibhlín's eyes widened at the man's blunt comment before a small smile slipped as she stared at him curiously. The man noticed her curiosity and chuckled lowly. "Damon Salvatore." He introduced himself with a light smirk spreading across his face as he did a small bow.

"Oh! Ya two are brothers dan?" Eibhlín questioned, remembering her mother's warning about how the two were 'dangerous'. Stefan nodded, his whole body becoming stiff again. " _Must be a sensitive subject ta de two…_ " Eibhlín thought to herself realizing she needed to get off the subject. "Eibhlín NicBranagáin." She smiled to Damon, ignoring his strange introduction and her own rude statement. Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"That is quite a long name." Damon speech slurred slightly. "How about I shorten it for you?" Damon questioned. Eibhlín raised an eyebrow. How could her name be shortened. Eve, if anything, but no one called her that. It was always Eibhlín. "Eve is too boring..." Damon said. Eibhlín blinked at the statement. She was just thinking about Eve being a boring name. Eibhlín noticed Stefan's body tense once more. "I'm at an impasse...Evie." The name sounded like an accident but Eibhlín couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the name. "Evie it is then. Perhaps we will meet again." Damon said with a small smirk before he grabbed Eibhlín's hand and kissing it. "But, if you will excuse me, I have to go drink some more." Damon muttered flatly before turning on his heel. Eibhlín watched as he walked away, a strange feeling lingered in her chest. What an odd man. Stefan let out an audible sigh, making Eibhlín's attention return to the blond man.

"I am sorry about him, Eibhlín." Stefan blinked down sadly. "He and I are not on very solid ground right now." He muttered lowly. Eibhlín only shook her own head.

"It is not yer fault, Stefan." Eibhlín reassured the man, "I should have just assumed that ya were brothers and not asked." She shook her head again, "I should be de one dat is sorry." She said quietly back to him. Stefan shook his head back at the shorter woman.

"Do not blame yourself for being curious." Stefan stated with a small smile. "Speaking of curiosity, why are you here alone?" He questioned, changing the subject quickly. "I would not have guessed your mother, nor your father, to be the type to let their daughter go out alone in the first place."

"She wouldn', and neider would me father. Dat's why dey both do not know dat I'm even gone." Eibhlín shrugged carelessly. Stefan's eyes widened at the remark.

"You snuck out?" He questioned as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"And why not?" Eibhlín questioned back. "I could not stand de silence. It was deafening." She groaned. Stefan only gave a very sarcastic looking smile, trying to hide his underlining dreadful feeling.

"And this is not deafening?" He questioned. Eibhlín couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. Stefan simply folded his arms at her, waiting for her remark back. He had learned quickly that she was a type of person who would get the final say in any conversation…Unfortunately, so was his brother. But if he could keep the two from one another, it would all be fine.

"Dis? Ya dink dis is loud?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at him sassily, "Ya should hear de parties at de Lockwood's mansion den." She sighed almost enviously, "But dis noise is jus' dat; noise, and it is just what I needed." Eibhlín snapped back to him with an innocent smile. Stefan couldn't help but smile back at her and shake his head.

"Will your family not know that you are gone?" He asked. Eibhlín only shrug.

"Why would dey? I snuck out, Stefan." Eibhlín stuck her tongue out at him. Stefan raised an eyebrow at the comment with a small smile, but Eibhlín brushed the look off. "And, I'm not exactly deir most valuable possession." Eibhlín laughed at the harsh truth to her own words. Both her mother and father loved her brother more than they loved her. At least, that's what she came to believe in her own mind. Stefan frowned at her words. Eibhlín only smiled slightly, unaffected by her own words "It is fine, Stefan. I'm Irish; I can handle a wee bit of tough love." Eibhlín nudged Stefan's arm lightly. Stefan had this look about him when he frowned that looked like she had just kicked a puppy, and Eibhlín didn't like it.

"Being Irish does not mean you are made of steel, Ms. Eibhlín." Stefan gave a concerned half smile. Eibhlín forced herself to not roll her eyes at the sad look on his face. Why did he care? Eibhlín was used to being treated like she wasn't important her whole life. Who was he to come into her life and give her a look as if she was everything?

"Me family has survived through a lot, Mr. Salvatore, and de potato famine was one of dem." Eibhlín stuck her tongue out at him immaturely. "I believe dat I can handle not being de child of affection." Eibhlín laughed lightly. Stefan's half smile grew before he raised his hands in defense at her accusing words.

"I suppose you are right." Stefan said looking down. "I apologize. Since your great-great grandparents survived through such harsh times, you survived them as well." He hid a wry smile as he looked back up at the woman through his eyelashes and put his hands down. Eibhlín scrunched her eyes at him. Stefan only laughed which made Eibhlín smile. As much as Eibhlín liked paying her full attention to Stefan, behind him, she couldn't help but notice that Damon and the red haired boxing woman were walking towards them. The two stopped to talk abruptly, both glancing in the Eibhlín and Stefan's directions. Ignoring the two, Eibhlín snapped back to her conversation with Stefan.

"Do not apologize ta me, Stefan." Eibhlín nudged Stefan's arm. "Ya are far too nice ta me in de first place." Eibhlín stated. Stefan cocked his head slightly, reminding Eibhlín of a dog. Did she look like that when she was confused?

"And why is that? You seem like a very lovely young woman." Stefan smiled as a bit of light hit his eyes and made them shine involuntarily. Eibhlín felt her breath be taken away. In defense of the sudden lack of air to her lungs, she rolled her eyes at him as she tried to ignore the compliment and what it had done to her burning cheeks.

"I'm not exactly de most 'proper' woman." Eibhlín stated blandly, hoping that Stefan couldn't see the bright pink of her cheeks in the slight lighting of the tent. "I'm not very ladylike." Eibhlín felt her eyes shift downwards.

"Being a lady does not mean acting like a queen. It means being your true self, and if your true self is not the most 'ladylike', than that is perfectly fine." Stefan tilted his head sideways and gave Eibhlín the most innocent look.

" _Cheeky bastard."_ Eibhlín thought to probably knew exactly what he was doing. Eibhlín's mind raced as her ears started to burn.

"And why is it dat you do not have a wife yet, Mr. Salvatore? Ya are far too charmin' for de likes of me." Eibhlín laughed off his charming words. Stefan shrugged with the same innocent look as a smile slowly slipped across his face.

"Maybe I am just waiting for the right lady." Stefan smiled mischievously. Eibhlín rolled her eyes at the comment as she felt a sudden beating in her chest. He was _very_ good at this. Before she could even reply, her and Stefan's attention turned towards a sudden sharp laugh.

"The right lady, brother?" Eibhlín heard, looking towards the dark haired Salvatore. Stefan rolled his eyes before he turned around to look at Damon."How…romantic." Damon growled lowly, locking his blue eyes with Eibhlín's green ones. Eibhlín's heart began to race. Damon's eyes seemed to burn through her. Eibhlín's body tensed the longer Damon's eyes stayed on hers. After what felt like minutes, Damon's eyes traveled and met Stefan's narrowed green eyes. Eibhlín almost let out a sigh of relief. Looking away from the two brothers, Eibhlín found herself looking at the red head behind Damon.

"I was hoping to get past this, brother." Stefan's voice hissed out. The woman smiled at Eibhlín coyly. All Eibhlín could do was wiggle her fingers at the woman meekly.

"Hello, my red hair sister." The woman smiled, walking closer to Eibhlín, ignoring the bickering brothers.

"Hello." Eibhlín said quietly. The red haired woman was very intimidating to Eibhlín. Maybe it had been from seeing what she could do to men half her size, or maybe it was the fact that the woman had come over with Damon. The woman cocked her head, but continued to smile at Eibhlín. Eibhlín felt pressured to smile at the woman who didn't seem that threatening with the smile she showed. "Um...I-uh...liked yer fightin'." Eibhlín muttered awkwardly.

"Thank you." The woman muttered back with a smile. "Sage."

"If dat's yer name, me is Eibhlín, but if yer tellin' me what helps ya with fightin', I'll try ta remember dat." Eibhlín said. The woman let out a low laugh at the statement.

"It's my name." Sage chuckled back. Even her laughter was intimidating. Eibhlín's attention suddenly snapped towards the two brothers as Damon let out an irritated sigh. In a quick movement, Damon grabbed Eibhlín's shoulders, making her flinch instinctively. Damon glanced back at her before he lightened his grip and pulled Eibhlín in front of him.

"What did your mother say about us?" Damon questioned, looking into Eibhlín's eyes. Eibhlín noticed the man's pupils dilating. Eibhlín glanced over at Stefan, whose eyes narrowed at his brother. Stefan looked like he was about to say something before Eibhlín felt as if she _had_ to answer Damon's question.

"What do ya mean?" Eibhlín questioned fearfully, looking back towards Stefan. Again, his mouth opened slightly before Damon grabbed Eibhlín's chin and turned her head so she looked at him directly.

"During the funeral this afternoon, what did your mother say about me and Stefan?" Damon snapped, his eyes dilating again as Eibhlín felt forced to stare at him.

"Me mother dinks yer dangerous, Mr. Salvatore." Eibhlín saw Stefan's eyes soften at Eibhlín's words from the corner of her eyes. Damon looked taken back by words Eibhlín had just said. "She never told me why dough." Eibhlín muttered out at him, keeping her green eyes locked on his blue ones. Damon's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Damon that is enough." Stefan growled lowly, grabbing hold of Damon's shoulder. Damon glared at Stefan before letting Eibhlín's shoulders go. Eibhlín breathed in a breath before Damon quickly turned his head back towards her, making her jump slightly.

"What is your mother's name?" Damon questioned again, ignoring Stefan's words with a softer tone in his voice. Eibhlín blinked at him. Why did she feel obligated to tell him?

"Ailís NicBranagáin." Eibhlín said instantly before blinking at her own words.

"Damon." Stefan growled lowly, grabbing onto Damon's shoulders more forcefully.

"Well, I don't wish to get into this family problem, and I doubt Ms. NicBranagáin does either." The red haired woman stated, suddenly coming into the conversation. Eibhlín glanced back at the woman, happy to have a scapegoat. The two brothers looked at Eibhlín and the red haired woman for a few seconds before Stefan's attention went back to Damon. "Now, you're going to listen to everything I say, okay?" The woman said to Eibhlín quietly, looking at Eibhlín the same way Damon had. Eibhlín nodded, once more feeling obligated to do as she was told. "Alright Damon, I'll be back soon." The red head said looking at the black haired brother.

"What about Eibhlín." Stefan questioned, his whole body tense either from Sage's comment or from bickering with his brother.

"We'll go get a drink to get out of your hair for a little while." The red head smiled. Stefan looked at Eibhlín, concern spreading across his face.

"I do not see de issue in letting ya and yer brother have a bit of alone time." Eibhlín felt her ears begin to burn at her own blunt statement. Stefan took in a slightly breath before he nodded.

"So get a drink. We will stay here." Damon gave a smirk as he put an arm around Stefan's shoulders. Stefan scowled at the gesture. Eibhlín nodded towards Stefan as the woman began to take her away from the two.

"I'm not much of a drinker..." Eibhlín said softly, feeling intimidated by the woman again.

"Oh, you're not going to be drinking anything, dear." Sage gave a sly smile as she began to take Eibhlín outside of the tent. Eibhlín became tense at her words.

"So, if we're not gettin' drinks, den where are ya takin' me?" Eibhlín asked, becoming more and more fearful of what the answer was. Sage let out an irritated sigh before she turned and faced Eibhlín directly.

"You aren't going to scream." Eibhlín's heart sank. "You're going to smile like nothing is happening and agree with everything I say." Sage continued. Eibhlín suddenly smiled at Sage, feeling fear wash over her as the two began to walk again, towards the tree lining.

"Why would I scream?" Eibhlín questioned, keeping the smile on her face, even though her whole body told her to run.

"Because I'm going to kill you." Sage said casually. Eibhlín's heart raced. "I'm going to drink you dry, sweetheart." Sage said in a sweet voice. Eibhlín could only smile and nod. Sage smiled back as she began to take Eibhlín deeper into the trees, away from the lights of the tent and away from the drink she was promised.

"I could actually use de drink now." Eibhlín breathed out. Sage rolled her eyes at the statement before Eibhlín's curiosity got the best of her. "H-how are ya goin; ta drink'me?" Eibhlín stuttered out as the two walked behind a few trees, out of sight of people.

"Well," Sage trailed off and turned to Eibhlín. Sage's whole face changed. Her eyes turned red and her teeth were sharp fangs. Veins begin to grow down from her eye. Eibhlín felt her whole body tense up. But Eibhlín suddenly realized something. Sage never said Eibhlín couldn't run. Before she could even comprehend what she was doing, Eibhlín felt her legs start to move. She tried to run back towards the lights as quickly as her feet would take her. It didn't take long, though, before Sage caught up to Eibhlín and threw her against a tree. "You aren't going to run either!" Sage hissed before she clamped her teeth into Eibhlín's neck. All Eibhlín could do was gasp at the sharp pricks she felt. Then the burning started. Soon she began to see small dots begin to blind her vision.

"Sage, you have another challenger!" A man's voice broke through the woods. Sage ripped away from Eibhlín's neck reluctantly before Sage rolled her eyes at the man's voice.

"I can't even enjoy a quick snack." Sage hissed quietly, looking back at Eibhlín. "Stay here and don't move." Sage commanded. Eibhlín felt her whole body stagger against the tree. Sage only rolled her eyes and bit her wrist. Eibhlín didn't realize what the woman was doing. Without a warning, Sage forced her bleeding wrist up to Eibhlín's mouth. "Drink." She commanded again. Eibhlín's heart began to race to life as she followed Sage's orders. The strangely sweet taste of Sage's blood seemed to help Eibhlín's fading vision come back. "Now," Sage said, ripping her wrist away from Eibhlín's mouth, she pulled out a small handkerchief and whipped her own mouth. "Stay here. Don't move. Don't scream." Sage ordered before sauntering back towards the lights and sounds as if nothing had happened. Eibhlín felt a tear roll down her face.

Tears rapidly rushed down Eibhlín's face. Now the sounds of people cheering and the ding of a bell became more deafening than the quiet of the night. And all Eibhlín could do was smile against her will and hold her weakening body up against a tree. If she survived this, she was definitely getting a drink.

* * *

"Hello sweetheart, did you miss me?" Sage's voice broke through the night's quiet sounds. It felt as if the world stopped. It had been hours since Sage left Eibhlín…or at least that's what it felt like to Eibhlín. Maybe it had been hours. How was Eibhlín supposed to know anyhow? Eibhlín had hoped that the woman had forgotten about her. Eibhlín looked up at the woman and tried to glare, but the same stupid smile that Eibhlín had been smiling for hours was plastered on her face. Sage let out a dark laugh as she looked at Eibhlín. "My, my, you do not look happy, Miss…I seem to have forgotten your name." Sage shrugged. "But nonetheless, if you hadn't been told to smile, you would have the nastiest frown I would have ever seen." Sage chuckled. "But your eyes give it away. You're not happy at all." Sage chuckled. "No matter. You'll be dead before you even know it." She smiled innocently at Eibhlín. Eibhlín could feel her lip quiver against her numbing mouth. Maybe it was better to die than to have to stay how she was…

Without any time to think, Sage quickly latched onto Eibhlín's throat again. Eibhlín flinched at the sudden contact before she felt the burning pain again. Eibhlín closed her eyes quickly, trying to ignore the light-headedness that followed the blood loss. Rustling tore the red head away from Eibhlín's neck. With all of her strength, Eibhlín's eyes opened, only to see large black dots swirling across my vision. Eibhlín's body leaned against the tree. She hadn't even noticed that Sage had left.

"Stefan! How great to see you!" Sage's voice called with a bubbly tone. Eibhlín struggled to put her hand up to her throat. Warm liquid pulsed against her fingers as she found two puncture holes. But then there was simply nothing.

* * *

It had been a few moments before Eibhlín blinked several times. She hadn't realized that she was on the ground. The softness of the grass made Eibhlín let out a small breath. It seemed so peaceful. Maybe for a moment, Eibhlín could shut her eyes…Only a moment though before something brought Eibhlín back.

A sound began to rupture the white noise Eibhlín had been hearing. Voices…voices that were talking, or arguing…maybe they were yelling, but Eibhlín couldn't figure out whom they belonged to. All she felt was the soft grass. Her breathing began to slow as she tried to close her eyes again. A gasp forced her eyes to open once more. She looked up and strained her blackening vision to see a man shaped form.

"Eibhlín?" The form almost whispered almost franticly.

"Stefan?" Eibhlín gurgled out before coughing up blood as her vision blurred the green eyed man she only met. Stefan's whole body seemed to tense. Eibhlín's eyes closed again before she felt something against her mouth. The familiar sweet taste of blood began to seep into her throat. Eibhlín's shot open. "What are ya doin'?" Eibhlín coughed out against Stefan's warm skin. There was no answer, but the grass didn't seem as soft as Eibhlín had thought it had been when she placed her hand down onto it to level herself. Eibhlín felt as if she couldn't stop herself from keeping her mouth against Stefan's bleeding wrist. Eibhlín's eyes shut as she tried to ignore what she was really doing. The burning in her neck was fading; the light-headedness was as well. The more she took in the sweet taste the less pain she felt.

"That should be enough to heal you." His voice sounded raw against her ears. Eibhlín finally opened her eyes. The black dots that had once blocked her vision were gone. She looked up at Stefan and let out a sharp gasp. Red eyes and veins began to cover his face. Eibhlín's eyes widened before Stefan backed up quickly. He seemed to move more quickly than Eibhlín's eyes could see, or maybe she was still a little dizzy. She tried to hold herself up with her arms, but with a single wobble, Eibhlín found herself on her back. The smile on Eibhlín's was gone as her whole body seemed to be free from whatever trance it had been in.

"Stefan?" Eibhlín questioned again as pain shot up against her vocal cords. Stefan's whole body froze at her words. Eibhlín looked over at him as she lay on her back against the cool ground, unable to get enough strength to sit up. "Stefan?" Eibhlín croaked again, ignoring the agonizing pain that swept through her.

"I'm sorry." He muttered repeatedly as he began to back up farther away from her. Eibhlín only then noticed the dark red liquid around Stefan's mouth, down his chin and on the knot on his tie. The grass felt like needles now.


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**A/N: Shout out to GiraffePanda2 for enjoying this! I APPRECIATE YOU AND YOU ARE AMAZING. Okay. Thank you tho. Hearts galore! ^3^mwah.**

 **Prologue (Part Three)**

* * *

"Stefan!" Eibhlín heard the deep voice of Damon's echo through the woods. Stefan looked behind Eibhlín before he looked back down at her with sad green eyes. Eibhlín blinked and he was gone. She took a breath in and forced her eyes shut. She needed to think. But when she did think, she became frightened.

A sudden gust of energy swept up through Eibhlín as she found the strength to sit up. As soon as she did, the light-headed feeling rushed through her once more, along with a pain in her back from when she had fallen. Eibhlín leaned up against the large tree so her head could fell back against it.

"Stefan?!" Damon's voice snapped again, only closer. Eibhlín tried to slow her breathing.

Eibhlín watched nervously around her. In an instant, she looked over at Damon, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Maybe if she stayed quiet, he wouldn't notice her. At least she hoped…But when Eibhlín even thought of it, Damon's head quickly snapped towards her. Eibhlín's eyes widened as Damon began walking over towards her. Eibhlín moved away from the tree so she could back up from Damon. Damon stopped suddenly as he looked at her closer, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Eibhlín?" Damon questioned gently. Eibhlín glared at him as she continued to scooch away from him slowly.

"Stay away from me." Eibhlín snapped, noticing the pain in her throat had slightly subsided. Damon began walking over towards her again, but more slowly, as if he were approaching a wild animal. Eibhlín wouldn't have it though. She continued to slide across the dirt floor of the woods. Damon let out a slight sigh as he seemed to suddenly appear by Eibhlín. Eibhlín flinched at the quick movement as Damon kneeled down beside her. Noticing the sudden flinch from Eibhlín, Damon slowed down his movements.

"What happened?" Damon asked, gently moving Eibhlín's head to the side letting her copper bangs tickle her nose. Eibhlín felt her breathing become shallow, fearful that he might attack her as well. Everything felt slower to Eibhlín as she looked up at Damon's calm and soothing demeanor.

"What are you?" Eibhlín snapped louder before coughing from the sudden sharp pain. Damon rolled his eyes at her tone before he held out his hand and stood up straight.

"Your worst nightmare." He smirked down at her with lightness in his tone. Eibhlín raised an eyebrow at his words before he rolled his eyes. "There is really no time for this." Damon stated lightly, as he stood up and held his hand down to Eibhlín. Eibhlín looked at his hand quizzically. Damon rolled his eyes again before he grabbed Eibhlín's hands and pulled her to her feet. Blood rushed from her head making Eibhlín blink and hold her hands out to balance herself. "Can you walk?" Damon questioned his hands slightly held out if she needed help. Eibhlín blinked away the light pain before she felt herself nod. "Great, come on." Damon insisted, lightly grabbing her and and pulling her in one direction. Eibhlín felt her body wobble as her feet took each step, slowing both Damon and Eibhlín down. Damon turned around and stopped before giving her a questioning look.

"I was standin' against dat tree, not movin' me legs for hours." Eibhlín snapped at him once more, the pain in her throat only a light prickle. Damon let out an irritated sigh before grabbing at the lower parts of Eibhlín's dress, without a word. Eibhlín swatted away his hands. "What are ya doin'?" She hissed at his movements.

"Well, if you would hold still for more than two seconds…" Damon growled before trying to grab the dress again. Eibhlín backed up from his reach, almost tripping over from the sudden movement of her body. Damon's eyebrows furrowed together as he looked back at Eibhlín with a very annoyed look. "For the love of God, if you do not hold still, I will break your neck." He threatened making Eibhlín's eyes widen, almost sarcastically at his threat. With that gesture, Damon rolled his eyes once more before he snatched a part of the dress. The ripping of fabric filled both Damon and Eibhlín's ears. Eibhlín's eyes widened again, without the sarcasm.

"At least tell me what yer doin'!" Eibhlín snapped once more at Damon as he threw her up onto his shoulders effortlessly. Eibhlín felt her petticoat being thrown off. Instantly, a blush spread across her heavily freckled face. "Would ya stop it?!" Eibhlín snapped again, wiggling in his arms. The light-headedness she was still feeling began to slip away as Eibhlín put all of her focus onto Damon's strange antics.

"Do not flatter yourself, sweetheart." Damon growled, setting Eibhlín down gently. "I never liked petticoats." He said, looking over at the violet petticoat lying on its side, showing hoops. "What is the point other than to make dresses more…puffy." He scowled towards the fabric as if it had done him wrong. Eibhlín only looked at him as he were insane. Damon glanced back at her and furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Why would ya do dat?" Eibhlín snapped at Damon as she looked at the torn parts of the fabric. Damon rolled his eyes before swiftly lifting Eibhlín up. Eibhlín let out a huff of disapproval at being carried like a bride. There was no wedding to consummate. Just the thought made Eibhlín feel awkward. Out of embarrassment, she felt her cheeks burn again just from the thought. She made sure to keep her face in the darkness. She didn't want Damon to see her face and wonder what she had thought about.

"Did I not just explain to you that I do not like petticoats?" Damon questioned. Eibhlín looked at him annoyed before she folded her arms. "Are you pouting right now?" Damon asked. Eibhlín only glared at him. "God, Evie, lighten up." He cooed with sarcasm dripping against the tone in his voice. Eibhlín rolled her eyes back at him. "You are such a lovely, young woman. Why make faces like those?" Damon rolled his eyes at his own statement. Warmth in Eibhlín's face made her scowl at the man.

"Oh, ya are hilarious, Mr. Salvatore." Eibhlín hissed at him. Damon glanced at Eibhlín before smirking at the comment.

"Is that a blush I see?" Damon asked as his smirk grew. Eibhlín looked away from the blue eyed man, annoyed that her body would fail to hide her embarrassment. "Oh come on, Evie." He said triumphantly, calling me the nickname again. She huffed out a sigh. "Problems, my _queen_." He smirked again. Eibhlín glared back at the man, but just looking at him brought the question that had been pestering her to come back up.

"What are ya?" Eibhlín questioned aloud, looking at Damon, only realizing how blunt it sounded. Damon's eyes didn't meet hers, but his hands began to tighten around her legs and grew tense against her back. Maybe this wasn't the best of times to ask such questions when she had no place to go or run. Eibhlín felt her heart race again, fearful of the answer.

"Well, what do you think?" He questioned. His mocking tone seemed to be gone. He seemed genuinely curious. Eibhlín could only shrug, gulping in a small breath of air.

"Vampire?" Eibhlín questioned cautiously. Vampires were only fairytales. They couldn't be real...And yet, Damon looked down at Eibhlín with a smirk. Just the look made her heart race again. Eibhlín raised an eyebrow at him, hoping for the dark look in his eyes to fade.

"You are correct." Damon's eyes turned red and veins started to bulge out. He smiled with his teeth, showing off the sharp edges of his fangs. Eibhlín let out a small gasp, almost jumping out of his arms. He only held her tight and began to laugh. His eyes turned back to their original blue coloring, the veins disappeared, and his teeth became straight once more.

"Dat is not funny, Mr. Salvatore!" Eibhlín snapped at him, hitting his chest. Damon kept chuckling at Eibhlín's fearful misfortunes.

"Oh, you are fun to torture, Evie." Damon smirked. Without warning, Eibhlín felt herself begin to shake. "Oh come on, it isn't that cold." Damon mocked. Eibhlín glared up at him, trying to force her body to stop shivering from the cold night. Perhaps it was the loss of blood, or from just being exhausted from the night's events. Either way, she was cold. Eibhlín cursed herself as Damon set her down.

"What are ya doin' now?" Eibhlín questioned as she watched Damon unbuttoned his over coat. A mischievous grin took over Damon's face.

"Putting on a show, Evie. I could go slower, but I would think you like things to go a bit…faster." Damon purred out the seductive words. Eibhlín's face lit up as her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Oh, come on Evie, you are from Europe, you should have heard of people stripping, mostly wome-"

"Dat's enough!" Eibhlín hissed, feeling heat radiate from her face. Damon looked over her in a playful manner. "Stop it." She snapped through her teeth. Damon only laughed before taking off his over coat and handing it to her.

"Here." Damon gestured as he held out the coat to Eibhlín. Eibhlín looked him up and down quizzically. He only rolled his eyes. "What? I don't bite." Eibhlín's eyebrows raised to that statement. Damon only smirked at his realization of his words. "Well, I do not bite hard." He winked. Eibhlín couldn't help the quiet snort that came out. This man was something else entirely. Before she even realized what she had done, Damon's laugh filled the air. Oh christ, did she just _snort._

"Keep quiet. Ya did not hear dat." Eibhlín muttered lowly, keeping her eyes down with a small smile. How could she just ignore that noise that came out of her mouth? It was horrendous and yet, this man was laughing because of it. Eibhlín finally glanced back up at Damon. He had continued to hold out his coat for her. His smirk was still there. Eibhlín grumbled lightheartedly as she took his coat quickly and put her short arms through the long sleeves.

"You look beautiful." Damon snickered out. Eibhlín looked back up at him before she hit him with the long sleeves that tangled past her hands. "Are you ready to go, my queen?" He simply chuckled and put out his arms with a bow of his head. Eibhlín only looked at him and shook her head.

"With all of dat sass, I do not doubt dat _you_ could be de queen." Eibhlín forced herself to get the 'ou' sound to properly say 'you' to emphasize the word. Damon looked down at Eibhlín without any emotions before he snatched her up in his arms once more. Eibhlín flinched at the sudden movement and looked at him, confused at his actions.

"If a queen could do this, I would surely respect her." Damon looked at Eibhlín and flipped his short curly hair. Eibhlín shook her head and chuckled at his ridiculous gesture. Suddenly, it hit her…the whole situation that she was in. Eibhlín felt the color from her face begin to vanish.

"Sage…she bit me…doesn't dat mean I'm goin' ta become a…" Eibhlín trailed off as her heart speed up at the idea. Damon only looked at her and laughed lightly.

"No. You have to have vampire blood in your system and die to actually become a vampire." He looked back at her with amusement. "Do you know nothing about vampires?" He questioned with a stupid smile on his face. Eibhlín only huffed out an irritated sigh. "You have to know a little, seeing that you guessed 'vampire' in the first place."

"I thought ya were supposed ta burn in de sunlight, fer starters." Eibhlín muttered, annoyed at the smug look on Damon's face.

"Oh, we would. But if you have one of these things-" He said, tapping Eibhlín's side with one finger. She looked down to his middle finger to see a dark blue gem with specks of gold on a large ring. "Lapis Lazuli. Gem of the night. It's ironic." Damon stated. Eibhlín looked back at him confused.

"How does it work?" She questioned. Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm only curious." She defended herself quickly.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Evie." Damon muttered lowly and playfully to her. Eibhlín couldn't help but roll her eyes. This all seemed unnatural to her. And why shouldn't it? She had just found out that vampires were real. She had the right to be curious.

"Well, Ms. Evie, a witch has to cast some spell on it-" Eibhlín stopped him quickly.

"Witch?" She question. He let out a sharp sigh, making her cringe.

"Yes, witch. Cauldrons and magic and all of that fun nonsense." He chirped out sarcastically. Eibhlín nodded her head quickly, so he could go back to his original story. "A witch has to cast some spell on it and then we can walk in sunlight. Tada!" Damon rolled his eyes. Eibhlín simply nodded.

"What about…mind readin'?" She questioned again. Damon raised his eyebrow at her again. Eibhlín looked away from his piercing blue eyes. He was very intimidating, even without his eyes being red and veins popping out of his face…

"Yes." Damon's intimidating façade was swept away by a strangely playful smirk. "You have a lot of thoughts. But I just want to so how rude it is to think about consummating a marriage with me." Eibhlín's snapped to Damon's blue ones. Damon smirked as Eibhlín's face began to burn. "Well, at least without me." Damon winked playfully. Eibhlín wanted to die. "Mind reading and mind control." Eibhlín took a sharp breath in at the thought. "Don't worry, Evie. I won't control you into doing my every whim." Damon retorted with a mischievous grin.

"Was dat supposed ta make me feel better? Because it didn't." Eibhlín sassed him. Damon blinked before he chuckled.

"Such a mouth." He shook his head. "You know, I could easily kill you."

"But if ya really wanted ta kill me, ya would have done it already." Eibhlín retorted instantly which only made Damon huff out an irritated breath. Eibhlín glanced back to see his blue eyes had narrowed. "W-what else can ya do?" Eibhlín stuttered out, trying to get his mind off even attempting to kill her.

"Well, I'm carrying you about, so I must have super strength." Eibhlín sent a glare back at him as he only let out a small laugh. Suddenly, Eibhlín felt wind rush against her face. She looked around at her surroundings. The two were in a different part of the woods now.

"How did ya-" Damon interrupted Eibhlín before she could even finish.

"Super speed is another thing." Damon smirked at her bewildered face. He started walking again. "We have heightened emotions too." Eibhlín suddenly felt Damon's arms retract away from her body, making her flair her arms trying to catch herself from hitting the ground. Before she could feel the impact though, Damon's arms wrapped around her body once more and pulled her against his chest. Eibhlín looked down to see that her feet were slightly off the ground as Damon simply held her against him. Eibhlín glanced back towards Damon. "So, imagine that feeling you had, but times that by a thousand." Damon muttered as Eibhlín wiggled out of his grasp and touched the ground. Luckily for her, the strength in her legs had returned. Even with her new found strength, she glared back up at Damon. "What?" He questioned innocently with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Do not 'what' me. Could ya have not shown me any other way?" Eibhlín hissed at him. Damon raised an eyebrow, without emotions on his face. Eibhlín folded her arms. She needed to prepare for whatever he had in mind. Whenever he lost either his smirk or frown, he did something. In an instant, Eibhlín felt her back pushed up against the familiar texture of a tree. Her arms were forced down to her sides as Damon's warm breath was against her neck. Her whole body froze.

"I could have easily done this too, Evie." Damon said lowly against her skin, making what seemed like her whole body obtain goose bumps. "But, I didn't think you would appreciate it." He chuckled lowly as he moved his head back. His eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief. Eibhlín pulled herself away from him quickly.

"Da-dat was no-not funny." Eibhlín stuttered out as she glared at him. He chuckled again and held his hands up in defense.

"It was a little funny, Evie." He smirked. Eibhlín folded her arms and looked down, trying to calm her beating heart. She shook the feeling off and wondered about vampires emotions once more.

"How could ya deal with dat?" Eibhlín questioned quietly. Damon's smirk died down slightly at the statement. Eibhlín looked around at the surroundings, only then recognizing the area. They were close to her home now. " _Where was he takin' me anyways?_ " Eibhlín thought to herself.

"Before you ask, I was taking you back to this place I own." Damon answered her questioning mind. Eibhlín looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows together. "Mind reading, Evie. But if we're close to your home, I may as well make sure you get there safely. Never know what's in these woods." Damon continued with a smirk. Eibhlín couldn't help but huff out a laugh at him.

"Fine, but I'm walking de rest of de way." She stated firmly before starting to walk towards her house. "Come along, Mr. Salvatore." She nodded for him to follow. Before Eibhlín turned from him, she saw a smile slip across his lips. A smile fell across Eibhlín's lips at the bizarre thought of him smiling at her for being bossy. As he finally made his way to her side, Damon started the conversation up once more.

"To answer your earlier question, if emotions get to be too much, you can just turn it off." He stated. Eibhlín looked over to him, confused.

"Ya can just turn off yer emotions?" Eibhlín questioned. Damon only nodded. "Is dat not scary?" She asked again. Damon only shrugged.

"Not if you turn them off." He looked in front of himself, taking in a small breath. Eibhlín nodded, knowing that he couldn't fully see her, but not wanting to question if he had turned off his emotions before

"What else can ya do?" Eibhlín questioned, hoping he hadn't been listening to her thoughts. Damon glanced over to her. Eibhlín looked straight in front of her, hoping not to have offended him in any way. In her peripheral vision though, she saw a small smirk sprawl across his face. Maybe he was happy to inform her of what it was like.

"Our senses are heightened, just like our emotions." Damon stated. Eibhlín looked over at him and cocked her head slightly. "So if someone is scared and their heart is beating irregularly, we can hear it." He shrugged. "You seem to be scared quite often." He smirked as Eibhlín looked away from him, feeling her heart race. "Like that." He muttered.

"Well, ya almost dropped me, and den ya almost ate me." Eibhlín defended herself. Damon scoffed.

"I wasn't going to eat you." He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to hurt you either, Evie." This time, Eibhlín rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever you say…Damonie." Eibhlín blurted out. As soon as she had said it, she wanted to take it back. Damon stopped in his tracks. Eibhlín stopped too turning towards him. Instantly, he burst out laughing. Eibhlín could feel her face begin to boil before she looked down as the heat spread to her ears.

"Damonie? Really? That's the best name you could come up with, Evie?" Damon howled with laughter again. Eibhlín glared at him, which only made him laugh harder. "Evie, your face is brighter than your hair." He continued on with mirth, making her face burn hotter.

"Keep quiet." Eibhlín snapped at him, turning to walk once more. Damon's laughter soon turned to only chuckling as he caught up with her. Eibhlín nudged him playfully, but more so annoyed by his continued amusement. He looked down at her then.

"Have we really come to pushing, Ms. Evie." He questioned, folding his arms. Eibhlín rolled her eyes at him.

"I need ta get home. Is goin' ta be a new day soon." That's when it hit her. "Come on, Day." Eibhlín sassed him with her new and clever nickname. Damon laughed.

"See, that's not as bad as Damonie." He retorted. Eibhlín hushed him quickly.

"Did I not tell ya ta keep quiet about dat?" Eibhlín hissed at him. He bowed his head shamefully, if not sarcastically.

"I am sorry, my queen." Damon smirked up. Eibhlín rolled her eyes and nodded for him to follow.

"So, all of yer senses are like dat?" She questioned once more, hopping over a fallen tree branch. Damon nodded, already beside her. "What about-"

"Eibhlín!" Eibhlín suddenly heard her father's low voice yell, seeing a few birds begin to fly off from above the tree line. Eibhlín felt her heart drop. Damon looked over at her, pulling her behind a tree.

"Oh no." As she felt her heart race, in the back of her mind, she knew Damon could hear it. He put a finger over his lips. Eibhlín closed her mouth quickly and listened.

"Jesus, Ailís, when I find her, I swear-" Damon grabbed Eibhlín's arm suddenly.

"Damon, what are you-" Eibhlín whispered at him but before she could even blink, the two were just outside of her manor. "If ya keep doing dat, I'm goin' ta-" Damon cut Eibhlín's words off.

"Let me in." Damon demanded. Eibhlín furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" She whispered again. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"Let me in." He demanded once more, his blue eyes piercing into Eibhlín's green ones. She saw his pupils dilate, the same way Sage's had.

"Come in." Eibhlín said, confused by her forced words. Suddenly, the two were in the hallway on the second floor in the manor. Eibhlín looked around, confused. "How did ya-" Eibhlín began, looking back at Damon before they both heard her father's heavy footsteps begin to echo from the first floor. "Quick." Eibhlín grabbed Damon's hand, pulling him into her room and closing the door lightly. "Get into the closet."

"You do realize that I could just-" Eibhlín quickly pushed Damon into the closet without another word. Jumping into her bed, Eibhlín threw her nightgown over the dirt and blood covered dress before shoving her shoes under her bed. The sounds of her father's footsteps were becoming louder. Just before he could throw open the door, Eibhlín threw her blanket over herself and forced her eyes closed.

"I swear if she is in here, Ailís…" Eibhlín's father's voice boomed outside of her door throwing open the door. "Eibhlín!" His voice snapped loudly. Eibhlín sat up quickly. Pretending she had been asleep, she looked at him confused. "Where have ya been?" Her father's voice growled before he staggered over to her bed and grabbed her arm. Eibhlín winced at his tight grip.

"What do ya mean, Da?" Eibhlín asked, continuing to act confused. All she could do was hope it was believable. Her father glared at her before yanking her out of her bed and onto her feet. "Da!" Eibhlín snapped, now becoming fearful of his actions.

"Do not lie to me, Eibhlín. I know ya weren't in yer bed las' nigh'." His large green eyes pierced into her own green eyes. Eibhlín yanked her arm away from him.

"How would ya know? Ya were drunk by six." Eibhlín snapped suddenly. His eyes narrowed at her as he grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall, lifting her off of her feet. Eibhlín sucked in air quickly, trying not to show him what he was doing.

"And ya were here, were ya?" He snapped. Eibhlín could smell the alcohol on his breath. He turned her head quickly. "So what are dese? Teeth marks?" He snapped. It took all of Eibhlín's strength to lift her knee up and hit the tall man in his groin. With a low grunt, Eibhlín quickly scurried away from the large, burly man. Her thoughts instantly went towards the closet, but her body told her otherwise.

"Just stay away from me." Eibhlín snapped as she crawled her way out of her room quickly.

"Ádhamh, stop, please." Eibhlín's mother's voice caught her ears.

"Quiet, woman!" Eibhlín heard a sickening sound of something falling…or breaking…behind her. Eibhlín stood up quickly as she hurried towards the stairs.

"Da?" Séamus' voice broke through the fearful thoughts that had gone through Eibhlín's head. Hope flooded through her. She had forgotten about Séamus. Maybe he would help her. He must have heard all of this…

Eibhlín's hand grabbed the railing before she felt a large hand clasp onto her wrist. With a simple tug, Eibhlín twisted around to face her father. His face had scrunched up and as his eyes showed only anger. Where was Séamus? Where was Damon, even?

"Ya aren't going to run from yer dear old Da, now are ya?" He questioned quietly, pulling Eibhlín closer to his body. A sick feeling flew through Eibhlín as she struggled against his hold.

"Da, what are ya doin'?!" Séamus' voice snapped once more.

"Nothin' dat concerns ya, buachaill." Their father snapped as his body still pressed against Eibhlín's

"Let go of me, ya bastaird!" Eibhlín snapped again. Her father's eyes narrowed at her words. His arms wound back. Eibhlín closed her eyes, dreading the hit, but she never felt the punch. His palms push against her shoulders as hard as they could. All she could feel was the air pushing her hair against her face as she fell backwards down the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: HELLO, sorry for the delay, work is dumb and I am a poop. But here is the third chapter.**

 **Translation:**

 _Buachaill_ \- Boy

 _Bastaird_ \- Bastard


	4. Let's Take a Walk

**A/N: So I'm a poop. But here is another chapter because I'm cool and had time today!**

 **ALSO! Another shout out to GiraffePanda2! Because you have come back for more and I will present more ;) But yes! I love that 'curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back'. I was actually working on titles and I think you'll like the next one! But again, thank you for reviewing, it warms my cold heart ^3^ hearts galore AGAIN!**

* * *

 **Present Day**

Eve's eyes shot open as she sat up quickly on the hotel bed. The loud sound of her phone's ringtone went off nonstop. Eve could feel herself instantly become grumpy as she plopped back down on the bed, quickly hiding her head under the white pillow. Unfortunately, the constant ringing from her phone could still be heard under the fluffy pillow. With one last grumble into the soft fabric, Eve pulled her head from under the pillow and propped herself up on her elbows. The light from her phone was illuminating the whole room. She quickly grabbed the phone and answered the call, without seeing the caller ID.

"Hello?" Eve yawned a greeting, flipping her pillow over to the cold side before she looked over at the red numbers on the cheap clock. " _Focking Christ, who de fock is calling me at 5:27 in de morning?_ " She hissed to herself.

"Hey Eve." A familiar, gravelly voice filled Eve's ears. Eve sat up quickly. Any type of annoying thought vanished suddenly. Was this really who she thought it was?

"Stefan?" Eve questioned lightly. The last time the Eve had even seen Stefan was in 1964, but the two kept up with each other's phone numbers. The two hadn't spoken in almost 46 years, and yet, his voice was so distinguishable. Stefan still had the higher overtone, but a warm undertone. Voices usually never changed. What could this man want?

"Yeah, hey…Eve…it's me." Stefan sounded tense, and yet, Eve smiled at his voice. Eve hadn't tried to call him anytime through their friendship hiatus. As lame as it sounded, friendship was a two way street that the two vampires hadn't been down for a long time.

"Ya don't say." Eve muttered lowly. Stefan chuckled lightly. He still laughed at her sassy remarks. At least that hadn't changed. "What do you need, Stef?" Eve questioned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You sound tired, I should call back…" Stefan trailed off slightly, causing Eve to scoff.

"Don't ya dare hang up on me, Stefan Salvatore. Ya woke me up fer some reason, now, what do ya need?" Eve questioned, not meaning to snap at the man. How would he have known that it was almost 5:30? He had no idea where Eve was. Eve heard Stefan sigh. Instantly, a lump formed in her throat. She hadn't meant to upset Stefan…She just wanted to know what was happening. "That wasn' supposed ta come out soundin' so harsh." Eve explained quickly. Something about Stefan made Eve want to always make him happy. Mostly because whenever he was sad, he had a serious case of 'sad puppy face', as she liked to call it. But even then, something about Stefan made Eve want to listen to every painstakingly word he had to say.

"It's Damon." Stefan stated. Eve felt her heart drop. What happened? Scenarios went through her mind. Was he okay? Was he dying? Was he dead? "He needs your help." Eve's heart began to race. What did Damon need? Why did he need Eve? Why couldn't Stefan help him? "It's about Katherine." Stefan said. And with that final sentence, all of the fear left Eve, and instead was replaced with a prickle of annoyance.

"Is he havin' a midlife crisis again?" Eve asked, becoming more annoyed at Damon than scared for him. Stefan laughed, making the whole conversation seem less serious, which was a welcomed tone, for Eve.

"You could say that." Stefan chuckled into the phone. Eve fell back against her pillow dramatically.

"Why can't he just get over it? She's in de tomb. He can't get in de tomb." Eve complained, making it seem like the issue was an obvious fix. For her, it was. "It's not rocket science, Stef." Eve sighed, becoming more annoyed just thinking about the whole situation. "He needs ta get over her…" Eve hissed.

"Well...You know…" Stefan trailed off, the conversation going back to its darker overtone again. "Where are you?" Stefan questioned Eve who was taken aback. "Can you come to Mystic Falls?" He asked. Eve felt like she had been punched in the gut from the sudden nervousness in his tone.

"Stef, ya know I don't-" Eve tried to protest before Stefan cut her off sharply.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry." He sighed. Without even being there, Eve knew he had his hand on the back of his neck. "But…it's a long story…We have enough rooms in the boarding house." He offered. Eve sucked in a breath. The boarding house was the only safe place in Mystic Falls, and yet, the offer to come back to it made her uneasy. "So…can you get here as fast as you can?" Stefan questioned lightly. Eve heard a smashing sound in the background as Stefan spoke. "Listen, I have to go. Just come to Mystic Falls, okay? I'll make it up to you, I swear. See you, Eve." Stefan said quickly and hung up before Eve could even protest.

"Mystic Falls…" Eve repeated as she pulled the phone away from her ear, staring at the bright screen as if she had just dreamed the whole ordeal. She knew she hadn't, but she wished she had. She never wanted to go back to that place. But…She had to go. Stefan needed her there for Damon and his dramatic antics. If only those two could get along for more than a minute.

Eve grumbled to herself as she flung the sheets off of her and got out of warm bed. Eve walked over to the balcony and stepped outside. Already, the streets were filled with noise. The lights of apartments and hotel windows were illuminated with light. The city was waking up and it was barely 5:35 in the morning. Los Angeles was Eve's comfort zone; she needed the sound. It had been a rough couple of months.

Before entering back into the dark hotel room, Eve took one last breath of the city air. She was soon to be back in a small town, where the noise was only a whisper compared to the cities. Eve shuddered at the sudden breeze from the cool January air. Even in California, the breeze still cooled her. With that, she went back inside. Eve stepped over the two men who were on the floor, fast asleep. Dark bite marks lined their arms and necks. Eve rolled her eyes at the two as she turned on the main light of the room. The two men stirred, but neither one seemed to wake up. Eve went over nudging one of the men with her foot. The man looked up at Eve with dark brown eyes.

"Oh, is it that time already?" The man questioned, standing up quickly and nudging his friend roughly. "Mar, come on!" His Italian accent sticking to his every word he said. Eve waved him off before pulling him close.

"Listen, Zee, you are going to forget about this. You are going to say you were with Mar and things got…" Eve tried to think of a word quickly as she compelled him. "Kinky." Eve smiled, pointing to the bite marks on the Italian man's arm. As Mar stood up, Eve told him the same thing. "You will forget about me as well." She compelled them before pointing at the door. The two got the message and quickly started putting on their revealing clothes. Eve only chuckled as she started to search in her suitcase for appropriate clothes to wear on an airplane. The two men quickly scampered out of the room as Eve thought back on her fun night.

Eve had been drinking at a male strip club night before when a bachelorette party group came strolling in. Eve had to have a little fun with them. So she drank with them and made the bride do body shots off of this one stripper, named Mar. His friend, Zee soon came up and started dancing with Mar.

Eve was bored, so she made the two come back to her hotel room. Eve said goodbye to the bachelorette girls, and wished the bride a happy marriage before going back to her hotel room with the two male strippers at her side. Eve drank both vodka and blood that night before making the two sleep somewhere that wasn't her bed. They both seemed confused when she didn't sleep with them.

" _Dinner and a movie, boys, I'm not some ditchable prom date._ " Eve remembered her words and let out a small chuckle. She pulled out a baggy, long sleeved dark grey shirt and light green skinny jeans before looking through her duffle bag to find shoes to wear.

Mystic falls. Just the name alone made her cringe. The name sounded eerie. Too bad not many knew about the 'mysterious' things that happened throughout the decades. Otherwise, no one would live there. Eve let out a small groan as she pulled on her dark grey converse shoes. "It's just a bunch of hillbillies anyways." Eve thought as she zipped up her suitcase and her duffle bag. With ease, she grabbed both and made her way to the door.

Before leaving the room, she made a quick sweep to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Out of instinct, she looked down to her right hand to make sure her small daylight ring was still on her ring finger. With the knowledge that it was, she turned off the lights and left the room.

Eve was going to have to go back to that godforsaken place sometime...She was just hoping that it would be later. Much later…maybe even never. But most things don't go as planned, and with Eve's life the way it was now, she wasn't even surprised with her bad luck. The surprise was that as much as it pained her to think, Mystic Falls was going to have to be her true escape from the world. As Eve got to the elevator, she pressed the 'down' arrow and waited patiently for the doors to slide open. Who knew, maybe it wouldn't bring back as many bad memories as Eve thought it would. One can only hope.

 **Mystic Falls**

As Eve drove up to the old boarding house, she looked to the backseat at the three college girls. They all talked to each other as if this were a normal day. Stefan wasn't going to be very happy about Eve's ways of cheering up his older brother…

As Eve parked, the car following her parked as well. Ignoring the other car, Eve picked up the bottle of bourbon from the front seat and got out of her 'rented' car. Eve nodded for the three girls to follow me. They jumped out of the back seat still talking about god knows what. Soon afterwards, the three girls in the other car jumped out as well. The six soon got together and started up a new conversation. Something about this boy named Peter and how they all wanted to have sex with him by the end of the year. Eve shook her head silently, judging the girls.

Eve locked her car behind her.

Eve was told it was a 2009 Lexus convertible. Eve had asked the man who owned it how much money he made. To put it lightly, he owned three jets and could easily afford three more. He had gone to the airport to fly somewhere for a vacation, and Eve needed a car to get to Mystic Falls. So, it was really a win/win situation. He got to keep his life; Eve got to take his car.

Suddenly, nerves took over Eve. She looked up at the boarding house and paused slightly. It had been so long. This was her safe house and yet as she looked at it now, her breathe seemed to catch. Nothing had changed about the house, but she was scared to see inside. Stefan and Damon had very different views on decorating. What did the inside look like? How was Zach? Had he redone the house? Eve tried to shake off the nerves and took a deep breath. She walked up to the large door and knocked.

Eve could hear someone stumble around inside before the door swung open. Damon stood there without a shirt on with an empty glass in his hand. He blinked down at Eve before dropping his glass. Eve grabbed the glass quickly before it hit the ground. With her luck, the glass would have broken on Damon's foot. Drunken Damon and hurt Damon were not something Eve wanted to mix together ever.

"Eveyln?" Damon questioned, looking Eve up and down like he didn't believe his eyes. Eve only smiled at him with the bourbon bottle behind her back. With the way he towered over her though, it wouldn't have been a surprise if he could see the bottle anyway. And yet, Damon stared at the short, redheaded woman as if she was a ghost. The two had gone to New York together back in 1997 to catch up and talk about their lives, but that was 13 years ago. It wasn't anything compared to Stefan and Eve's 46 years, but 13 years wasn't just last weekend either.

"Hey, Day." Eve smiled at him nonchalantly. Without warning, Damon's arms wrapped around Eve and picked her up into a hug. Eve could only laugh and hug him back, holding onto his empty glass and the bourbon tightly. Damon then decided to spin around once before putting Eve back down on the ground.

"Jesus, Evie, you can't just spontaneously show up on a guy's doorstep." Damon smiled, leaning on the door frame to calm his spinning head. Eve only laughed at his misfortune as Damon blinked away the dizziness. "Who-" Damon took a breath in before he hiccupped. "Who are these lovely ladies?" He questioned with a smirk, wiggling his fingers at the girls. They all giggled at him.

"Long story." Eve laughed again, only then glancing back to look at the college girls. "I brought ya somethin'!" Eve smiled at him. Damon looked back at the girls and smiled back at Eve mischievously. "Besides de girls, ya bastard." Eve rolled her eyes playfully at him, gaining his attention.

"What else could I need?" Damon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Eve only scoffed at his attempt to flirt in his drunken haze. And she was only going to make it worse.

"Well, I thought ya might like bourbon, but I suppose I could take it back." Eve smirked, holding up the bottle.

"Now, now, let's not be too hasty now. Girls are nice, you are lovely, but bourbon is love." Damon started grabbing for the bottle like a child. Eve only chuckled as she kept it away from his reach.

"What's de magic word?" Eve drawled out the sentence before Damon finally reached around her and pulled the bottle out of her hands.

"Thanks." He muttered with a cheeky grin. Eve only scoffed out a laugh before Damon offered his arm for her. "But come on in, my queen." Damon smirked as Eve raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was told ta come in back in 1914, Day. I don' need yer approval again." Eve sassed him. Damon put his hand to his chest and the back of his other hand to his eyes.

"My queen, you always deserve a welcome." Damon said dramatically. "You ladies can come in too." He smirked towards them. They all giggled again before entering the house. "Where did you find these chicks?" He asked Eve quietly as the girls all giggled to one another about how blue Damon's eyes were.

"University. Day, ya have ta get out more." Eve pinched his cheeks. Damon glared down at Eve with a playful smirk. Eve could only bat her eyelashes at him innocently. "Now come on," Eve continued, pulling his arm and nodding for the girls to follow her to the library. That was where he kept all of his booze. Unless he had begun to switch it up. Eve doubted it. Damon wasn't much for change. "I heard Stefan say somethin' about Katherine and I knew ya wanted ta drink." Eve commented as the two stepped into the library. Damon's mood instantly soured at the mention of Katherine. Eve couldn't help but roll her eyes as the two went down the one step into the library. Eve saw the liquor sitting out on the bar. Nothing had changed. "So, drink, Day." Eve sassed him, pushing him slightly towards the bar. With a small stumble, Damon smirked back at the woman, before shimmying towards the bar

"Your wish is my command." He smirked cheekily back at her. Eve only rolled her eyes and snickered at the man's actions. Eve then nodded for the girls to follow after Damon. Without much thought, the girls did as they were told. Before leaving, Eve turned on the stereo and wandered back to the car to grab her two bags from the trunk.

Eve could still hear the music from outside of the house which only caused her to smile. Someone had already turned up the volume. Damon wasted no time when it came to getting drunk. Along with pretty girls, Eve tried to hurry back to her room. Sure, Stefan would be pissed that Eve brought girls for Damon to drink from.

Eve soon found the old room she had once stayed in for a short time. Eve placed her two bags on the bed as she looked around the old room. It looked like no one had touched it in years…

 **Mystic Falls; 1912**

Eibhlín jolted awake and took a deep breath of the cold air into her lungs.

"Easy, there, Evie." Eibhlín heard a low voice say calmly. She snapped her head towards the noise and saw Damon sitting on a tree stump. Without thinking properly, Eibhlín sat up quickly, grabbing her head suddenly from the pain. "I warned you." Damon muttered. Eibhlín blinked up at him.

"What happened? Eve questioned as she held her head. His face fell before he cocked his head.

"You don't…remember?" He questioned before standing up and cautiously walking over to Eibhlín. Eibhlín only shook her head slightly, writhing from the pain that shot through her skull. "Do you know who I am?" Damon questioned lightly, crouching down to be closer to eye level with the hurt redhead. Eve looked at him suspiciously.

"Of course, Mr. Salvatore." Damon nodded before his hand fell down to her waist as the other held Eve's hand and gently pulled her up to stand. The sudden rush of dizziness made Eibhlín stumble slightly which only made Damon hold onto her to a little more tightly. "I am in me nightgown, Mr. Salvatore!" Eibhlín exclaimed suddenly looking down at herself, feeling exposed. Damon let out a low snort.

"What a scandal, Evie." He said dramatically averting his eyes. Eibhlín only folded her arms, huffing out a small breath. From the sudden folding of her arms, there was a catch from underneath Eibhlín's nightgown. She felt her nightgown and realized that she was still wearing her dirty purple dress. "A vampire bit you and you didn't act as if that was a scandal." Damon muttered, ignoring the realization of the hidden clothes Eibhlín had just found. It made Eibhlín feel a little more secure, but she quickly ignored the fabrics rubbing together as she heard Damon's mutterings.

"Vandalized is a better word fer dat, Mr. Salvatore." Eibhlín snapped. Damon looked back at her and gave a small smirk before his expression faded. "But I'm sure many girls would loove ta be vandalized by ya." Eibhlín sassed him. Damon only rolled his eyes and snickered quietly. Eibhlín didn't like for this sarcastic man to look so down. Damon needed to have that stupid smirk on his dumb face at all times.

"What don't you remember?" Damon asked suddenly holding out his arm as if the two were good friends. Eibhlín looked down at the ground as she tried to remember, hooking her arm with Damon's casually. Her head throbbed at the sudden lack of memory.

"We…were in me house." Eibhlín looked back up at him as the two began to walk. Damon's eyes scanned Eibhlín's face anxiously for more answers. "And…me Da…he was mad…" Eibhlín said slowly, concentrating on the blurry memory that played in her mind. Eibhlín blinked before shaking her head. "I can't…I can't remember anythin' else." She stated feeling fear wash over her. "What happened?" She asked trying to keep her fear at bay. Damon looked away suddenly, making her stomach drop. "Damon." Eibhlín stated cautiously making his blue eyes meet Eibhlín's green eyes. "What happened?" Eibhlín asked feeling the painful throbbing in her head once more.

"Can you walk?" Damon questioned, not realizing that they were already walking. Eibhlín nodded silently with a raised eyebrow. "Good, because I did not wish to carry you again." Damon muttered, glancing down at Eibhlín. She rolled her eyes at him without even realizing it as he just smirked. The longer the two walked, the colder Eibhlín's feet became. She glanced down and then realized something.

"Where are me shoes, Mr. Salvatore?" Eibhlín questioned, looking down at her bare feet under the longer nightgown. Damon paused and looked back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Not on your feet?" He questioned with a look that questioned Eibhlín's intellect. Eibhlín glared up at him as he threw her a smirk. "Do you wish for me to carry you again, Evie?" Damon asked as he jumped over a fallen tree. "I don't want your dear feet to get cold." He muttered sarcastically.

"I am quite capable." Eibhlín rolled her eyes at him. Damon raised his hands slightly, looking very defensive before he stared walking again. Eibhlín hopped over the fallen tree and followed behind him as quickly as she could.

As the two of them walked in silence, occasionally, Damon would glance back at Eibhlín to make sure she was still following. She was always right behind, if not a little farther back. Eibhlín cursed under her breath at his long legs. He needed to slow down for her to actually keep up. It was so much easier when he was following her. She could walk at her own speed and he could drag his feet to stay beside her. Eibhlín smiled at the thought of Damon actually dragging his feet. Even if he was very sarcastic and blunt about things, he still seemed to be an actual gentleman. Damon glanced back at her as she smiled, raising his eyebrow and slowing down his steps.

"What?" Damon questioned as he was finally beside Eibhlín's side. She only shrugged off his question and continued walking. "What?" Damon questioned again, nudging Eibhlín lightly.

"It's nothin' Mr. Salvatore." She smirked up at him. Damon looked taken aback by her. That was the first time she didn't give him a goofy smile or just a roll of her eyes. She did what he did best. She smirked. She could actually do more than a sassy eye roll or a sarcastic raise of her eyebrows.

This woman had spent mere hours with him, and yet, she had yet to properly curtsy towards him or offer her hand for him to kiss. He had to take her hand and do it himself. Damon was grateful that she hadn't tried to do either, but for her to actually smirk? This just baffled Damon. People smirked many times toward him, but not one human woman had. But Eibhlín wasn't just some human. She was different. Damon didn't know why she was different, he just knew that she was. And he liked it.

"My, my, the smirk has come out." Damon flashed his own smirk down at the short woman. Eibhlín only raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head with a slight laugh.

"It's not like yer the only one who can raise one side of yer lip, Mr. Salvatore." Eibhlín sassed him, keeping her eyes from meeting his.

"Am I rubbing off on you, Evie?" Damon questioned, walking out in front of the woman and walked backwards to stay facing her.

"Ya wish." Eibhlín rolled her eyes as the two walked into an open clearing. "Now walk forward, yer goin' trip." She sighed. Only then did she realize Damon's sudden mood change. "What?" She questioned as Damon's eyes looked around the clearing cautiously. He only let out a small huff of air and nodded for Eibhlín to follow him again.

Eibhlín shook her head at his strange mood swing and continued to walk behind him instead of beside him. Eibhlín glanced over at a patch of dirt that looked like it had been dug up recently and placed back where it had been. An eerie sense wrapped around her. It felt like she had been here before…not that long ago, it seemed…

"Mr. Salvatore," Eibhlín said after walking for a small ways, trying to ignore the strange feeling from the clearing. "May I ask where it is dat ya are takin' me?" She questioned. Damon glanced back at her.

"Home." He stated lightly before he continued walking. Eibhlín huffed out an irritated breath and picked up her pace to try and catch up to him.

"Home?" She questioned. Damon looked over at her as the two suddenly exited the tree line onto a small gravel road. Eibhlín felt herself being picked up suddenly and let out a quick gasp. She looked at Damon.

"Don't take this as anything. I just don't wish to have gravel in the house." Damon stated, a small smirk spreading across his face. Eibhlín let out a light scoff and folded her arms. "Oh, don't pout on me now, Eibhlín." Damon smirked as he walked. "It could mean something if you wanted it to." He wiggled his eyebrows at Eibhlín. She could only let out a scoff of a laugh as her face began to burn. Damon chuckled as he walked through a sunlit area. Eibhlín blinked rapidly, ignoring the blush leaving her features.

"Sun's a bit bright today." Eibhlín stated suddenly, feeling her eyes water. Damon's breath seemed to catch. She looked at him cocking her head as she continued to blink away the feeling. "What?" She questioned as Damon left the sunlight and stood on a porch.

"There's something I have to tell you." Damon stated quietly as he put Eibhlín down on the small porch. Eibhlín looked up at the small house quizzically. "Just…stay here." Damon huffed out as he opened the door. Eibhlín only watched as he walked in and looked around the small house.

"Dis isn't yer house, is it?" Eibhlin questioned, already knowing the answer. Damon only rolled his eyes and swatted towards her as he walked around a corner. "Damon, why am I just standin' here?" Eibhlín asked him impatiently, trying to see around the sharp corner. She stepped closer to the door as it swung lightly with the breeze before letting out an irritated sigh. Eibhlín was just going to walk in. Before she could, Eibhlín stopped suddenly as she stood in the doorway. "Damon?" Eibhlín called as she tried to push her hand against an invisible force. "Damon!" Eibhlín snapped louder. Damon walked around the corner again.

"What?" He snapped. Eibhlín gestured her hands towards the door exasperated.

"Do not 'what' me." Eibhlín hissed. "What is dis?" She snapped as her hands went up against the invisible barricade. "Is dis some type of vampire joke? Because I do not understand de humor in it." She growled lowly as she tried to get into the house again.

"Well, you could say it's a joke." Damon stated, leaning against the doorway, towering over her. "But I wouldn't speak of what you are in a third person." He stated. Eibhlín furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him as she ran his words through my head.

"What do ya mean?" Eibhlín questioned before it hit her. Her whole body froze. "Wait…you cannot be serious." Eibhlín squeaked out. Damon's eyes fell; his whole body seemed to droop. The laid back attitude was gone and replaced by a whole different one. A sympathetic one… Eibhlín felt her heart drop to her stomach. "You can't be focking serious." Eibhlín stated suddenly realizing what had left her mouth. She covered her mouth quickly.

"That is one way to get the point across, Evie." Damon bit his lip as he tried not to laugh. Eibhlín felt her whole face light up suddenly as she let out a nervous chuckle. As soon as the feeling left, she felt a small prick of anger flow through her veins..

"Dis isn't funny Damon." Eibhlín snapped suddenly. "What…What do I do?" She asked feeling the anger wash away. Eibhlín felt like a pile of bricks had been dropped onto her head.

" _Didn't Damon say dat once ya were a vampire, yer emotions were heightened?_ " Eibhlín thought to herself in a panic. "Dis is not good." Eibhlín tried to take in a deep breath without feeling the fear that began to cloud through her mind as questions circled about.

"Well, to put it lightly, you have two options. Live forever, or die in the next 24 hours." Damon stated lightly. Eibhlín looked up at him. His eyes softened as she backed up off of the porch. "I know…I know what it feels like." Damon stated gently as he walked out of the house towards her carefully. "I don't know what you're going through, no…but I know the feeling of pure hopelessness…that nothing is going to be okay." He stated softly. Eibhlín shook her head as she felt the irritation of the sun hit her bare shoulders.

"How did dis happen?" Eibhlín whispered as she pulled herself back into the shade. Her arms wrapped around herself nervously. Damon lightly put his hand on her shoulder. Eibhlín felt a sudden jolt of fear. It all came flooding back to her.

 _"Just stay away from me." Eibhlín felt the cool floor under her hands as the burly man started to get up from where he was. Fear was washing over her in new bursts like an ocean during a storm. Eibhlín's heart raced. The early morning sun that was shining disappeared and all she could see was her house in the dark. Her father's disgruntled face…_

"Evie?"A voice echoed as the scene continued to play out.

 _"Ádhamh, stop, please" Ma's voice chimed as Eibhlín heard her mother's light footsteps close the smaller gap between Eibhlín's father and Eibhlín. Eibhlín felt the cold floor, now against her feet as she stood up and headed for the stairs._

"Evelyn."

 _"Quiet, woman!"_

 _The sound of her mother's head hitting the floor made Eibhlín cringe as she hurried towards the stairs._

 _"Da?" Séamus' voice echoed through the house. Eibhlín felt no hope this time around when she heard her older brother's deep voice. All Eibhlín felt was the fear her father was giving her. She finally reached the stairs and held onto the smooth wooden handrails._

 _"Ya aren't going to run from yer dear old Da, now are ya?" Eibhlín saw her father standing there. His eyes were burning with rage. He grabbed Eibhlín and pulled her against his body. The sick feeling in her stomach made her want to throw up._

 _"Da what are ya doin'?!" Séamus' voice broke through once more. That only made Eibhlín's father more upset._

 _"Nothin' dat concerns ya, buachaill." The smell of alcohol was stronger than Eibhlín had ever smelled as her father pulled her closer to his large, fat body._

 _"Let go of me, ya bastaird!" Eibhlín cried out, suddenly more afraid than she had ever been in her entire life. Her father's eyes narrowed and his fingers dug into her shoulders. She felt the rough push. The light gust of wind that caught her ginger hair and flew against her face was the last thing she felt. She heard the sudden sound of her own skull cracking at the bottom of the stairs._

" **Eibhlín!** " Eibhlín blinked rapidly as she abruptly felt warm hands holding her face. She breathed out quick breathes as she looked at her surroundings. She was on her knees with her feet and back against something solid. Her hands were on Damon's shoulders, tightly dug into his jacket. Eibhlín looked at Damon, quickly realizing that she was shaking. Her hands let go of the jacket's fabric, leaving wrinkled on his shoulders. Eibhlín looked down and shook her head lightly, expecting Damon's hands to leave her face. To her surprise, his hands became light, but stayed where they had been, lifting her face back to become level with his. "Listen, I said 24 hours, not one hour." Damon said lightly with a small, nervous smile.

"I-um…I am sorry." Eibhlín swallowed a deep breath shakily. "I do not-" Damon shook his head suddenly.

"You should be sorry." He said as his hands left her cooling face. "I wasn't going to be the one who told Stefan that he turned you and I accidentally killed you." He stated with a small smirk. Eibhlín let out a small huff of a laugh.

"I…I remember what happened." Eibhlín said softly. Damon's smirk quickly died. "And where were ya?" Eibhlín questioned him. She glanced back to see what she was leaning on only then. The little house held her up as her body continued to softly shake.

"If I would have known that you keep vervain in your closet, I would have gladly helped." Damon hissed playfully. Eibhlín cocked her head. "It's an herb. Garlic is just a myth against us vampires." Eibhlín snapped back into the current situation she was in when Damon said 'us'.

"I do not wish ta die, Mr. Salvatore." Eibhlín stated suddenly. Damon looked up at her as if she had told him something unbelievable. "Dere are only two options. And I do not wish ta die." Eibhlín said, folding her arms stubbornly and let out one last shaky breath. Damon blinked and shook his head with a small smirk beginning to form.

"Well…if that's the case, how do you feel about revenge?" Damon asked playfully. Eibhlín cocked her head. He only smirked. "Come along, Evie." Damon said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet before pulling her to follow him. "We're going to go home." He said mischievously.

"So dis isn't yer home? I knew it." Eibhlín stated looking back at the house as the two began to walk into the woods again. Damon shook his head lightly.

"Not my home, Evie." He said as he pulled Eibhlín over a small tree branch. "Yours." He smirked.

* * *

 **AN: Hello! Here is an extra update for being dumb and not doing this earlier when it was ready. With present and flashbacks! Yeha to vampirism.**

 **Translation:**

 _Buachaill_ \- Boy

 _Bastaird_ \- Bastard


	5. Bourbon Medicine

**A/N: Here is a thing. I hope you like the thing. Warning, lots of sass. As always but more sass in this one.**

* * *

 **Present Day**

Eve looked around her old room. As far as she could tell, no one had lived in it besides her. Paintings were still in the same places she had left them, along with many of her favorite books on the bookshelf. Eve shook her head. Why was she surprised? Damon declared it her room back in 1915 when she needed a place to stay after the accident.

Eve ignored the memory and looked around the small colonial styled room. Happier memories swam around her. Taking one last breath, she walked into the room. Her eyes instantly caught sight of the bedside table in the corner. There was an opened book on the small oval, table. The last time Eve had even touched that book was back in 1996. No one really had touched this room.

" _Dat would explain de dust on everythin'_." Eve thought as she threw her duffle bag and suit case on the tall, king sized bed that was angled against the far corner. A frown slipped across her as she saw two dust clouds spit up from underneath the bags. The thought of sitting on the bed vanished as a sneeze left her. "Ask me ta come down here and me sheets are dusty." Eve complained. "De least ya could do was clean me sheets, Stef." Eve grumbled aloud.

This room was going to need a serious cleaning session, Eve decided. Whenever Stefan came home from where ever he was, Eve would have to badger him into cleaning it for her. He called her up at 5:30, told her to come to Mystic Falls and didn't even clean her room? Rude. Eve pushed her bags off of the bed carelessly before beginning to rip off the dusty sheets.

" **EVELYN**!" Eve jumped at the sound of Damon's voice echoing from downstairs. Within a second, Eve shot up out of her room and flittered downstairs into the library. Damon turned around and smiled. "Eviiieeeee." He smiled at her with the empty bottle of bourbon dangling from his grip carelessly. Eve folded her arms at the drunken man.

"Damon, don't yell like dat. It sounds like yer dyin'." Eve scolded him. Damon only mocked her before sticking his tongue out. Eve let out an exasperated sigh before raising an eyebrow at him. "What did ya want? I was about ta wander 'round de place fer a washin' machine." Eve sassed.

"Drink with me Evie." Damon whined flittering away from the college girls to Eve's side. Eve hadn't even noticed that the college girls were fewer clothes than they had on before. Eve hadn't even noticed Damon's shirt was unbuttoned all of the way down either until he was right beside her.

"I doubt dere's anythin' left ta drink as it is." Eve rolled her eyes at Damon, taking the empty bottle from his hands. Damon gave a pout before he poked Eve's side making her flinch away. Damon's finger retracted quickly, not sure if Eve had flinched from him tickling her or from the sudden contact he had made.

"Do you not see all of those fine college girls over there?" Damon nudged Eve down the step, trying to get past the flinch. Eve rolled her eyes back at him before placing the empty bottle on the nearest table. "Oh, what? Did you go all Stefan on me? Do you only eat Bambi now too?" Damon huffed out, annoyed with Eve's action not to instantly jump on the girls. This was not what Eve wanted though. She brought those girls to cheer up the depressed man, not piss him off.

"Yer so dramatic, Day." Eve rolled her eyes at him before flittering to one of the girls and biting her neck. A moan left the girl's mouth. Eve retracted herself to feel less awkward. Still, Eve looked back at Damon. "Don't underestimate me." Eve hissed at him. The annoyed look on Damon's face vanished as a smirk flew across his lips. "Just don't ask me ta do it again, or I'll snap yer neck." Eve threatened him walking back over to him casually, not sure whether she would actually go through with her actions or not. Before she could walk by him, Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him.

"Try it." Damon raised his eyebrows. "I dare you." Damon's voice deepened more than it was before and smirked. His eyes trailed down Eve's body carelessly and dramatically before Eve's face flushed. Eve couldn't help but scoff and roll her eyes at the man. As flustered as she was, she simply poked his bare chest.

"Wow Day, ya really need ta work on yer flirtin'." Eve stated folding her arms and nodding toward the girl beside her. "Try it." Eve winked before walking past him nudging him slightly as she went towards the bookshelves. "Less of dat eye ding ya do too." Eve sassed as she walked backwards, "I've seen it fer de past 98 years." Eve stuck her tongue out at him before turning back around to walk up the stairs to the bookshelf. Eve glanced through the shelves. Soon, she spotted a few books she hadn't read in a long time and began to stand on her tiptoes to try and reach the 7th shelf.

"You haven't even seen half of it." Eve heard Damon's low voice next to her ear suddenly which caused her to jump. She began to turn her body around before she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her against his. "Now listen, little girl, I suggest you watch your tone of voice." Eve's whole body froze while her face burned at the sudden closeness of her and Damon.

"Bite me." She hissed at him as his chin rested on top of her head carelessly.

"Sage beat me to it." Damon's voice rattled against the top of Eve's head. Eve only scoffed out a nervous laugh as she continued to try and reach the books she had tried to grab earlier. With the extra challenge of having a vampire holding her down and having his chin on top of her head, it wasn't going to be any easier. "This one's good." Damon said as grabbed a book just out of Eve's reach with ease. Eve sighed as she looked at the book in his hand.

" _Call of the Wild_ , Day? I've read it. Ya made me read it." Eve laughed as she took the book from his hands. "I don't understand what's with ya and dis book. It's just a dog." Damon spun Eve around suddenly.

"Just a dog? Buck is literally the greatest thing ever." Eve couldn't help but laugh at his sincere tone. Damon cocked his head. "Why are you laughing?" He asked. Eve only rolled her eyes at him before she wiggled her way out of his grip

"Damon, ya have had too much ta drink." She stated as she pulled him towards the couch with her.

"And yet I'm not drunk enough." Damon mumbled as Eve sat him on the couch. "I'm not done having fun with you yet, Evie." He smirked as he grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her on top of his lap.

"Yes, hello, ya can let go of me now." Eve snapped at him as he held her against him tightly. Damon only nuzzled into her neck. Eve only let out a huff of air as she felt her cheeks grow hot as his breath tickled her neck. "Damon, come on, ya have college girls to 'ravage'." Eve whined as Damon chuckled against her hair.

"Oh but you are so adorable when you're flustered." Damon smirked as he turned Eve around to him. She only rolled her eyes at him as her face felt hotter. "And that little look of anger, or your eye roll or anything involving your pretty green eyes." Damon batted his eyelashes at her. Eve only let out a small laugh as she tried to ignore the heat on her face.

"Christ child, ya need ta get laid." She rolled her eyes as she pulled herself off of him. Damon let out a sarcastic whimper as he sprawled himself out on the empty couch.

"Are you offering?" He smirked, leaning against his hand. Eve scoffed flittering and grabbing Damon another bottle of alcohol. He took it quickly, as if Eve was going to take it away from him. His eyes followed her as she went back over to the bookshelf. "Is that a no then?" Damon questioned after the silence that followed. He took a large swig of his new bottle. Eve placed the book in a random spot on the shelf where she could reach before turning around to see the pout on Damon's face.

"Aye, Damon, dat's a no." Eve chuckled as she saw him get off the couch. He stuck his tongue out at her as he went back to the half-naked girls, still dancing and oblivious to everything that had just gone on between the two of them. Eve rolled her eyes at Damon once more before turning her attention towards the bookshelf.

"How do I taste?" Eve heard one of the girls mutter. Damon let out a small sigh.

"So much better than your friends," He muttered as the girl let out a small giggle. Eve rolled her eyes at the comment before Damon's voice chimed back in as he shushed the girl. "Don't tell them…they might get jealous!" He whispered again. Without warning, the lights turned on. Eve looked over to find the source and saw Stefan standing there. "Nooo." Damon whined. "Buzzkill Bob." Eve glanced back at Damon and snickered at his reaction to Stefan as Stefan went and turned the music off. "Greetings." Damon muttered. Eve glanced over to Stefan again who had a disapproving look on his face. Eve only wiggled her fingers at him.

"Can we talk?" Stefan questioned towards Damon. Eve glanced back at Damon, who's eyes easily met hers. Here came one of Stefan's lectures. Eve knew Stefan's looks and that was one for lecturing and questioning. Eve could already hear Stefan's voice in her head with an unrealistic image of him waving a cane at Damon telling him to get off of his yard. Eve couldn't help the small snicker that she let out from the image.

"Sure." Damon slurred effortlessly. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Without the Tri-Delts?" Stefan muttered. Without missing a beat, Damon jumped back in to defend the girls.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of them." He paused, looking back over at me and winking. "They're really good at keeping secrets." He muttered lowly back at Stefan doing that stupid eye thing.

"Eve, seriously?" Stefan questioned. Eve only laughed at his blunt remark and shrugged carelessly.

"Hey, don't ya blame me Stefan Salvatore. Ya called me at five in de mornin'. I know how ta make Day here happy. It just involves him gettin' drunk off his arse and girls." Eve sassed Stefan. He rolled his eyes and folded his arm. Typical Stefan movement.

"This wasn't what I had in mind." Stefan sassed back. Eve rolled her eyes back at him.

"Bite me, Salvatore." Eve hissed. Stefan raised his eyebrow at her before Damon began to laugh. Stefan soon followed with his light chuckling.

"Which one, because I will gladly-" Eve let out an annoyed puff as Stefan continued to snicker under his breath.

"Oh, now yer laughing at me? Ya bastard." Eve hissed at him playfully as she walked over to him, hugging him tightly.

"You put yourself into that one, Eve." Stefan snickered close to her ear as he picked her up into the hug. Eve only laughed. That was a Salvatore hug if she had ever felt one. When he brought her back down, Eve pushed him off and rolled her eyes.

"So, are ya goin' ta tell me all of yer secrets now?" She questioned quietly. Stefan's whole light hearted demenor changed. Eve glancing back at Damon anxiously. Damon's eyebrows furrowed together as he looked back at Stefan.

"Wait, you mean you didn't tell her?" Damon snapped. Eve looked back at Stefan, expecting him to come clean and tell her what's been going on for the last 46 years. Eve guessed it would only be the last year or so, or maybe even less, but she wanted to know what the issue was and she wanted to know now.

"It's a long story and I-" Eve cut him off quickly, putting her hand up to stop him from continuing.

"Stefan, ya called me while I was in California, asked me ta come down here and play with Damon and now yer goin' ta just tell me 'it's a long story'?" Eve snapped at him. Stefan took in a sharp breath as if she had just punched him. "Stef, come on, I'm here, aren't I?" Eve questioned with a small smile, trying to lessen his hurt puppy dog look that had stuck on his face.

"Katherine wasn't in the tomb. She never was." Damon muttered suddenly. Eve looked back at him, confused. "Pearl told me. We got into the tomb with these Bennett witches and I looked everywhere in that tomb for her." He said as his voice grew quiet. He looked so sad. It had been 98 years and Eve still hated to see Damon look upset. "She was never there. She knew where I was for years. She never tried to…" Damon's voice trailed off as he kept his eyes to the ground. Katherine was literally the worst thing. Eve had never even met the woman but she wanted her dead for hurting either of the Salvatore boys.

"Maybe it's better dat way, Day." Eve tried to sound reassuring but only received Damon's glare. "Or not, what do I know, right?" Eve let out a nervous chuckle, glancing back towards Stefan. He let out a small huff of a laugh. "Catch me up later." Eve muttered towards him, fully aware Damon could hear her. Eve glanced at the couch and chairs and saw all of the college girls having a chat. "Should I go?" Eve questioned, more towards Stefan than Damon. Stefan only shook his head as he walked past Eve towards Damon. Damon made his way towards the bar. Eve followed hesitantly.

"You're worried about me, that's nice." Damon muttered as Stefan stood in front of him. "Don't be, there's no need, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Damon slurred his words as he spoke quickly. "I spent the last 145 years with one goal." He poked Stefan lightly. "To get into that tomb…and I succeeded." He muttered. "Granted, Kathrine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why not." He stated. "No, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want." He smirked playfully. Stefan shook his head looking back at Eve with that disapproving look again.

"Yeah, it's kind of what I'm afraid of." Stefan muttered, turning away towards the table. Damon rolled his eyes at him, glancing over at Eve.

"Relax, I didn't kill anyone in…too long." He muttered as if it were difficult to not kill people. Well…being Damon, Eve knew better than anyone, it could be. Stefan glanced back over at the college girls.

"And those girls?" He questioned out loud. Before Eve could answer what her plan was, Damon popped in.

"Will end up in their dorm…with headaches," He smirked back towards me, "Think they blacked out… business as usual." As if it was usual. He was too drunk as it was when Eve had first shown up with the girls, she doubted he even knew where to start looking for universities. "Predictably, you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk." He clicked his 'k' as he talked. Eve rolled her eyes at him. At least he didn't want to kill her for what she had said. "So drink up, spill it brother." Damon smirked pushing the bottle against Stefan's chest. Stefan took the bottle and cleared his throat

"There was a woman you may have known a few years back." He stated. Eve couldn't help but chuckle. Here was the questioning part of Stefan's act.

"Aye, dat will narrow it down." Eve muttered. Stefan glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow. Eve smiled at him with a shrug.

"If you would let me get to it," Stefan muttered, glancing down at her, "Her name was Isobel, in North Carolina at Duke."

"You want to discuss the women of my past right now?" Damon blinked, at the sun coming in from the window. "Seriously?" He glanced down and pointed at her. Eve rolled her eyes at him.

"Ya wish." Eve sassed him. Damon smirked at the response as Stefan glared down at her. He gave her a look that asked her to help him. Eve only sighed, knowing the best way to help was to keep her mouth shut.

"You killed her." Stefan's attention went back to Damon. Damon blinked casually.

"What's your point?" He questioned as his voice rattled. Eve only then thought about how much alcohol this man must have drank. He had built up a hell of a tolerance for even the strongest of drinks, and yet, there he was, only slightly tipsy. Tipsy alone must have meant a few hours of drinking. But he was tipsy when she arrived at the house. Maybe all of the drinks were finally getting to him. Stefan shrugged his shoulders, giving the perfect example of a 'I don't know' facial expression.

"Just want to know if you remember anything about her." Stefan wondered. He was up to something but Eve hadn't been in the loop. Damon was not on Stefan's good side either, seeing the snarky attitude they both gave each other.

"That's like a needle in a haystack Stefan." Damon blinked.

"Well think hard, it's important." Stefan said. Damon began fixing Stefan's collar of his jacket before coming close to his ear.

"Nothing is important." He whispered to Stefan. "Not anymore." He patted Stefan's shoulder. "Great chat." He muttered as he took the bottle from Stefan's hand again. "I have to go an exploit some women in the name of grief. I'm sure you understand." He muttered again backing up from Stefan. "'TTFN' said the Tri-Delt." He chuckled lowly, walking back towards the girls. Stefan only looked back at Eve. Eve raised her hands in defense.

"Would ya rather have him murderin' them?" Eve questioned. Stefan gave her that look again. Eve grumbled. "Again Stefan, ya look like I just kicked a puppy." Eve sighed. "Listen, ya go do whatever ya need ta do ta find dis Isobel chick, and I will make sure he keeps ta his promise of getting dose girls back ta deir dorm rooms safe and sound." Eve nodded towards the girls. "It's de least I could do. I brought dem here in de first place." Stefan's eyes widened. Eve only laughed at his sudden shocked look. "Ya asked me ta come back here, Stef. Ya never said I had to be clean about it." Eve nudged his arm and winked at him, walking back towards the group of college girls "Now go on, go do whatever ya need ta do." Eve swatted the air, motioning him to leave.

"I can't believe you sometimes, Evelyn." Stefan muttered. Eve mocked him as he walked towards the door. "Just get the girls back to their dorms." He grumbled, knowing that he had lost this round.

"I'm not drunk so don't ya worry Stefy boy!" Eve called to him as he waved his hand in desperation before leaving the room. Eve looked back over at Damon. "Yer welcome." Eve sassed him. Damon only smirked as she went and turned back on his music.

* * *

 **Did you think I forgot about you, GiraffePanda2? Because I didn't because you're presh. I hope there was enough sass and snark for your likings. Because you're cute and I wish to appease to you! Kisssessss!**


	6. Hissy Fits and Murderous Thoughts

**If anyone is wondering what episode that I'm going off of, it's 1.15 (A Few Good Men). I'm really excited to write Damon and Alaric together (omgsohypedilovethem) and I'm also excited for Eve to come into the picture and mess with stuff (*cough* Alaric *cough*).**

* * *

As Damon's alcohol level lowered, so did his mood. Eve had taken away his Bourbon before he drank himself to death. Eve didn't want to deal with Damon choking on his own vomit, or just getting alcohol poisoning and dying. Damon drunk was enough work, but Damon dead was another story.

Damon dying from anything was just a mess. On more than one occasion, Eve had to save the dead man from being found out that he was actually dead. Most times, Damon had been drinking and died, but other times, Damon had pissed off another vampire who snapped his neck. Each time, whether was from alcohol or something else, Damon woke up pissed. Eve didn't want to deal with a hung over and pissed off Damon anytime soon. She could, however deal with the grumpy behavior from just a simple hangover; hold the death.

"Evie, my head hurts!" Damon whined as he did little to help Eve as she tried to clean up his empty bottles that were scattered around the library. Eve rolled her eyes at him. He had been complaining since she took his alcohol away from him thirty minutes ago. Every little sound or light that hit him made him whine. "Evieee." Damon's voice whined again. Eve groaned before checking to see if the college girls had put all of their clothes on.

"Day, ya have been cryin' fer at least 300 years. Get over it." Eve snapped at the man as she reached under the end table beside the couch to grab a bottle. Damon let out a low growl at her response. "Oh, don't be such a sour puss." Eve muttered taking the bottles and putting them in a trash bag beside the bar.

"I'm not done drinking, Evie." Damon whined. Eve mocked him quietly, making sure he could see her mockery of him as she turned back around to scan the library once more. Damon was such a mess, both with the way he had just thrown empty bottles on the ground and how sick he looked. "What do you have in mind to entertain me than, hmm?" Damon questioned with a smirk as he made his way over to the bar. Eve shrugged as he threw the one bottle he had picked up into the trash. "I mean, my shirt is already practically off." Damon smirked standing in front of Eve. Eve rolled her eyes, putting the trash bag down before she started to button up Damon's shirt.

"Catch me up on de latest gossip of Mystic Falls." Eve said dramatically. "Obviously somethin' has de two Salvatore brothers in town. Oooh!" Eve exclaimed as she thought of an unrealistic situation and finished up buttoning his shirt. "Is it a girl? It's always a girl isn't it?!" Eve smiled sarcastically. Unfortunately, Damon's face dropped a little. "Oh no." Eve felt her shoulders slump. "Christ, Day, do ya remember de last girl ya and yer brother chased after?" Damon only rolled his eyes at her words. Eve scoffed at him and folded her arms. "How did dat end again?" Eve growled at him. Damon rolled his eyes again.

"She was mine to begin with." Damon muttered under his breath. Eve let out an audible groan.

"Damon, I swear ta GOD if I hear ya even mention Kathrine one more time I'm goin' ta cut off yer fockin' tongue." Eve swore at him. His head snapped towards Eve quickly as she realized her mistake.

"My, my, Miss Evie, that mouth of yours is spewing something auwful." Damon mocked Eve's curse. Eve never liked saying 'fuck' around Damon. Maybe it was because of the fact that he always mocked her for how she couldn't say 'u' sounds. Eve groaned at his attempt to replicate her accent.

"Shut it." Eve hissed, ignoring her reddened cheeks. "Now, come on. I've got ta take dese girls back ta deir dorms before Stef drows a hissy fit."Eve muttered, flittering to her room and grabbing a light green and grey stripped beanie before flittering back. Damon was still pouting as Eve adjusted her long shirt over her skinny jeans.

"Why is it you always do everything Stefan asks you." Damon whined. "He could tell you to hunt some freakin' Bambi with him and you would jump on the spot to do what he wants." He complained leaning against the railings beside the library's arch as the university girls began to group together and start talking as if the last three hours hadn't happened.

"Yer bein' a drama queen." Eve sighed, counting the heads of each girl to make sure they were all accounted for. "Now come on, it's goin' ta be a little drive to Charlotteville ta get ta de university, and I'd rather talk to ya than hear dose girls talk 'bout Peter." Eve grimaced at the name she had heard too often when she had drove the girls down to the boarding house. Damon raised an eyebrow with a small smirk slowly slipping across his lips.

"Who is this 'Peter' than?" He questioned and all of the girls had ceased talking to one another before turning towards Damon at the mentioning of the name. He looked at Eve quickly, regretting even mentioning the name at all.

"Girls." Eve snapped suddenly, having the attention of the girls go back to her. "Time ta go." Eve said nodding towards the hallway. Just like that, the thought of talking to Damon about Peter left their small little minds as they continued to talk about whatever the hell they had been talking about before.

"Jesus, I hope we weren't that ditzy in school." Damon muttered to Eve under his breath as the two started flocking the girls out of the boarding house like sheep. Eve chuckled lightly at his distressed tone of voice.

"We were never Tri-Delts." Eve muttered back to him, searching under her long shirt before pulling out a piece of stray gum. Eve reluctantly handed the piece to Damon. "Ya smell like Bourbon." She smirked as he gave her a look of disapproval. "Now ya better watch it, Mr. Salvatore. I might actually begin ta see how ya and Stefan are related if ya keep makin' dat face." Eve stuck her tongue out at him as he glared at her, unwrapping the gum and throwing it in his mouth.

"Bite me." Damon grumbled as the two walked out of the house and into the sun. Damon let out an unhappy groan as his hand went up to his eyes to shield them from the sun. Eve rolled her eyes at him before clicking the keys to unlock her car. "Where did you get a car?" Damon wondered out loud as three girls began to place themselves into the car. The other three went to their other car,

"Follow me back ta de university, alright?" Eve commanded the girl hopping into the driver's seat of their car. The college girl nodded at Eve as Eve turned her attention back towards Damon. "Rich guy at de airport. He had more dan enough ta spare anyway." Eve shrugged. Damon chuckled lowly. "From de way he was treatin' de workers, he didn't deserve dis car anyway." Eve muttered under her breath, causing Damon to chuckle again.

"You and your self-righteous ways of taking shit." Damon muttered with amusement. Eve could only shrug.

"I can't just take somethin' and not know about a person's life. I mean, dat's a pretty low blow if I compelled a person ta give up deir car when in reality it took dem years ta even save up fer just a small junky car." Eve shrugged as she hopped into the driver's side. "I have ta hold onta some humanity." Eve chuckled. "I can only let meself be bad fer so long." Eve nudged Damon as he sat in the passenger side.

"But you can be bad for quite a while, Evie." Damon smirked at Eve. Eve rolled her eyes, ignoring the heat against her ears as she made everyone put on their seatbelts and drove out of the boarding house's drive way.

* * *

Alaric paced quietly in town square, ever so often checking over his shoulder. He needed to talk to Stefan, and sooner would be a lot better than later. The trouble was that Alaric couldn't control everything. As he paced, he thought about what exactly he was going to talk to Stefan about. So many thoughts swelled in his mind.

One thought had been on Jenna. Jenna now knew about Isobel being Elena's mother. If he knew Jenna, from their time spent together, he knew that she was stubborn and would have found out about Isobel eventually. Alaric sighed, thinking about the whole mess. Another thought swirled around his mind as well. Had Stefan told Elena about him being a vampire? Or had Elena realized that something was off with Stefan? Alaric knew about vampires, yes, but had he hidden it from her well enough. The thought of Elena knowing about vampires sent a small chill up his spine. He liked the girl and didn't want her to get into more trouble than she needed to be in. Jenna was another story. He doubted that she had any idea about vampires. He just hoped that it would stay that way.

Without warning, Stefan walked briskly up to Alaric. Alaric turned to face Stefan, ready to explain his worries to a vampire, as strange as that fact felt to him.

"Thanks for meeting me." Alaric breathed out. "Something's come up."

"Jenna told you." Stefan stated not letting him continue. Alaric took a nervous breath in.

"Yeah." He muttered glancing behind his back to make sure no one was around to hear their conversation. How would he explain that one? A student was acting suspicious in public while Alaric went with it? People would think something was going on.

"So it's true." Stefan stated, making Alaric turn his attention back to Stefan quickly. "Your wife Isobel was Elena's birth mother." Stefan continued. Alaric was instantly frustrated. Why was Stefan just telling him things that he already knew.

"What does Elena know?" Alaric demanded. Stefan let out a sigh as he crossed him arms tensely.

"About your wife?" Stefan questioned keeping his eyes on the ground. How stupid could this vampire be? Alaric didn't care about his wife at this point, as sad as it was for him to think.

"About everything. About you, your brother." Alaric wanted to know. How much did Elena really know anyway? It's not like she would tell Alaric anything in the first place. Sure he was getting cozy with Jenna, but Elena had no reason to trust him.

"She knows what I am, and she knows that you know about the vampires." Stefan stated finally looking back up at him fully. Alaric looked sideways from Stefan's looks, contemplating what to question him next. At least she knew…but then again, was it the best if she knew? Nothing could be changed now, of course, but that didn't stop Alaric from wondering.

"Does she know about Damon and Isobel?" Alaric asked with a little fear in his words. Stefan glanced sideways now, both avoiding looking at each other.

"No." Stefan stated tensely. "I couldn't tell her; not until I was sure." He continued, quickly looking back towards Alaric. Alaric breathed in a little.

"You said you'd help me." He breathed out a light breath, knowing how fearful he sounded. God, he sounded pathetic at the very best. " _I wonder what it looks like from the outside. A teenager making a grown man look fearful._ " Alaric thought to himself bitterly.

"I asked Damon without saying too much." Stefan defended. "He doesn't remember." More frustration built up in Alaric. He was going to have to get a drink after this. Grading papers was easier with a nice buzz.

"Ask him again." Alaric insisted. Stefan shook his head lightly, knowing that Alaric wasn't in the best of moods. Stefan knew he wasn't helping, but he was doing the best he could with the situation he was placed in. Eve had better be helping Damon sober up, or the very least, keep him from drinking more than he already was.

"Damon is not stable." Stefan stated matter-o-factly. Thinking about it, maybe Eve wasn't the best to come in at this time. Sure, she was Damon's only friend, but that was for a good reason. Damon was Damon. He didn't make friends. And yet, there she was.

"You know, he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her." Alaric snapped, interrupting Stefan's thoughts on his decisions to bring Eve back to Mystic Falls. "When has he been stable?" Alaric growled lowly.

"He's coming down from it. I called in help." Stefan defended. "So, I'm telling you not to push this." Stefan stated grimly.

"Give me a reason not to." Alaric threatened. God, he needed a drink; maybe four at this point.

"Your survival. How's that for a reason?" Stefan asked without flinching from Alaric's threatening tone. "Listen, I have one of his friends with him. She's good and she makes Damon less murderous." Stefan shrugged lightly and shook his head. Alaric gave a disgusted expression at the mere thought of this murderer having a friend. Stefan quickly finished, trying to get him off the subject and to end the conversation, "So, I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go."

"Is that what you'd tell Elena? Let it go?" Alaric questioned, annoyed by Stefan's neutral posture at the whole ordeal. Stefan's jaw clenched as he took a step towards Alaric.

"Leave Elena out of this." Stefan's voice threatened. Alaric stood his ground. Maybe bringing Elena into the conversation wasn't the best ideas, but if it worked, he was going to roll with it to get Stefan to find out more.

"I need to know what happened." Alaric said without backing away from the vampire. "I think you would too." He stated, trying to get under Stefan's skin. Stefan breathed out, taking a step back from the history teacher, composing himself.

"I need something more than just your wife's name. A picture, something I could show Damon." Stefan stated glancing around the place as Alaric began to search through his wallet. Alaric pulled out a picture of Isobel, handing it to Stefan. Without a word, Stefan took the picture and walked away. So many new thoughts had begun to spiral in Alaric's head. One thought being who this friend of Damon's was? A darker thought ran through his mind soon after. Who was this friend of Damon's and could he get to Damon if he got to her first?

* * *

"Eve?" Damon's voice broke the silence of the drive back from Charlotteville. Eve glanced over at him at the mention of her name instead of the nickname. Whenever Damon used her name instead of her nickname, he was going to say something somewhat important or serious. Eve dreaded when Damon had something serious to say.

"Mhm?" Eve mumbled, keeping her eyes focused on the road, but glancing over at Damon when a sigh left his lips. The sad puppy dog face was easy enough for Eve to see, even from a side angle. " _Christ, dose boys are more similar dan dey want ta admit._ " Eve thought to herself.

"I'm sorry I'm such a drama queen." Damon muttered lowly. Eve glanced over at the man to see if he was joking. Damon still had a frown plastered on his face. Eve scoffed out a laugh at him. "What?" Damon questioned seriously, looking up at her with his bright blue eyes.

"Damon, shut up. Ya aren't a drama queen." Eve said, flicking Damon's nose playfully. "Yer just upset and lonely." Eve put her hand back on the wheel, turning her attention back towards the road once more. "I mean, if ya got locked away in a tomb fer a centurie, I'd be pretty upset when I finally went ta get ya out and ya weren't there." Eve stated gently. Eve would have been more so pissed than upset, but no one had told her when this expedition had even happened. For all she knew, Damon could have been pissed for months until he turned his anger into drinking. "It's not de same ting, I know, but who am I ta yell at ya fer wantin' ta see yer crazy abusive ex-girlfriend?" Eve questioned sarcastically, trying to lighten Damon's saddened mood. A small smile slipped across Eve's face as she heard Damon let out a quiet chuckle.

"If I hadn't known her, I wouldn't have met you." Damon stated more serious than Eve would have liked. Eve could only roll her eyes at the comment. "You are the light in my heart and the sun to my sky, Evie." Damon said dramatically, putting his hand over his eyes. Eve scoffed at him, slapping his arm playfully. "It's funny because you are a pretty big light in my life. You might be a really pale light, but a light, nevertheless." Damon muttered with a playful tone.

"Is dis a joke about me bein' pale, Day? 'Cause dat was weak." Eve laughed at him as she drove over the Wickery Bridge.

"Hey, the house isn't this way." Damon muttered glancing back at the bridge. Eve rolled her eyes as she continued to drive towards the town.

"I know." Eve sassed him. "We're goin' ta dat place ya were tellin' me about." Eve stated, glancing at Damon. "What was its name? Mystic Bar?" Eve questioned herself.

"Mystic Grill." Damon corrected Eve, still confused by the offer. "I thought I couldn't drink anymore." He raised an eyebrow at Eve suspiciously.

"Oh, no, I don't want ya ta drink. I want something." Eve muttered, amused by his confused expression. "Damon. Ya owe me gossip and a drink of me own dat isn't bourbon." Eve whined playfully. "Ya know how bourbon and me don't get along." Eve complained. Damon laughed and shook his head.

"You, me and the entire '60s knows that you don't get along with bourbon, Evie." Damon chuckled causing Eve's ears to redden as the fuzzy memories that were the '60s tried and play back in her mind. "The '60s were a dark time, my queen." Eve rolled her eyes at his comment. "But then again, it's always a dark time when you drink excessive amounts of booze."

"Okay, one time doesn't mean it'll happen again." Eve groaned as she finally started to see the town's light poles. "Now tell me how ta get ta de bar." Eve sighed, trying to get off the subject of the past. Damon only snickered before starting to give directions.

* * *

 **I feel like I should mention that this isn't one of those fics where my OC takes anyone's lines, or someone who is supposed to say a line to someone else actually says it to her. I never really got into those stories. I feel like Eve should have her own input in issues (and knowing all the characters, I don't think she would say anything that they would say in the first place) because she is a sassy cinnamon bun. And I also don't the story to be based solely on her. The world does not revolve around my little Eve, but, she will be mentioned in a few conversations when she's not around (for example, this chapter because it is supposed to follow Eve but idk I do what I want?). Okay. I should go. Make sure my Evie doesn't turn into a Mary Sue. Okay. I love you. Bye!  
**

 **Ps. (Another shout out to this PERFECT MUFFIN OF LOVE) Hello GiraffePanda2, you reviewing this story makes me so happy alone omg. I'm so happy you like the way I write Eve's accent! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT IT WOULD GET ANNOYING TO READ. I'm also super glad that you like the whole 'bite me' because every time I write it, it makes me cackle because irony is hilarious. ALSO. THE FACT THAT YOU THINK I'M A GOOD WRITER WARMS MY HEAR YOU HAVE NO IDEA! *fans away sparkly anime tears* Along with Damon, omg, I know, I was so worried in that episode he was so drunk for so long like 'bby are you okay?' Sorry if you don't like attention either because I'm just replying to your reviews on here as a shout out but you make me so happy like 'I need to FINISH for THIS LOVELY HUMAN BEING' But smooches because you're still so presh and must be protected at all costs!**


	7. Bar Time Fun

"Jesus Evelyn, when did you learn how to drive?" Damon grumbled under his breath as Eve finally pulled back around to where she was supposed to be and parked the car. It had only taken two missed turns for Damon to get grumpy at Eve's driving skills.

"1937." Eve replied sharply as she unbuckled her seat belt. Damon let out a scoff as he unbuckled his own seat belt and got out of the car. Eve rolled her eyes as she got out of the car herself.

"You know, I need some bourbon for this adventure." Damon muttered as he leaned against the back of the car, waiting for Eve. Eve sighed, making sure she had her phone in her pocket and wallet in her other pocket.

"Fine, fine, just catch me up." Eve snapped playfully slowly walking towards the street. Damon crossed the road without looking either way. "Yer goin' ta get hit." Eve hissed at Damon as he stood carelessly on the edge of the sidewalk. Damon only swatted his hand at her before folding his arms impatiently.

"No one drives around town, Evie. It's perfectly safe…enough." Damon smirked. Eve let out a sigh before quickly walking across the street, making sure to dramatically look both ways. Damon chuckled at her as he waited for the short woman to reach the other side of the road.

"Now, what's with all of de places here bein' called 'Mystic'?" Eve questioned aloud as she got closer to Damon. "Like, dere are other names ta call a bar." Eve stated looking at the sign above them both. "I've seen a Mystic First National Bank fer Christ sake." Eve muttered lowly to Damon as he only chuckled and held open the door. "What a gentleman." Eve smiled back at him as she walked under his arm and into the dimly lit bar. Damon rolled his eyes and walked in behind her. Eve stopped suddenly as she felt multiple eyes land on her.

"What?" Damon questioned, glancing around the place. Eve shook her head. It was nothing. Mystic Falls was a small town. Presumable, everyone knew one another. So when a lady no one has ever actually seen comes to their only bar, there were going to be some stares. Still, it didn't make Eve feel more comfortable.

"It's nothin' Day…just, people starin'." Eve muttered lowly. He glanced around the room and looked back down at her. His hand gently pulled her closer. Eve raised an eyebrow at Damon's actions before Damon bent down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"They haven't seen a new woman in millions of years and women are a dying breed. You are precious." Damon whispered sarcastically. Eve huffed out a laugh before Damon pulled himself away from her. "Well, while you get stared down, I'm off to the bar." Damon walked towards the bar without Eve as Eve began to look around the place, trying to ignore the lingering stares that hadn't died off yet. The bar had a rustic sort of feel to it with a dark overtone. Eve stood out of the door way just looking over the place when she heard Damon's voice across the room. She focused her attention to him.

"Bourbon." He stated as he sat beside a hunched over man with blond hair. "And if you have, Jameson." He continued. Eve smiled as he remembered her favorite. He could have his bitter bourbon if she got her perfect jameson. The bartender poured both drinks in front of Damon. "Behold the teacher." Damon stated, deepening his voice as he said 'teacher', presumable to the blond sitting beside him. "Don't you have some papers to grade?" He questioned looking at the blond man.

"It's, uh, more fun with a buzz." The blond man said with a gravelly voice. Eve chuckled to herself at the statement.

"Well, most things in life are." Damon muttered. "Sober's…depressing." He muttered again. Eve rolled her eyes at him, realizing she was just standing and listening to the men talk. She needed to get over there and stop being nosey.

"You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed." The blond man muttered back.

"You say that like you know me." Damon said glancing over at the man.

"Nope." The man stated. "Just a hunch." He glanced over at Damon. Damon looked at the man now. Eve decided that the two looking at one another was the best time to interrupt them. Eve started moving a little faster. This was a public place, but with Damon hung over and grumpy, there was no telling what he might do to this mysterious man. Eve could only hope that Damon wouldn't snap his neck out in the open. "You have a good afternoon." The man said placing his glass back on the counter and standing up. Anxiety began to leave Eve as the blonde man began walking her way towards the exit.

"Not likely." Damon replied sarcastically. Eve couldn't help but scoff at him as she walked past the blond man, glancing at him and nodding with a light smile. That usually had people thinking she was a harmless person, but even with her kind gesture, Eve felt the blond man's eyes stay on her as she plopped herself down on Damon's left side. "Being nosey, I see." Damon stated into his glass. Eve could only shrug.

"Bein' hostile, I see…er, hear." Eve muttered back at him, taking a drink of her Jameson. The sting of the alcohol against her throat made her shake her head lightly.

"Bit strong for so early, dear?" Damon sniped at Eve. Eve rolled her eyes at him.

"Pardon me lack of tolerance fer alcohol durin' the day." Eve snapped back at him playfully. He gave a small smirk as he took another drink of his bourbon. Without warning, a woman with short blonde hair stood on Damon's other side.

"Daytime drinking, huh?" The blonde woman questioned lightly at Damon.

"It's all the rage." Damon put emphasis on his 'g' and strung out 'rage'. Eve rolled her eyes at him. The blonde woman looked over at Eve curiously.

"Hello." The blonde woman stated towards Eve. She had a uniform on with a star and a radio on her sleeve. This must have been a police officer. Eve thought it was strange of her to just casually talking to Damon. Damon was usually not very friendly with law officers.

"Hi." Eve stated back and wiggled her fingers with a small smile. The blonde smiled at the remark and familiar gesture usually given by Damon.

"You must be a friend of Damon's?" She questioned lightly. Eve chuckled. Damon never told anyone about Eve. Eve was just someone who showed up, made Damon happy and left. That was usually the case, anyway.

"Aye; Evelyn Branigan." Eve stated, pushing her arm in front of Damon. Damon scowled at the gesture, curling his arm around Eve's as he took a drink. It was a weird feeling to Eve as her arm grazed his throat, feeling him swallow his drink. The woman gave a smile towards the action and shook Eve's hand carefully, trying not to have too much movement against Damon's adams apple.

"Liz Forbes." She smiled as Eve patted Damon on the side of his cheek before retrieving her arm away from his throat. Damon gave another scowl towards her. Eve only stuck her tongue out at him before remembering the name Liz Forbes.

"Oh! De one name I've gotten out of Damon! Yer de sheriff dan." Eve smiled at her, remembering the conversation to Charlotteville with Damon. "Oh right, ya and Damon need ta talk privately dan." Liz gave Eve a curious look. "I mean, he told me he was involved in some secret ting, but I couldn't get it out of him what it was." Eve rambled as she saw Liz's eyes widen and retract back to normal. Along with her eyes, Eve heard her heart speed up a small bit at the mention of a secret, and then to fall back to its original pattern when Eve told her she didn't know anything. "So I'll just leave ya two alone. Fer now." Eve gave Liz a smile as she downed the rest of her Jameson and stood up. "I'll just wait fer ya at a booth, Day." The nickname spilled out of Eve's lips before she could even catch herself. Damon's eyes met Eve's as a small smirk sprawled across his own lips.

"That's fine, Evie." Damon said, letting Eve's nickname roll of his tongue. Eve rolled her eyes as Damon winked at her. Eve stood up, looking back over to Liz. Or, up, now that she wasn't sitting on a bar stool, she realized Liz was a lot taller than she looked.

"It was nice meetin' ya." Eve smiled at Liz, wiggling her fingers as she started walking away from the two.

"It was nice meeting you too." Liz gave a kind smile back to Eve as Eve made her way to a vacant table. "She seems nice." Liz smiled at Damon. He shrugged a little, and Eve knew he was smirking. He was such an ass. At least Eve knew that she was going to be able to hear clearly. As if Eve was going to miss out on the conversation about vampires.

It was no surprise that Damon told Eve about him being in a council of the town. The surprise was that the council hunted vampires. Eve found it ironic and couldn't stop laughing once Damon had told her. The only thing that actually made Eve upset was that Damon killed Lexi. He could have turned someone and killed them, but no, Damon had to go beyond the call of duty and kill Stefan's oldest friend.

"Remember when I told the council that I had a friend who would be a good secretary?" Damon questioned Liz. Liz was silent, trying to remember the conversation. "That's her. She would be good at writing things down. She may write down a few opinions of her own on the side, but she would get the main message across." Damon chuckled into his glass. Liz let out a small snicker of her own.

"Is she just a friend, Day?" Liz teased Damon over the new found nickname. Damon rolled his eyes at the comment, not even bothering to reply. "But anyway, listen, I need a favor." Liz let out a small sigh.

"You ever been in love?" Damon questioned looking back at her. Liz tensed up at the question as Damon swirled his drink casually.

"Excuse me?" Liz questioned, seemingly taken back from his question. Damon glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Have you ever been so bent on someone…just to have your heart ripped out by them?" Damon questioned looking forward again. Eve restrained from the eye roll that she felt as he mentioned Katherine.

"You forget I was married." Liz stated coolly.

"Right." He looked back over to her. "Gay husband." He stated nonchalantly. Liz looked forward, as her body became tense. "She'll have what I'm having." Damon said pointing at the blonde woman. The bartender poured another glass of bourbon. "Sit down." He told her as he patted the seat beside him. She sat down as her body relaxed a little.

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing." She said letting out a small sigh. "The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates…" She trailed off taking a breath in. "And, well, we're short a bachelor."

"Is this what you do when there's no, um..." Damon leaned closer to the woman as he lowered his voice. "Vampires? Organize bachelor raffles?" She let out a chuckle as he leaned away from her.

"Oh, trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires." She smiled at him. Oh the irony in that sentence alone must have had Damon smirking. "Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single…and a catch." She said tapping his hand lightly. "Unless, you're already taken." Liz said playfully. Damon's head snapped towards her and raised his eyebrow. Eve quickly looked down seeing Liz's head move towards her direction. A slight blush spread across Eve's face. Why would anyone think that they were together? Eve knew that they teased each other but it was all in good fun.

"What?" Damon asked quickly. "Me and Eve?" He asked letting out a sharp scoff of a laugh. Eve looked back up at the two as she saw a small smirk begin to form on Damon's lips. "She's my friend, as beautiful as she is; I have no chance with her." What an ass. Eve rolled her eyes subconsciously.

"Fine, fine." Liz chuckled before going back to her beginning mission. "So why don't you come tonight? You could bring your beautiful friend so she can find herself her own beautiful friend." Liz teased again. Damon let out a groan. "Oh, come on, help me out." Liz begged. Damon grumbled lowly again. "Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed." She pleaded.

"You know…" Damon trailed off. "A room full of women clamoring to win a date with me. Sounds tasty." Eve looked down, trying to keep herself from laughing. Liz laughed though instead.

"Thank you!" She breathed out. Eve smiled at the happiness of this woman. Eve just met this woman and yet her smile made Eve want to smile. Maybe that was the Mystic Falls way. Or at least the human side of Mystic Falls.

"But one thing," Damon said as Liz stood up. "Can you get information on someone for me?" He asked lowly. Liz cocked her head. "Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher." He stated. Eve wondered if that was the teacher from before. "There's just something a little off about him, and I just - I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy." Liz nodded, putting down her glass.

"You got it." She said turning to walk away.

"Thanks." Damon said quickly. At least he remembered his manners.

"He's all yours again." Liz said patting the table as she walked by Eve and winked. Eve chucked before walking back over to Damon.

"So, de scary sheriff is doin' yer dirty work fer ya now?" Eve snickered as she sat beside Damon again. He glanced over at Eve as he took another drink of his bourbon.

"I don't know much about this guy Evie." Damon said quietly. "He could be dangerous and if he is, I need to make sure Stefan's okay." He muttered lowly, as if he felt ashamed to care about his brother. Eve loudly scoffed at him.

"Is de big bad wolf goin' ta get yer baby brother?" Eve pinched his cheek playfully. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Only one way to make sure." He grumbled. "Know thy enemy, Evie." He glanced up at her with a smirk falling on his lips. Eve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yer just upset because he has a deep voice, aren't ya?" Eve questioned playfully. Damon rolled his eyes as he lifted his fingers to signal that he wanted more bourbon. "Hey, no more." Eve said quickly putting her hand over the glass' top. The bartender looked at Eve cautiously as Eve shook her head at the man before he nodded slightly and went to attend other customers.

"Evie why?" Damon groaned looking at Eve's hand. Eve sighed pulling the glass away from Damon and standing up. "Evie!" Damon whined. Eve ignored Damon's cries as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the pool table.

"Shut up and tell me about Mystic Falls." Eve demanded. Damon looked shocked by her sudden harsh words. "Come on, ya got me a drink and ya even got yer own. It's yer turn ta tell me what's up." Eve said more gently to not erk the man anymore. Damon let out a dramatic sigh before grabbing two pool sticks.

"Fine, fine, only if," He said raising the pool stick above his head, already too far above Eve's grasp to even attempt to jump and get it. "You snap at me more." Damon's face came dangerously close to Eve's. Eve could smell the bourbon emitting from his lips. She stuck her tongue out at the smell and at Damon's actions before swiftly jumping and grabbing the pool stick.

"In yer dreams, Day." Eve smirked at Damon's slow reaction time before lightly hitting him on the back with the pool stick. "Now, ya have ta tell me about Mystic Falls and its secrets." Eve insisted as Damon rubbed his back before grabbing the crummy blue chalk for the ends of the pool stick. Eve found the billiard balls and put them into the rack in numerical order.

"You know you don't put them in numerical order Evie." Damon muttered as he glanced over at Eve as she finally placed the number 15 ball into its place. Eve glanced up with a small smile on her face, pleased with her work.

"Damon, I have no idea how ta actually play pool. I just hit stuff until it goes inta de holes." Eve's eyes caught Damon's as she realized how the sentence came out. Before she could defend herself, Damon burst out laughing. Eve could only grumble as she rolled the rack to the middle of the table and ignored the heat on her cheeks.

"Eve, how old are you?" Damon questioned with a smirk on his face. Eve rolled her eyes as she picked up the rack, trying not to disturb her numerical billiard balls before placing the rack by the pool sticks hanging on the wall.

"My apologies, Damon, I was only 10 when dey came up with de eight ball. How old were ya in 1900?" Eve snapped playfully as Damon decided to play Eve's way instead of try and teach her how to play a real game.

"Old." Damon muttered with a small smirk as Eve placed the cue ball to line up with her row. "But I will indulge you. How do _you_ play pool, Evie?" Damon questioned looking at Eve as she chalked the end of her pool stick with the blue chalk.

"Ya just hit de balls inta de holes Day." Eve shrugged. How else could she explain the way she played? The real game was too challenging for Eve and her short temper. She could barely play any games with her temper or she would literally start murdering people. So she dumbed down games to make sure there was no real competition and people simply played the game and had fun.

"So no one wins?" Damon questioned aloud, already knowing the answer to his question. Eve never liked competitions. She was too aggressive.

"Right." Eve smiled at the taller man before bending over to shoot the cue ball and break apart the triangle of billiards. Damon couldn't help but smile as he leaned against his pool stick. "Now." Eve stood up straight, looking at Damon. "Talk." Eve pointed her pool stick at him dramatically. "And play de game." Eve stated as a small smirk found its way to her lips. Damon let out a small chuckle as he walked over to where the cue ball had stopped and found himself begin to finally talk about his short time in Mystic Falls so far.

* * *

 **Cliff Hanger ooooh. Okay. The pool was a lazy excuse. I, myself, have no idea how to play pool. So I cheated and made Eve not know how to play pool so I wouldn't have to write out how pool is played because how even? ANYWAY. Here is an update. I hope you like!**

Shout out to

 _ **GiraffePanda2**_ **because I made you blush and that was my real goal all along! I kid! X3 Remind me to continue the 60's reference if I forget because there is a small story behind it, I just need to find the perfect time to actually write about it (and if not, I have a tumblr for this story and I can just write a short story about the 60's if I can't find the perfect time) ALSO I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE CAROLINE BECAUSE OMG SHE IS SUCH A PRECIOUS CINNAMON BUN. And I'm going to do a cliché thing with her in the future too x3 And basically I am just so pleased that you like the third person because I was so worried about it. I wanted to make it in third person after I wrote Alaric and Stefan talking because THE POSSIBILITIES. And I just hope I don't disappoint anytime soon because you are also a precious cinnamon bun! Huggles to you!**


	8. But Satisfaction Brought it Back

After an hour at the grill, Eve became bored and suggested going back to the boarding house. Damon had gotten bored faster than Eve, but ignored his boredom until the two had finished their easy game of pool. He was almost sober, Eve decided, after she got most of his Mystic Falls drama out of him. His words weren't slurred as badly and he didn't smell so much of bourbon.

"Damon." Eve muttered towards Damon as he began to put on his jacket. Damon looked over at Eve as she stood by the wall, looking up at the shelf where the pool chalk was. "Can ya?" Eve muttered embarrassedly as she held the small cube of blue chalk towards him without making eye contact. Damon only chuckled lowly as he walked over to her and took the chalk.

"I think the people who made these racks assumed that women would be a normal height." Damon smirked down at Eve as she rolled her eyes at him. "You know, 5'7" or so?" Damon added, knowing Eve's height bugged her when she couldn't reach things for herself.

"Ya know, just fer that, I'm goin' ta take yer bottle of bourbon from under yer bed." Eve sassed, walking past Damon toward the exit. Damon quickly caught up to her and began to pout. "Ya put this on yerself, Mr. Salvatore." Eve mocked him as the two walked out of the bar and into the bright sunlight. Eve couldn't help but blink as her eyes adjusted to the new lighting.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry you're so short." Damon gave a half-assed apology. Eve rolled her eyes as the two crossed the road. Eve made sure to check both ways before while Damon simply began walking.

"I was a normal height, Day. At de time…" Eve muttered as the two got to the car. Eve clicked the unlock button as Damon jiggled the passenger side handle impatiently. Damon gave Eve a look over the car. Eve only huffed as she opened her door and sat down.

"At the time, the average height was maybe 5'4" Eve." Damon sassed as he plopped himself down on the seat. Eve shook her head as she buckled herself in and started the car. Damon sat back for a few moments before Eve gave him a look and he put on his own seatbelt. "Not like we're going to die in a crash." Damon muttered.

"Don't care." Eve muttered back as she backed out of her parking spot and began the drive to the boarding house. The drive was quiet for a while before Eve glanced over at Damon and saw him looking out the window. "Ya never told me about dis girl." Eve stated. Damon looked over at her confused. "Ya know, de girl!" Eve emphasized. "De one dat's keepin' ya here!" Eve exclaimed dramatically. Damon rolled his eyes, his mood instantly souring.

"There is no girl." He sighed. "The only girl there had been was Katherine and she is not here." He groaned. "The only real girl that's keeping me here now is you." He smirked as he tried to play off the small sad look that crossed over his features.

"Fine, no girl." Eve muttered, ignoring his comment. "Now what de hell am I goin' ta wear ta de gala, Mr. Salvatore?" Eve smiled, getting off the subject quickly.

"Who said you were going?" Damon sassed. Eve mocked a hurt expression.

"Yer goin' after de women, I can go after dis Laric guy." Eve smiled at her plan. Damon glanced over at her.

"I don't know if he's dangerous, Evelyn." Damon said seriously. Eve looked over at him at the mention of her full name. "I don't want you getting hurt." Eve rolled her eyes at his caution towards this seemingly human man.

"I can take care of meself, Damon." Eve reassured gently. "I'm 119, Day, I think I can handle a human." Eve muttered with a sly smile. "Now, I need some dirt on de guy." Eve smiled as Damon let out a defeated sigh. Her mind was made up and not even Damon could change it. "Does he have a girlfriend?" Eve wondered. "'Cause he may want ta kill ya or Stefan, but I'm not goin' ta take any damage from de chick dat's datin' him now." Eve teased. Damon rolled his eyes again.

"He does have a girlfriend, but I think he got roped into doing the whole thing because of her." Damon shrugged. "Creepily enough, he's dating Stefan's girlfriend's aunt." Damon put emphasis on 'dating'. Eve's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Weird." Eve muttered, agreeing with how creepy the whole situation already was. "And ya say he' a teacher?" Eve questioned. Damon nodded.

"Yup." Damon popped his 'p'. "Teaches Stefan." Damon muttered. Eve let out a groan.

"Dis is so strange already." Eve muttered. Damon could only chuckle.

"Out of all the things I've already told you about Mystic Falls already, this is what interests you?" Damon questioned. Eve let out a small laugh.

"Am I supposed ta be interested in why ya killed Lexi?" Eve wondered. Damon felt a small ping of guilt start to bubble up in his chest. "It was a bit of a dick move, Day. But I'm not surprised by it." Eve shrugged. Damon glanced over at her. "Damon, yer me friend fer a reason. We aren't saints." Eve chuckled as she patted Damon on the cheek. The guilt in Damon's chest died down. Eve was just as horrible as he was. And she didn't think that she was horrible. She just thought it was normal. 13 years was far too long a time to be away from her.

"You know, I'm sure you can find something in your closet." Damon smirked at his agreement for Eve to go with him was so subtle.

"Quite de charmer, aren't ya?" Eve smiled back at him. Damon only shrugged.

"No one's touched it." He chuckled. "Just wear something provocative." He smirked. This time, Eve rolled her eyes.

"Damon, I am probably de least provocative type of person ya could ever meet." Eve grumbled. "When was de last time I wore somethin' scandalous?" Eve questioned, emphasizing 'scandalous'. Damon shrugged his shoulders, smirking. "What?" Eve questioned him. He put his hands up defensively.

"Nothing." He muttered with a slight chuckle. "I'm just not sure if you remember '85 like I remember it." Eve's eyes widened at the statement. She felt her ears and cheeks grow hot instantly.

"We said we were never goin' ta talk about it, Damon." Eve hissed at him, trying to ignore the smirk that was still plastered on his face.

"We aren't talking about it, my dear Evie, I'm talking about it." He let out a dark chuckle. Eve groaned as she finally pulled up to the boarding house. "All I'm saying is-"

"Stop it." Eve hissed as she put the car into park and quickly shut off the engine. "No more talk about '85." Eve growled dangerously. Damon could only laugh as the two got out of the car. "Dat Laric guy seemed ta have known ya." Eve averted the subject. Damon shrugged his shoulders as they walked to the house.

"He seems familiar." Damon muttered. "Maybe I murdered his family?" Damon wondered aloud as he opened the door, waiting for Eve to go inside. Eve thought about it.

"I don't know, maybe. Sounds like somethin' ya would do." Eve shrugged. She couldn't remember if he had or not. The amount of people Damon had killed was far greater than hers, but she was usually helping him with murder as well.

"You make me sound like I'm a serial killer, Evie." Damon chuckled as he closed the door. "Like this is a normal conversation people have. 'Do you remember who I killed?'" His voice changed as he did the dialog. 'Hunny, it's been such a long time and yuv killed a lot of people. I don't knuw.'" His voice became higher as he tried to impersonate Eve's accent.

"Dat's Scottish, ya prick." Eve scolded him at his bad impersonation of her. Damon only rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going ta go take a shower." Damon stated already walking towards the stairs towards his room.

"Good," Eve muttered walking behind him, "Maybe wash de murderous thoughts and smell of alcohol off yer breath as well." Eve muttered to him before turning down the opposite hall from where he was headed.

"Oh shut it." Damon hissed back at her as he began to strip even before he got to his room. Eve only huffed out a laugh at him as she went to her own room. Eve opened the door to the woodsy smell.

Eve had opened the windows to air out the stale air that had suffocated the room earlier. Eve took a deep breath in of the familiar smell that she could only describe as Mystic Falls. Eve sat on the bed, thankful to not have the sheets that would have showered the air with dust still there. Eve glanced at the closet door. The whole room looked like it needed dusting; even the door looked like it was covered in a layer of dust. She didn't even want to look in the attached bathroom. Eve took one last breath of the air before pulling herself off her bed and walked towards the closet.

Eve pulled open the double doors to her closet, looking into the dark at a few different pieces of bright fabric. Eve switched on the light that flickered on before emitting a shallow yellow light. Even the light bulb hadn't been touched…

As Eve looked at the empty hangers beside a few dusty looking dresses from the 1920's to the 1990's, Eve couldn't help but snicker.

"Sure Damon, I can find somethin' in me closet; an antique show." Eve laughed to herself. "I wonder what all I have?" Eve wondered, looking back at her two unpacked suitcase and duffle bag. Before she walked over to the two bags, Eve looked back in the closet. In the back, Eve kept shoes, and some older shoes were starting to come back into style. Maybe she could get by with some very vintage shoes. As Eve ventured to the back, she noticed a light beige pair of shoes. Eve knelt down taking a closer look at the pair. Light violet bows attached to the straps. Now those shoes were old.

 **Mystic Falls; 1912**

"Mr. Salvatore, I do not understand why we are waitin' ta go ta me house." Eibhlín muttered quietly as Damon and Eve hid behind a tree meters away from Eibhlín's front door. Damon let out a low groan.

"They buried you, Evie. Well, your father did. In the clearing we went by earlier, just after you had smirked and told me not to trip." Damon urged the memory from Eibhlín. Eibhlín thought about it and remembered the eerie feeling she had gotten when she looked at a patch of dirt. "I thought that you might have remembered how you died." Damon continued quietly. "Your father was digging by the time I showed up; I was still too weak from my lie down in your vervain infested closet, so I watched him dig. Your mother…she found the clearing and started breaking down." Damon said stopping himself. Eibhlín looked over at him as she realized what he was saying. She looked down quietly. "He wasn't too happy with her being there."

"Did he…?" Eibhlín trailed off, hoping Damon understood what she was trying to say. The silence was a loud enough answer for her.

"Your mother tried to stop him but…" Damon trailed off as if it hurt him in some physical way. "Your father, he practically threw you in the ground. You weren't even a foot under. It wasn't too hard for me to dig you out." He stated. "I took you away from the spot. Waking up after dying is not a pleasurable experience and I would rather you had time to try and remember by yourself than me instantly bring up your death." Damon breathed out calmly. Eibhlín simply nodded at him, trying to think of some way to get off the topic.

"How do I do dis den?" Eibhlín questioned. Damon glanced over at her and she made a ridiculous face to try and bring out her fangs. Damon held back a small chuckle. Before, as the two were walking back to Eibhlín's own house, she felt a sharp pain in her gums. The two had to stop walking from Eibhlín's pain. Damon explained it was her fangs starting to develop and that the pain wouldn't go away until she turned.

"Do…oh, you mean bite." Damon said quickly realizing what Eibhlín had meant. He was happy to get off the subject of Eibhlín's father as much as she was. "Well, it's really easy. All you have to do is get that first smell of blood in your nose." He said so nonchalantly. Eibhlín shuddered. "If you don't want to do this, Evelyn…" Damon trailed off. Eibhlín looked back at him and shook her head stubbornly.

"No, Mr. Salvatore, me mind is made up and I do not wish ta die today because of me father." Eibhlín growled. Damon only nodded his head. He only wished that he had the opportunity that Eibhlín was getting. Both being able to choose to become a vampire and to kill her father. Damon didn't care if this was more for his own pleasure than hers. He could have found anyone for Eibhlín to kill, but he wanted it to mean something. He wanted her to feel if she really wanted what she was asking for. So there the two waited.

As the moon rose higher in the sky, Eibhlín looked around the tree anxiously. Her father was supposed to be out of the house by now. What was her death to his drunken ways? The heightened emotions that Damon said Eibhlín would start to feel were growing weaker. Eibhlín had no intention on dying, but if Damon's plan did not start to pan out, she was going to be dead. Eibhlín glanced at Damon again. He noticed her anxious looks and began to feel anxious as well. Maybe he was going to have to do this a different way, a less subtle way.

"Come on." Damon said, grabbing Eibhlín's hand quickly and leading her towards the front doors. Eibhlín followed him without a question, but with every step she took, it felt like she had run for hours without stopping. "Evelyn." Damon snapped suddenly pulling her face up towards his. "You are not dying tonight, do you understand me?" He growled lowly, but he didn't look mad to Eibhlín, he looked worried. Eibhlín nodded, feeling weaker by each movement she did, and yet, still trying to reassure the man that she was okay. Damon accepted her agreement before going to the front door, opening it and making his way into Eibhlín's house.

"Damon, what are ya doin'?" Eibhlín questioned using almost all of her energy to hurry towards the door. Climbing the steps was another challenge that she faced before getting to the archway of the door and being held back by the same invisible force that had forced her to stay out of the house Damon had gotten to go into earlier.

"I'll be back." Damon muttered quietly as he seemed to suddenly disappear from the bottom of the stairs. Damon had told Eibhlín that it was called 'flittering', when vampires ran fast. Eibhlín leaned against the railings of the house, desperately trying to keep herself up. Eibhlín couldn't help but let out a small sigh.

"I'm goin' ta die tonight 'cause of me Da not getting' drunk." Eibhlín thought to herself. What a cruel irony the world threw at her. Jumping out of her thoughts, Eibhlín heard a low grumble from inside the house. It sounded like it had come from behind her. She glanced behind her shoulder to not see anything before looking back in the house.

"What are ya-" Eibhlín heard a low accent fill her ears. Her whole body tensed as she realized the voice was her fathers. She looked up the stairs to not see any movement. This must have been her vampire hearing. The more she focused on the sound, the better she could hear. But all she could hear now was muffled yelling. Before long, Damon came into view at the top of the stairs with Eibhlín's father in his grip and a hand across his mouth. A strong feeling of fear overwhelmed Eibhlín as the two got closer to the door. Her father's face showed both fear and anger, and that was just from Damon. Her father flared in Damon's grasp before suddenly stopping and looking at Eibhlín as Damon dragged him to the front door.

"Eibhlín?" The older man questioned as Damon let go of his mouth. Before the man got a chance to scream, Damon spun him around to face him.

"You aren't going to make a sound and you aren't going to run, do you understand me?" Damon growled lowly keeping eye contact with the old man the entire time. Eibhlín watched as her father nodded. Without warning, Damon bit into his neck. Eibhlín couldn't help the slight gasp that left her lips. That was, before the smell of blood hit her nose. Instantly, Eibhlín felt the sharp sting of her gums again as Damon pulled away from the man, whispering something to him before dragging him over to Eibhlín. Damon smirked at Eibhlín without a word before pushing the man's head down towards Eibhlín. "You have a little something in your eyes, Evie." Damon chuckled lowly.

Eibhlín didn't even register what he had said. She didn't even know what she was doing until she felt the warm liquid against her lips. Every part of her body suddenly snapped awake. She was a vampire now, technically dead, but she had never felt more alive. She hadn't even noticed a pressure around her neck. Her eyes opened quickly. She hadn't even realized that she had shut them. Now Eibhlín looked at her father's dark green eyes. A feeling of disgust wrapped around Eibhlín as she finally looked at her father. She wasn't used to be so close to the man without the fear of being hit. But now, even as he held her off the ground with his hands wrung around her neck, she was looking at the man without an ounce of fear.

His hair was the same color as Eibhlín's with specks of grey. His eyes were a dark emerald, but once, they were as bright as Eibhlín's. Freckles were splashed across his face as carelessly as they were splashed across Eibhlín. His ears pointed to the sky, the same as hers. The feeling made her nauseous. She looked like her father.

Eibhlín snapped out of her daze and grabbed her father's wrists and instinctively pulled them down. Only this time, for the first time in her entire life, she successfully pulled them off of her without a problem. As her feet hit the porch, her father's eyes lit up with fear.

"Ailís!" He screamed backing away from Eibhlín as quickly as he could, grabbing onto his neck. "AILÍS!" He screamed louder. Eibhlín leaned against the railings of the house again, taking a breath in. What had she just done? Damon ignored the bleeding man as he slid down the wall to the ground slowly, walking over to Eibhlín carefully.

"Are you okay?" Damon questioned lowly as a loud thud brought both of their attentions to Eibhlín's father who sprawled out on the ground. Eibhlín let out another breath and nodded as footsteps pounded in Eibhlín's ears. Damon's hand began to travel towards Eibhlín's before the sounds of footsteps rushed out the front door.

"Ádhamh?!" Eibhlín's mother screeched, falling to her knees beside the burly red head of a man who coughed out blood. Eibhlín took in a sharp breath as her mother's dark jade eyes met her own light emerald. A sharp pain in Eibhlín's chest emerged when her mother's eyes grew large. An audible gasp left her lips.

"Eibhlín?" She whispered. A wheezing cough brought everyone's attention back to the man on the ground. "Ádhamh, mo ghrá" Another sharp prick of pain flew through Eibhlín's body. Mo ghrá; my love. Her mother had only said those words twice to Eibhlín's father, and both being times she thought he was going to die. The first had been when influenza spread back in Ireland when Eibhlín was only a child and now, when Eibhlín was the one who caused her father's misery.

"Ailís, dese monsters tried ta kill me!" Her father hissed. In an instant, Eibhlín felt wood crack under her grip from the railing.

"Evelyn…" She heard Damon warn lowly. She was going through a lot and her mother was not going to help her if she blamed Eibhlín for what had transpired. Sure, it was her idea that she didn't want to die, but it was Damon's idea to have it be her father that made her transition.

"Tried ta kill ya?!" Eibhlín snapped. "Ya did a fine job of killin' me yerself!" Eibhlín screamed walking towards the two. In an instant, all of the rage that had clouded Eibhlín's vision was swept away by her mother's slight flinch at her brash approach.

"Dat is enough, leanbh." Her mother hissed. Eibhlín stopped dead in her tracks at the harsh tone of her mother's voice. Damon watched as a family tore apart in front of his own eyes. He felt himself get off the porch and down the few steps to the landing of the house. If need be, he could grab Eibhlín and make for the hills.

"Ma, I-" Eibhlín whispered, ignoring Damon's movements as she froze in her spot.

"Have ya not done enough?" Eibhlín's mother snapped more harshly towards her daughter. "I warned ya, didn't I?" Her mother snapped louder. "I warned ya ta stay away from the Salvatore's!" Her usually calm and collected manner changed in a blink of an eye as she stood up. "I warned ya and look what ya've done, ya cailín dúr!" Guilt wrapped around Eibhlín quickly. What had she done? "I said ya would regret it fer the rest of yer life!" Her voice growing louder by each word she spoke. Damon had said that every emotion would be heightened once the whole transition was complete, but Eibhlín had never imagined so much pain to come so quickly.

"Ma-mather, I-I-" Eibhlín stuttered as her mother closed the space between them. Eibhlín saw the dark scar that now covered the side of her face. "Mather, he hurt ya and yer defendin' him!?" Eibhlín snapped suddenly.

"He has never hurt me like ya have tonight, Eibhlín." Eibhlín sucked in a sharp breath at her mother's words. "Now get out of here. I never want ta see yer face again." Her mother's eyes shifted away from her daughters and traveled back to the dying man on the ground. Eibhlín felt her eyes start to water at her mother's words.

"Mather, pleas-" Eibhlín's voice cracked before her mother looked back at her, her dark jade eyes spilling out tears as she shook her head.

"Níl mé do mháthair." Her mother snapped in Irish as she began to push Eibhlín. Eibhlín stepped back until she felt her foot miss a step. Damon caught Eibhlín as she tripped backwards. "Agus nach bhfuil tú mo 'níon…" Her mother's words grew softer as she turned back towards her husband. She knelt back down beside him and let her hands brush away her husband's stray hairs. "Tá mé aon iníon." The last words came out so quietly that even Damon had to strain his ears to hear. But Eibhlín heard them loud and clear. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she felt tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"Eibhlín?" Damon's hushed words wrapped around Eibhlín. She said nothing as she stared at her mother without moving. That was until everyone heard a loud voice boom out.

"Ma?" A familiar deep voice called out from the dark house. Eibhlín felt so drained by this point, and yet, she found herself instantly turning around to face Damon. Damon saw the panic in her eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh no." Eibhlín squeaked before grabbing Damon's hand and pulling him away from the house. Eibhlín still hadn't learned how to flitter, so without questioning her antics, Damon held her hand and quickly flittered away from the house's view. "Fock." Eibhlín muttered as the two stood in the forested area. Eibhlín leaned her head against the nearest tree and held onto the tree tightly.

"Well, I mean, that could have gone a lot better." Damon muttered. Eibhlín let out a small snort. "And it could have gone a lot worse." His voice picked up again. Eibhlín didn't move from her spot. "Do you wish to know a secret, Miss Evie?" Damon questioned close to her ear. Eibhlín glanced over at him as he pulled out a handkerchief.

"What?" She questioned as his hands took my face and turned it towards his.

"I never wanted to become a vampire." He said quietly before gently rubbing the handkerchief across Eibhlín's bloody mouth. Eibhlín cocked her head as he chuckled. "Surprisingly, it wasn't even my own decision." He muttered. Eibhlín saw a trace of sadness cross over his eyes. "No, that decision was from my little brother." He stated matter-o-factly. "He just couldn't leave me be." He growled. The gentleness of his hands was gone. Eibhlín quickly grabbed his wrist as lightly as she could and pulled it away. Damon let out a sharp sigh.

"I had some sort of idea of ya not wantin' what ya had." Eibhlín said quietly, thankful to be distracted. Damon cocked his own head towards her. "Back when I told ya that I did not wish ta die; ya had dis look on yer face. It was only dere fer a moment, but a moment was long enough." Eibhlín muttered. "I just…I just do no-" She cut herself off quickly, "-did not want to die…" She said. "But now it seems I have died anyway in me ma's eyes." Eibhlín muttered outloud. "Mr. Salvatore, do ya know any Irish?" Eibhlín questioned.

"I know a little, but only the basic words." Damon admitted. Eibhlín knew he must have been curious about what had transpired between the mother and daughter. And right now, Damon was her only friend in the entire universe. That was, if she could call him friend.

"She said she wasn't me mather." Eibhlín said quietly, glancing back towards where her home was. "She said dat I wasn't her daughter." Eibhlín took a breath in. "Dat she had no daughter." She finished feeling the painful stabbing feeling in her heart. Damon's eyebrows flew together with a look of concern. "Mr. Salvatore, I dislike dese changin' emotions." Eibhlín growled suddenly. "I had not realized how…heightened dey would be and dey are quite annoyin'." Eibhlín snapped, not sure if she was really annoyed by her heightened emotions or annoyed that she was trying to ignore them. Damon saw the internal struggle and chuckled lightly.

"It hasn't even been ten minutes since you turned." He smirked gently. Eibhlín rolled her eyes at the man. "What do you wish to do with your family?" He questioned. Eibhlín blinked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What do ya mean?" She questioned back.

"Are you going to kill your father?" Damon asked as if this was a normal conversation. Eibhlín hadn't even thought about her father. He was already dead to her; as dead as he made her.

"What did ya do ta yer family, Mr. Salvatore." Another flash of sadness washed across the man's features. But as usual, just as soon as they had crossed, they were gone, as if he had never felt the feeling in the first place.

"My family was dead; I didn't have to worry about it." Damon shrugged. Eibhlín looked down, trying to think of what she was supposed to do.

"Me mather hates me. She loves her abusive husband more dem she loves me." Eibhlín muttered lowly. "I want me Da dead." Eibhlín growled before letting out a sigh. "But me mather is happy with him." She sighed. Only then did she think about her brother.

"Me brother...he…he doesn't deserve dis." Eibhlín choked out. "Mr. Salvatore, ya told me dat ya-er…vampires could do…mind control, aye?" She questioned. Damon's eyebrows furrowed together before he realized what I was asking of him "Séamus…me brother should not know dat his deirfiúr leanbh is a monster."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Mo ghrá_ \- My love

 _Leanbh_ \- child

 _Cailín dúr_ \- stupid girl

 _Níl mé do mháthair._ \- I am not your mother

 _Agus nach bhfuil tú mo 'níon,_ \- and you are not my daughter

 _Tá mé aon iníon_ \- I have no daughter

 _Deirfiúr leanbh_ \- baby sister

 **Wow, this chapter was so long hot damn. But I wanted to hurt my precious Eve because she needs to build up character and what makes her who she is and blah blah blah. So what better way to hurt her than by having her mother disown her? Hahaha Ifeelsobadmypreshbabeishurting. There were a lot of things going on, but I hope you enjoyed!**

 **GiraffePanda2, I hope you're ready for the sass that is to come with the bachelor raffle. No spoilers but shit will probably go down! :ooo (Caroline is soon to come after the bachelor raffle as well so that will be fun to write out her character development! Sheissocuteicantwait) I hope you are as excited as me man. I HOPE I MAKE YOU EXCITED FOR THIS STORY BECAUSE YOU ARE PRESH.**


	9. EVEsdropping

Once Eve got out of her shower, she proceeded to get ready for the bachelor raffle. She wanted to look nice for it. She _was,_ after all, trying to seduce a man who was a possible threat, and also had a girlfriend. Which could mean two possible threats if Eve screwed up and got too close or his girlfriend was a jealous. Eve shook off the thought as she pulled on a single shoulder strapped light purple dress that barely reached her knees. Eve let out a frustrated sigh as she tried to straighten out the ruched bottom. Eve quickly gave up, forgetting about the situation with Alaric and her dress, and instead focused on her hair.

Eve twisted her hair up in a french twist as best she could. Little flyaway hairs poked out instantly. Eve grabbed a few bobby pins and quickly tried to pin them up. Eve let out a low grumble as she held a bobby pin in her teeth. The more she tried to fix her hair, the more her hair gave way to more flyaways. Eve let out an exasperated sigh as she put down the few bobby pins she had planned to use. It had been a while since she had tried doing her own hair into something other than a simple ponytail. Now she had to work on her eyeshadow.

Eve hopped up onto her sink counter and pulled her makeup bag closer to her. Eve looked down at her makeup pallet. Eve looked down at the mix of darker colors. She couldn't be so dark. She had to be light. Alaric wasn't the only challenge she had tonight. Eve let out a silent sigh as she looked into her makeup bag to see if she could find lighter eyeshadow. Luckily, she had a smaller pallet of natural colors. Eve brushed on a lighter purple onto her lids before she put on a darker purple at the edges of her eyes. She blended the two near the edge to have a slightly blended look. She quickly did the other eye before grabbing her eyeliner. Eve decided to have a black wing. After decades of practice, wings were still difficult to get perfect.

Eve pulled away and looked at the edges of the wings before hopping off her sink, satisfied. Eve As annoyed as she was that the dress only had one strap, she couldn't help but feel proud of the overall outcome of everything.

As she left her steamy bathroom, Eve slipped a silver bracelet and began putting her dangling beige pearl earrings. She grabbed her daylight ring quickly. Eve couldn't help but look at her reef knot lapis lazuli daylight ring as it lay across her right ring finger. It was fairly plain compared to Stefan's and Damon's, but that was the point. Plain was less noticeable to the naked eye, while Damon and Stefan's rings seemed to shout at anyone who walked by. Eve thought that if one day, someone who knew she was a vampire wanted to take her daylight jewelry, the person wouldn't instantly go for her ring; or, at least that's what she told herself.

All of a sudden, Eve's ears perked up at the sound of the front door opening. Stefan must have finally come home.

He still needed to wash her sheets. Eve walked out of her room. The wood hallway floors felt like ice on her bare feet. Eve brushed off the annoying nagging of her last memory as a human tried to play in her mind before she flittered back to her room and put on her shoes. She pulled the two heels quickly before she flittered towards the railing at the top of the stairs. As Eve was about to shout at Stefan, she looked down at the front door and saw a girl with dark brown hair, standing there, looking around the living room. Eve froze.

"Stefan?" The girl's voice rang out as she closed the front door. Eve couldn't help but stare, out of both fear and curiosity. This was the girl Eve had seen in pictures during so many drunken rants from Damon. This was the girl who turned Stefan and Damon both. Eve stared at the girl who looked nervously around. As Eve watched the girl make her way towards the stairs with her head down, a sudden jolt of fear ran through Eve's body. Eve had heard of this woman, and from the stories, Eve hated her. But as much as Eve hated this woman, it still didn't help that she was powerful. Katherine Pierce. The fear only lasted a moment before anger brewed through Eve's system. Katherine soon looked up towards where Eve leaned against the railings. Katherine jumped and gasped up at Eve.

"Oh, wow, hi! I'm sorry I didn't see you!" She smiled up at Eve. Eve remained silent as her eyebrows furrowed together in slight confusion. Katherine was supposed to instantly kill her for just being in the same house that the Salvatore's were in, not give a general greeting. "Are you one of Stefan's friends?" Eve noticed the gentle tone in her voice as the girl questioned innocently. "I haven't seen any pictures or anything...I'm Elena." Eve saw the nervous smile that flew across her face. Eve couldn't help but cock her head in confusion. Elena?

"Evelyn." Eve said quietly, still unsure about this Katherine look a like. "Yer name's...Elena?" Eve questioned. Elena simply smiled up at Eve and nodded before Elena began to make her way towards the stairs once more.

"I was wondering if Stefan was here..." Elena said, starting to walk up the stairs. Katherine was a liar. That much Eve knew. Maybe this was all a rouse. If so, it was working.

"Haven't heard from him. He could be in his room dough." Eve trailed off suddenly cautious of what she said in front of this Kath-er...Elena, girl. The sweet innocent look wasn't fading as Elena got closer. The closer she got though, the more tense Elena appeared. Damon had told Eve on the way back Charlottesville that Katherine wasn't in the tomb. She was supposed to be dead in the tomb, but she was neither in the tomb nor dead. Damon passed out before she could get any more information out him. That still brought up the question of why Katherine would want to come to the Salvatore's in the first place? She could have done so earlier...Maybe this was all a scheme of hers. Elena gave an awkward smile as she reached the top of the stairs and nodded at Eve politely before walking towards Stefan's bedroom.

Eve silently followed behind her as Elena walked into Stefan's room.

"Stefan?" Elena questioned. Without missing a beat, Damon's voice followed. Eve got closer to the door.

"Better; Me." Damon stated nonchalantly. He didn't sound surprised. What had Damon not told Eve? Eve thought she had gotten caught up on most of Mystic Fall's drama...unless...Elena was the _girl_!

"You look...um..." Elena trailed off hesitantly as Eve hovered near the door to Stefan's room. She was still reeling about the new information that was Elena. Damon was going to get an ass kicking. This was the girl! Both the Salvatore's were getting an ass kicking for not telling her of the lookalike.

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" Damon asked. Eve could hear the taunting in his voice as she continued to eavesdrop on the two.

"Wrecked. You look wrecked." Elena stated calmly. The Salvatore's and their obsession with one face was a little unnerving.

"No reason why." Damon muttered. "Do you know that I'm one of Mystic Fall's most eligible bachelors?" He questioned.

" _Most eligible bachelor fer a reason. Ya keep chasin' after de same lookin' woman fer centuries._ " Eve thought to herself as the whole situation began sink in. " _Dese boys, so help me_." Eve hissed in her head. " _Damon needs ta get laid, maybe I should have helped him out, Christ."_ Eve thought to herself, blushing at the idea alone. Eve quickly tried to save her mind from the thought of her and Damon.

"Huh." Elena said in a higher pitched voice. Damon made a small 'yep' before his footsteps started becoming quieter. "How are you doing?" She questioned, more seriously.

"Never better...yep." He muttered. Eve rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice. He was such a drama queen.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who is that woman?" Elena questioned quietly. A silence filled the room as Eve listened more carefully at what Eve assumed was a question about who Eve was.

"What woman? Evie?" Damon questioned with a little pause, assumable from a nod from Elena. "She's my friend. Why?" Damon questioned before another pause. "What? I can have friends." Damon muttered defensively. "She is!" Damon's defended. "I can have friends that I don't sleep with! Or kill!" Damon sighed. "Not to say if she wanted to do more than be friend, I wouldn't say no."

"That's enough!" Elena snapped suddenly, cutting Damon off. Eve was grateful for this Katherine look a like as Damon's chuckled filled the room.

"Now...What can I do for you?" Damon asked. "I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose—how can I help people?" His 's' in purpose stood out as he let it slur. Damon wasn't drunk anymore, Eve knew, but maybe slightly buzzed. She hadn't taken away his bourbon from under his bed before she showered. That was enough time for him to drink the whole bottle.

"I'm just meeting Stefan; we're going to the fundraiser." Elena stated, ignoring Damon's question.

"Help a guy out, will you? I...can't get this." Damon muttered. Elena sighed before her footsteps got quieter as she walked away from the door.

"So...I found out who my birthmother is." Elena's voice oozed happiness.

"Euchh. Who cares." Damon muttered. "She left you." Damon muttered, his tone became more gentle. "She sucks." He muttered making Eve smile.

"Eve?" A voice questioned behind Eve. Eve let out a sharp gasp as she spun around, her hands flying up to defend herself. Stefan quickly grabbed her hands before Eve could do anything. An amused look was on his face as Eve pulled her hands back, putting them over her beating heart.

"Christ, Stefan, ya nearly gave me a heart attack!" Eve hissed at him. Stefan raised an eyebrow at her, glancing behind Eve, assumingly towards his slightly opened door. He cocked his head and nodded at the door. Eve couldn't say anything though before he walked around her into his room.

"Stefan." Eve turned around to see Elena and Damon standing close together. Elena tucked some hair behind her ear as she walked past Damon towards Stefan. Damon glanced back at Eve before focusing on Stefan.

"Hey." Stefan said glancing at Elena before looking at Damon.

"Ugh." Damon muttered, making everyone's attention turn towards him. "I need a bigger jacket." He whined, pulling the jacket off. "Wow, you know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know," Damon made a gesture towards his chest, "Help fill you out a bit." Damon almost growled as he walked past Stefan. Damon fumbled with his top button as he walked out of the room and closed the door. Eve folded her arms.

"Ya have a bit of explainin' ta do, Mr. Salvatore." Eve snapped at him, her arms folding. Damon only swatted his hand towards her, making his way back towards his room without a single word. Eve let out a sigh before she heard Elena's voice again.

"He's fine." Elena stated.

"He's Damon." Stefan answered.

"Maybe this heartache will be good for him. It'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat." Elena hissed. Eve felt a small surge of anger fly through her body at the statement.

"Won't hold my breath." Stefan muttered before Elena laughed. Eve looked down towards Damon's door before deciding it best to talk to Damon instead of listening to the two in the room talk about Damon as if he couldn't hear them.

"Damon, are ya about ready?" Eve questioned as she let herself into his room. There he was, sitting on his bed still fumbling with his top button again. "Is dat a no den?" Eve questioned

hesitantly as he kept his attention on his button. Damon let out a grumble and an irritated sigh. His blue eyes suddenly connected with Eve's.

"Just help me with this damn button." He sighed, seemingly giving up. Eve couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes as she made her way over to him. Even as he sat on his bed, Damon seemed to tower over Eve.

"Where did ya even get more alcohol?" Eve questioned, already knowing where it was at, as she tried to button his top button. He shrugged with a small smirk. Eve rolled her eyes and finally pushed the button through.

"You know where; you're the one who showed me the place in the first place." Damon raised an eyebrow with a small smirk. Eve couldn't help but smile as she straightened the shirt for him subconsciously. "Prohibition was a hell of a time." Damon muttered as he leaned back on his elbows.

"Indeed, but we don't want ta be late now do we, Mr. Salvatore?" Eve muttered pulling on his shirt to get him off the bed. Damon smirked at the gesture as he stood up and pulled Eve closer, lifting her chin up towards his face

"Maybe we should skip out on the whole bachelor raffle. Or we could play it out here. I'm an eligible bachelor and oh look! A beautifully dressed Irish woman looking for a bachelor! Wow, what are the odds?" Damon smirked as Eve's eyes widened at every motion.

"Damon." Eve tried to squeak before she pulled herself away from him and punched him in the gut. Instantly, Damon bent over from the pain with a small 'ow, fuck' under his breath. "Get yer shit together or I swear, I'll kill dis Laric guy before you can even find out if he's dangerous or not, do ya understand?" Eve muttered as Damon only nodded, still holding onto his stomach. "Good talk, now come on." Eve commanded, holding out her arm for him to take. Damon glanced up at it quizzically before standing up and looping his arm with hers.

"Shall I escort you or shall you escort me?" Damon questioned straightening his back, his words still a little forced from his pain. Eve let out a small huff of a laugh as she led him down the hall towards the steps, ignoring the hushed tones from Stefan's room.

"I dink ya drivin' is out of de picture." Eve muttered "Now, do ya need a bigger jacket?" Eve questioned, remembering the conversation from earlier. Damon smirked down at her

"Someone was being nosey." Damon muttered as they stopped beside the top of the stairs.

"Someone was bein' hostile." Eve muttered back, glancing up at him. "I don't blame ya though. With a girl who looks like Katherine, I would be hostile too." Eve muttered, trying to get a subtle point across. Damon's eyes instantly dropped away from Eve's brief gaze. Eve only sighed. "Go downstairs and wait. I'll grab ya a jacket." Eve grumbled nudging him towards the stairs.

"Hey watch it!" Damon muttered sarcastically as he slowly made his way down the stairs. "We don't need me falling to my death and becoming a vampire now, do we?" Damon sassed as Eve made her way to his room. Eve let out a small scoff as she glanced back at him descending the stairs with a smirk across his face. Eve could only roll her eyes before walking into Damon's room.

Unlike Damon, his room was open. Everything seemed bigger from the lack of furniture and the placement of his bed. Even his closet seemed open for anyone. His closet was what really showed off his personality in the entire room. Closed off from everyone else and always dark. There was a switch to turn on the light, but even Stefan could never find it. Hidden in the back, though, behind his shoes is a small switch that turned the one light bulb on. Sure, the light didn't shine in the darker corners, but it just made Eve seem more secure. Damon told Eve about his idea of his closet once in a drunken rant. Eve was the only one who could brighten up his world even if with the lights on, everything was still black. Eve let out a small chuckle thinking about how silly it sounded. His personality was in the closet. The thought made Eve snort.

In a different drunken rant, Damon told Eve that the reason he wore black all of the time was because it was the color of his soul. Eve chuckled mindlessly at the memory as she looked at his large collection of black jackets alone. Damon had a problem. Who owned this many jackets in the first place?

"Hey Damon?" Eve said aloud, hoping that Damon had his listening ears on. A few moments passed before a slight whisper rang in her ears.

"Yeah?" Damon's voice muttered.

"What size of jacket do ya have on now?" Eve asked aloud, focusing more on the silence than the actual jackets she pushed aside.

"A large." Damon muttered, sounding frustrated. "Make it John Varvatos."

"Dey're all John Varvatos." Eve grumbled under her breath finding a larger black jacket. She folded it over her arm and turned off the light before flittering to her room and grabbing her matching handbag before flittering down the stairs. She found Damon standing next to the bookshelves by the stairs.

"Here, I hope I grabbed de right color." Eve mocked him. Damon's eyes lit up for a moment before he grabbed the jacket and pretended to inspect it.

"Obsidian, it seems. This will never do with my shirt!" Damon sighed dramatically placing his wrist over his eyes to sell the bit even more. Eve scoffed out a laugh as she looked up to see Stefan walking towards the two. "Here comes fun." Damon muttered towards Eve under his breath before starting to put his jacket on. "Where'd our girlfriend go?" Damon questioned towards Stefan, his words still slightly slurred.

"She's on her way to the Grill." Stefan stated nonchalantly before pulling something out of his pockets. Stefan glanced up and gave Eve a look. The look told Eve that whatever was in his hand involved Damon and was important. In simpler terms, if Damon was too drunk to be cooperative, Eve was next in line for questioning of what Damon might think. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you." Stefan stated handing the picture over to Damon. Eve glanced at the picture with Damon. In the picture, there was a woman with dark brown hair and a smile. Eve studied the picture before glancing towards Damon. A small smirk played at his lips. "This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina." Stefan said looking at Damon's expressions as well. "Remember her now?" Stefan asked, already knowing Damon knew.

"Who wants to know?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"I do." Stefan answered simply.

"Who else wants to know?" Damon questioned Stefan lowly. Stefan took the picture from Damon and put it back into his jacket pocket before giving Damon his full attention.

"Did you kill her?" Stefan asked irritably. Damon shrugged his shoulders before he looped his arm with Eve suddenly. Eve flinched from the sudden contact.

"Sorry." Damon muttered, to Stefan or her, Eve wasn't sure. "Don't know her." He said almost playfully, pulling Eve past Stefan before stopping again and glancing back at Stefan. "Hey, are you coming?" Damon asked. "The Real Housewives of Mystic Falls await." Damon clicked his 't' before pulling Eve along once more, leaving Stefan behind. Eve looked over at Damon and raised an eyebrow.

"Eyes on the prize, Evie." Damon patted her arm gently as the two walked out the front door. "We don't need any distractions for tonight. Especially if you're to win over this school teacher." He smirked playfully. "Do you think he will be like a school boy instead of a teacher though?" Damon questioned. Eve raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, since you're older. He would have to be the student. Or would you be into the whole role play aspect. You know, the whole naughty school girl type of thing. Would you go all ou OW!" Damon let out a sharp cry as Eve stomped on his toe, passing him to get to the driver's side of her car.

* * *

"Hey Day?" Eve questioned as Damon's arm looped with Eve's subconsciously as the two walked towards the bar. Damon glanced down at Eve. Even with her two inch heels, Damon still seemed to tower over her. "What if he doesn't like me?" Eve smirked as Damon let out a chuckle.

"You could always kill him." Damon shrugged nonchalantly. Eve nodded in agreement as the two walked into the bar. There was already a crowd forming. "This is where I'm going to leave you though." Damon said as the two stopped just inside of the doors. A small booth was set up close by with a blonde girl sitting behind it. A cash box was on one side while a roll of tickets was on the other. "Don't try and compel the blonde. She has vervein." Damon muttered as he walked past Eve. If looks could kill, Damon would have been twice dead from the glare the blonde gave him. Eve walked up to the boothd.

"Um. Hi." Eve smiled. The girl smiled back before leaning closer to Eve.

"Hi, a little word of advice from one gal to another," The girl whispered towards Eve. "That guy you walked in with is a real skeez." She whispered. Eve let out a laugh at the harsh tone in the blonde's voice.

"Yer tellin' me, I'm his friend." Eve chuckled. "Eve." Eve put out her hand as the blonde slid back in her chair with a small laugh.

"Caroline." She smiled brightly. "You must be new to the town; I've never seen you before." Caroline smiled. Eve nodded glancing behind her to make sure she wasn't holding up any lines.

"Just flew in today." Eve smiled. "Someone was havin' a temper tantrum." Eve nodded towards Damon, who was talking to an important looking woman. Damon's eyes met Eve's for a brief moment before Eve winked at him playfully.

"Flew in from where, Ireland?" Caroline asked instantly. Eve let out a small chuckle as she shook her head.

"L.A., actually." Eve chuckled. "But I'm glad ya picked up on me accent and didn't say Scotland." Eve laughed. "But I should probably get ta doin' dis silly raffle business." Caroline nodded with a smile. "How do I do dis den?" Eve laughed, realizing she had no idea how anything like this worked.

"Oh, you pay for a ticket and then, if you're lucky, you'll get picked from a bowl to date a bachelor." Caroline explained. "The more tickets you have the higher your chance of getting a bachelor."

"Gettin' a bachelor sounds like dese men are whorin' out deir bodies for tickets." Eve muttered looking around the room. Caroline let out a snort as Eve turned back towards her, rummaging around in her small hand purse. "Well, here ya go." Eve pulled out a ten dollar bill. "How much will dat get me?"

"Five tickets." Caroline said, ripping off five tickets from the roll.

"Dere any way ta rig it?" Eve wondered aloud, glancing around the room again before spotting a tall man with dark blond hair. "So I don't have ta date dat skeez." Eve said, looking back at Caroline. Caroline only laughed and shook her head.

"You'd have to talk to Mrs. Lockwood about that, and from the looks of it, she may rig it herself to get with the skeez himself." Caroline sassed, looking over to where Damon and Mrs. Lockwood were standing. Eve let out a snort as she shoved her tickets into her purse before looking back at Caroline who gave a side smile. Eve liked this girl. She was very quirky and very witty.

"We can only hope." Eve muttered back. "I should probably mingle. Er, somethin'. But it was nice chattin' with ya." Eve smiled, patting the makeshift booth.

"If not, you're welcome to come talk to me." Caroline smiled warmly. "I'm here all night." Caroline smiled.

"Are you tryin' ta charm me into more tickets?" Eve raised an eyebrow playfully. Caroline only shrugged back innocently. Eve couldn't help but smile as she walked away from the girl, wiggling her fingers as a goodbye.

* * *

 **Ruched is a fucking word, trust me. Look it up. FASHION. But anywhere. Here is some of the raffle. SO CLOSE TO ALARIC AND EVE SCENE. Now, it might actually take longer now that I've caught up with my first person edit of the story because now I have to actually write out the next part of the story. Ugh. But I think it will go by quick, seeing as I've added almost a thousand words alone to this one chapter. But anyways. I hope you liked it. I'm also still sorry for the pun that is the chapter name. I cannot resist.**

 **Surprise GiraffePanda2, I added some Caroline! Because the world needs more Caroline**

 **toopreshforthisworld. I plan on writing '85 out sometime because THAT WAS A WILD TIME LET ME TELL YOU...but not yet ;) (and this wasn't the Damon and Lexi time, there's a whole different story (with Eve) for that (which I will probz get to!)) And I'm glad you liked the Irish! I was a little weary on putting it in at all, but I thought "you know, it's when Eve was a little baby (and not a blood thirsty killer vampire), and she's with her Irish family that is so Irish they survived the potato famine, they need to speak some Irish." ALSO. I hope you are at the edge of your seat for the long awaited Alaric and Eve. Because I was originally going to have a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, but instead, I put Caroline in. You thinking I'm presh is such a presh thing to say omg**


	10. The Bachelor Raffle

Eve looked around the grill before she spotted Damon again. This time, he wasn't with that Mrs. Lockwood woman, but instead, standing alone with a folder. Eve walked over to him quickly, trying to ignore the looks from a few men.

"Find any nice bachelor that you want to munch on?" Damon glanced up and muttered before looking back at the folder in his hands. Eve rolled her eyes as she stood beside him and pulled his arms down slightly so she could see what was in the folder. "Be more obvious that you're looking at top classified information, why don't you?" Damon sassed turning away from the crowd slightly.

"Don't be such a baby." Eve sassed back as she looked at a familiar picture of a dark haired woman that was in the folder. "Who's dat?" She wondered aloud. Damon smirked back at her.

"The late wife of the man you're going to seduce tonight." Damon muttered. Eve causally flipped the papers around to read more about the woman and her 'death'. Damon rolled his eyes once more at her non-discreet actions. The woman's death sounded like Damon.

"So did ya kill her?" Eve wondered aloud. Damon shook his head in a half-and-half kind of way. "Technically?" Eve questioned. Damon nodded. "Dat probably explains the looks he's been drowin' at ya." Eve muttered under her breath. Damon only chuckled.

"Oh, the best is yet to come, my dear Evie." Damon smirked. "Have you talked to him at all?" He wondered. Eve shook her head.

"Not yet. Haven't had de time." She shrugged. "I'm goin' ta de bar now dough." Eve said. "Maybe I can catch him dere." She sighed. Meeting this Alaric guy was harder than Eve had originally thought it was going to be. Either he was hovering around a woman, presumable his girlfriend, or he was at the bar, taking small drinks of whatever the bartender put in a glass. Before Eve could leave, Damon gently grabbed her arm.

"Sorry." Damon muttered as she tensed up at the action before turning her back around to face him "Just…be careful." Damon insisted. Eve raised an eyebrow but Damon only raised his eyebrows earnestly. Eve took Damon's hand off her arm and gave it a small squeeze.

"All jokin' aside, I'll be careful." Eve gave a gentle smile. "Fer yer sake, seein' dat yer so scared about it." Eve teased causing Damon to give a small smirk. "Stay out'a trouble!" Eve said as she began to walk towards the bar. Damon waved her off half-heartedly. He could only hope that she kept her promise to be careful. Either way, he was going to keep an eye on her.

The raffle had accumulated a lot more people since the time Damon and Eve had arrived. There was a crowd of people already scattered throughout the small bar, making easy passageway to the bar a dream. Eve sighed as she started to weave her way through the crowd. Everyone was clamoring on about the night. Eve was already tired of everyone. There was nowhere for the sounds of everyone's voices to escape, so the more talking there was, the louder it got. Eve tried to ignore the loud voices as she continued her way to the bar. She let out an irritated sigh as she finally got to the bar and sat down on the tall bar stool.

"Jameson please." Eve muttered aloud towards the bartender. The man looked at her wearily before Eve turned herself around to look at the crowd. She had gotten through just in time. A group of twelve more people walked through the door.

"Are you old enough to drink?" The bartender questioned making Eve turned back around. The man was leaning against the counter, looking her over suspiciously. Eve raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm twenty two, so, aye, I'm old enough ta drink." Eve rolled her eyes at him as he continued to lean over towards her. He continued to stare her down as Eve let out an irritated sigh as she began to rummage through her small purse.

"Yeah, I'm going to need to see an ID." He muttered, glancing in the small opening of her handbag. Eve tried not to let out a growl. Eve pulled out her ID and handed it to the man. He took it and held it up to the light.

"Dat doesn't really do anythin'." Eve rolled her eyes at him as he held it close to her face. He began to shake his head as he handed it back to her.

"I see fake ID's in here a lot, and that one is 100% fake." He muttered. "Good try though, kid." He smirked as Eve began to glare at him. "I'm sure your mommy's around here somewhere, why don't you go pester her." Eve clutched her purse tightly as the man began to use a mocking tone with her.

"Just get me some jameson." Eve glared at him, compelling him to get her what she wanted. His smirk died as he turned around and got a glass without any expression. Eve smiled triumphantly when he brought her the drink.

"Jameson?" Eve heard a low and gravelly voice behind her. She turned and looked at the man she now knew to be Alaric, or as she liked to mispronounce, Laric. "Strong drink. Bourbon, please." He muttered towards the bartender. Eve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bourbon?" Eve asked in a mocking tone. "Strong drink." She muttered. Alaric let out a sighed laughed as the bartender gave him his drink, no questions asked. Eve became annoyed at the bartender even more. Alaric looked old enough, but not so much that he wouldn't need to show his ID for a drink. "Aren't ya de teacher?" Eve questioned aloud. Alaric raised an eyebrow as he held onto his glass.

"I am a teacher, yeah." He muttered. Eve shook her head already regretting not thinking through what she was supposed to say to this man.

"Sorry, I don't mean ta sound creepy, I-I just heard some of de other ladies talkin'." Eve stuttered. Eve took a quick drink, annoyed by her slight stutter when trying to lie to him. Alaric's laugh pulled her out of her own thoughts.

"Some of these ladies are a little crazy, if you ask me." Alaric muttered. Eve chuckled as she took a drink of her jameson, trying to think of what to do or say next. What was she supposed to do anyways? How's your wife?

"Yer tellin' me." Eve muttered. "Eve, by de way." Eve introduced herself half-heartedly reaching her hand out for Alaric to shake.

"Alaric." A small smile slipped across his face as he shook Eve's hand. "Or, bachelor number-" Alaric quickly looked down at his nametag. "Four." He said pointing to the nametag. Eve couldn't help but chuckle.

"Get roped in, did ya?" Eve smiled. "I got roped in too." She muttered. "Me friend wanted me ta come enjoy the 'town's activities'." Eve quoted a fake reason she was here. Alaric chuckled as he drank his own drink.

"My, uh, girlfriend dragged me here." He muttered. Eve let out a snort as she lifted her glass towards him. "Did I win?" He questioned glancing Eve's way, clicking his glass with hers. Eve only shrugged a small bit with a small smile.

"Not quite." She smirked. "I just flew in from Los Angeles dis smornin'." Alaric's body grew tense. Eve realized quickly what she had just said. He knew about her. _He_ knew about _her_. That wasn't supposed to be how it was. She was supposed to know about him but not vice versa. Shit. She looked over at the man. His blue eyes stared into hers. He _**knew**_. He knew about her but his didn't show that he was frightened. His eyes showed anger. Guilt swarmed through Eve as she looked at the man. Eve continued to look at the man, unable to look away.

"Alright bachelors, if you could all come up to the stage at this time, it's just about time for the raffle!" A cheery voice range through the bar. Eve broke her eye contact with the man, looking towards where the voice was coming from.

"Well, I better-" "Well, ya better-" Alaric's low voice mixed with Eve's accented one as the two spoke together. An awkward chuckle left them both as Alaric stood up.

"Tell yer girlfriend I wasn't flirtin', alright?" Eve pointed at him accusingly, desperately trying to relive some of the awkward silence. Alaric smiled lightly and nodded as he made his way towards the stage. Eve turned herself around and downed the rest of her jameson.

"Easy there, tiger." A slurred voice brought Eve's attention to an older man that sat down beside her. Eve rolled her eyes before standing up quickly. She needed to find Stefan and get to the bottom of this Alaric thing.

"Bite me." Eve hissed at him, putting down a twenty under her glass and walking away from the bar scene and into the crowd. She glanced around for Stefan as she tried to see over the heads of taller people trying to listen in on the 'ravishing' tale of bachelor number one. Eve let out a short huff of an annoyed sigh as she made her way farther away from the stage as she tried to find her friend. Bachelor number two's story was even more 'exciting' than the first. Eve sighed as she finally made her way out of the crowd and close to the door.

"Oh, Eve!" A sweet voice filled Eve's ears. She turned around and saw Caroline waving at her from her little booth. A small smile spread across Eve's lips as she made her way over the energetic blonde. "So, how're the contestants?" Caroline smiled as Eve stood behind the table beside Caroline. Eve glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Well, it's the most exciting men in the town, so if you want to get down and dirty, these are your best options." Caroline muttered with a playful tone. Eve snorted quietly.

"And what do you do, bachelor number three?" Mrs. Lockwood questioned the man in a dark tan suit, putting the microphone closer to his face.

"Yeah, I'm a plumber." The man said with a deep voice. Caroline leaned over to Eve.

"I'd let him plunge my place, if you know what I mean." Caroline muttered close to Eve's ear. Eve couldn't help the laugh that erupted from her. A few ladies towards the back sent the two glares, but Caroline simple stuck her tongue out at them.

"Christ, Caroline." Eve giggled out towards the blonde who was smiling brightly from the joke she had just made.

"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers." Mrs. Lockwood smiled towards the crowd. A small bit of laughter rose from the crowd. Caroline nudged Eve's shoulder playfully. Eve tried to contain her small fits of laughter.

"Do ya need a plumber, Caroline?" Eve questioned quietly towards the blonde girl who was trying to contain her own giggles. "'Cause we could all use dem." Eve snickered quietly as Caroline let out her own stifled laughed.

"Moving on." Mrs. Lockwood said moving closer to Alaric. "Number 4," She said as she looked at the card with a small, puzzled look on her face. "'Alaric Saltzman.' Wow. That's quite a mouthful." She let out a small chuckle as she pronounced his name. "What do you do, Alaric?" She questioned putting the microphone towards Alaric.

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." Alaric said into the microphone. Mrs. Lockwood pulled the microphone back to herself.

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper." She smiled towards the crowd. "What do you teach?" She questioned, putting the microphone back towards Alaric.

"History."

"I'm in his class." Caroline muttered towards Eve. "He's a little weird, but he's not a hard ass." Caroline shrugged. Eve nodded slightly. "Are you in school?" Caroline asked. Eve raised an eyebrow at her slightly before shaking her head.

"I've done me time." Eve muttered back dramaticlly. Caroline let out a small snort

"I wish I was." Caroline muttered back bitterly. "I'm stuck in this slump right now and school is definably not helping me." Caroline whined slightly. "I mean, 17 is such a filler year!" Caroline sighed. Eve shook her head slightly.

"Caroline, you are the dancing queen!" Eve exclaimed. "Only 17." Eve muttered in a sing-song way. Caroline only rolled her eyes.

"Coming from you! How old are you, like 20?" Caroline sassed. Eve let out a small scoff.

"119, actually." Eve muttered with a small smirk. Caroline nudged her with a smile. The joke was on her, because Eve was actually 119. "Twenty two…forever." Eve laughed as Caroline nudged her once more. "I am twenty two though." Eve laughed as the two continued to listen to Mrs. Lockwood.

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy." Mrs. Lockwood smiled, leaning the microphone his way. Alaric glanced over at Damon who put his hand to his ear sarcastically.

"U-um, well…" A small silence fell over the place as Alaric stayed silent before Mrs. Lockwood pulled the microphone away from him "He's probably saving the best stories for his date." She smiled as the crowd let out another small laugh. She moved towards Damon. "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you." She smiled, putting the microphone towards him. Eve heard Caroline scoff aloud.

"All you need to know is that he's a giant tool bag." Caroline growled aloud. Eve let out a small chuckle as Damon glanced towards Eve.

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon smirked, winking at Eve nonchalantly. Eve couldn't help but smile as a few women glanced back towards Caroline and Eve. Caroline let out another scoff.

"Do you have any hobbies? Like to travel?" Mrs. Lockwood asked. Damon dramatically looked up to think before nodding.

"Oh, yeah." He said aloud. "L.A., New York." He took a deep breath in. "Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think-" Damon looked over at Alaric looking as if he was remembering something. "I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?" Damon asked as if they were good friends. Alaric tensed up at the subjected, looking back at Damon. "Yeah, 'cause I- I know your wife did." Eve held her purse a little tighter at the mention of Alaric's wife. He better not do anything stupid.

"I had a drink with her once." Damon muttered. Eve glanced around the room, only then noticing Stefan walking towards a table with purpose. "She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that?" Damon questioned as Alaric's jaw tightened. Eve felt her pulse quicken at the interaction. "Cause she was - Delicious. Mmm!" Eve took a breath in as she saw Elena stand up and race the back with Stefan on her tail.

"I'll be right back." Eve muttered towards Caroline who was still caught up in Damon's story. Caroline glanced over at Eve and nodded with a bright smile. Eve couldn't help but smile back as she tried to follow behind Elena and Stefan. Before she could make it to the door, a man stood himself in front of her.

"Why hello there pretty lady." He smiled, his words slurred. Eve looked at the man and noticed it was the same old man from the bar. Eve rolled her eyes before trying to pass him. As she walked by her, he grabbed her shoulders. In a flash, Eve noticed that the man was on the ground and she was holding one of his arms behind his back. She quickly let go, backing away from him. She hadn't even realized what she had done. She took a deep breath in, moving towards the back doors once more, only hearing white noise coming from the actual raffle area.

As Eve got to the door, she opened it to see that she was in an alley. Stefan's voice rang out towards the street suddenly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. But I just-" Stefan cut himself off. Eve stood near the back door stiffly, trying not to move or make a sound. "I wanted to know more." Stefan reasoned to presumable Elena. Eve heard Elena breath out rapidly.

"I was feeling sorry for him." Elena snapped. "Hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him." She muttered lowly. "I'm so stupid." She breathed out. Stefan quickly hopped back in.

"He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge, even with Eve." Stefan defended quickly.

"Why are you protecting him?" Elena snapped loudly. Eve felt a small pinch of guilt as she thought about how she wasn't really helping Damon all that much.

"Because you're not the only one…" Stefan trailed off. "Hoping that he might actually change." Stefan continued. Eve looked down at her feet, seeing her old shoes and thinking. She shook her head, quietly going back into the grill, slightly hurt for Damon, knowing that his brother wanted him to be someone he wasn't.

As Eve walked back into the bar, Mrs. Lockwood's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Bachelor number two goes to 29763." Her voice boomed happily. Eve made her way back towards Caroline who was congratulating the 'winner'. As soon as the woman walked away, Eve walked up behind Caroline.

"Congratulations!" Eve said loudly behind Caroline who jumped out of her seat and turned around to face Eve. Eve couldn't help but laugh at the reactions, knowing that it wasn't all that funny, but laughing nonetheless. Caroline playfully hit Eve on the arm.

"You ass!" She snapped with a laugh. "I haven't peed in at three hours! I could have peed myself!" She snapped, but continued to laugh. Knowing that Eve could have made someone pee themselves only made her laugh harder.

"I'm s-sorry!" Eve laughed out as Caroline sat back down on her chair. "I just wanted ta come make a joke about how a man was sold off ta a woman. How de times have changed!" Eve continued to snicker to herself. Caroline joined in on the laughter as well.

"The more I hear you say it like that, the creepier this whole deal gets." Caroline chuckled lightly, glancing back towards Mrs. Lockwood and nodded. "I need to tell her whenever I'm ready for the next person. You distracted me, ass." She smiled at me playfully.

"Oh, I hardly dink ya mind me company." Eve smiled back at her. Caroline gave Eve a side glance with a small smile as Mrs. Lockwood's voice rang through the speakers.

"And bachelor number 3 goes to 37458." A woman with big brown hair came strutting over to Mrs. Lockwood.

"That's me." She said nonchalantly as she made her way over to Mrs. Lockwood.

"Ah. Kelly Donovan. Lovely." Mrs. Lockwood's tone was cheerful but with a hint of distaste towards the woman. This, Kelly, woman walked by Mrs. Lockwood, taking the ticket out of Mrs. Lockwood's hand quickly before walking towards Caroline. "You and the plumber should have so much fun." Mrs. Lockwood said cheerfully, but with more sass. Eve stepped back a bit, trying not to be in Caroline's way as Kelly made her way over to the booth. As she got in front of the booth, she threw down the ticket at Caroline.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Donovan." Caroline said cheerfully, her voice a little quieter. Eve glanced at Caroline lightly, wondering what dampened the girl's mood.

"Okay. Just stop." Kelly snapped lightly, waving her hands. "Stop trying so hard." She continued. Eve stood up straight suddenly at the tone. "This thing you're doing; this nice thing," She showed her teeth slightly and shook her head. "It's fake. Like you." She tilted her head slightly. "Like your mom." Eve saw Caroline's shoulders shrug slightly down as she didn't hold herself so high in her chair. "And for some reason, Matt fell for it." She said in an annoying tone of voice, sounding like she was talking to a child. "But that doesn't mean that I will." She slightly whispered. "I don't like you, okay?" She questioned in a happier tone of voice. "So, tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar." She smiled before starting to walk away.

"What de hell's yer problem?" Eve said loudly, walking in front of Caroline's booth. Caroline raised an eyebrow at the sudden events. Kelly turned around and walked back over to Eve.

"Excuse me." Kelly snapped at Eve.

"No, excuse you." Eve snapped suddenly. "Why in de world would ya talk ta someone like dat?" Eve snapped at Kelly as Kelly's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Eve, it's fine." Caroline said quietly as a small group of people began to glance over at the commotion.

"No, it's not." Eve said gently towards Caroline. "She shouldn't be talkin' ta ya like dat." Eve said lightly as a boy with dark blond hair came over to the group wearing an apron.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He questioned aloud, Kelly glared at Eve and stood closer to the boy.

"Everything's fine, Matty." Kelly said glaring at Eve. "It's just a little spat between us girls." She said sweetly towards the boy. Matt sighed deeply, looking towards Caroline and Eve.

"Mom, come on, what did you do?" Matt questioned, seeing Caroline's saddened face. Kelly looked taken aback by Matt's words.

"Nothing." Kelly said sweetly. Eve rolled her eyes.

"She was bein' an ass ta Caroline." Eve snapped, glaring at Kelly. Matt turned and looked at Kelly.

"Okay, I'm done with this prepubescent drama." Kelly snapped storming off towards the bar. Matt watched her leave as Caroline stood beside Eve.

"You didn't have to do that…" Caroline trailed off towards Eve. Eve glanced up at the blonde and shook her head stubbornly.

"Aye, I did." Eve insisted. "Don't let people put ya down, Caroline." Eve insisted. "You're a beautiful girl and shouldn't have ta put up with shite like dat." Eve said, her eyebrows pulling together in concern. Caroline cracked a smile.

"Are you flirting with me?" Caroline asked playfully. Eve let out a snort before nudging her more.

"Ya wish." Eve winked. Caroline let out a small chuckle as Matt walked over to the two. "Why hello dere Mr. knight in shinin' armor." Eve smiled towards the boy. He gave a small smile towards Eve before putting his attention back towards Caroline. "I'll leave ya two alone." Eve smiled before starting to walk away.

"Um, excuse me!" Caroline said aloud, stopping Eve quickly. Eve turned around to see Caroline right behind her. "No excuse me." Caroline mocked with a proud smiled. Eve let out a small chuckle and raised an eyebrow at Caroline. "You can't just flirt with me and not get my number." Caroline winked, holding out her and and motioning Eve to hand over her phone. Eve rolled her eyes with a laugh as she handed over the phone. She typed for a few seconds before handing back the phone. "There. If I ever need some help, I'll text you." Caroline smiled. Eve couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I'll see ya around den?" Eve wondered and wiggled her eyebrows. Caroline let out a laugh before walking back towards Matt, but not before twisting around and wiggling her eyebrows back at Eve.

"You know it." She said. Eve couldn't help but laugh aloud. This girl was something else. But a good something else. She needed more friends who weren't grumpy vampires in love with a girl. Thinking of Damon, Eve looked around the grill to try and spot him. It was easy enough to find him with him in all black. Eve made her way over to him quickly, knowing he never stayed in one place long.

"Hey." Eve smiled as she walked over to him. Damon looked up suddenly. "Hey, are ya okay?" Eve asked quickly realizing something was wrong. Damon shook his head slightly.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine. I'm just ready to go home." He said softly before turning to head towards the exit. Eve grabbed his hand quickly, stopping him in his place.

"Damon." Eve said sternly. Damon's eyes flew to the ground "Damon, what is it?" Eve questioned once more. Damon let out an irritated sigh.

"Alaric's wife was Elena's birthmother." He said aloud. Eve's eyes widened. "And I was up there…making a joke about it." He said with disgusted. Eve realized why he was so upset then. Eve pulled him to the side, away from wondering eyes.

"Damon Salvatore." Eve said sternly, making Damon look down at her with his sad blue eyes. "Ya didn't know. Stefan didn't tell ya. How were ya supposed ta know." Eve sassed. Damon rolled his eyes slightly at the comment.

"So that somehow gives me the right to be a dick to someone whose wife I killed?" Damon snapped back. Eve let out a small sigh before she poked him.

"Dat's just who ya are, Day." Eve said lightly, to which Damon only rolled his eyes at. Eve rolled her eyes and pulled his face closer to hers. "Don't ya ever change." Eve insisted suddenly. Damon's eyebrows raised as he didn't protest with Eve's actions. "If ya change, ya wouldn't be Damon." Eve said quickly shaking his head lightly. "And I like ya just de way ya are, even if dat means makin' fun of yer brother's girlfriend's dead birthmother dat ya killed." Eve said sternly as Damon began to actually smile. "Ya understand?" Eve snapped at him booping her nose with his lightly. Damon nodded once before pulling his face away from hers and pulling her into a hug.

"What would I do without you?" Damon muttered aloud, resting his head on top of Eve's. Eve chuckled as she hugged him back.

"Crash and burn, most likely." Eve sassed. Damon pulled away and rolled his eyes playfully. "But go to de car, I'll meet ya in a second." Eve said nudging Damon towards the back door. No questions were asked as he made his way out the door. Eve walked near the bar once more, looking for Alaric.

"Would you look at that? 37552. What are the chances? Me." Mrs. Lockwood's voice rang up through the speakers. Eve glanced around, looking and finding Caroline staring at her. Eve cocked her head as Caroline smiled and held up her phone. Eve pulled her phone out of her purse and looked at it. An unknown number popped up. Eve read the message.

" _told u_ " The message read. It took Eve a few seconds to realize that Caroline was talking about Mrs. Lockwood rigging the raffle before Eve let out a small snort as she added Caroline to her contact list and text the blonde back.

Eve: _You're dumb xD_

"Where'd he go?" Mrs. Lockwood questioned, looking around the grill for Damon. Eve chuckled once more before she saw Alaric start to head towards the back doors. Eve quickly made her way over to the back doors, stepping out the doors and looking around the alley. Alaric couldn't have gone that far, she was only a few steps behind him.

A sharp object was suddenly shoved up against Eve's neck as she was thrown against the grill's wall.

"Where's Damon?" Eve heard as she tried to breathe as the sharp object lay against her throat and an arm held her against the wall. Eve opened her eyes to see Alaric holding a very sharp wooden stake against her throat.

"Where were de fun facts tonight, Laric?" Eve questioned bitterly, looking for an opening. "No fun facts about vampires?" Eve snapped as Alaric continued to glare at her, pushing the stake closer to her throat.

"Where. Is. Damon." Alaric growled lowly moving his hand slightly to adjust the stake. Eve quickly grabbed his hand and slammed him up against the wall.

"Listen ta me." Eve snapped suddenly as Alaric's eyes grew wide at the situation he was put in. "Don't go after him." Eve growled. "If ya value yer life, don't." Eve hissed. "I don't know how ya knew who I was or who told ya, but ya know I'm his friend." Eve insisted. "He's not in a good state right now, ya understand?" Eve questioned. "He's hurt and alone and he needs ta be left alone by everyone. I don't want ya ta die, Laric." Eve said sincerely, taking Alaric back some. "Ya haven't done anythin' ta make me want ya dead. Damon on de other hand, if ya do somethin' stupid tonight, ya can consider yerself a goner, ya understand?" Eve asked pulling away from him. Alaric stood there, still seething. Eve only sighed before flittering away from the alley way and away from the apparent vampire hunter Alaric. She made her way to her car quickly.

"Find a tasty snack?" Damon questioned as he leaned against the passenger's car door. Eve smirked at him as she unlocked the car.

"Wouldn't ya like ta know?" Eve sassed as the two got into the car. Damon chuckled as he pulled on his seatbelt. "Good boy." Eve muttered towards him as he gave her a side glance of a smile

* * *

 **SCHOOL IS A THING BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS LONGER CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT THAT MUCH LONGER BUT YOLO. Also, I just had to have the Caroline part because I felt like Eve just wouldn't let Kelly be a bitch to Caroline like that. Like. Why would you hurt Caroline, she is the sun you evil witch. So. I kind of messed with the storyline butyolobecauseitwillprobablyhappenagainimsosorry**

 **GiraffePanda2 – I HOPE THEIR INTERACTION WASN'T DISAPPOINTING BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT COULD HAVE GONE A LOT BETTER BUT IT DIDN'T GO AS PLANNED AND NOW THERE'S THIS I THINK THE FIRST PERSON WILL BE SASSIER BUT IDK PLEASE DON'T HATE THIS OMGGGG. I also hope the Caroline part made up for it! Smooches!**

 **-Nebula**


	11. How the Tables have Turned

Eve fell into a silence as she drove back to the boarding house. The night's events were still swarming around in her head. How did Alaric know who she was? Elena, Stefan and Damon were the only ones who knew who she was…but Damon was with Eve the entire day. That left Elena and Stefan. But that still didn't explain how Alaric knew what she was. It was highly doubtful that he held up everyone with a stake to the throat and questioned about the location of Damon Salvatore. Eve didn't know Elena well enough to know if she would talk about Eve to strangers. If anything, Elena talking about her was an accident. But Stefan talking about Eve would have been on purpose. Why would Stefan talk to Alaric about her though? Did he realize how far Alaric was willing to go? So far as to hold her up and threaten her with a stake? Why would Stefan do that in the first place?

"Eve." Damon's voice drew Eve's attention towards him. "You've been quiet. What's wrong?" Damon questioned. Eve blinked a few times before returning her attention to the road and shook her head.

"Nothin', Day. I'm only dinkin'." Eve admitted truthfully. It wasn't like she was going to tell him what she was really thinking about. No need to inform him that the history teacher held her up for information on him.

"Thinking about what?" Damon wondered aloud. Eve shrugged innocently. "Are you scheming something without me? Because you know how I feel when you leave me out of your mischief." Damon's bottom lip curled out as he gave Eve a large pout, folding his arms to add onto his act. Eve raised an eyebrow at him as she couldn't help but grin.

"I would never leave ya out of me devious plots." Eve emphasized. "What would be de point without ya? Dere would be no one ta blame it on." Eve glanced over towards Damon with a smirk. Damon rolled his eyes at the statement.

"You always need a scape goat." Damon whined. "Why can't we ever just go on a murder spree and fess up to it?"

"'Cause Stefan would have a cow." Eve chuckled. "Both literally and figuratively." Eve couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at her own joke. Damon rolled his eyes at her playfully before Eve nudged him.

"Damon. I am funny. Admit it." Eve smiled, glad to be distracted from her thoughts. Damon shook his head defiantly.

"Over my dead body, Evie." He chuckled. Eve looked over to him seriously.

"If ya insist." She said quickly pretending to snap his neck and making the cracking noise that would have followed. "I admit dat Eve is de funniest ding ever." Eve tried to imitate Damon's low voice as she put her hands back on the wheel. She glanced back at him. Damon's blue eyes met hers, amusement swirling around in them.

"Somehow, you made me sound more Irish than I actually am." Damon sassed. Eve rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Ya wish ya could make sounds like me, Salvatore." Eve sassed back. "But alas, ya can never be as perfect as I." Eve fluttered her eyelashes towards him innocently as she drove into the driveway. A smirk slipped across Damon's lips quickly.

"But if I sounded like you, I wouldn't have to wonder what you sounded like in bed, and that takes all the fun out of trying to get you there." Eve's eyes widened as her head snapped towards Damon, almost slamming on the breaks to stop. Warmth burned her ears as she slowed the car to a safe stop, trying to ignore Damon. Damon didn't even glance at her as he let out a feminine moan. "Oh Damon, I wanted ya so bad!" Damon said, mimicking her accent. Eve's fingers clenched the wheel in embarrassment before she smacked his arm.

"Knock it off, ya prick." Eve hissed, knowing her face was burning red. Damon instantly went with the whole situation, holding back cackles.

"Oooh, 'it me 'arder, Damon!" Damon mocked more as Eve scoffed at him.

"I can say me 'h's, Damon, just not me 't's." Eve rolled her eyes at him, before grabbing her small handbag. Damon chuckled lowly.

"That's your only concern with that? I never thought that my Irish queen would be into-" Damon let out a hiss of pain when Eve punched him in his arm. "Evie, you can't keep giving me these mixed signals. What are we?" Damon asked dramatically. Eve scoffed as she turned off the car.

"We," Eve gestured towards herself and Damon, "Are friends." Eve smiled and patted his head.

"Just friends?" Damon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Just friends." Eve confirmed with a small smile. As Damon let out a long winded sigh.

"But Evieee." Damon whined. "We could be so much more." He grabbed Eve's hand and pulled it to his lips. Eve rolled her eyes at the action, even as her cheeks began to burn once more.

"I'm too good fer ya, Damon Salvatore." Eve said, pulling her hand back towards her as she got out of the car. In a flash, Damon stood in front of her.

"You are too good for me, Evie. But that doesn't mean I can't admire." Damon smirked as Eve rolled her eyes before trying to walk around him. "And what a night to admire." Damon's arm flew up to trap her in between him and the car. "Come on Evie, the night is young, and the house is ours for some time." Damon's voice lowered. Eve couldn't help the small embarrassed squeak that left her mouth.

"Out of all de people from de raffle dat wanted ta take ya home." Eve breathed out, shaking her head in-spite of her cheeks.

"Who said I wanted to be with any of them?" Damon questioned, never taking his eyes from her frantic ones. "I couldn't let you come back here, looking as beautiful as you do, without someone to rip off that dress of yours." Damon's voice lowered as he took Eve's face into his hands. The heat from her face easily grew hotter. "And I thought, who better than me?" Damon took a step closer as Eve took a small step back before she bumped into the car and let out a small gasp. "You can't just tease me like this, Evie." Damon muttered, letting one hand fall against her waist. His head dipped to be right by her ear "You're giving me all the wrong ideas." He muttered as his hand against her waist started wiggling about. Eve let out a shriek as Damon's other hand went down to her waist and began tickling her sides.

" **DAMON FRANCESCO SALVATORE**." Eve screamed, dropping her bag and grabbing Damon's hands. Using all of her strength, she pulled Damon's hands off of her sides. " **OH YA ARE SO DEAD**." Eve snapped as Damon burst into laughter.

"Really Evie? Middle names are so old fashion." Damon teased between his laughter. Eve let out a frustrated scream before pushing him as hard as she could. Damon fell down from the force, but couldn't help but continue his laughter.

"Damon, I'm goin' ta kill ya!" Eve snapped, already straddling him, giving the same torture he had given her.

"Eviee, nooo." Damon whined through his now forced laughter. "E-Evie, I-I go-tta pee!" He snapped.

"Not me problem, Salvatore." Eve hissed at him. Eve, unfortunately, found that the tables could be turned very quickly. Damon pinned Eve to the ground with ease, his eyes glowing with both annoyance and amusement. Eve huffed out a sigh, blowing her fallen bangs from her face before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Are you done now?" Damon snapped playfully. Eve, rolled her eyes. "Good." Damon quickly got back to his feet before he pulled Eve up against his chest. Damon couldn't help but smirk at the way the two stood. "Very romantic. You against my chest. Clear night skies." Damon said aloud. Eve pushed herself away from him with another annoyed huff as she grabbed her bag.

"Ya can't even see de moon, Day." Eve sassed aloud as she started to walk. Damon rolled his eyes, pulling her to his sides and walking towards the house.

"Aw, is someone embarrassed?" Damon cooed at her. Eve nudged him as the two walked by each other.

"Bite me." She snapped. Damon smirked at the statement.

"I bet you'd like that." Damon muttered under his breath. Eve smacked his arm. "Oh stop, maybe I'll start liking all the abuse." Eve let out a groan as Damon opened the front door. "Save the groans for the bedroom, Evie." Damon said lowly as Eve walked past him.

"Yer the absolute worst, Damon." Eve hissed. Damon only snickered. "Ya remember what happened de last time we played dis little game?" Damon's eyebrow raised. "Dere's a reason we haven't seen each other since '97."

"Whose fault was that?" Damon questioned aloud. "I recall it was your precious Jameson that did the trick." Damon smirked. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Aye, but who started de whole ding?" Eve crossed her arms, staring as Damon closed the door behind him. He shrugged.

"You're still as beautiful as ever, Evie." Damon smiled. "Now that isn't my fault." Eve huffed out a breath. "And you can't even make that cute huffing noise you do. You weren't an angel in that whole thing either." Damon sassed. "If I recall correctly, you didn't really stop any of it either." Eve rolled her eyes once more as her ears burned.

"Fine." Eve hissed. "I didn't help de situation either." Eve said begrudgingly as Damon smirked, taking his attention off of her with an obvious chip on his shoulder. "But-" Eve quickly snatched the front of his jacket and pulled him closer. "I dink I won in de end." Eve lowered her own voice as she kept Damon near her. How the tables really could be turned so quickly.

"Did you or the Jameson?" Damon muttered back, his eyes never leaving hers. Eve quickly pushed him away, walking towards the stairs.

"Dis round is on me, Veiny Eyes." Eve smirked as she made her way up the stairs. Damon's hand quickly met his face to feel slight veins lingering against his cheeks before he let out an annoyed groan.

"Not fair, I haven't been laid in a week!" Damon shot back, obviously annoyed.

"What a shame, because ya still aren't gettin' laid tonight either." Eve sassed down to him, making her way to her room. "All dose women, Day, and ya chose de one who would rather shower den have sex with ya." Eve heard Damon make an annoyed grumble.

"Don't tempt me, Evie. I'm not afraid to join." Eve heard. She couldn't help but laugh at the statement. Eve: 1, Damon: 0. A very dangerous game, but one she knew would help him stop thinking about Katherine.

* * *

Damon glanced at a mirror on the wall, annoyed by the veins still stuck on his cheeks. Evie was something else, he would give her that. But he wouldn't tell her the real reason he got veiny eyed. She would drag him to the ground with jokes if she knew he got all veiny eyed. True he hadn't been laid in a week and that may have been a little bit of it, but the bigger reason he went all veiny eyed was because he was simply happy. He could already see her bright green eyes light up with mischief, which was why he wouldn't tell her he was happy.

Damon started walking towards the library, a slight smile on his face as he thought about what really happened in 1997.

 _Damon and Eve decided to meet up in New York City, due to the fact that it had been a year since the two had seen each other in person. They both needed a drink by the time they had caught up. Both ends of their stories grew funnier the more the two drank. Halfway through drinking, Damon said something sexual towards Eve. He was so used to her just getting flustered that when she retorted back at him, he was a little shocked. The more the two drank, the worse the innuendos that they threw at each other got._

 _At one point the two left the bar and went to some park. It was dark and no one was around. Eve insisted that they should both go on the swings. In pure drunken spirit, Damon sat on a swing and pulled Eve along. Eve only fussed about it for a minute before becoming distracted by some leaves._

 _"It kind a looks like a pot leaf." Eve muttered aloud pointing at one. Damon glanced down at it and chuckled, mindlessly pulling Eve closer to him._

 _"In this good and clean city?" Damon gasped. Eve let out a small snort before pushing him back, forgetting both that Damon was on swing and she was on Damon. "Jesus." Damon muttered as Eve realized what she had done and began to flair about only to make the two fall even quicker._

 _"Christ." Eve hissed as she tried to get off of Damon's chest only for his hands to pull her back towards him._

 _"Hey, who said you could leave?" Damon smirked up at her. Ever smirked back down at him._

 _"I dought we could save dis fer a warmer place." Damon chuckled, closing his eyes before he felt his shirt being pulled up. Before he could open his eyes, Eve's lips were suddenly on his._

There was a reason Evie never drank too much of anything. The 60's were a dark time. But the only reason they were so dark was because of his humanity being switched and somehow getting Evie to do the same. Bourbon was too strong for Evie, as they found out. Jameson, on the other hand, wasn't as strong, but it had a weird after effect. It made her bubblier. Bubbly and very flirty.

He'd kissed a lot of people since that night, and yet, the only one he remembered was hers. The way she broke first instead of him. After decades of tension, he wasn't the first to go for it. How she pulled him closer. The slight taste of jameson against his bourbon. How even with chapped lips, hers were still soft against his. Damon shook his head slightly. The memory had Damon's heart race.

As Damon got to the library, he walked over to make himself a drink. He had done a pretty nice job so far on drinking his Katherine problem away, but there was still the ache. Maybe from the alcohol that was most likely poisoning his system. Evie wasn't much help though, showing up and practically insisting he drank more. And Damon knew Stefan had called Evie. Evie always made him better, one way or another, even if it meant making him even drunker than he could get alone. A slight footstep sounded in Damon's ear. Continuing making his drink, he listened and heard Eve's shower running.

"Are you really this stupid?" Damon asked aloud. With his drink in hand, he turned around to see Alaric holding a stake. "Guess so." He muttered, taking a drink. Alaric's eyes fell to the ground. Damon set his drink before flittering over to Alaric and shoving him backwards. Alaric quickly got up and stood in attack mode. "You gonna put down the stake?" Damon asked. Alaric stayed standing. "Wow. That's courage."

"Where's Isobel?" Alaric asked. "What have you done to my wife?" Alaric questioned as Damon started walking towards him.

"You want me to tell you I killed her? Would that make you happy?" Damon questioned, continuing to walk towards Alaric as Alaric began to back away. "Because I think you know what happened."

"I saw you feeding on her."

"Yeah. I did. And I wasn't lying." Damon muttered as he began closing the space between the two. "She was delicious." Damon said with a smirk. Instantly, Alaric lunged at Damon. Damon easily hit him in the stomach. Alaric hunched over in pain before stumbling backwards away from him. "Oh come on, what do you think happened?" Damon snapped. "Not an inkling? Never considered the possibilities?" Damon questioned, watching as Alaric looked back up at Damon. "I turned her." Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"Why?" Alaric muttered lowly, sadness flowing into his voice.

"She came to me. All pathetic. Looking for vampires….There was something about her, something I liked. There was something special." Damon muttered, remembering.

"You turned her…because you liked her?" Alaric wondered sadly. Damon shook his head.

"No. I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to." Alaric began getting up, a new anger in his eyes. "Yeah, but you knew that too, didn't you?" Damon hissed. "Hmm. I guess she wasn't happy at home, wasn't happy with life in general," Damon trailed off as Alaric stood up. "Wasn't happy with you." Damon muttered, turning his back, waiting for Alaric to lunge at him once again. He was tired of playing cat and mouse. And he knew he had already won.

"Is that what happened with Eve?" Alaric questioned lowly. "Did you turn her because you liked her, and then she didn't have the same feelings?" Alaric snapped. Damon stayed still for a second before turning back around to look at Alaric.

"Evie and I are friends. Nothing more." Damon couldn't help but snap at him. Alaric raised an eyebrow at him, a small bit of amusement shining in his eyes.

"Just friends?" Alaric questioned. "Because from what I saw when you two were by your car, that wasn't 'just friends' kind of actions." Damon's eyes narrowed at the statement.

"Don't bring Eve into this." Damon growled dangerously. But Alaric knew he had hit a nerve, and he wasn't about to let Damon win as easily as he thought he would.

"I have to ask. Who made it so it was 'just friends'?" Alaric questioned "How long has it been 'just friends'? I mean, I have friends, but I never acted like that with them." Alaric stared at Damon, waiting for a reaction. "Let me guess. You're madly in love with her." Alaric noticed Damon's hands ball up. That was the nerve. "That's it, isn't it?" Alaric chuckled lowly.

"You're treading on thin ice, _Ric_." Damon hissed. But Alaric wasn't done. Alaric walked towards Damon, testing his luck. "She's my best friend. That's all."

"All that is but not all that you want it to be, huh?" Alaric snapped. Damon stared at Alaric, his blue eyes narrowed. "You know, I held her up in the alley tonight." Damon didn't say anything, but anger was bubbling through him with every word. "Did she tell you that?" Alaric asked. "Because I didn't do a good job. She easily pinned me against the wall." Damon stared at him, a hint of confusion flashing across his angry features. "But I'm here. She didn't want to kill me. She didn't want you to kill me either." With Alaric so close to Damon, Alaric could easily see the fury in his eyes. "Which is why I'm confused on why she would consider you 'just friends'." Alaric felt a pinch of pride as he poked fun at the topic once more, still gaining a reaction. "Maybe there's a reason you're only friends. Who could ever really be more than friends with the monster who turned her?" Alaric hissed. Damon quickly grabbed Alaric's stake and shoved it into his chest. A sharp hiss of pain followed as Damon pulled Alaric closer, causing the stake to go further into his chest.

"I've never slept with her, I didn't kill her and I wasn't the one to turn her." Damon snapped lowly at him. "But I do love Evie. Because being friends for more than nine decades does that." Damon hissed. "And just because she didn't want me to kill you, doesn't mean I was going to listen." Damon muttered, pushing Alaric away with a loud yell of pain. "Sounds like I got a lung. Which means I get to sit here and watch you die." Damon said nonchalant walking over to his drink and sitting on the couch.

"Damon?!" Damon heard, snapping his head towards Eve as she stood in a towel. A small pinch of guilt swam through him as her eyes fell towards Alaric's convulsing body.

* * *

Eve quickly rushed towards Alaric.

"Damon, what de hell happened?" Eve said holding onto her towel tightly, glancing back at Damon.

"Eve, listen, I-" But as soon as Damon started talking, Alaric stopped breathing. Eve looked down at the now dead man. A small amount of anger bubbled up. Why hadn't he listened to her? She knew what she was talking about. She knew Damon would kill him if he showed up. And there he was. Dead on the ground.

"What happened?" Stefan's voice brought both Eve and Damon's attention towards him as he rushed over to Alaric's body. "What did you do?" Stefan's eyes didn't even hesitate to land on Damon. Damon rolled his eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Do what? He attacked me." Damon shrugged. Stefan glared up at him, now glancing at Eve.

"Don't look at me, Stef, do I look like I killed a man?" Eve gestured down at herself, glad to be short for once, in a world with long towels. Stefan's attention went back to Damon as Damon casually took a drink from his glass.

"Damon." Stefan huffed out in a sigh.

"All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't…handle it." Damon said nonchalantly, taking another drink.

"Like you've been handling Katherine?" Stefan snapped back. Eve flinched at the remark as Damon easily shrugged it off.

"Stefan." Eve warned lowly. Stefan glanced at her before shaking his head.

"I'm handling it fine." Damon insisted, ignoring Eve's comment. Stefan shook his head. "You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me." A small smirk lit up Damon's face as Stefan shook his head defiantly.

"Stop it." Stefan snapped. "You don't have to keep looking." Damon's smirk died as he shook his head defiantly.

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out." Damon insisted. Eve looked up at Damon now. Damon glanced at her, and stood up quickly. "I don't need you two judging me, you know that?" Damon snapped towards the two. "Katherine is out there still." Damon hissed. "She has to be." Damon insisted, turning his back away from. "I'm assuming either of you will take care of this." Damon muttered, leaving the two with the dead man. Stefan let out a sigh.

"Sorry Stef." Eve muttered quietly. Stefan looked back up at her, sporting his big green puppy dog eyes.

"It's Damon." Stefan said. Eve shook her head at the statement.

"It's yer brother, Stefan." Eve insisted. Stefan calmly looked at her, ready to shake his head. "Damon is Damon. He will always be Damon. Dere's no use in fightin' who he really is, Stef." Eve insisted as Stefan's head lowered away from her gaze. His eyes met something. Eve looked towards what he was looking at to see Alaric's fingers moving. The two looked back up at each other before staring as Alaric's chest started to move too. As the two stared, Alaric sat up quickly, gasping for air. Stefan quickly helped Alaric as Eve stared at the man. Damon wouldn't turn him. There was no reason to. Unless he was just being a dick. But Damon wouldn't do that if he was truly pissed, and from what Eve saw when she came into the room was a very pissed off Salvatore.

"What happened? What's going on?" Alaric breathed out heavily, looking around the place as his hand held onto his chest.

"You were just…" Stefan trailed off as he stared at Alaric, "Did Damon turn you?" Stefan asked, glancing at Eve.

"No…I-uh," Alaric stuttered out. Eve went to his other side hesitantly. Alaric's eyes met hers for a moment. "I came at him at first, bu-but I guess he got the final blow, huh?" The light tone came out sounding forced. Eve had to bite her tongue or she would spit an 'I told you so' out, even to a resurrected man.

"No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system." Stefan insisted. "Somebody slipped it to you." But Alaric quickly denied the accusation.

"No, it's, uh, something else." Eve noticed Alaric balling up his hand. Her eyes shot down to his fingers. A massive ring caught her attention instantly.

"Then how?" Stefan questioned. A small pause plagued the three before Alaric's voice rang back up.

"Isobel." He said aloud, his voice cracking with confusion as he stared down at the ring. "This ring protected me."

"That's impossible." Stefan said, shaking his head in disbelief at the whole ordeal.

"I know." Alaric agreed. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Welcome ta Mystic Falls, Laric." Eve muttered, standing up and shaking his shoulder as she passed him. He let out a hiss of pain as Eve left, leaving the two men where they sat. She was done with this day. So done. She should have known better when she agreed to come back to the town. "What could go wrong?" She insisted to herself. "Everything." Eve thought to herself as she returned to her shower. It was going to be a long stay in Mystic Falls. She could feel it.

 **A Few Days Later**

Eve let out a sigh. What was there to do in this town? Besides the commotion from when she first arrived, all had gone silent; even Damon. Damon was pouting, Eve decided, and decided to let him. She was here for him, but she wasn't about to deal with him complaining about a woman who never loved him. Eve heard footsteps downstairs and quickly flittered to the top of the stairs to see. Stefan walked with his girlfriend hot on his tail towards the door. Eve groaned causing the two to pause and look up at the withering vampire.

"Um, hello." Elena greeted cheerfully. Eve nodded at her as she dramatically laid herself over the railing. "Is she alright?" Elena whispered to Stefan. Eve was half tempted to just fall off to experience a rush in her life once more.

"I'm stir-crazy. I haven't left dis house in decades." Eve whined, pulling her leg over the railing so she could straddle the rail and lay down. "DECADES!" Eve hissed as she put her head down against the wood. Stefan chuckled lightly.

"Why not go out?" Stefan suggested. Eve groaned loudly.

"And what?" Eve sighed. "Murder de whole town?" On second thought, that didn't sound like such a bad idea. "Maybe I will murder de whole town." Eve muttered, looking back down at the two. "How many people live in Mystic Falls?" Elena's face went white making Eve cackle to herself.

"About seven thousand." Stefan said casually, causing Elena to look even more horrified.

"Only. I'll be done by nightfall." Eve smirked down at the two. Elena glanced at Stefan, fearful that the two weren't kidding.

"What is this, the 60's?" Stefan teased casually. Elena finally hit his arm playfully, annoyed by the nonchalant talk of murder. Eve laughed at the interaction. "Where's Damon?" Stefan asked. Eve let out a grunt of annoyance. "Still not talking?"

"What do ya dink, Stef?" Eve sassed. "He's out somewhere, probably getting wasted at de bar." Eve shrugged lightly. "Goin' out?" Eve asked, sitting up as the two started walking once more.

"There's school." Elena said, trying to get in on the small talk. Eve raised an eyebrow at the two.

"And what were ya two doin', stayin' together on a school night?" Eve questioned, wiggling her eyebrows at the two. Elena blushed as Stefan lightly nudged her towards the door.

"I'm older than you, you don't make the rules." Stefan sassed. Eve smirked at the comment.

"Steffy, ya have ta remember dat I'm 22, while yer only a little baby at 17." Eve cooed at him as they walked towards the door. Stefan turned around to roll his eyes at her.

"Eve, I am almost 50 years older than you." Stefan continued to sass her.

"Didn't yer parents ever tell ya not ta speak ta yer elders like dat?" Eve sassed back. Stefan shook his head as he led Elena out the door.

"Bye Grandma!" Stefan yelled as he closed the door. Eve couldn't help but cackle. That was the most entertaining thing that had happened in days. Stefan really never got the amount of credit he should have for the amount of sass that he had in him. With the two gone though, it was back to the agonizing boredom that was the Salvatore boarding house.

Eve got off the railing and went down the stairs. Coffee would help, she assured herself. A new challenge faced Eve as she got to the kitchen. Where was the coffee? Eve looked through the cupboards without any luck.

"Top shelf, above the stove." Eve whipped around, nearly slipping on her socks, to see Damon standing in the doorway. Eve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good spot fer it." Eve sassed. Damon rolled his eyes, walking over to the stove.

"Great spot." Damon sassed back, reaching above the stove, not being in reach of the cupboard either. Eve let out a huff.

"Dat's probably really good coffee if no one can reach it." Eve muttered, feeling awkward now as she stood in her pajamas. It didn't help that her shirt said "If it requires a shirt or a bra it's not happening today".

"Now I guess you'll have to defy your shirt." Damon muttered, turning around and leaving the kitchen. Eve couldn't help the blush that spread across her face. "Come on, I'll take you to get some coffee." Damon's voice carried.

"Are ya alright ta drive?" Eve questioned, leaving the kitchen and walking back towards the stairs. A scoff filled her ears, making her smile.

"I didn't go out to drink." Damon muttered, standing near the stairs landing. Eve's eyes fell guiltily. She shouldn't have assumed what Damon was doing. Eve walked past him without looking at him. "You know, I hate to see you go." Damon muttered. Eve turned around quickly as Damon shot her a smirk. "But-"

"Stop it." Eve snapped with a roll of her eyes as Damon tilted his head dramatically. "Damon!" Eve hissed, as her cheeks began to burn, flittering up to her room.

Her closet was still nothing spectacular. Even with her new clothes in them. But there were still clothes she could wear. She pulled out two tank tops, one a dark blue and one white high low tank top. She threw the two tank tops on her bead, looking at her jeans before picking out a plain pair of skinny jeans. Eve glanced at her bathroom door, quickly deciding to shower, ignoring the voice inside of her head telling her how annoyed Damon would be. He could wait so she wasn't smelly and gross.

* * *

"Jesus Evie, you take forever." Damon whined from the other side of the bathroom door. Eve let out a sigh as she pulled on socks, before walking out of the steamy bathroom.

"What? Ya runnin' out of time er somethin'?" Eve sassed, walking past him to her closet. Damon let out a little sigh as he fell back onto her bed dramatically. Eve looked at her shoes before picking black ankle high heeled boots. Eve sat down beside Damon as he glanced at the shoes. "Don't judge." Eve hummed as she zipped up one boot.

"You know, this isn't a coffee date, Evie." Damon muttered sarcastically. Eve whipped around, placing her hands on her face dramatically.

"Oh no!" Eve shouted falling back, the back of her head landing against his chest, making him huff out a forced breath. "Whatever shall I do?" Eve muttered, turning her head towards Damon's, easily seeing a small smirk light up his face.

"This way we can kill without being emotionally attached." Damon muttered.

"Friends with murder benefits." Eve replied instantly. "We remain friends even dough we kill people." Eve continued. A warm feeling filled Eve as she let her head rise and fall with Damon's chuckling

"That's been our whole friendship in a nutshell, Evie." Damon said sitting up, making Eve sit up. "Well, let's go get coffee." Damon said standing up. Eve reluctantly stood up. Damon looked her up and down. Eve raised an eyebrow at her. "Put on a jacket, Evie, it's cold out." Damon commented. Eve blinked before rolling her eyes and walking to her closet.

"Whatever ya say, Day." Eve muttered, grabbing a black lapel jacket. Damon nodded approvingly. Eve rolled her eyes as Damon held out his arm. "What a gentleman." Eve sassed as she slid her arm through his.

"It must be nice to be able to talk to me without having to break your neck to actually see my eyes." Damon sassed back. Eve rolled her eyes at him as the two walked down through the house and out the door. Eve breathed in the cool January air. "Told you." Damon muttered as they continued walking towards his 1967 Chevy.

"Still with de old car, Day?" Eve questioned. Damon scoffed nudging her towards the passenger side.

"Of course, Evie. Just because it's old doesn't mean it's not good." Damon hissed defensively. Eve rolled her eyes as she got into the passenger seat. "I've had it since it came out, Evie. It's special." Damon mocked himself aloud. Eve chuckled as she put her hair in a ponytail. A sudden, angry buzz turned her attention to her phone.

Caroline: _Ugh. Boys r dumb_

Eve snickered at the text. Caroline had text Eve the night of the bachelor raffle to thank her, which turned into a bitching session that both girls seemed to need.

Eve: _Oh?_

Damon glanced over at Eve, a small pout on his lips.

"Are you and her best friends now?" Damon asked as he started his car and began driving. Eve quickly buckled her seatbelt before looking at Damon. Damon rolled his eyes, reluctantly putting it on.

"Are ya jealous?" Eve smirked over at him, nudging him. "Ya know I could never replace ya. We're friends with murder benefits." Eve sassed him. Damon couldn't help the small smile that slipped across his face. The buzzing brought Eve's attention back to her phone.

Caroline: _It's just. Ugh. They r so dumb. Like. I m rite here. Pay attention 2 me._

Caroline: _I mean. I no I m the rebound grl but make it less noticeable?_

Caroline: _Like. i m trying 2 b cute but I m bein shown up by Elena and Stefan making out? Ugh._

Eve: _Why not try and go on a double date?_

Caroline: _Holy shit! That's a gud idea!_

Eve: _Well of course it is, you thought of it! ;)_

Caroline: _I lyke the way u think! ;))) Maybe we shuld just date ;)))))_

Eve: _You wish. Why do you even have your phone? Aren't you in school?_

Caroline: _O plz, I m perfect and can do wut I want!_

Eve chuckled before Damon let out a small annoyed huff. Eve looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so yer mad cause I'm not talkin' ta ya?" Eve snapped playfully. Damon glanced over at her and rolled his own eyes. "Fine. I'll pay attention ta ya, ya attention whore." Eve teased.

"Well, you ignored me the whole way here." Damon pouted. Eve glanced out the window to see that they were already in town. Eve looked over at Damon, a small amount of guilt brushing over her features. "Don't give me that look, Evie. Your world doesn't revolve around me, as much as I want it to." Damon said, turning his head to wink at her. Eve let out a small scoff as he parked his car in front of the grill.

"Dought we were getting' coffee, not drunk." Eve wondered as Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"We are, but parking here is easiest." Damon sassed, getting out of the car, walking over and opening the door for Eve.

"What is dis, Twilight?" Eve sassed, as she got out of the car. Damon let out a huff, closing the door and purposely hitting her in the arm. "OW!" Eve snapped, rubbing her arm.

"Oops. Did I do that?" Damon mocked as he started walking down the street. Eve quickly caught up with him, hitting his arm.

"Yer a prick." Eve hissed as Damon simple snickered before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Eve looked around the town, a small sense of coziness filled her. It had been literal decades since she had been to the small town. She wasn't used to the happy faces that passed the two. Living in the city does that. All the faces that passed Eve weren't happy and carefree, but more burdened and spiteful, like they were annoyed at the world for its existence. Eve didn't even notice Damon looking at her before he nudged her. She blinked rapidly at him before realizing that the two were in front of a small café.

"It's not a Starbucks, but, it's coffee." Damon shrugged. Eve stuck her tongue out at him in light disgust.

"Starbucks is too popular." Eve said. "Not ta sound like dose…hipsters?" Eve questioned. Damon chuckled, opening the café door and nudging Eve in.

"Yes, they're called hipsters, grandma." Damon sassed. Eve couldn't help the small smile as she remembered her conversation with Stefan earlier this morning. And the two brothers insisted that they had two very different personalities. "Now. What do you want?" Eve looked up at the menu.

"What de hell is a 'CaraLotte'?" Eve questioned. Damon raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled.

"'CaraLotte' is literally just a caramel latte." Damon chuckled. Eve shook her head. "It's okay, Evie. I know you are a bit slow with the new times." Eve glared up at him.

"No, just cause I can't process special coffee names!" Eve snapped. Damon's arm wrapped around her as he continued to snicker. "Yer an ass." Eve hissed as Damon pulled her to the front.

"Hello." Damon drawled at the small cashier. She raised her eyebrow at him. Eve held back a snicker as he literally got rejected in front of her. Damon. The self-proclaimed sex god. Damon shot Eve a look that made her actually let out the snicker. Damon rolled his eyes at her. "Could I get the 'ChocoMocho'?" Eve snorted at how calm he was. "Are you done?" Damon sassed. Eve rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Since I love de name, could I have de 'CaraLotte'?" Eve smiled at cashier who smiled at the two.

"What sizes?" She smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"De largest available. Maybe just put it in a bucket." Eve commented seriously. Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"The regular size is just fine for both." The cashier gave a little chuckle as she rang up the two orders.

"That will be $10.53." Damon pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a ten. Eve looked at him fumble with his loose change before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a one dollar bill, grabbed the ten from Damon and handed it to the lady. Damon looked over at Eve and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I had that change, Evie." Damon muttered. Eve rolled her eyes and swatted the air.

"Aye, but ya were takin' forever." Eve muttered back at him. Damon let a small huff as he put his wallet back in his pocket. The cashier chuckled mindlessly at the two.

"You know, you two are the cutest couple I've seen in here in a long time." She smiled as she began taking out the change. "How long have you two been together?" She asked as she focused on counting the change.

"O-oh, we-"

"Oh, years actually." Damon smirked down at Eve as she tried to deny. A light blush spread across her freckled face. "Yeah, we met at a party. I was a little drunk over a girl." Damon said, happily continuing on with the story. "My brother had a thing for her, actually. But you know, being drunk and all." The cashier smiled as she listened intently while making the two coffees. Eve wanted to sink away from the embarrassment. "It was actually later that same night that we got to talking. I had sobered up a bit and my brother was nowhere to be found! He just left her all alone." Damon pulled Eve closer as her hands went up to her face to hide. "We just sort of hit it off when I said I would take her home. Her dad wasn't too happy about her getting home so late though. He was downright murderous." Eve kicked Damon's shin suddenly. Damon's smirk fell quickly. "But, things happened, and here we are." Damon quickly changed the subject.

"That sounds like a Hallmark movie." The cashier chuckled as she brought the two coffees over. "Well. Here you go! Thank you for giving me a little romance in my life." She smiled and winked at Eve who continued to blush. She grabbed her coffee and nodded politely at the woman before turning on her heels to leave the place.

"Evie." Damon's voice carried as he caught up to her as she exited the café. "Eve." Eve turned to Damon who grabbed her coffee.

"Oye!" Eve snapped.

"Evie, you picked up the wrong one." Damon rolled his eyes playfully before handing over her coffee. "Wouldn't want you to drink the wrong one." Eve rolled her own eyes at him as she took the hot drink in her hands. "Sorry." Damon muttered as he started walking back to the car. Eve watched him before catching up to him.

"Sorry, what was dat? Was dat an apology?" Eve teased playfully, taking a sip of her coffee, delighting in the sweet taste. Damon let out an annoyed huff.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I've been a dick. And that wasn't okay. I know that what happened that night still gets to you." Damon muttered lowly. "And I've just been a dick in general. With the whole Katherine thing." He continued. Eve stopped and stared at the man. Damon let out a sigh before turning around. "I'm not done, come on Evie. It's easier to walk and apologize without looking at your stupid puppy dog eyes." Damon gave a light smile, nodding his head for her to follow him once more. Eve reluctantly followed. "You and Stefan were trying to help." Damon stated. "I was just…" He trailed off as they reached his car. Eve placed her coffee on top of his uneven roof, ignoring the red lights that flashed in her mind for doing so.

"Damon." Eve stated, pulling his arm to make him look at her. "I'll try not ta do de 'puppy dog eyes' at ya, but ya have ta know it's okay." Eve said. Damon rolled his eyes, but Eve easily ignored the action. "I can't even imagine de hurt, Day. Waiting 145 years fer a woman who-" Eve cut herself off, not wanting to go into that. "Surprisingly, ya can have emotions." Eve said, staring at him sincerely. "De big bad vampire can feel." Eve poked his sides playfully, ignoring his sad eyes. "Now, take me home." Eve said sticking her nose up in the air and grabbing her coffee.

"You are something else." Damon muttered, a small smile slipping before he pushed Eve's face. Eve blinked at him before scoffing and going to the passenger side. "This isn't Twilight, princess. You lost your chances of me being a gentleman." Damon said dramatically getting into the driver's side. Eve let out an offended scoff as she got into the passenger side.

"Rude." Eve snapped, sipping her coffee once more. Damon rolled his eyes as he started the car.

* * *

"Evie." Damon's voice stopped Eve in her tracks as she walked towards the boarding house. She turned around as Damon picked her up into a tight hug. Eve let out a cough as she patted his back. "Shh. No tears. Just dreams." Damon muttered, hugging Eve tighter.

"Dam-on!" Eve huffed out as she tried to pull herself away from him. "M-me coffee!" Damon, just made shushing noises as he began to walk towards the boarding house, with Eve still in his strong embrace. He easily opened the door, finally dropping Eve. Damon stopped, putting his hand in front of Eve to stop her from moving. Eve looked over at Damon, opening her mouth to talk before Damon quickly put his hand over her mouth. His index going to his lips to shush her. Eve raised an eyebrow at him as he began walking out of the door's entrance. Eve snuck behind him as quietly as she could. As they two got out of the entrance, there sat a woman in a nice beige dress jacket and a matching skirt. A younger looking girl stood farther back from her. The younger woman raised an eyebrow at Eve cautiously.

"Hello Damon." The older woman's warm voice broke the silence as she stayed turned from the two.

"Ever heard of…knocking?" Damon sassed aloud.

"An invitation wasn't necessary." The woman stated casually before turning her head. "I'm surprised that no living person resides here." She said, standing from the spot and turning towards the two. "Is it just-" She cut herself off as she stared at Eve, confusion written on her face. "Who is she?" She questioned back towards the younger girl. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, uh, hi." Eve said aloud causing everyone's attention to fall to her. "Me name is Eve." She smiled politely at the two, but Damon's hand gently grabbed her wrist before she could wave or make any action.

"Let me rephrase; Is it just you two and your brother?" The woman asked, curiosity seeping in her words. The younger girl walked and stood by the older woman as Damon shrugged.

"Yeah, how do you keep unwanted vampires out?" The younger asked.

"I kill them." Damon flittered over to the older woman and held her throat. Eve watched as the action didn't even cause a flinch from either of them. The older woman looked at Damon, annoyed by his action before she grabbed his wrist and pushed down. Damon grunted a little.

"Damn." Damon muttered as the older woman threw him to the ground. She began to smile.

"Have a seat, Damon. You as well…Eve." She hesitated as if she couldn't remember the name. Damon pulled himself up on the couch as Eve walked over cautiously, staring at the older woman. "I was hoping we could have a word." Eve plopped herself down beside Damon. This was all very confusing.

"Sure." Damon muttered casually as his arm laid on the back of the couch behind Eve. "So, how's the town treating you? I mean, it must be a big change." Damon hissed.

"There's a lot to learn, but luckily, I'm a quick learner." The older lady smiled. Eve couldn't help but let out an annoyed huff.

"Okay, wait, what is happenin'?" Eve snapped, all attention on her once more. "Who de hell are ya two." Damon flinched at Eve's demanding tone of voice, but the two women simply looked at one another and smiled.

"Forgive us, we have yet to introduce ourselves. I am Pearl, this is my daughter Anna." Pearl stated, giving a warm smile. Eve didn't feel the warmth from it though, but instead a threatening one. "Damon has not mentioned us?" Pearl questioned. The way she spoke had Eve thinking. Was this the Pearl from 1864?

"He might have." Eve said. Pearl was Katherine's best friend and Anna was her daughter. And Eve had nothing nice to say about Katherine, so why say it in front of her best friend? Damon glanced over at her. "1864?" Eve asked. Pear nodded.

"Indeed." She smiled before looking back at Damon. "We've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside the town." She said, sitting across from the two. "It'll suffice for now."

"All 25 vampires?" Damon questioned.

"Not all…some. I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us, acclimating." Pearl stated, looking up at Anna. Damon looked at the two, confused.

"How'd they get out of the tomb?" Damon asked.

"I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus." Anna muttered. Damon made a small understanding sound. Eve listened quietly. Damon hadn't talked about any of this to her. All he said, through his drunkenness, was that Katherine wasn't in the tomb.

"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?" Pearl stated.

"And you're a part of it." Anna continued instantly.

"Pfft, that's ridiculous." Damon muttered with a smirk, but Pearl's glare showed her disbelief.

"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed." Anna sassed.

"And so am I." Pearl snapped. "And now that you've infiltrated the council, I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a listing names of all the council members and their families." Damon took a small breath in. Eve could literally feel him becoming more annoyed. Or maybe that was how she was feeling. Pearl seemed very bossy.

"And everyone you've supplied with vervein." Anna said. Damon's attention shot to her.

"Yes, that will have to stop immediately." Damon squinted before turning his gaze back towards Pearl.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" Damon asked. Eve knew what they were trying to do. It sounded like the two were trying to make vampires be the top honcho once more. But maybe Damon just wanted to hear the two say it.

"Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild." Pearl said very calmly.

"What, are you crazy?" Damon snapped. "It was 1864. Wake up woman! The world has moved on." Damon sassed, but Pearl was not smiling at all from the comment.

"As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most."

"I want nothing."

"Katherine." One simple word. Eve couldn't help the small glade she sent towards Damon. He glanced at her and knew.

"You wouldn't even know where she was. You've been under the ground for the last century and a half." Damon snapped.

"Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls, Damon. I know how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find her." Pearl smirked. Damon leaned his elbows against his knees.

"I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again." Eve's chest swelled with pride. She hoped that was true and not something he was just saying for Pearl. "And there's no way in hell I'm gonna play the role of your little minion." Damon stated, standing up before Pearl flittered to push him back on the couch.

"I'm not asking for your help, Damon. Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness. The rest is non-negotiable." Pearl once more flittered and shoved her thumbs into Damon's eyes. Eve acted quickly, shoving Pearl a few inches back. How old was she even?

"Alright, I've had it up ta here, ya psycho bitch." Eve snapped. The two looked at Eve like she had just said the most unbelievable thing. "I know de stories from 1864. I know a little bit of it, but it's not 1864." Eve snapped as Damon writhed in pain behind her. "Ya can't just turn de town inta a vampire hot zone." Eve said lightly. Pearl and Anna looked at each other before Pearl walked closer, up into Eve's face.

"How old are you?" Pearl said lowly.

"22." Eve sassed back looking up at her. Pearl wore heels, and even with Eve's own heels, she was still a few inches shorter. Pearl slapped her suddenly making Eve flinch, an image of her father flashed in her mind, before she glared back at Pearl. Eve felt the veins being to rise from her cheeks. "119." Eve hissed. Pearl's eyes lit up with a dark amusement.

"I have four hundred years on you both." Pearl laughed darkly. "I'll rip you both, limb from limb without even blinking." She snapped, shoving Eve backwards, tumbling into Damon as he let out a hiss of pain. "I'll be in touch." Pearl stated calmly, walking to leave the house, Anna hot on her tail. Eve scurried off of Damon quickly. He let out a grown as he took his hands away from his eyes.

"Fock." Eve snapped, glaring at the door before flittering to the kitchen. There had to be some type of stored bunny blood of Stefan's somewhere. As she looked, Damon let out a groan of pain. Finally, she found a small container labeled "Stefan's". She took it and flittered back to Damon as he was trying to get up. "Sit down, what are ya doin'?" Eve snapped as she lightly pushed Damon back on the couch. "Here." She opened the container and put it in Damon's hands.

"Oooh, Bambi." Damon sassed as he drank all of the blood in the container. "Maybe Thumper." Damon made a small disgusted face. Eve rolled her eyes at the statement as she took the container back from him, his eyes starting to heal. As she went to take the container back, she glanced at the mirror on the wall. A light hand print outline lay against her cheek. Anger bubbled up through her as she quickly went to the kitchen and set down the container, ignoring the sound of it falling to the ground as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Are you okay Eve?" Damon muttered as he rubbed his eyes as she walked past him.

"I'm fine." Eve hissed. "I just need air."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked but before she could answer, she was out the door and running to her car.

As Eve got into her car and quickly drove off, she thought about how bad and idea it really was. A 119 year old vampire against 25 vampires at least 50 years older than her. She had a rough time with Damon's strength, let alone vampires older than Damon. And yet, Eve continued to drive to the country side of Mystic Falls. How was she supposed to know where this farmhouse was? She turned on a dirt road and parked.

"What are ya doin' Eve?" Eve asked herself as she walked down the path before quickly flittering behind a tree as a loud clatter from the house filled her ears. She focused on the voices that spilled out of the house.

"Fredrick, stop!" Eve glanced around the tree to see the large farmhouse more clearly. A white porch railing surrounded the house. Eve noticed a small brick wall. She flittered over to it and saw that it lead down a set of stairs. She walked down the stairs, cautious of the voices from inside. A locked iron door at the bottom stopped her. She looked at the lock closely. Maybe she could break it.

"What do we have here?" Eve twisted around quickly to see a man with black spikey hair, a mustache and a goatee staring at her. She quickly tried to flitter around him only for him to grab her neck and then nothing.

* * *

 **So hi. I know it's been a while but ugh computer issues and personal problems. But here is a SUPER long chapter to make up for my absence. Also. A late holiday gift. I was going to have it done by the 25th, but then I decided to make it longer and here it is. I tried to recreate the first 8 pages like I had written before, but I know I didn't get it exact, so if it seems not good, I'm sorry. ALSO. I haven't written anything in 2 months so I'm a little rusty. Thanks for sticking around! I'll try and keep my regular scheduling of once a month chapters. Maybe even make all the chapters this long. Idk. Okay. I love you. Bye!**


	12. Missed Call

Damon let out a sigh. He was getting bored and Eve hadn't come back yet. His eyes were still burning, but he could see. But the more he thought about the events of Pearl and Anna's visit, the more depressed he became without Eve around to distract him. Begrudgingly, he got up and grabbed his keys. He shouldn't, but he was out of bourbon. Eve was going to be so pissed when she got back and found out he was gone. He pulled out his phone, looking at the picture of her as he pulled up her number. The least he could do would be to call her and tell her he was going out. Maybe she wouldn't be as pissed with him. He took a small breath before he pressed "Call".

* * *

Eve's eyes began to open as she heard the familiar ring. The world was fuzzy and dark. Her arms felt cold. The smell of musk filled her nose as she began to see the outline of shelves beside her and a bright light.

"Rise and shine!" A man yelled in a mock cheerful voice. Eve blinked before focus finally came back to her. Confusion and fear hit her as she looked around at the unfamiliar layout of a basement. "It looks like your boyfriend's calling. Want to answer?" Eve's attention went up to the man with black hair. The man knelt down to her, grabbing Eve's face and shoving her phone in her face. Damon's picture was on the screen with the "Answer" and "Decline" buttons lit up. Eve blinked at the picture on the screen. That wasn't the original picture she had for Damon on her phone. Eve glared up at the man as she understood why the man would ask if Damon was her boyfriend.

"What de hell do ya want?" Eve snapped, ignoring her phone all together as she tried to pull her arms to her side only for a burning sensation stop the action. Eve glanced behind her to see her hands tied in a rope that was attached to a pipe. The man let out a low chuckle causing Eve to quickly look back up at him.

"Vevein on the ropes." He smirked, pulling a knife out from behind his back. "And what do _I_ want?" He laughed, pointing the knife in Eve's face as she flinched away. "I should be asking _you_ that same question." He snapped, but Eve only glared at him. "But a better question is," He held the phone back up to her face. "How do you know him?" The picture of Damon lingered only for a moment as the call ended and the screen went dark. "Because if he is your _boyfriend,_ I think you're in a world full of trouble." Eve remained silent as she continued her glare. "You know, the silent treatment is a good comeback but-" Eve let out a sharp scream of pain as the knife she ignored plunged into her chest. "You see, I want answers, and silence won't buy me that." He smirked as he ripped the knife from her. Eve hissed as she pushed herself back towards the wall behind her.

"Burn in hell." Eve snapped as a chill flew through her body as the cold of the pipe and wall sank through her tank tops. The man let out a sigh before standing up and walking towards a table with the light. The man began to 'tsk' her as he placed her phone on the table. Eve looked around the small basement once more. It didn't look like a basement, but more like a cellar with shelves stocked with miscellaneous jars and boxes. Eve looked down at her feet to see that they were tied together as well. Maybe she could get them off if she got the knot loose.

"I don't want to hurt you; I don't, really." The man sighed as he turned around, the knife in his hands dripped something. Eve let out a small scoff at the comment as she watched the man carefully as he got closer to her. As he got closer, he pulled Eve's tied hands up the pipe, forcing her to stand. "I'm a nice guy, I swear." He drew his knife back out and held it close to Eve's throat. Eve turned her head quickly. The liquid on the knife dripped onto her chest. Eve let out a small hiss of pain.

"Nice guys don' use vervain, dickhead." Eve snapped making the man run the blade across her chest. Eve bit her tongue as she tried to ignore the pain. He wanted a reaction. A hand flew up to her chin before it forced her to look up at her kidnapper.

"You know what?" He cocked his head as if he were thinking of something. "You're right." He smirked, shoving the knife into her into her shoulder, cutting one of her tank top straps in the process. Eve let out a loud scream as her skin began to bubble from the vervein. "Maybe if you would just tell me what you know about Damon Salvatore, this wouldn't be happening." He smiled innocently at her.

"Frederick?" A woman's voice rang through the basement. Eve winced as she looked towards where the sound was coming from. "Frederick?" The voice became more concerned as the man, Fredrick, didn't answer.

"I'm coming, Bethann, hold on." Frederick snapped as he walked over to the table, fiddling around. Eve's eyes widened when he turned around with a small piece of dripping cloth and a long piece of duct tape. "Listen, it's just so you don't blow my cover." He snapped.

"Fock you." Eve snapped out an 'o' as he got closer. He put a finger up to his lips as got closer. Eve's heart raced. As soon as he got close enough to her, she quickly lifted herself up and kicked him in the face before letting out the loudest scream she could muster. The man let out a hiss of irritation before he flittered over to Eve, making the world dark once more.

* * *

Damon glanced at his phone as Kelly Donovan and Jenna Sommers embraced behind him. He let out a quiet sigh as Eve had yet to call him back or even text him back. His attention drew back to the two women behind him as he was brought into the conversation.

"She used to babysit me!" Jenna smiled and without missing a beat, Kelly retorted.

"And then I used to party with her!" Kelly smiled as Damon leaned his head against his hand as he watched the two interact.

"This woman is crazy." Jenna smiled matter-o-factly towards Damon. His eyebrows raised as he gave her a small nod.

"Not as crazy as you." Kelly disagreed, her attention going back to Jenna as she let out small huff of a laugh.

"Not anymore." Jenna smiled, glancing at her nails.

"Well sit, drink!" Kelly gushed, gesturing towards the bar stools. Jenna let out a sigh.

"I shouldn't." She declined weakly, "I'm more responsible now, haven't you heard?"

"Well take a night off, it's good for the soul." Kelly sassed back as she sat back down beside Damon.

"Great for the soul." Damon pitched in. It would be fun to see Jenna drunk, Damon decided. Jenna hesitated for only a moment before she smiled and took a seat beside Kelly.

"This is not going to end well." Jenna decided with a smile. Damon glanced around Kelly with a smirk.

"Can't wait." Damon muttered before the three clinked their shots together. Kelly and Jenna instantly threw their heads back and took their shots while Damon hesitated, seeing how well the two would actually do before taking his own shot and glancing at his phone again.

"Hey, come on big boy, we're drinking not texting." Kelly sassed after she ordered more shots for the three. Damon looked back up at her and Jenna and threw them a smirk.

"I'm very good at multitasking." With that comment, Jenna rolled her eyes and took her shot, but Kelly leaned her chin on her hands.

"Can you prove that?" Kelly smiled coyly back at him before taking her own shot. Damon raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. Before he could comment back, his phone buzzed. His attention snapped towards his phone, ignoring the two women. Irritation filled him as he saw a text from Stefan, with the usual warning to not do something stupid. "Obviously not." Kelly muttered towards Jenna who let out a small snort. Damon rolled his eyes at both of them as he took his shot. "So, who's the special lady then?" Kelly poked.

"Oooh, special lady?" Jenna asked. Damon once again rolled his eyes at the two, sipping on his bourbon.

"No special lady." Damon muttered, subconsciously looking at his phone. "If you Nancy Drew's want to know, it's my friend."

"So you're checking your phone for every few seconds for your 'friend'?" Kelly sassed. "Why do all the cute ones have to be gay." Kelly let out a whine towards Jenna who snorted. Damon let out an annoyed sigh. He shouldn't have to explain himself to them but he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't.

"She was-" Damon was instantly cut off.

"So you're not gay?" Kelly asked instantly before Jenna jumped into the conversation.

"She?" Jenna cut him off. "So it _was_ a special lady." Jenna smirked nudging Kelly who was ready to jump eagerly to torment him. Damon took a longer drink of his bourbon before he continued.

"She was having a bad day and stormed out-

"Out of where, if I may ask?" Kelly prodded. "Like the bedroom?" She smirked at him.

"We aren't sleeping together." Damon snapped, annoyed by being interrupted. Kelly and Jenna glanced at each other with small smirks on their lips. "She was having a shitty day. She's been staying at my place and she got pissed and stormed out to get some air and I haven't heard for her in a few hours." Damon explained, becoming more annoyed at himself than at the two women beside him.

"So a pissy special lady friend." Kelly muttered towards Jenna who snickered. Damon let out a fake laugh at the two.

"You done?" He sassed them as three more shots came their way. The two ladies smiled at one another before taking their shots together. Another buzz from his phone had Damon's attention whipping back to the message. Damon groaned as he saw a text from Caroline.

Caroline: _Whr iz Eve? Ive been txting her 4 lyke n hour n no response?_

Eve was a grown woman. She could take care of herself. But one more call wouldn't hurt. Kelly and Jenna chatted mindlessly to one another to the delight of Damon as he excused himself from the two before making his way outside to try one more call.

* * *

Eve huffed out her nose as she sat on the ground, defeated by her attempts to get free. She had managed to get the duct tape and piece of vervein filled cloth off and out of her mouth, but the bubbling feeling on her tongue lingered. She noticed that the pipe she was tied to was low enough for her to climb up and try and get her phone, but every time she tried to reach the top, the sounds of the outside forced her back in her spot.

The knife was still stuck in her shoulder. She had managed to get part of it out by pulling on it with her teeth, but the end was stuck on something. Something that had probably healed around the knife. Her phone began to buzz again. That had to be the 15th time, or at least the 15th time she had actually heard it ring. Someone had to know that she was in trouble. Damon would have noticed at the very least. Eve kept telling herself it wouldn't be long before someone came. But she did storm off earlier. Did Damon think she was just mad? That could cause problems.

How long had she been gone? Twice she had had her neck snapped. One not long after the first. Fredrick had turned off the light at the table where he had left her phone, leaving Eve in complete darkness. Only her phone's notification light flashed ever so often. The flashing stopped as the screen fully brightened once her ringtone started play.

Eve forced herself up the pipe to try and see who was calling her now. Damon's picture was barely visible from where she stood as she let out a defeated sigh, slumping back down to the cold concrete ground. Maybe if she screamed again, someone either find her and help or snap her neck. At least with her neck snapped, she wouldn't have to wonder if she would ever get out of this nightmare.

* * *

Damon sighed as he went back into the grill, glancing towards Stefan as him Elena, Caroline and Matt all stood around a pool table. Ignoring the four, Damon went back to the bar to the two ladies, who, by what Damon saw, had been taken a lot more shots since he left.

"Oh look who came back. How's it going?" Jenna's words slurred slightly. Damon gave her a small smirk as he sat back down besides Kelly.

"You two seem to be having a nice time." Damon said. Fortunately, neither of them seemed to notice his blatant ignoring of the question. Kelly and Jenna nodded in agreement as they both took another shot.

"You sort out your lady troubles?" Kelly asked. Damon held back a sigh he knew he was going to push out. Eve was fine Damon decided. Damon was kind of a dick about the whole ordeal with Pearl. He hadn't mentioned anything about the tomb to Eve or what he went through to get the tomb open. She could be alone in this town. It wouldn't be the first time she was alone in Mystic Falls...She would be fine…

"Yup. Now onto contemplating why life sucks." Damon chuckled darkly to himself as he sat back in his original seat. Kelly leaned closer to him, intrigued by his wording.

"Do tell." Kelly wondered. Damon thought it over for only a second before he decided that the two were drunk enough to forget his issues by the next morning. Or at least have them be fuzzy enough to forget.

"My life is a mess and there is no meaning." Damon shrugged taking a long sip of his bourbon until it was gone, nodding at the bartender. Jenna scoffed as Damon's glass was refilled.

"Don't be grumpy. It can't be that bad." Jenna tried to reassure him as Kelly ordered more shots. Damon didn't even look at either of them.

"You'd be surprised." Damon muttered, looking at his bourbon. "My primary reason for existence has abandoned me and after today's events," He let out a short sigh, trying to ignore weight he felt in his pocket as he spoke about Katherine, "The remains of the shaky ground that I walk on are about to go kaboom." Damon ignored the nagging that he knew Eve would have been doing if she were there. The silence of the two women didn't help him either. "Let's get hammered." Damon muttered, lifting his shot glass up.

"Let's." Kelly agreed lifting her own glass up to his followed by Jenna clinking the three glasses together. The three took their shots with Kelly making a celebratory 'whoo' once she downed hers with Jenna chuckling afterwards.

* * *

Caroline's attention went towards Damon, Jenna and Mrs. Donovan. Caroline let out an annoyed sigh as soon as Mrs. Donovan let out a small 'whoo' after taking a shot.

"At least they're having fun." Caroline muttered to everyone with her arms crossed. Everyone was looking at the three.

"They're drunk." Elena sighed out followed by Jenna letting out a loud laugh.

"Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after the homecoming?" Matt said with a smile. Caroline couldn't help the laugh as she remembered the night.

"Oh my God, yes!" She exclaimed.

"Well, we were wasted;" Elena smiled "It was the first time I ever got drunk. I blame Matt." She smiled pointing at Matt.

"Her parents got seated at the next booth." Matt explained to Stefan.

"And Matt had me pretend that I was choking so we could get away." Elena laughed as she continued Matt's story for him. Caroline felt jealously begin to boil inside her.

"Except her dad was a doctor, so he stepped up to save her." Matt continued, making Caroline more annoyed at the two as they finished each other's sentences. Why couldn't Matt ever finish her sentences. What annoyed Caroline even more was the fact that Stefan was just intrigued by the story. He didn't even look like he had a care in the world when he looked at Elena.

"And I ran, slipped on the wet floor and bit it in front of everyone. Do you remember that?" Elena smiled, as she looked over towards Matt. Elena could never have just one guy in love with her. It just had to be two. Caroline bit the inside of her cheek, trying to suppress the angry snarls she wanted to make. "3 stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing this one for a week." Elena continued as she looked at Matt and the two chuckled with each other. This was all too much for Caroline.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom." Caroline announced. "Elena?" She muttered as she walked past Elena towards the restrooms. Caroline noticed Jenna tense up as she began walking towards the two, but also noticed Mrs. Donovan glance back at her and give her a quick glare. Why did everyone hate her?

Caroline pulled out her phone as she continued to walk towards the restroom, looking at her texts to Eve.

Caroline: _Doubt date w/ the boy n his x :/ :/ :/ :/ he betr not be l8_  
Sent: 6:12 PM

Caroline: _I m soooo fking cute_  
Sent: 6:28 PM

Caroline: _He got her flwrs? Wtf matt jst picked me up n tuk me 2 the grill?_  
Sent: 6:47 PM

Caroline: _Gurl omfg i m such a jelous bitch! They just luk at echother n fall in love this is bullshit!_  
Sent: 7:24

Caroline sighed. It was almost 7:45 and Eve had still not text her back. Caroline didn't even think of how needy she sounded. Who else would she complain to? Bonnie wasn't an option with her mourning and Elena wasn't an option because she was Elena. Damon had said he was trying to get hold of Eve but she wasn't answering. He probably pissed her off. He was Damon after all. Once Caroline got into the restroom, she looked in the mirror. Caroline smiled as she bounced her hair slightly. She was pretty cute. But she did come in the restroom for a reason.

"Hey Care, you okay?" Elena's voice echoed in the restroom as Caroline closed a stall door.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure, I mean-"

"I'm good. Just thought we could have some girl time."

"On a double date?"

"Duh. Too much testosterone does _not_ do wonders, believe me." Caroline muttered as she left the stall quickly and washed her hands before pulling herself up on a ledge away from the sink. Elena walked out of a stall and went to the sink.

"So, umm, what are you doing?" Caroline asked as Elena washed her hands. Elena looked at Caroline in the mirror and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Elena asked innocently. Caroline held in a scoff at the comment.

"Well the point of this was to show him how much you care about Stefan. You know, not to hopscotch down memory lane." Caroline snapped gently as Elena turned to look at Caroline.

"I was just trying to make conversation." Elena defended. Caroline knew Elena didn't realize what she was doing. Elena never knew. She was stuck in her own world of perfection.

"Try less." Caroline snapped jumping down from the ledge and leaving the restroom in a hurry. Elena had to know what she was feeling right now. Even if Elena thought she was being a bitch, which Caroline knew she was, Elena had to know why. There had to be some part of her that knew talking with Matt about when they were dating in front of Caroline upset her. Even if that meant making a small scene that only Elena would see.

As she quickly walked back to the pool table, Caroline heard Elena call after her a few times before an abrupt halt. Caroline glanced behind her to see Elena held up by a man with a goatee. Though she was still mad, Caroline could see how uncomfortable Elena was.

"Elena, come on." Caroline snapped forcing the man to let go of Elena and mutter an apology. Elena caught up to Caroline quickly. The both walked over to the pool table. Elena walked close to Stefan. Caroline instantly cuddled up to Matt in a silent possessive way.

"How's everything going?" Elena asked, a small bit of unease in her voice.

"Matt's cheating." Stefan smiled very childlike towards Matt.

"No need, I'm awesome." Matt smiled smugly at Caroline who let out a small chuckle up towards Matt.

"Hope you two are getting along at least." Caroline smiled. Matt shrugged.

"He's alright." Matt chuckled before both his and Caroline's attention were snapped towards Stefan as he walked away from the pool table. He looked tense as he scanned the grill. "Everything alright, Stef" Matt asked. Stefan hesitated to turn around but shook his head.

"Everything's fine." He turned and came back to the pool table. "Ready to play fairly now, Matt?" He smiled at Matt who rolled his eyes.

"I already told you, I don't need to cheat." He said smugly. Caroline rolled her own eyes at the behavior but couldn't help smile, glancing at her phone once more to see no messages.

* * *

"Uh, yeah, this is so much better than watching Damon visit cougar town." Caroline smiled as they entered the Salvatore's living room. "No offense." She stated towards a baffled Matt.

"Don't remind me."Matt muttered still looking around the place. "Man, I've always wanted to see what it looks like in this place." Matt said towards Stefan. Caroline ignored everyone else as she looked around the large living area. An eerie feeling washed over her as she looked at the high ceilings and entrance.

"I feel like I've been here before." Caroline stated after Matt had said something about two of his houses fitting into this one. "It's weird." She said looking around more.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" Elena said quickly, ignoring Caroline's comment, which Caroline thought was very rude. But Caroline did want to watch a movie. Before she could speak up, Matt began walking towards a case of old cars.

"Whoa! These are great!" Matt exclaimed as he looked at the old toy cars.

"Uh, it's a um, just a little hobby of mine." Stefan replied nonchalantly walking towards where Matt was. Caroline and Elena followed behind.

"I did the entire Mustang series when I was 9." Matt said proudly, glancing back at Stefan.

"You like cars?" Stefan asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"It's an understatement." Matt smiled.

"Come with me." Stefan gestured as he started to walk, Matt quickly caught up to him. Caroline let out a small sigh beside Elena before she started following the two boys. Caroline let out another sigh as she looked at her phone and still saw no messages from Eve.

Caroline: _Itz crayz how quick i can go frm happy 2 insecure. I hpe ur ok_  
Sent: 8:06

Caroline quickly sent a different message to Damon.

Caroline: _Can u just say ur sorry 2 Eve so she can talk 2 me n listen 2 me complain? Also lowkey worried sooo_  
Sent: 8:07

And now all she had to do was wait. Hopefully Damon wasn't too busy screwing Matt's mom. Caroline couldn't help the small gagging noise she made.

"You okay?" Elena asked with an amused look on her face.

"Accidentally thought of Matt's mom and Damon getting it on." Caroline admitted. Elena scrunched up her face as the image ran through her mind.

"Why do you do this?" Elena asked as Caroline let out a small chuckle.

"To make your life miserable, of course." Caroline sassed as the followed Stefan and Matt out a door towards a garage. "I can imagine Stefan showing Matt his garage and there just being more toy cars in it." Caroline muttered with a laugh making Elena snort out a laugh. Matt glanced back at the two as Stefan pulled the garage door open to reveal a covered up car.

"Prepare yourself, my friend." Stefan said as he ripped the sheet off of an old car. Caroline didn't even need to see Matt's face to know that he was excited about this.

"Wait, how do you have this?" Matt questioned as he just simply looked at the car.

"Got passed down through the family." Stefan shrugged as he opened the door.

"Why don't you…" Matt muttered as he walked closer to the car. "I mean, why don't you drive it?" Matt asked walking by the passenger side as Stefan walked towards the back.

"Well...it doesn't run." Stefan shrugged as he opened up the trunk. "I mean, it's not that I could figure out."

"Why would you keep a car that doesn't run?" Caroline intruded the bonding moment between the boys.

"Be more of a girl right now." Matt smiled up at Caroline. Caroline faked a laugh.

"Hey, want to come take a look at this for me?" Stefan said absentmindedly towards Matt who eagerly went to where Stefan was.

"Elena, remember the old Camero your dad used to have?" Matt smiled up at Elena making Caroline bite her cheek once more.

"Of course!" Elena said walking closer to the car. Caroline stayed in her original spot.

"Yeah I built and rebuilt that engine 20 times." Matt smiled towards Stefan with Stefan giving an impressed 'wow' before the two looked back at the back.

"Well I don't like sports cars." Caroline said aloud, "They're too hard to make out in." She smiled smugly towards Matt.

"It wasn't that bad." Matt said looking back at Elena. Caroline breathed in sharply at the comment before Matt let out a small sigh of embarrassment before Caroline left the garage. Tonight had been going shitty anyway. Why did she think it would get any better?

Sure the double date hadn't been her idea originally and she could have canceled. But she thought it would go better. Matt wouldn't look at Elena like she was the only person in the world. She could finally be reassured that she wasn't just the rebound girl. But obviously she was just that. The rebound. No one ever came to her first.

"Caroline."

"I don't want to talk about it." Caroline snapped shaking her head as she heard Elena say her name.

"You're being ridiculous." Elena muttered.

"And insecure," Caroline muttered back, turning to face Elena. "And stupid, but that doesn't change the fact that Matt's always gonna be in love with you and I'm always gonna be the backup." Caroline said matter-o-factly to Elena who only shook her head in disagreement.

"You're not the backup." Elena tried to reassure.

"Yes I am." Caroline snapped. "I'm Matt's _Elena_ backup, I'm your _Bonnie_ backup," Caroline said aloud becoming more annoyed by the second.

"Now it's about me and Bonnie?" Elena scoffed. Caroline shook her head losing the fake smile she had been putting on the entire night. Caroline shook her head with a small huff of a laugh.

"You don't get it." Caroline stated, while Elena shook her head in confusion. "And why would you? You're everyone's first choice." Caroline muttered, finally feeling the impact of her own words. Elena stood baffled by Caroline's words but Caroline stood silent. The sound of a car turned Elena around to see that the old car in the garage was working and making its way closer to the two. Caroline kept her eyes down as the car drove right up to her side. Matt got out of the passenger with a smile.

"Piece of cake." Matt smiled at Caroline. She didn't care, but she did give him a small smile before letting her eyes fall again.

"You know what," Stefan's voice drew her attention back up as he walked around the front of the car. "Why don't you guys go ahead and take it for a spin." He said, tossing the keys to Matt.

"Really?" Matt questioned. Stefan nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled. Matt couldn't even hide his smile as he opened the passenger side door.

"Caroline." Matt mumbled. Caroline got in the car and shut the door while Matt walked to the drivers side. Stefan saluted Matt as he got in the car.

* * *

As Damon drove back to the boarding house with a drunk Kelly Donovan chatting up a storm, the weight of his cell phone was almost unbearable. It didn't help that Kelly wouldn't stop talking about him leaving earlier to talk on his phone. He was strongly contemplating taking her back to the bar. The more she talked, the more worried he became.

It was getting closer to nine. Eve had stormed out around one. Maybe she had gone to New York. That sounded like something she would do. On the other hand, she could have done something stupid. Eve had a habit of doing stupid things when she was mad. Damon could only hope she was okay. As he drove into the driveway, Kelly grabbed her things as she looked at the house.

"Holy shit." She muttered aloud. Damon let out a small chuckle as he stopped the car. "My house could fit in there." Kelly said as she got out of the car, still in awe of the house. Damon rolled his eyes as he got out of the car himself. She was already walking towards the door. His hand went into his pockets as he began walking as well. His hand rammed into his phone as he dropped his keys in his pocket.

With little hesitation, he pulled out his phone to check it. Only one notification from almost an hour ago. As he read over Caroline's text, the nagging that belonged to Eve stopped him in his tracks. He could hear Eve's voice as it complained about Kelly in an unrealistic Irish accent.

 _"I cowld be dead Daymon."_ The voice nagged. " _An' yer fokin' a dunk 40 year ol'."_ Eve's voice rang in his head. Damon let out a sigh as he walked closer to Kelly. Eve had been around for less than a week and she was already guilt tripping him without her even being with him. As he lead Kelly into the boarding house, she looked around.

"Nice place." She said aloud as Damon closed the door behind him, glancing at his phone once more. Kelly let out a sigh making Damon glance up at her.

"Sooo." Kelly said with a small bit of hair wrapped around her finger. "Now that I'm here, what do you want to do with me." Kelly smirked, biting her lip. Damon's fists clenched. He hadn't lied to Eve when he told her it had been a week since he had been laid. But he knew Eve would have a fit if she found out who he would shack up with. And as much as he wanted to hook up with Kelly, the nagging was stopping him.

With such a long pause of not having the clothes ripped off her, Kelly let out an irritated sigh pushing Damon back against a wall. "Listen. I came here tonight for a reason. And that reason is _not_ to see your nice house." She poked his chest as she unzipped his jacket. "Unless that friend of yours is actually more than a friend." She hissed getting closer to Damon who let out a huff.

"You're still on that?" Damon hissed before his attention snapped towards Matt's voice as he snapped.

"Mom?!" Kelly's attention snapped towards Matt then as well as she pushed herself away from Damon.

"Damon?!" Caroline's snapped as Kelly became flustered by the whole ordeal.

"Oh my God, Matt? Oh my God." Kelly quickly picked up her stuff that she had carelessly thrown to the ground when she pushed Damon. Stefan and Elena soon entered the room, as they began walking to the commotion. Kelly quickly left the house.

"I gotta-" Matt muttered as he pointed to Kelly.

"It's fine." Caroline reassured, shaking her head. "Just go." She muttered.

"I'll take her home." Elena jumped in to the rescue. Damon couldn't help when he rolled his eyes at the situation. They would get huffy at him as soon as Matt had left.

"Thanks, man." Matt muttered as he gave something back to Stefan before leaving quickly. As soon as he even turned his back all of their eyes landed on Damon. Damon lifted his hands in defense.

"Save it." Caroline snapped quickly exiting the house as well.

"Do you always have to ruin everything?" Elena snapped, following Caroline. Damon rolled his eyes as Stefan folded his arms.

"I didn't start this, alright. Do you really think I would have let her be that close to me without doing anything back?" Damon defended to Stefan. Stefan only shook his head as he left as well. Damon's head fall back against the wall. It wasn't such a far-fetched idea that he didn't start something. Stefan wasn't very happy with him anyways.

With a slight sigh, Damon walked to the library and poured himself a drink before sitting in an armchair. He threw his leg up on one of the arm rests and leaned back against the other. Irritation flooded Damon as he thought about Stefan. Stefan never believed him. Even on something as menial as what had just happened. Sure, Damon wasn't very trustworthy, but just a little trust wouldn't hurt. Damon hadn't even killed anyone for maybe two weeks. Couldn't that be rewarded slightly with a little more trust put into him? Damon pulled his phone out of his pocket, quickly unlocking it. Eve's contact picture stared at him. He couldn't even help but smile as he looked at the picture they had taken the first day she had come. He was barely in the picture with his face close to her ear and with her curling away from him with a large smile. The pictured calmed him down as he thought about the day.

 _"Evie come on, can you just act normal for one picture?" Damon snapped at Eve playfully as she rolled her eyes at the request. "It's not hard, see, come here." Damon muttered, pulling Eve to his side. "Selfie. That's what the kids are calling pictures of themselves nowadays, if you aren't caught up." Damon sassed making Eve roll her eyes at him with a small chuckle._

 _"Fock off." Eve muttered as she continued to not smile properly. Damon let out an annoyed huff._

 _"You know, we could have done this the easy way, but you always have to be difficult." Damon muttered, seeing the confusion in her eyes before he quickly had his mouth close to her ears. "Fucking smile." He whispered as she burst out into laughter from the tickling of her ear. Damon quickly took a picture, hoping it wasn't blurry before Eve pushed him away from her._

 _"Dat's cheatin' ya prick." Eve hissed with a smile as Damon went to look at the picture._

 _"See, if you would just cooperate, I wouldn't have to do these things to you," He smirked as she rolled her eyes. "But you love anything I do to you so I can see why you're so stubborn now." Damon smirked as Eve's cheeks turned red._

 _"In yer dreams, Salvatore." Eve snapped grabbing his phone from him. The picture wasn't blurry, to the delight of Damon. Plus, she was actually smiling._

 _"See, look, I'm a great photographer." Damon said pointing at the picture. Eve rolled her eyes and shrugged._

 _"It's alright." Eve sassed. Damon scoffed as he put his hand to his heart._

 _"You hurt me." Damon cried out, dropping his head to her shoulder. He heard a familiar click of a photo being taken before he looked up to see Eve had taken a picture with her own phone. "Excuse me, no photographs please." Damon sassed as he tried to grab her phone from her._

 _"Oye, if ya get ta keep dat one, I get ta keep dis one." Eve bargained. Damon let out a long sigh._

 _"Fine, but do not sell, or I will sue." He smiled with a snotty attitude. Eve nudged him as she put the picture as her contact picture for him. "Hey, I never agreed to that." Damon protested. Eve only shrugged. "Okay if that's how it's going to be." Damon sassed, as he made his picture of them his contact picture for her._

 _"I don't even like dat picture, Day." Eve protested, trying to take his phone from him._

 _"Too bad, I do. You look happy and adorable." Damon flicked her nose lightly as she tried to grab his phone. "Look, you can see your nose scrunched, that automatically makes this a great picture." Damon said pointing to the picture as he held his arm away from her short reach. Eve let out a huff, giving up._

 _"Did ya just call me adorable?" Eve asked aloud with a raised eyebrow. "I am a scary monster of nightmares. Fear me." Eve snapped which only made Damon laugh aloud._

"I swear if you're not okay Evie." Damon muttered to himself taking a drink of his bourbon and looking at the other photos he had taken with her and of her. Stefan's footsteps drew his attention back to reality. Damon turned his head to see Stefan giving him the 'did you really do that' look. "Don't look at me like that." Damon whined as he turned away from Stefan.

"Are you crazy?" Stefan asked. "Of all nights?" Stefan snapped. Damon let out an annoyed sigh.

"Save the lecture, look-" Damon got out before something came smashing through the window on top of Stefan. Damon set his things down and quickly flittered over to Stefan throwing whatever or whoever was on him off of him. But not before Stefan was stabbed with a piece of glass.

Damon stood up and turned towards the intruder to see a man with a dark goatee standing in a fighting stance. As he approached, the man took a swing at Damon, landing one on his face before Damon punched him back. Stefan's groans of pain filled the air as Damon held the man up against the railing. Damon grabbed the man's throat and pushed, but the man did the same. As focused as he was on keeping the man off of him, Damon heard a woman's voice start growling out until they turned to groans of pain. Damon saw the man's attention go behind him.

With the opportunity, Damon head butted the man before throwing him over the couch and away from him. Stefan quickly came to Damon's side as the man stood up quickly. He glanced at them before he looked at the woman on the ground. Before anything could happen a ringtone began playing. Damon's attention snapped towards his phone to see Eve's picture. Before he ran to it, his attention snapped towards the man again as he looked at the phone as well. Something flashed across his face...Confusion? The man flittered out through the window without any hesitation as Damon did the same to his phone.

"Evelyn?" Damon answered quickly but only heard bits and pieces.

"Da...far...hel...aped...tom...ires…"

* * *

 **BUMBUM. I know asshole move but I want the next part to be on its own. Sorry for the delay mylaptopisshittybutiswearnowiwillkeepuptodateiswear. On a side now. HOW TO WRITE A SCENE WHERE TWO CHICKS ARE TAKING A PISS WITHOUT MENTIONING THEM TAKING A PISS BUT IMPLYING THAT THAT IS WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I DID NOT WRITE WHO WAS TALKIN BY ME. YOU FUCKING BULLSHIT YOUR WAY THROUGH UNTIL YOU GET TO THE POINT YOU NEED THEM TO BE AT HAHA. But seriously. Not sure how to do that because peeing is weird and no one talks about it because no one pees in anything. It's a taboo thing.**


	13. Numb

"Damon…" Stefan said hesitantly as Damon stood still, looking at his blank phone screen. Stefan had heard small bits of the phone call and most of what he heard was static. But he also heard Eve. Damon had been staring at his phone since the call ended. Stefan didn't really know how Damon would react. He was waiting for the explosion that was Damon's emotions. Before Damon answered, a ringtone went off.

Both Stefan and Damon's attention snapped to the sound of Stefan's phone. Stefan quickly pulled it out to see that it was Elena. Damon hastily walked towards Stefan as Stefan shook his head, trying to indicate to his older brother that it wasn't Eve. Damon's mood instantly soured as he walked behind Stefan and grabbed the woman's body as it lay on the ground.

"Hello?" Stefan answered quickly.

"I'm home, teeth brushed, and ready for bed." Elena said cheerfully. "Safe and sound." Stefan let out a small sigh of relief at knowing this.

"Good, good. I'm glad." Stefan stated, glancing back at Damon as he mindlessly dragged the corpse to the fireplace.

"Is everything alright?" Elena wondered. "You sound serious."

"No, no, no, no." Stefan protested. "Not tonight, you still have a few minutes left of normal." Stefan glanced back at Damon once again to see him putting the body in the fireplace. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow okay?" Elena took in a deep breath.

"I had a really nice time on our date tonight." Elena said, Stefan could practically hear the smile in her voice. Stefan sighed out a laugh.

"Such a liar."

"No, I'm serious." Elena giggled on her end of the phone. "In a way it was exactly what it was supposed to be." Stefan nodded absentmindedly.

"I had a really nice time too." Stefan said as Elena huffed out a small laugh before hanging up. Stefan glanced back at Damon as he stood by the fireplace, staring at the girl in flames. "Damon." Stefan said gently as Damon never broke his gaze. "Wasn't that guy from 1864?" Stefan questioned. "Weren't they in the tomb?" Damon's eyes turned to Stefan.

"They were." Damon said lowly.

" _Were?_ What is that supposed to mean?" Stefan snapped. Damon glared up at Stefan.

"They're out, okay." Damon snapped. "Witchy's spell messed up." Stefan folded his arms. Damon rolled his eyes at the action. "Eve is in trouble and you're going to bitch at me?" Damon snapped which caused Stefan to roll his own eyes.

"Eve wouldn't be in trouble if you weren't so infatuated with Katherine." Stefan snapped back instantly regretting the comment. Damon breathed in before he flittered to Stefan, stabbing a broken piece of glass into Stefan's abdomen. "Bad timing to complain about Katherine to me, little brother." Damon growled as Stefan let out a hiss of pain. "Eve is more important right now and I'm gonna get her." Damon snapped, ripping the glass from Stefan's stomach.

"Damon!" Stefan hissed as Damon dropped the piece of glass, walking towards the doorway. "Wait!" Stefan snapped making Damon pause. "We can't just barge in." Stefan said holding his stomach.

"And why not?" Damon glared, turning around to face Stefan.

"They're older than us. We need a plan." Stefan insisted. Stefan glanced down at the blood on his hand, not sure what was his and what was the woman's. As he looked back to where Damon was, Stefan saw Damon looking back down at his phone with a look of anger and...worry? It had been a while since he saw Damon like this.

"You better be ready then, little brother." Damon hissed looking back up at Stefan without any of his prior emotions on his face. "Get your strength up. I'll find out where this place is. Pearl said they had a farmhouse outside of town." Damon muttered as he left the study.

"Wait, who? Pearl?!" Stefan snapped aloud but got no response.

* * *

Eve laid her head against the storage shelves. She had managed to "MacGyver" her way to her phone and back to her original spot. It took a few tries once she was actually hanging on the pipe. She hung a significant ways off the ground, in her opinion. With her being so far from the ground, her weight was put on the vervain ropes that held her hands together. After dealing with the pain, she had managed to grab a broom with her feet which actually reached to the table. The only trouble was managing to hit the phone off the table close to where she would have to sit. The whole ordeal was a process that tired her out. From the knife that was stuck in her shoulder to the vervain that had burned her wrists to the point of bleeding, the whole day had been a process.

Once she finally shimmied herself back down the pipe with her broom still in legs length, she pulled her phone towards her. With much difficulty, she got her phone in between her knees, balancing it. She had been in the dark for such a long time without any light besides the notifications and occasional phone call, once she turned the screen on with her nose, she was blinded. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light and she looked at the time. It was 11:53 PM. She had been gone for almost 11 hours. It showed because as soon as she looked at her missed calls, Damon's name popped up and filled her notifications. Calls ranging from two to nine o'clock. Eve's nose pressed the call back button before she tapped the speaker button.

She stared at Damon's contact picture as the phone began stuttering out a ring. The picture was of Damon without a shirt on in his bathroom. His lips were purshed out. From an annoying trend Eve saw constantly when she was in California. People called it "duck lips". But with others Eve would have rolled her eyes, but on Damon, she couldn't help but actually smile. Her lips cracked at the action. The ringing stopped.

"Ev-yn?" Damon's voice stuttered. Eve's breath caught at the familiar sound.

"Damon!" Eve exclaimed suddenly hearing the outside sounds getting louder. Panic ran through Eve. "I'm at de farmhouse! I need help! I'm trapped in de basement by dose tomb vampires!" Eve said quickly before the sound of an iron door squeaked open close by. Eve frantically tried to press the end call button, but her phone fell from her knees to the ground. Eve's breath caught once more as she quickly slid the phone under her, hoping she had managed to bump the button.

The table light switched on, making Eve flinch. She looked at the man that stood in the doorway, looking around the basement before meeting Eve's eyes. Eve subconsciously backed away from the man until her back fell up against the pipe.

"Who are you?" The man asked. A good fake gimmick that Eve would not fall for. "I'm not going to hurt you." His voice lowered gently as he started walking slowly towards Eve. Eve glared at the man as she kept her mouth shut, pulling her knees closer to her. "My name is Harper." He said as he stopped advancing. Eve raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Me name's Eve." Eve said aloud, confused by the casual conversation.

"Who has done this to you?" He questioned gently. He seemed genuinely confused by the situation. Eve looked the man up and down quizzically.

"I don'-" Eve's voice cracked as she tried to remember the name, "Frederick." Eve said aloud, remembering the name a woman had shouted down the basement.

"Frederick has done this to you?" He asked, baffled. "Why?" He asked. Eve held her tongue once more. What was she supposed to say? She was sneaking around the house because Pearl had pissed her off and she was throwing a tantrum. The more she thought about it, the more a voice in her head began to snap at her.

"Ya really focked up dis time, Eve." "What were ya gonna do? Go on a murderin' spree against at least 15 tomb vampires, all much older den ya." "Ya deserve everythin' dat's happened to ya." "Yer so stupid." "Say somethin' to end yer miserable life." "Ya deserve dis."

"Are you okay?" A deeper voice pulled Eve back to Harper as he kneeled down, holding Eve's shoulders. Eve gasped as she pushed herself further against the wall shaking her head.

"Stop." Eve snapped aloud, closing her eyes. Eve didn't know who it was directed to, but hopefully both her wandering mind and the man would stop what they were doing. Harper's hands left Eve's shoulders as he backed up slightly to the slight relief of Eve. The nagging remained. "Co-Can ya get dis?" Eve asked suddenly. Harper raised an eyebrow at her before she nodded at her should

"Oh! Of course." Harper said, slowly moving his hands towards Eve's shoulders. As one of Harper's hand held the handle of the knife, the other was gently against Eve's shoulders. A sincere look of worry was written on his face. Eve took in a deep breath and only nodded, closing her eyes. The knife was pulled out quickly. Eve took a deep breath in from the pain as she opened her eyes quickly. "Sorry!" Harper said quickly. Eve shook her head.

"No, I'm okay. Dat's been stuck in dere for hours." Eve sighed out as the pain in her shoulder finally began to stop burning.

"I can not believe that Frederick would do such a thing." Harper said absentmindedly. "Miss Pearl will hear of this." Eve sucked in a breath at the mention of Pearl.

"No, dat's fine, I just-" Eve stuttered before she was interrupted

"Harper?" A voice yelled down the basement. Harper looked behind him, turning and giving Eve an apologetic look.

"I have to go, I am sorry. I will help though, I swear it." Harper said, standing up from his spot.

"Wait-" Eve muttered before Harper had flittered out of the cellar, leaving her alone once more. Eve let out an annoyed sigh as her head fell back against the pipe in frustration. Someone had better realized she was gone by now. This kidnapping thing wasn't working for her.

* * *

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon snapped as he finished up hammering a board against the window. "And did you see that look he gave when he saw the Eve was calling? Oh, if he has something to do with her too…" Damon snapped with a sarcastic smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, 'Oops. Sorry?'" Stefan questioned as he paced. Damon shrugged, as if it wasn't the worst idea he had heard. "We don't even know if Eve is there either, Damon." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Farmhouse. Help. Tomb vampires. That is what she said last night. The longer we wait, the longer she is with those scumbags." Damon snapped.

"I can't believe you made a deal with Pearl." Elena chipped in. Damon paced passed her.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information." Damon said, annoyed at the memory of Pearl showing up. "And it's not like I had a choice. She's-" Damon cut himself off as he thought of a word that best described Pearl. "Scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back." Damon said smugly as he waved the hammer towards Elena, still hearing a slight nagging in his ear. Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course she is." Elena muttered before looking towards Stefan. "Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process." Elena snapped. Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

 **"** You don't have to be snarky about it." Damon rolled his own eyes at her tone, turning away as she straightened up to defend herself.

 **"** I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky." Elena snapped. Damon let out an annoyed sigh as he sat down on a chair.

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon muttered, rolling his eyes. Elena was usually snappy with him, but there had to be more to it than him being selfish.

"I'm not blaming you, Damon." Elena smiled with her arms folded. "I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." Elena sassed. Damon rolled his eyes once more, slightly surprised by the comment before he muttered a sarcastic 'ouch' towards her.

"This isn't being very productive." Stefan muttered aloud. "We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?" Stefan suggested as Elena glared daggers at Damon. "We'll deal with them and get Eve in the process, okay? She's going to be fine." Stefan reassured. Damon blinked at the comment. Stefan had no idea. Why even try and reassure him that she was okay. Damon knew Evie. The only way she would be okay is if she kept her mouth shut, and since he knew Evie, he knew she wouldn't. Damon stood up and rolled his eyes at the comment before leaving the study.

"I'm sorry. He just makes me so cranky." Damon heard Elena mutter.

"I know. He makes everybody cranky." Stefan muttered back. Damon sighed. Eve had better be okay. At least with her, she wouldn't make him feel like such a burden.

* * *

Eve's eyes snapped open at metal being clashed. She blinked, trying to see the blurry world. As her eyes adjusted, she saw Frederick and a few other men around the table. One turned around and threw something, making Eve finch before she let out a loud gasp of pain as a wooden stake went through the side of her knee.

"Oh, you're awake." Frederick turned holding a stake. Eve felt her heart begin to race. "Listen, I'm getting very tired of snapping your neck and waiting for you to wake up so I can just do it again. So today, if you don't talk, we'll hurt you. Maybe even kill you. We'll see how the day goes, hmm?" Frederick muttered as he walked over to Eve. "So. How do you know Damon Salvatore?" He asked.

"Who doesn't?" Eve hissed glaring at him. Frederick rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Wrong answer." He said slamming the stake through the top of Eve's knee to the concrete. Eve hissed in pain. "Do you know Stefan?" Frederick asked, as he held his hand out behind him. One man handed him another stake. Watery vervain dripped from the tip of the stake. Without warning, the stake was drove into Eve's stomach as Frederick forced her up. A scream of pain left Eve involuntarily. Frederick looked down to Eve's feet as one of her knees was held up. Frederick ripped the stake from the side of her knee out. "Is this your phone?" Frederick asked aloud. Eve's blood went cold as she remembered the call she had made. "I thought something was missing." Frederick smirked as he slammed the stake into Eve's knee from the front, just like the other. Eve yelped at the contact. Frederick slapped a hand over Eve's mouth, making Eve's head smack back against the pipe. "We talked about this, Eve." Eve's eyes widened at the me. "Oooh, you don't like that. Eeevvveeeee." He dragged out the name. "Harper told me." Eve's heart sank. Why would he… "That was right before I snapped his neck though. He was going to help you, and we wouldn't want that, would we, Evie?" Eve tensed at the familiar nickname. "What, is that one of the nicknames the Salvatore's gave you?" Eve only glared as his hand grabbed her chin roughly. "Speak." He said with a smirk across his mouth.

"Fock ya." Eve spat at him. Frederick rolled his eyes before he grabbed her hands and hoisted her up to the top of the pipe. Pain exploded across Eve's wrists.

"Look Fred, she can't even touch the ground." One man muttered with a cackle of a laugh. Frederick pulled Eve further from the wall before dropping her. Her wrists stung at the sudden weight.

"You're right." Frederick began to laugh with the others joining in at Eve's expense. "But back to business." Frederick said as he pulled the stake from Eve's stomach before plunging it into her chest. Eve's let out a shriek of pain as fear swept through her. Her heart raced. Eve felt as if her heart was racing against the stake. "The Salvatores brothers." Frederick pushed.

"What if I did know dem? Den what? Use me ta get ta dem? Damon's a dick and Stefan's borin'." Eve hissed out. "I'm not dere friend." Eve snapped out the lie. Frederick raised an eyebrow as he held out his hand once more.

"Yeah, I don't believe it." He muttered as a knife was put into his hands. Eve took in a deep breath as she tried calming herself. "Why would someone who isn't there friend have a contact picture like Damon's on your phone?" He asked as he ran the blade down Eve's sides.

"People do dat!" Eve defended quickly. "Dey take someone's phone and make shitty and embarrassing pictures deir contact pictures!" Eve defended as a drip of blood from her wrists fell and hit Frederick. Frederick looked at the small drop of blood before looking up at Eve's wrists.

"Someone was busy getting their phone I see." Frederick snapped. "And...I still don't believe you." He snapped grabbing the stake in Eve's chest and pulling down roughly. Eve screamed in pain as she struggled away from him.

" _Téigh trasna ort féin ag fein truaillaithe tuilli._ " Eve screamed, finally managing to kick away from the man. The Irish slipped from her tongue. The last time she had spoken that much Irish, swears or not, was back in the 50's.

"What even was that hideous language." Frederick laughed with the others. Eve spat at him, small flecks of blood hit Frederick before a phone started ringing. "Get that." Frederick said as he pulled the knife across Eve's neck, dangerously close to slicing too deeply. Eve tried to keep her breathing minimal.

"Stefan is leaving for a hunt." One of the men said. The mention of Stefan had Eve listening even more carefully. Frederick smirked at Eve as he noticed her slight change in demeanor even with one name put out in the open.

"Well, let's go get him then." Frederick said, turning his attention towards the others. Eve quickly threw her legs around his neck squeezing as hard as she could. The moment of power was done and gone with before Eve could even take a breath as two of the others pulled Eve's legs off of Frederick, snapping one of her knees in the process. Eve screamed as she saw her bone sticking out beside the stake in her knee. "Don't!" Frederick coughed as one of the vampires pulled the stake from Eve's chest and almost slammed it into her heart. Eve's eyes closed quickly as she felt the stake go back into her chest, even closer to her heart than the first time. Eve opened her eyes as she saw Frederick pull the stake out from her chest and pushed her back towards the wall.

"Listen here, I will not see her killed because one of you morons doesn't remember where the heart is." Frederick snapped as Eve fell to the ground, ignoring the cry as she hit the ground. "If she does really know the Salvatores, and they're friends, we need to make sure she doesn't look like such a fucking wreck." Frederick yelled as he forcefully pushed Eve's bone back to its specific place, ignoring her screams. "Now." He puffed out a breath. "Let's go grab the vegetarian."

* * *

Damon got in his car and turned on the engine. Stefan hadn't answered his phone for a while and Elena hadn't either. And if Stefan was with Elena, Damon would be pissed. As he drove in the storm towards Elena's, he watched the roads carefully. With his luck, a rouge vampire would come and cause him to wreck. In his nice car.

As he drove up and parked by Elena's, he pulled out his phone and called her. Within the first rings he knew she wouldn't answer. He quickly flittered to her door. As soon as she ignored his call, he knocked. Once Elena opened the door, Damon quickly walked into the house.

"You're ignoring me." Damon muttered, turning to face Elena again.

"The six missed calls?" Elena wondered. "Sorry, my phone's dead." She snarked at him. Damon rolled his eye before looking around her.

"Is Stefan here?" Damon asked, ignoring her snarky attitude.

"No." She stated, shaking her head. "Why?" She asked, concern washing over her face. "Something wrong?"

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you." Damon muttered looking at his phone once more. Elena put her phone to her ear as she tried to call Stefan.

"It's going straight to voicemail." Elena stated. Damon wanted to roll his eyes. He knew that much. "Where could he be?" Elena asked. The million dollar question. But Damon had an idea.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." Damon muttered.

* * *

"Sam, you have the vervain ready?" A man asked as he cut the ropes from Eve's wrists and pulled her to her feet. The man simply nodded as he stood over by the table with his back turned. Eve felt the burning stop and anger flooded through her. The thought was stupid, but it would help her. Without hesitation, Eve quickly snapped the man's neck before pulling the stakes out of her knees. The man by the table turned quickly with a syringe in his hand. Eve breathed in as she flittered over to him and stuck the stake into his chest. But as she stabbed him in his chest, he stabbed her in her neck with the syringe.

Eve hissed as she pulled the syringe out of her neck, but it was too late. As the man fell to the ground, veins slowly crawling over his arms and face, Eve felt the effects of the vervain. The cellar layout blurred together as she held herself up at the table.

"Come on, Eve, yer stronger dan dis shite." Eve hissed to herself, trying to shake the paralyzing effects of the vervain. The pain of her barely healed broken knee slowed her down, annoying her even more. She slowly walked to get out of the small room of the cellar into a hallway of some sort. As she walked, she saw a metal door and the sound of heavy rain flowing down something. She walked over to it quickly, holding onto the prison like bars to balance herself. The vervain was not leaving her system as quick as she wanted it to. She pulled the door open before attempting to walk up the stairs. Looking up, she squinted at the bright light of the outdoors.

The rain washed down the stairs. Eve pulled herself up the first few stairs before she fell to her knees. Eve bit her tongue as she stifled a hiss of pain. She had to be quiet. As she began crawling up the stairs, rain began to hit her head. Eve couldn't help the smile as she felt a liquid that wasn't vervain touch her. But this wasn't the time for relaxing. Eve looked up the stairs again, to see how far she had left and to feel the rain.

"Come on, Stefan, we're just about there!" The familiar voice echoed against the stairways walls. Eve froze. Maybe if she ran she would get away. "Hey Sam, Billy, you done down there yet?" Shit. Eve saw the shadows as they came closer to the stairs. If she was going to get out she had to try. Eve flittered up the stairs, ignoring the pain that followed. "God damn it, how did you get out." Eve heard as she was stopped in her tracks by at least ten vampires.

"Fock." Eve muttered.

* * *

As Damon drove out of town with Elena in tow, his eyes kept glancing at his phone.

"Eyes on the road." Elena scolded. Damon rolled his eyes.

"You know, you didn't have to come." Damon snapped. Damon knew Elena rolled her own eyes at the comment without even looking at her.

"I did. Stefan is out there."

"And what were you going to do?" Damon snapped, glancing over at Elena as she folded her arms. "'Yes, hi, I'm Elena, Katherine's doppelganger and would like to take back my boyfriend please.'" Damon mocked Elena. "You know he's not the only one out there."

"How could I forget. The real reason we're really going out there is to save your precious rebound girlfriend and not your own brother." Elena hissed. Damon took in a deep breath. The urge to slam on his brakes passed over him quickly. His hands tightened around the steering wheel, ignoring the urge.

"Fuck off, Elena." Damon snapped suddenly. Elena's head snapped towards him, offended by his sudden outburst. "Oh what, like you've never heard the word." Damon muttered. "Or at least it's never been said to you, because you're always in the right." Damon growled at her as he turned on a muddy road. "If Eve is here, I'm going to kill them all. If Stefan is here, I'm going to kill them all." Damon snapped, looking over and seeing a dirty car...It was Eve's. His hands tightened against the steering wheel as he parked his car before he drove up a hill he knew he couldn't make. "Don't assume I would save one over the other." Damon snapped as he got out of the car with a baffled Elena in the passenger seat.

Damon flittered to the farmhouse as quickly as he could. The hill wasn't easy to get up, but once he saw the house, he was at the front door in a second. His fist slammed against the wooden door.

"Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off." Damon threatened as he waited for an answer. The door opened slightly. The same man that had attacked last night stood with the door barely opened.

"Pearl's not home." He said casually. Damon glared, thinking of a million ways to kill him. "Mmm. Beautiful weather." He said leaning himself out of the door. "Not a ray of sun in the sky." He said, staring back at Damon.

"Where's my brother." Damon snapped. The man let out a small sigh.

"Billy." He stated, opening the door wide. Two men pulled Stefan from a different room. Stefan breathed heavily as the two men held him. Stefan looking up at Damon. Damon felt his heart race and anger burn through him.

"You're dead." Damon snapped as he tried to enter the house. A force pushed him back.

"Ooh, I'm sorry." The man muttered as Damon looked around the doorway. "You haven't been invited in." He said smugly. "Miss Gibbons?" A small woman with bite marks around her body come walking in from a different room.

"Yes, Frederick, honey?" She said softly. Damon looked at this woman, pitty forming in his stomach.

"Never let this bad man in." Frederick said, turning towards the woman. She nodded with a smile.

"I'll never let him in." She said, looking Damon up and down before she smiled obediently at Frederick before walking away.

"145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother." Frederick snapped at Damon before smirking. Damon took a breath in at the mention of Katherine being in love with both him and Stefan. "First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad." He snapped, before smirking. "Well...I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy." As he said the name, one of the men holding Stefan stabbed him in the side with a stake. Damon hit the side of the house.

"Stefan!" Damon's eyes widened at the familiar voice. Frederick looked back at Stefan before staring at Damon.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He smirked. "Jacob." Damon's heart stopped as one man threw Eve in front of Stefan. "You know her though, right?" Frederick asked, casually walking over and pulling Eve up. Damon felt his fingers dig into the doorways frame. Dark bags covered most of the freckles under her eyes as dried up blood lingered under her nose and mouth. One side of her tank top strap was hanging. Multiple holes and slices of her tank top were missing. Damon felt a crack under his grip. "She's been...something." Frederick snapped as he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "You know her though, yeah?" Frederick asked, turning her head towards Damon. Damon stared, feeling his heart against his chest. Eve looked at him with her big green eyes with so much fear.

"You're going to regret everything you've ever done." Damon snapped suddenly as he felt something in his hands. He glanced over to see he had gone through the frame and held a chunk of it. Frederick pulled Eve to her feet, and grabbed her chin roughly.

"That doesn't fare well for you, sweetheart." Frederick muttered towards Eve. "She said she didn't like either of you, but by just a simple look..." Frederick smirked at Eve as she tried to pull away from him made Damon's heart race once more. Frederick's smirk fell before he pushed Eve towards one of the men near Stefan. Frederick walked over to the door once more, a smirk plastered on his face.

"You have a nice day." Frederick said as he shut the door in Damon's face. Oh they were all dead. They were dead for taking Stefan. They were dead for hurting Evie. They were extra dead for hurting his Evie. All ways around, they were dead. Damon flittered back towards his car. As he ran down the hill, Elena got out of the car with an umbrella.

"What happened, where is he?" She questioned as Damon got under the umbrella with her.

"They have him and Eve. I can't get in." Damon explained.

"Why not?"

"Because the woman that owns the house is compelled to not let me in." Damon snapped more towards himself at the fact. Elena breathed in.

"I can get in." She said as she tried to pass him. Damon easily stopped her.

"You're not going in there." Damon snapped as Elena struggled.

"I'm going!" Elena snapped.

"You're not going in there." Damon snapped holding her back.

"Why are they doing this?" Elena asked, fear obvious in her voice.

"Revenge." Damon muttered, annoyed with himself. "They want revenge."

"We gotta do something."

"I know"

"We can't let them hurt them. We gotta get them out of there" Elena said, her voice starting to quiver in panic. Damon glanced behind him before he turned to face Elena.

"I know, Elena, I know." Damon muttered, annoyed by the feeling of being powerless. "But I don't know how to get them out." Damon said. "Let's just get in the car. I don't like being out here without any protection besides an umbrella." Damon muttered as Elena nodded in agreement, getting into the passenger side. Damon ran to the drivers side, turning on the car.

* * *

"Vervain on the ropes." Eve heard Frederick say as her black eye began to heal over. "Evie over here could tell you all about it. The difference is that you can actually touch the ground. Let's see if you react the same way." Frederick said as he took a tool and pulled on a rope that held Stefan up. Stefan let out a groan of pain as Eve was tied up on the top pipe near Stefan.

"Stop!" Eve snapped as the man let her hang by her full weight. Frederick turned to Eve and stabbed a stake into her side. Eve hissed in pain.

"Oh, you don't know pain yet, girl." Frederick snapped. "You killed one of us. But I suppose that Stefan did as well…" Frederick trailed off before he stabbed Stefan in the side as well. "But I was thinking what would hurt even more. Stefan! You could be the first to try it out!" Frederick said as one of the men grabbed the back of Stefan's head and pulled it back. Eve watched as Frederick took an eyedropper from the table.

"No, no, no! Wait!" Eve protested. Frederick glanced over at Eve and only smirked as he dropped presumably vervain in Stefan's eyes. Stefan let out grunts of pain from the contact as Eve flinched at the sizzling noise that was made.

"This isn't right!" Eve heard Harper's voice shout. Eve turned her head to see Harper standing still. Frederick walked past Eve, ignoring her.

"He killed Bethanne. She killed Sam. Bethanne and Sam were one of us Harper." Frederick snapped. "And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance." He snapped lowly. "Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right?" He said, walking past Eve again, pulling her down slightly to make the ropes burn her wrists. Eve yipped slightly at the sudden pain. "I say that's exactly what we're here for." He said turning his attention back towards Stefan. He grabbed something from the table before standing in front of Stefan. "Starting with this." A sizzling filled Eve's ears as Stefan grunted in pain. "And then his brother. And anyone else that gets in our way, including this one." Frederick pointed the knife at Eve. "Killing you will be a treat. But I want you to watch the Salvatore's die." Frederick said as he pulled the knife down Eve's sides. Eve forced her eyes closed, ignoring the pain as best she could. "Because apparently, you don't know them. So it won't hurt when you see this-" Frederick muttered as he turned his attention back towards Stefan, raising his knife.

"Don't!" Eve snapped. Harper ran past him, grabbing Frederick's hand and pulling it backwards.

"This isn't right!" Harper snapped.

"You're gonna want to let go of me!" Frederick yelled, grabbing Harper by the throat. Eve gasped slightly at the sudden change of volume.

"Miss Pearl will be home soon." Harper snapped. Eve watched as Frederick glared at Harper.

"Miss Pearl...is no longer in charge." Frederick snapped. "Tie him up and then stake him down." He snapped as two men quickly went and restrained him. Frederick watched as they took Harper away before his eyes turned and met Eve's. "Now, where were we?"

"Don't want ta hurt anyone, my ass." Eve spat at him. Frederick chuckled lowly before taking the same eyedropper that was used on Stefan and walking towards Eve.

* * *

Damon walking into the school hallways. Elena said Alaric would be around here. Damon could hear footsteps from a little ways away. Damon glanced back at Elena before he flittered closer to the noise. Damon turned a corner. Alaric stood still as soon as he saw Damon.

"Well don't you look…" Damon cocked his head slightly. "Alive." he muttered. Alaric glared.

"You can't hurt me." Alaric grumbled back. Damon smirked at the statement.

"Oooh, I can hurt you alright." Damon muttered back remembering the night he had thought he killed the history teacher. Alaric began walking towards Damon, which prompted Damon to do the same.

"Mr. Saltzman." Elena's voice stopped Alaric in his tracks once more. "We need your help." Elena pleaded. Alaric stared at Elena before letting out a sigh.

"Come with me." Alaric muttered, turning around and beginning to walk in the opposite direction. Elena glanced over and Damon and nodded for him to follow. Damon grumbled to himself as he followed the two into a classroom. Alaric sat down in a teacher's chair, Damon would assume that this was his classroom. "What's the problem?" Alaric asked. Elena stayed close to the desk as Damon went and looked out one of the windows before sitting on the ledge.

"Well...It's a long story-" Elena started. Damon rolled his eyes quickly cutting in.

"A bunch of vampires kidnapped Eve and my brother and have them in a farmhouse." Damon interrupted, giving Alaric the quick rundown. Alaric raised an eyebrow at it. Elena only shook her head before looking back at Alaric.

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you." Elena pleaded. "I would go, but…"

"But your life is valuable." Damon cut in once more before looking at Alaric. "Yours, on the other hand is..." Damon trailed off making Alaric roll his eyes.

"Stefan told me about your ring." Elena cut in.

"What about it?" Alaric asked nonchalantly. Damon let out an annoyed sigh.

"Let me recap, you tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life." Damon snapped quickly. "Am I- uh- Am I leaving anything out?" Damon sassed back as Alaric looked as if he wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah." Alaric muttered. "The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss." He snapped standing up from his chair. Damon rolled his eyes as Elena stood in front of him.

"Mr. Saltzman, please. It's Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes at Elena's comment. Who was being the selfish one now and only caring about one person. Alaric shook his head.

"I'm sorry Elena, it's not my problem." Alaric said gently.

"That's a shame." Damon baited. "Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." He muttered standing up from his seat. Even Elena turned her head.

"You're lying." Alaric muttered.

"Am I?" Damon cocked his head as he walked over to Elena. "Why don't you ask her for yourself?" Damon questioned, but only received a glare from Alaric. "Coward." Damon muttered. "Come on, Elena." He said slightly nudging her from her spot. Elena huffed as she began walking by herself.

"Alright." Alaric said aloud. Damon smirked down at Elena, but she only rolled her eye. God, she was no fun. "Wait." Elena turned around towards Alaric. "I'll go." Alaric muttered kneeling down underneath his desk. Elena quickly walked back over to his desk as Damon followed more slowly. Alaric pulled out a thin bag. Once unraveled, the bag had a lot of stakes. Damon looked at the amount of stakes he had. He was impressed.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night?" Damon questioned.

"I have you to thank for that." Alaric said, glaring up at Damon. Damon rolled his eyes at the action before touching one of the stakes.

"What are these?" Elena wondered aloud.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Alaric muttered with his arms folded. Damon was getting tired of this attitude. The sooner he ditched this guy, the better.

"Just get me in." Damon said aloud. "I'll get Stefan out." Elena scoffed quietly.

"That's your plan?" Elena questioned. "You're just going to take them all on by yourself?"

"That was the plan from the beginning. But I think I'll be a little stealthier than that...hopefully." Damon muttered glancing up at Alaric, who rolled his eyes. Elena pulled out a tranquilizer.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Alaric asked quickly.

"I'm going with you guys." Elena said innocently. Alaric raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, no, no, no, no, noooo." Damon protested as Alaric took the tranquilizer from Elena. "No way." Damon protested.

"You need me." Elena snapped. "I'll get in, you could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out." Again with only worrying about Stefan.

"You know, the point of getting _Ric_ here involved in the first place was so you wouldn't have to come." Damon snapped. Elena rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I'm going." Elena said stubbornly. Damon sighed, turning his attention towards Alaric, blatantly ignoring Elena. "So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way." Damon sassed Alaric as he simply stared, seemingly unamused. Elena huffed.

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger." She snapped. Damon sighed.

"Fine. Elena, you can...You can drive the getaway car." Damon suggested. "Hmm? You're not going in the house." He continued turning his attention toward Alaric again.

"You can't stop me." Elena snapped. "It's Stefan we're talking about here! You don't understand." Elena muttered. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Really, I don't understand? Because it's just Stefan?" Damon snapped suddenly. Elena glared at him, ignoring what he was putting out there. Damon sighed. "I understand." He said gently. "I understand." He said shaking his head sarcastically. "He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong." Damon sassed. "I get it." He rolled his eyes, knowing he had infuriated Elena.

"Can you just not joke around for two seconds?" Elena snapped. Damon let out an annoyed sigh.

"I can't protect you, Elena." Damon snapped. "I don't know how many vampires there are in there." Damon snapped. "That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off." Elena only glared. "I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from." Damon's words choked slightly, annoyed by the thought. It wouldn't happen but just the thought… "Including Stefan and Eve." At the mention of Stefan getting hurt, Elena's head fell down. He should feel bad but... "I know. I get it. I understand." Damon muttered as Elena started to tear up. Alaric took in a breath.

"If we're gonna go, let's go." Alaric muttered as he started to pack away his bag. Damon glanced back at Elena and patted her shoulder. He shouldn't even let her go but maybe she could drive fast.

* * *

Eve glanced back at Harper as he sat in the chair, still unconscious. Eve hoped he was okay. He didn't deserve this. The other vampires had left the two alone and hung up with Harper tied to the chair with stakes through his knees.

"Eve?" Stefan's voice cracked, causing Eve to look back at him.

"Stefan?" Eve questioned. Stefan looked up, his face slightly veiny and his eyes red. Eve wondered if that was what she had looked like for the first few hours she had been down here. She didn't want to think about it. "Ya okay?" Eve questioned. Stefan let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Stefan muttered under his breath. Eve let out a huff of a scoff. He was going to try and blame this on himself. He glanced up at her, ready to put himself down before Eve shook her head.

"Don't Stef. Dis is not yer fault." Eve said, making Stefan furrow his eyebrows together as if he was confused to hear her say this. "How is dis yer fault? I wanted revenge." Eve said aloud, trying to ignore the nagging that was the voice in her head telling her that she deserved this. "Ya weren't even home when Pearl came. Ya were in school; like a good kid." Stefan let out a small huff of a laugh.

"I can't believe you called Pearl a psycho bitch." Stefan muttered, a small chuckle in his voice. Eve let out a small chuckle.

"Aye, ya can." Eve muttered. "Don't pretend like ya don't know I can't keep me mouth shut." Eve said. The small smile on Stefan's face twisted suddenly into a frown.

"Eve, your wrists." Eve looked up to see that her wrists were bleeding. Eve shook her head about it.

"Dey're fine, Stef, I've had wor-" Eve held her tongue suddenly. Stefan didn't need to know that she had already been through this. The one thing worse than torture was Stefan's puppy dog eyes. That look alone could cause grown men to start a war, if Stefan wanted. "We'll be fine, Stefan." Eve said aloud, trying to get off the subject. "But once we're out, ya better let me drink blood without judgin'." Eve warned. Stefan simply shook his head.

"I'll be a little judgy." Stefan muttered under his breath. Eve rolled her eyes playfully, as if they weren't both strung up waiting for Damon to 'Prince Charming' his way to them.

* * *

"Do we need to go over the plan again?" Damon asked as he parked the car the same place he had earlier that day. Alaric let out an annoyed sigh from the back seat.

"No. Let's just get this over with." Alaric snapped as he got out of the car. Damon sighed.

"And you're going to stay." He said pointing at Elena as he got out of the car and followed Alaric closely. As the two approached the house, Damon stood back in the woods as Alaric went to the front door. Within moments of Alaric knocking, Frederick answered the door. As soon as Alaric was in and the door was shut, Damon flittered to the back of the house. Luckily, there was a door. He stood and waited. Damon heard Alaric with Miss Gibbons close by. Damon was surprised by how quick Alaric had managed get to the back. Damon heard water running and a something else going as well.

"I'm really sorry, but you're going to have to invite a friend of mine inside." Alaric said as he opened the door and nudged Miss Gibbons. Damon almost chuckled at the word. Friend? Yeah right.

"Oh. I'm sorry. He's not allowed in the house." Miss Gibbons said, looking back at Alaric.

"I know that but you've gotta make an exception." Alaric pleaded. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Just get her out of the house. Now!" Damon demanded as Miss Gibbons quickly went to Damon. "Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?" Damon asked, with Miss Gibbons shaking her head with a simple 'No.' "Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?" Miss Gibbons only smiled.

"No. It's just me." She said cheerfully.

"No? Good." Damon muttered as he snapped her neck. He walked inside the house quickly as Miss Gibbons' dropped.

"You were supposed to compel her." Alaric snapped quietly as he stopped Damon.

"It doesn't work that way." Damon huffed back in a whisper.

"She's human!" Alaric hissed, shaking Damon slightly.

"And I'm not! So, I don't care." Damon snapped, getting in Alaric's face. "Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body!" Damon snapped as he pushed Alaric towards the door. Damon quietly closed the door behind him as he looked around the kitchen before quickly entered a pantry closet.

* * *

 _ **Translation:**_  
 _Téigh trasna ort féin ag fein truaillaithe tuilli. - (rough translates into) Go fuck yourself you wanking bastard_

 **So. That was a fucking adventure. TORTURE IS FUN TO WRITE. ESPECIALLY FOR AN AGLIOPHOBIAN HAHA WOWIE Ihavehurtmyself. Do it for the vine type of moment. I'm good but if it's not the best, please forgive me, I tried. Also this is unedited because my word keeps fucking up and telling me I spelled 'a' wrong like please stop. I didn't ask for this. And this was supposed to be longer than it originally was, but I hated the ending so I'm rewriting and I thought I would get this one out there because I was free and in the mood ANDTHATNEVERHAPPENS.**

 **But anyway, reviewing really helps me out a lot because it gives me motivation to actually continue (soreview) and follow and favorite or something. I don't know. I just want people to like this as much as I do. Okay. I love you. Bye.**  
 **-Nebula**


	14. Put on a Happy Face

A groan filled Eve's ears turning her attention towards Harper.

"The dead have awoken." Eve muttered aloud. Stefan gave her a look as Harper shook his head slightly.

"Um, thank you...for trying to help." Stefan said quietly towards Harper.

"Dat goes double." Eve muttered. She wasn't very good at the whole 'thank you' thing, so it was a good think Stefan was a better human being...or vampire, than her.

"They just needed someone to blame." Harper muttered with a dry voice. Eve looked back at him, worry running through her veins. He didn't deserve this. "Someone to punish." Harper muttered, glancing up at Eve. As Eve opened her mouth to speak before someone came rushing past her. She would have jumped out of her skin if she could. Eve turned as Elena was already to Stefan. Christ she was quick for a human.

"Elena?" Stefan muttered lowly. Elena glanced back at Eve but quickly returned to Stefan.

"I have been trapped longer, I should be de one who gets down first." Eve whined aloud.

"Evie." Damon's voice rang in the small space. Eve tried to twist to and him. Relief washed over his face as he quickly grabbed Eve and held her up. "Glad to see you're as snarky as ever." Damon said aloud as Eve let out the small sigh of relief she hadn't even realized she had been holding in. Elena glared back at the two at Damon's comment. Eve glanced down at Damon and raised an eyebrow but Damon only rolled his eyes. Elena turned to the table and grabbed a knife to cut down Stefan.

"Got anythin' sharp on ya, Day?" Eve muttered. "I mean, I'm all about havin' ya hold me up so me wrists don't burn as bad, but gettin' down would be better." Eve sassed.

"I have this." Damon said as he awkwardly pulled a stake from his pants. Eve stifled a snicker. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Would you two please grow up?" Elena snapped suddenly turning Damon and Eve's attention towards her as she finally cut down Stefan from his spot.

"Elena, it's fine." Stefan said as Elena quickly went to his side and helped him stand. The two quietly bickered to each other.

"Bet ya can't break de rope with yer stake." Eve muttered lowly not taking her eyes off the two as Elena grabbed Stefan's shirt.

"Evie, there are a lot of pissed off vampires, and you want to make bets with me about the well being of your hands?" Damon sassed back at her.

"Dere's always a bunch a pissed off vampires somewhere, Day." Eve sighed as she felt a rush of air go past her face. She blinked before looking up at her hands. The rope was broke in half with a stake sticking in the pipe. Eve looked back at Damon who casually winked at her as he slowly set her down. Eve winced, holding onto Damon's shoulders as her whole body weight was put on her numb legs. When she opened her eyes, Damon was reaching for her hands. Eve slapped his hand away, holding the rope in her own hands.

"Dere's vervain on de rope, Day." Eve said as she ripped the remaining rope from her wrists and threw it to the ground. Eve glanced at the burns before pulling them to her sides. The burns looked a lot worse than she remembered.

"Alright Evie, we have to go." Damon said as he turned towards the table and grabbed Eve's jacket. His attention went towards Harper. "Hold on." Damon said as he reached up and easily grabbed the stake from the pipe.

"No wait!" Eve snapped, grabbing Damon's hand as Stefan leaned against Elena, agreeing with Eve. Damon raised an eyebrow at her as he lowered his hand. Harper gave a nod towards Eve and Stefan.

"Fine, let's go, put your clothes on." Damon snapped towards Stefan and Elena before turning towards Eve, holding her jacket open for her. Eve let out a small huff as she allowed him to help her put on her jacket. Eve shivered as warmth wrapped around her. Only then did she truly feel cold.

"Wait." Stefan said once his shirt was on and limped without Elena. Elena quickly went to his side to help him. Damon sighed.

"What? Guys come on, we have to go." Damon said quickly as he pulled Eve to his side without protest. He was like a walking heater. Eve glanced towards Harper as she realized why Stefan had said to wait.

"Wait, Day." Eve said, glancing up at Damon. Damon cocked his head at her as Harper let out a cry of pain. Eve turned to see Stefan dropping a stake that had been in Harper's knee. Elena pulled the other stake from Harper's knee. Damon let out a huff of annoyance as Elena helped Stefan put his jacket on.

"Come on, we have to go." Damon said impatiently as he lead Eve out of the basement.

"Glad ta see yer as impatient as ever." Eve sassed up at Damon. Damon's hands cupped Eve's face without warning. Eve flinched slightly at the contact, annoyed at the reaction knowing it was only Damon.

"You are not leaving my side, Evelyn." Damon said quickly, concern across his entire face. Eve took in a slight breath as she looked into his eyes. Eve raised an eyebrow at him and his actions. "We're conjoined twins now." Damon blinked, slightly shaking his head before he pulled Eve into a tight hug. Eve let out a cough of a laugh.

"We're in danger, Day." Eve muttered into Damon's chest as she tried to ignore Damon's slightly elevated heartbeat

"You're right, Evie, we are in danger." Damon said aloud. "And I don't want them to hurt-" Damon cut himself off. Eve breathed in as Damon let out a small sigh. "They aren't going to get away with what they did to you, Evie." Damon said softly. Eve breathed in the familiar smell of Damon and finally felt how horrible she must have looked. "We have to stick up for each other, Evie. Conjoined twins and all" Damon said aloud once more, but Eve only felt tears run down her face. "Evie?" Damon asked, slightly pulling away. Eve hugged Damon tighter, burying her face into his chest.

"I can get him to the car." Elena's voice said. Eve took in a deep breath. This wasn't the time or place. Eve pulled away, feeling light headed. Stefan and Elena gave the two a slight nod as they walked up the stairs leading to the outdoors. Eve saw Damon glance down at her as she tried to quickly wipe away her tears, but she couldn't deal with his sad, concerned puppy dog eyes right now. If Stefan's puppy dog eyes could start wars, Damon's could destroy worlds.

"How are we gettin' out of dis, Day?" Eve said, ignoring the slight crack in her voice. Damon gently grabbed Eve's jacket and pulled her closer to him.

"You feelin' like you could distract some people?" Damon asked lightly. Eve blinked quickly and nodded.

"Ya-ya said we were conjoined now, so if we are, ya know I'm feelin' up for more dan distractin' people." Eve nudged Damon as she started walking towards the stairs. Damon suddenly picked her up. "What are ye doin'?" Eve snapped.

"I'm helping you. It's been two days and I doubt they even fed you." Damon said as he slowly made his way towards the stairs.

"Dey let me go pee." Eve protested slightly as the sudden hunger pains slammed into her. "Day, yer not helpin' me. I was doin' fine and now everthin' hurts because ya keep bringin' it up." Eve snapped as Damon walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, well, I don't feel great about the whole situation either.." Damon muttered. "Once you have some blood in you, I expect you to rip out hearts." Damon said as the two got to the top of the stairs. Damon flittered to the back of the house and into the kitchen. Eve breathed in slightly as the quick motion caused nausea.

"Watch de speed, Mario." Eve muttered as Damon set her down on the kitchen counter and threw open the fridge door. "And the noise, Christ Day, if de torture didn't kill me, yer loud ass will." Eve snapped lightly, flinching at her own words as soon as she said them.

"You know, they don't label these like Stefan, so I'm just going to give you these." Damon muttered as he brought over 4 water bottles full of the red liquid. "A present for the queen." Damon smirked as Eve raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Yer stup-" Damon quickly put his finger to his mouth. Eve stopped as he turned his attention towards a hallway. Damon motioned for her to stay as he pulled a stake from his pants. The urge to joke about how many stakes he had in his pants was unbearable. Eve glanced at the bottles. She was never really picky on blood. She opened one of the bottles as quietly as she could. The smell bombarded her nose. Veins crawled down her face as she finally took a sip.

Loud smashes tore her attention away from the delicious liquid. But as she got off the counter, her legs almost gave out. She needed to finish them. Chugging seemed to be the best plan. She quickly gulped down the first bottle feeling pure ecstasy at the taste. She quickly chugged down the three other bottles as she finally felt some of her strength return. Eve took in a deep breath as she let the blood wash through her body. Before she could even move to help Damon, a hand slammed over her mouth as a sharp point fell on her back. God damn it.

"Eve?" A familiar gruff voice asked in her ear. Eve twisted around easily as she saw Alaric with a...crossbow. Eve raised an eyebrow at the device but Alaric seemed to be more invested on her face. Eve quickly felt her face, annoyed that veins still popped out. Eve took in a deep breath once more, trying to calm herself down before hearing Damon let out a groan of pain.

"We don't have time fer dis, Laric." Eve muttered as she quickly flittered to where Damon's groans came from.

"What the-" One man said as Eve blinked slightly. Flittering wasn't a good idea yet, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She pulled one of the surprised men off of Damon and slammed him into the wall. As she saw his face, anger flooded her entire body. It was one of the assholes who had helped torture her. Eve breathed in.

"Picked de wrong girl ta piss off, mate." Eve muttered lowly as she punched her hand through his chest and ripped out his heart. Eve gasped as dropped the lightly beating heart. "Holy shit." Eve muttered, glancing back as a loud shot filled the house. Alaric stood stiffly with his crossbow as Damon looked back at him. Damon stood quickly turning to see Eve.

"Eve, stay with Alaric." Damon said as he quickly walked over to her. "I'm going after Frederick." Damon muttered to the two as he flittered out of the house. Eve leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Did...did you just rip that guy's heart out?" Alaric wondered aloud as he started to reload his crossbow. Eve let out shaky breath.

"Um...yeah." Eve said, glancing back down at the body before looking back up towards Alaric. Alaric gave a swift nod, but Eve saw his face. It wasn't like he was afraid...it was like he was impressed. "So...what's in de darts?" Eve asked. Alaric glanced up before putting his attention back to his crossbow.

"It's- UGH." Eve's attention snapped towards Alaric as a vampire got on top of him. Eve began to flittered towards him before she dropped to her knees, the world spinning. Eve closed her eyes for a second before trying to stand up again, only to tilt. She heard the two scuffle before it got quiet. Eve opened her eyes to a slightly less spinning world to see Alaric on his back breathing heavily with the vampire limp on the ground. "Vervain darts." Alaric huffed out. Eve slowly crawled over to him.

"Dat's...cool." Eve muttered as she sat beside him. "Ya alright?" Eve huffed out. Alaric nodded as he sat up and pulled himself up.

"Yeah, bastard bit me though." He muttered lowly as he offered Eve a hand. Eve took his hand, closing her eyes as she finally stood. "You okay?" Alaric asked. Eve blinked and took in a small breath before she nodded.

"Who knew de damage torture can do ta ya?" Eve muttered more towards herself. Alaric raised an eyebrow at the statement but Eve swatted at him as she leaned over slightly. "Ya aren't gonna turn." Eve said aloud. "It's more of a process den a bite."

"I have my magical ring, I think I'll be fine." Alaric sassed. Eve glanced up at him. A slight smirk on his face. Eve's face scrunched in confusion.

"Don't tempt me ta kill ya meself, Laric." Eve muttered sarcastically. Alaric rolled his eyes at the statement. Eve was going to kill him.

"Frederick's gone." Damon's voice brought the two's attention up as Damon walked into the room. Damon glanced at the two before walking over to Eve. "You okay?" Damon said under his breath as he pulled Eve to his side. Eve rolled her eyes and muttered a 'fine' as the two walked towards the door.

"Let's get out of here." Alaric huffed behind the two.

"I'm gonna kill him." Damon muttered aloud. Eve glanced up at him and saw his annoyed face.

"Can I?" Eve asked with a raised eyebrow. Damon glanced down at her and smirked.

"Hey, you ripped a guy's heart out already, save some for the rest of us." Damon teased. Eve rolled her eyes as Damon opened the door and the three left the house. They stopped dead in their tracks. There were a lot more vampires stalking towards the house. Eve tried to count, but she didn't want to think of how many she couldn't see. "How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked. Eve glanced over as Alaric looked at his crossbow.

"One." Alaric muttered back. Eve rolled her eyes, annoyed at the situation.

"Not gonna be enough." Damon muttered as he nudged Eve back, keeping his eyes on the approaching vampires before hustling her and Alaric back into the house.

"So...what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?" Alaric asked Damon grabbed one of Alaric's stakes and handed it to Eve.

"Yup." Damon confirmed as he slightly nudged Eve behind him and Alaric.

"Bad time ta do dis, boys." Eve muttered as she glanced behind her wearily.

"Good enough time as any." Alaric muttered back. Eve rolled her eyes. The door banged, causing Eve to flinch before a voice rang out.

"Stop!" Eve's eyebrows furrowed together as Damon glanced back at her with the same confused expression. "What's going on here?" It was Pearl's voice. Eve took a step back before grabbing Damon's arm, almost tripping on one of the dead vampires. Damon grabbed hold of Eve as Pearl walked through the door. Alaric stood ready to fight while Damon kept one hand on Eve's jacket, his other ready to fight as well. "What did you do?" Pearl asked through her teeth as she looked around and saw the carnage. Damon scoffed.

"Me?" Damon muttered as he pointed to himself. "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother." Damon snapped. "But they spent two days torturing my best friend as practice." Damon snapped gently pulling Eve to his side. Pearl blinked, confusion washing over her face before guilt swept over her.

"Trust me…" Pearl trailed off as Damon stood in front of her and Anna. Pearl looked over Eve as Eve tried to sink away. "The parties responsible for this will be dealt with." She said taking in a small breath.

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon snapped pointing the stake he held at Pearl's throat. Eve glanced back at Alaric as he stood with a confused expression on his face.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Pearl snapped defensively. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well, it did." Damon snapped as he pulled Eve between the two women. "If I had a good side…" Damon snapped, pointing the stake at the two. "Not a way to get on it." He snapped as he pulled Eve out the door with him. Alaric quickly trailed behind.

"What was that?" Alaric asked as they all walked past a group of vampires. Damon stayed silent.

"Not de best time fer si-" Eve cut herself off as a throbbing pain shot up through her. Damon stopped in his tracks, concern washing over his once stonelike exterior. "Silence." Eve muttered out, shaking her head. Damon rolled his eyes as Eve swatted him away.

"She's a very old and very strong vampire." Damon muttered, swiftly lifting Eve off her feet with a huff of protest. "She...kind of gouged my eyes out." Damon said as he continued to walk with Eve in his arms. Alaric looked taken back by the comment. "And trust me, I'm not someone who would let that happen without protest."

"Ya haven't given her a list yet, have ya?" Eve questioned. Damon shook his head. "One of de dings she wanted was a list of de council." Eve said towards Alaric who raised an eyebrow at her. "I was dere. Den I was here because she pissed me off." Eve muttered, instantly annoyed with herself. "I'm kind of a vengeful prick." Eve said more towards Alaric, but Damon rolled his eyes at the comment.

"You're an idiot." Damon muttered. Eve glared at him as he simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"Okay. A little." Eve muttered. "A vengeful idiot." Eve compromised.

"Or, in even simpler terms, an asshole." Damon said cheerfully. Eve scoffed before smacking him upside the head. Alaric raised his eyebrow at the pair.

As the three got to the car, Stefan and Elena were leaning against it. The two looked up. Eve held her tongue before she asked how their night had gone. Not the best time to do so.

"Hey, me car!" Eve said lightly as she saw the 2009 Lexus. Damon glanced her way, a small smirk lighting up his face. For a girl who had just been tortured, she still found good in a bad situation.

"You see Frederick around here?" Alaric asked. Stefan slightly winced at the name.

"Yeah...he's, um...taken care of." Stefan muttered.

"Ya know, I dink we could all use some sleep?" Eve suggested lightly as Damon put her down. Elena held out the keys for whoever.

"Or a drink." Alaric muttered as he snatched the keys from her and got into the driver's side. Eve glanced back at Damon who shrugged slightly as she rustled in her pocket for her own keys. As soon as she pulled them from her pocket, Damon snatched them from her.

"Shotgun." Eve muttered as she walked over to the passenger's side of her car. Damon was the only one who even chuckled. "Tough crowd." Eve muttered as Stefan and Elena squeezed into the back of Damon's car. Eve sighed slightly.

"You're something else, Evie." Damon muttered with a small smile slightly ruffling Eve's hair before walking over to her driver's side. Eve grimaced at the act as she got into the front.

"I haven't showered fer days, sorry if I smell like death." Eve muttered aloud as she got into her car and shut shut the door.

* * *

Damon hissed as he peeled off his leather jacket. As he threw it to the ground, he turned to see what had just cut him. A small, broken off, piece of a stake fell from his torn shirt. Damon let out a huff as he took off his shirt and walked towards his bathroom.

"Show's over, den?" Eve's voice brought his attention to his bedroom door. Damon turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"If I'd have known I had an audience…" Damon trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She threw back a lazy smile as she leaned against the door frame. "You need to go get cleaned up." Damon muttered. She looked awful, but there she was, throwing snarky comments at him.

"Ya sayin' I don't look clean?" Eve sassed. Damon raised an eyebrow at her. She sounded tired. He wouldn't blame her in the slightest. He couldn't even imagine what they did to her. Damon's fists clenched at the idea of it all.

"You look like you need a drink." Damon stated. Eve rolled her eyes. "I didn't say what kind." Damon rolled his eyes back at her.

"I'm fine." Eve shrugged. Damon scoffed at the remark before he flittered in front of her. She blinked slightly before backing up a little.

"Ten bucks you just got dizzy from that." Damon muttered. Eve blinked again before letting out an annoyed shaky sigh. Damon frowned as he looked at her. Her eyes were three shades darker than they normally were. Heavy bags were under them along with fading scars that seemed to connect certain freckles. Light bruises around her neck pointed her having been strangled or someone snapped her neck. Or both. Damon didn't want to think about it. Her jacket covered her arms from any bruises or scars, but her hands looked awful. Damon gently took her hands with little protest. Healed blisters and scabs covered her hands which lead his eyes to her still bright red wrists. "Jesus, Evie." Damon muttered lowly. Eve pulled her hands back.

"Dey're fine, Day." Eve muttered as she pulled her hands further into her jacket. A mixture of irritation from her being stubborn washed over Damon along with a large wave of guilt. Her eyes fell as if she knew what he was thinking. "Any drink sounds lovely." Eve sighed looking back up to him. "But I'm showerin' first." She said with a small smile before she poked his bare chest. "Ya should too. Ya look like shit." Damon pulled his hand to his chest and scoffed.

"You offend me." He muttered dramatically as Eve rolled her eyes. Damon let out a small huff as he pulled Eve into a hug. "Feel my magical body." Damon muttered as he held Eve tightly against him.

"Damon!" Eve hissed as she tried to pull away. "Yer such a dick." Eve muttered as she stopped her protest. Damon smirked as he pulled away and leaned down to have his face match hers. Eve raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't feel magical. I feel violated." Eve muttered. Damon chuckled lightly as he looked at her. Eve's eyes got a mischievous twinkle in them. Before Damon could even question her, her lips lightly pecked the tip of his nose. Damon took in a small breath from the action before he raised his eyebrow at her. "Get showered, we have ta drink." Eve muttered with a small smile as she lightly pushed him away from his door and shut it. Damon huffed out a laugh before turning to go to his bathroom once more.

He shouldn't have any weaknesses, seeing that he was a dick almost all the time. But if anyone even caught word of his Evie, he would be screwed.

* * *

Eve toweled her hair lightly. She would have showered for six more years if she could. Instead, she stood in front of her bathroom mirror, looking at the multiple bruises, scratches, and burns across her body. Christ, they all felt like shit when she showered, but she was hoping they didn't look as bad. Eve sighed as she threw on a long sleeved shirt. Eve pulled the sleeves past her hands. The memory alone of being hung up for so long gave her a headache, let alone looking at the burns. A buzzing from her bed brought her attention away from her wrists. She walked over and searched her jacket pockets. The familiar feel of her phone made her gasp. Shit, how many people had text her?

Caroline's name popped up with 10 messages and 3 missed calls. Stefan's name popped up with three messages and four missed calls. Damon's name popped up with 15 messages and 24 missed calls. Eve quickly rushed through Caroline's messages. Mostly just about her date with Matt and a few worried messages at the end, with a more cryptic ending message. Eve glanced at the time. Was it too late to tell her she was okay? Well, it was never too late to text, but a call?

"Ready to go?" Damon's voice brought her attention up to him as he stood in the doorway. Eve nodded and stood up, going to her closet and grabbing a sweatshirt.

"Aye, let's." Eve said as she slipped on a pair of comfy shoes. Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" Eve questioned looking at her outfit. She was wearing a sweatshirt, sweatpants and some comfy everyday slippers. "I'm not tryin' ta impress anyone, Day. I need a drink, not a date." Eve sassed as she folded her arms. Damon let out a small chuckle and shook his head, holding out his arm.

"I was wondering about the shoes. It's cold." Damon sassed back as Eve looped her arm with his. "And you don't have to _try_ and impress anyone, Evie." Damon smirked down at Eve. Eve scoffed.

"Shut up." Eve muttered as the two walked down the stairs. "It's about 11. Is dat too late ta call someone?" Eve asked aloud. Damon raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "It's Caroline." Eve said, glancing up at Damon. Surprisingly, he didn't make some snarky comment.

"She may need it." Damon said as they walked out of the house. Eve cocked her head in confusion. "She just found Vicki Donovan's body."

"Isn't dat de chick ya-"

"Yeah." Damon cut her off quickly. "Don't bring it up around Stefan or Elena." Damon said lowly. Eve cocked her head in response. "They're weren't thrilled about the situation earlier, so I doubt their opinion has changed." Damon rolled his eyes. Eve couldn't help but chuckle as the two got into the dirty old car.

"Yer such a drama queen." Eve snickered as she buckled herself in. Damon smiled lightly, buckling himself up. "I'm bored, may as well turn some addict into a vampire!" Eve mocked. Damon rolled his eyes lightheartedly as he started the car and started driving. "Ya know, when most people are bored, they watch television." Eve shrugged. "Only an alternative." She teased. Damon chuckled.

"Yeah, but I was very broody." Damon shrugged. Eve looked down at her phone and text Caroline.

Eve: _Sorry for the absence. I had some serious family business. I hope you're okay!_

"It's almost like she sired you." Damon said pulling Eve's attention back to him. Eve rolled her eyes.

"She's got a very bubbly personality. It's charmin'." Eve shrugged lightly as the two rode in silence for the rest of the trip. As Damon parked in a parking spot, Eve's ringtone went off, making her jump.

"Well, shall I go get us drinks while you talk to Bubbles?" Damon questioned. Eve rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

"Would ya?" Eve asked. Damon rolled his eyes lightly.

"Anything for you." Damon smirked as Eve rolled her eyes and gently smushed his face with her hand. Damon chuckled against it before pushing it away. Eve pressed a few buttons on her phone before pulling it to her ear. Damon pulled out his own phone as he got out of the car.

* * *

"Caroline, hi!" Damon heard Eve chirp before he closed his door. He glanced at his phone and saw Elena's name blink. Damon raised an eyebrow before looking at the message.

Elena: _I know ur Stefan's brother and all, but can u disappear 4ever? That would be gr8..._

Damon scoffed at the text. For being the 'love of Stefan's life', Elena was such a whiner. Damon glanced back at Eve. To think that Stefan even liked Eve back in the day at all was a mystery as he looked back at his text from Elena. Damon rolled his eyes, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

As Damon walked up to the grill, someone walked past him. Damon grabbed the person's shoulders and turned them back to him.

"Hello, please be quiet." Damon said to the man who seemed to straighten up at his command. Good. "Alright, I need you to do me a favor, alright?" Damon asked, knowing he didn't even need to be making this conversation, but the man nodded. "Alright, you see that car over there? The dirty looking Chevy?" Damon asked pulling the man under his arm up against him. The man nodded. "I need you to go over to it and wait for the woman on the phone to get done with her conversation. If she stops to ask what you're doing, just tell her Damon sent you, okay?" Damon said. The man nodded once more before Damon patted his shoulder. The man started walking towards the car as Damon entered the grill.

As he walked in, he saw the back of Alaric's head. He seemed to have his regular spot as always. Unfortunately, Alaric's spot was right next to his. Damon weighed his options before walking over and sitting beside the hunched over man. Alaric didn't raise his head. The bartender instantly got Damon his drink...Maybe he had been in the grill a bit too much lately.

"Jameson too, while you're at it." Damon muttered before looking over at Alaric. "Well, that was fun." Damon said cheerfully. Alaric let out a huffed out a small laugh in response before glancing up at Damon. "Oh, don't look at me like that." Damon rolled his eyes. "I know you hate me." Damon muttered as Alaric simply took a drink of his own drink. "Guess what?" Damon said lightly before leaning closer and putting his hand up to his mouth as if to tell Alaric a secret. "Everyone hates me." Damon whispered. Alaric scoffed pulling Damon's attention back towards him.

"Everyone?" Alaric muttered. Damon raised an eyebrow before Alaric nodded towards Damon's two glasses before he took a sip of his own. Damon glanced down at the Jameson, a small smirk falling across his face before he glanced back over at Alaric.

"You know, you can't deny it though," Damon muttered, changing the subject. Alaric glanced over at him. "We were badass tonight." Damon smirked as Alaric downed the rest of his glass. Damon took a small sip of his bourbon as Alaric stood up. Without warning, Damon felt the punch across his face. Damon let out a small groan as Alaric walked away. "Happens." Damon muttered to no one in particular.

"Aye, I see dat." Eve's voice made Damon turn to his right. Damon let out a small sigh of relief as he looked at her. Eve raised an eyebrow as she sat beside him. "What?" Eve question as she grabbed the glass in front of her.

"You look a lot better." Damon smiled. Eve rolled her eyes with a smile before she took a small sip of her jameson. "Less death like."

"Wow, danks Day, ya really know how ta make a girl feel good." Eve sassed. Damon rolled his eyes back at her. "I don't feel like death as much." Eve shrugged, twisting the chair so she could look directly at him. Damon shook his head at the action. "Such a gentleman ya are, dinner and drinks." Damon snorted lightly as he took a drink.

"You deserve it." Damon teased. "So, how's Caroline?" Damon asked, leaning on his elbow and facing Eve.

"She wants ta go dress shoppin' fer de 'Miss Mystic' pageant." Eve said. "With de other stuff, she's doin' okay. Just needs ta keep her mind off it, apparently." Eve shrugged lightly taking another drink. "So do I, so I dought it was perfect!" Eve exclaimed with a smile. Damon let out a small annoyed sigh as Eve gave a halfhearted shrug.

"You know. I'm not actually really in the mood to drink." Damon said aloud looking at his glass. Eve began to cough. Damon turned towards her, concern washing over him.

"Damon Salvatore, not wantin' ta drink?" Eve asked. "Are ya feelin' okay?" Eve asked as she put the back of her hand against his forehead. Damon only rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed huff before gently grabbing Eve's hand and pulling it away from his head. "I'm not goin' ta argue with ya dough. I want ta sleep forever." Eve snickered.

"Just sleep then?" Damon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Eve shook her head and pulled her hand back to her side. The familiar blush spread across her freckled face to Damon's delight. Damon couldn't even help his smile. "Alright, fine, let's go then." Damon said quickly drinking the last of his bourbon as Eve had to down her own jameson. Damon pulled out some money from his pocket and put it on the counter before he started walking towards the exit.

"Yer a prick." Eve muttered as she caught up to him. Damon smiled and rolled his eyes as he draped his arm over her shoulders.

"And yet, here you still are." Damon sassed. "I think you like me, Evie." Damon teased. Eve rolled her eyes as she seemed to walk closer to him.

"Maybe a little." Eve muttered as the two walked to the car. "But I think ya like me more." Eve sassed up at him. Damon raised an eyebrow and smiled down at her.

"You wish." Damon playfully rolled his eyes at her, already knowing she was completely right.

* * *

"I am so TIRED." Eve whined, unbuckling herself as the two finally got into the driveway of the boarding house. Damon chuckled as he parked his car. Eve's head stayed against the back of the seat as Damon got out of the car. Eve jumped when her door opened up.

"Come on. You're a small baby and I gotta take you to bed." Damon said, pulling Eve up and out of the car.

"Damon, come on!" Eve snapped as Damon shut the car door with his foot, not letting go. "I'm not a baby!" Eve whined before letting out an annoyed sigh. "At dis rate, I'll forget how ta walk with ya carrying me everywhere." Eve sassed. Damon rolled his as as he walked to the boarding house.

"You're fine. I don't mind." Damon sassed back as he got to the front door. Eve reached down and opened it. "See, you may forget how to walk, but you won't forget how to open doors!" Eve rolled her eyes as Damon nudged the door open and walked in. "Now you can walk." Damon said, putting Eve down.

"Oh God, what do I do!" Eve exclaimed grabbing hold of Damon suddenly. Damon jumped slightly at the movement. He let out an annoyed sigh as he pushed her hands off of him. "Wow, rude." Eve snapped as Damon walked towards the stairs, casually shrugging off his jacket. Damon paused as he got to the landing.

"You put your clothes in the wash, right?" Damon questioned cautiously as Eve walked to his side. She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course...why?" Eve asked as she saw Damon's eyebrows furrow together. "What?" Eve asked before Damon pointed to his nose, tossing his jacket back on one of the couches. Eve raised an eyebrow as she began to notice the familiar smell of blood. "Is that-" Damon cut her off, grabbing her hand and began up the stairs. Eve followed close behind. What else could happen? Why would there be blood in the house? Human blood at that?

Damon lead Eve slowly towards...Stefan's room? Eve lightly tugged on Damon to give him a questioning look. Damon only shrugged with the same amount of confusion. Damon slowly walked into Stefan's room. The smell was a lot stronger now. Eve stood beside Damon as the two looked around the room in confusion. An empty blood bag sat on one of Stefan's tables. The two turned the small corner of Stefan's room to see Stefan sitting on the floor beside his couch with a blood bag in hand. Empty blood bags were on his desk too. Eve looked up at Damon who starred at Stefan with concern. Eve turned to see Stefan look up at the two, blood still on his chin. Guilt washed over his face.

"Christ, Stef." Eve said lowly. Damon nudged her lightly. Eve glanced up at Damon as he nodded for her to leave. "Ya alright, Stef?" Eve asked, ignoring Damon's request.

"Do I look okay?" Stefan asked with an annoyed laugh. Eve blinked at his response. That's when she remembered. Stefan was a dick when he drank human blood. Two could play this game.

"Seen ya worse." Eve sassed back. Eve didn't even have to look at Damon to know he was glaring at her. Stefan, on the other hand, chuckled before rolling his eyes. "Well if dis isn't a cue fer some brotherly love ta happen, I don't know what is!" Eve said patting Damon's arm before leaving the two and walking to her own room.

As Eve got to her room, her phone buzzed.

Caroline: _Come pic me up 10._  
Eve: _So early?_  
Caroline: _My phone cnt stutter, sooooo yes._  
Eve: _Okay. Well. I don't know where you live._  
Caroline: _k._

Eve plugged her phone into her charger before setting her alarm. Hopefully Caroline would actually text her the address. In the meantime, Eve was going to sleep.

* * *

" _Eve?_ " A voice whispered. Eve twisted and turned. " _Eve."_ The voice muttered again. Something touched Eve's shoulder before she let out a large gasp and sat up. She blinked quickly to see Damon sitting on her bed, a concerned look on his face. Eve rubbed her face, trying to wake herself up. "Hey, you okay?" Damon asked quietly. Eve blinked slightly as her eyes adjusted to her bedside lamp being turned on.

"I'm fine." Eve said running her hand through her matted hair, only then to feel the light layer of sweat. "Oh." Eve muttered more to herself before pulling the covers up closer to her. Damon rolled his eyes.

"The scandal." Damon muttered dramatically, a soft smile lighting up his face. Eve rolled her eyes lightly. "After what you went through?" Damon sassed gently. "I would have thought you would be used to me seeing you in your pajamas." Damon wiggled his eyebrows. Eve let out a small puff before squishing his face with her hand. Eve felt his chuckled against her hand before Damon took it off his face. He paused, looking at her hands. "Eve, what is that?" Damon asked before Eve pulled her hand back.

"It's nothin' Day." Eve muttered. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Eve, you still have those rope burns." Damon pointed out. Eve let out a huff.

"You're right. But dey're not as bad." Eve shrugged. Damon glared at her but Eve only shook her head. "What are ya doin' in me room anyway at…" Eve trailed off before she glanced over at her clock to see that it read 1:17 AM. "One in de mornin'?" Eve asked. Damon raised an eyebrow at her as if she was crazy for asking.

"Stefan's finally asleep." Damon said, ignoring her question. "Jesus, it's like watching a child who's had too much candy, and you have to watch them to make sure they don't kill anyone." Damon said casually, nodding for Eve to scoot over. Eve snorted at the comparison before moving over. "You were making noise." Damon muttered. Eve cocked her head at him. "They weren't happy noises, so I had to come in here and make sure I changed that." Damon shrugged. Eve's eyes widened at the statement before she rolled her eyes, annoyed by the heat that rushed to her ears. Damon smirked at her as Eve flicked his arm.

"Ya forget how shitty sleeping is when ya don't do it fer awhile." Eve muttered aloud. Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "It took me years ta be able ta sleep after I turned." Eve said lightly, fiddling with her nails. "I didn't sleep much when I was alive dough, so I was used ta it." Eve said glancing at Damon. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. "But den I learned how ta sleep...How ta block out de bad." Eve muttered, subconsciously pulling her knees to her chest. "But dat took years." Damon simply watched her as her green eyes seemed to slightly glaze. "So, after decades, I'm back ta square one...and with square one... _those_ memories come back up." Eve took in a slight breath. Flashes of her father flashed in her mind. "Because dat was what square one was." Eve said lightly, glancing at Damon again. Eve's heart almost broke with the sad expression Damon had on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed together in a sympathetic manor with his eyes showing so much guilt for something he couldn't have even fixed. "Ya would dink, after so many years..." Eve's voice cracked as she turned away from him. The cracking in her voice instantly annoyed her. "After multiple times of turning off me humanity..." Eve shook her head, furious with herself. Tears began to slip. She was pathetic. "Dat it would just...stop." Eve snapped out venomously. Damon pulled Eve closer and turned to face her. Eve's hands flew up to her face as she angrily tried to wipe away her tears. "Christ, I'm such a fockin' waste." Eve snapped at herself.

"Excuse me." Damon muttered softly, his hands gently holding her face. "That's a curse and I feel offended." Eve let out an annoyed snort

"Go fock yerself." Eve snappped pulling her face away from his hands. Damon only chuckled.

"That would be nice, but I mean, why do that when I can manipulate a really sad girl into sleeping _with_ me?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows once more. Eve hit his chest half heartedly. Damon's arm wrapped around her, pulling her against him before leaning his head on top of hers. "You know why you can't let go of your dad being a dickbag for most of your life?" Damon asked lightly, Eve breathed in at the mention before she glanced up at him. "Because you would have to forgive him to forget him." Damon said. Eve scowled at the thought of forgiving that man. "For normal people, they can just easily forgive and forget. Maybe one day we could be like that." Damon muttered causing them both to bitterly laugh.

"Yeah right." They both muttered. The two glanced at each other, a small smile slipping across both their lips.

"We're both too bitter ta forgive anything." Eve muttered, annoyed by the slight pain in her chest at even the mention of forgiveness.

"I forgave you." Damon muttered. Eve pulled away from him and raised an eyebrow.

"What have I ever done ta make ya angry enough fer ya ta have ta forgive me?" Eve sassed.

"You forgot to send me bourbon on my birthday once." Damon muttered. Eve let out a scoff before Damon chuckled, pulling her back against him and lightly kissing the top of her head. "You're right, Evie. You've never done anything to hurt me." Damon said lightly.

"Dat goes fer ya too, Day." Eve muttered, knowing that he was thinking the exact opposite. Damon let out a short bitter sounding puff of air. "Don't puff at me Damon Salvatore." Eve snapped, pushing away to point at Damon sternly. "Ya dink ya aren't great, but ya are." Eve said. Damon raised an eyebrow at her finger before rolling his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

"You're too good to me." Damon muttered. Eve rolled her eyes and snickered.

"Yer too good ta _**me**_ **.** " Eve muttered back. Damon cocked his head, an amused look on his face. "Ya are!" Eve protested. "I'm a dick!" Eve exclaimed. "And before ya even dink of rollin' yer eyes at me, can I just remind ya dat de first time I turned me humanity off, I killed over 300 people." Eve snapped, flinching at her own tone.

"And how many have you killed since?" Damon sassed back casually. "Not 300. I think the score is even when it comes to murder, Evie." Damon chuckled. "I think we're both dicks." Eve snickered. "300 though?" Damon questioned. Eve rolled her eyes with a small scoff.

"Around. I didn't count and keep a diary over dem. Dey meant nothin' ta me." Eve muttered. Damon chuckled lightly.

"Watch it, Evie." Damon warned. "Stefan is back on human blood." Eve rolled her eyes at the statement. "You should know, that's why he turned you and ran off leaving you for me to take care of." Eve scoffed pushing away from Damon once more.

"It wasn't me fault ya love yer brother and ran after him and found me." Eve sassed back. Damon squinted his eyes before he smiled. "Plus, if ya hadn't found me, I would probably be dead." Eve said casually. Damon rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Oh please. You were a rebellious wreck back then. You would have ended up the same way but a lot more volatile." Damon muttered. "But I try not to think of what it would be like without you around, Evie." Damon smirked lightly. "Who else would I get to see in skimpy little pajamas?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows.

"Alright, dat's enough, get out." Eve snapped, shoving Damon out of her bed. Damon hit the ground with a satisfying thump. Damon got up quickly, grabbing one of Eve's pillows and pushing it onto her face. "Get out, Damon, I am tryin' ta sleep!" Eve snapped, pulling the pillow away from her. Damon hovered over casually. "Ya know if Stefan walked in on dis, we would never hear de end of it." Eve muttered before Damon smirked. Before she could even think of what he would do, Damon quickly leaned his head down to her ear.

"He would have lot more to talk about if it actually happened, Evie." Damon purred. Eve pushed Damon away quickly, heat spreading across her face.

"Get out, Damon!" Eve snapped again, annoyed by the heat on her face and the pounding in her heart. Damon could only chuckle.

"You know, I would say this was a fluke round, but I'm taking this one, Miss Veiny Eyes." Damon sassed as he walked towards her door. Eve felt her cheeks as small veins protruded. Eve let out an annoyed sigh before she scooted to the edge of her bed and leaned to turn off her light. "I gotta say though, Evie. I think those shorts would have caused a real scandal back in the 1900's." Damon whistled. Eve twisted her head, almost falling from her bed. Damon snickered, shutting her door before the pillow she threw at him could even hit him. Eve's face burned. If he was going to play hard ball, he better be ready to fight dirty.

* * *

Eve pulled on a light orange and cream ombre sweater before pulling on a pair of skinny jeans. She slipped on a pair of cream colored ankle boots before getting off of her bed. Eve sucked in a small breath. She had to ignore the pain. Everything was okay now. One day was all she needed to recover. At least that's what she told herself.

Eve grabbed her purse and slung it over her head before grabbing her keys from her dresser and walking out of her room. Eve glanced towards Stefan's room. Loud rock music was playing. Detox by music? Really loud music. Maybe he was trying to make himself deaf so he wouldn't have to hear himself angst over blood. Eve snorted to herself at the thought before walking down the stairs. Whistling caught her attention before she got to the door.

"Don't be bringing back any men now." Damon smirked from the couch. Eve rolled her eyes at him as he stood up. "But really, can you do me a favor while you're out and about?" Damon asked. Eve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sure, what do ya need?" Eve asked as Damon pulled out a small piece of paper. Eve looked it over. "This is all alcohol." Eve said looking back up at Damon.

"Don't give me that look, it's for Stefan." Damon rolled his eyes. "See, it's Jack Daniels. Ew." Damon stuck his tongue out.

"De bourbon too?" Eve sassed. Damon shrugged. Eve rolled her eyes with a small scoff. "Alright Day. Don't forget to check on yer brother." Eve pointed at him. "Make sure he isn't killin' anyone." Eve insisted sarcastically. Damon rolled his eyes before he nudged her towards the door.

"Don't worry about it, go have fun with Blondie." Damon sassed turning and walking back towards the couch. "Don't forget the bourbon!" He called out as Eve turned and walked towards the door again.

"What about yer brother?" Eve sassed back.

"Yeah and the shitty Jack Daniels." Damon called back as Eve walked out the door shaking her head. At least everyone in the boarding house liked some kind of whiskey.

Eve walked up to the yellow house and knocked on the door. Eve glanced at her phone. It was only 9:56. Luckily she had left the boarding house when she did. She had to go around the block twice to realize that it was actually the next street over. The door opened pulling her from the embarrassing memory. Liz Forbes opened the door in the same uniform Eve had met her in.

"Oh, hi...Eve? Right?" She gave a slight confused smile. Eve smiled and nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here ta take Caroline dress shopping..." Eve shrugged with a smile. Eve watched as Liz forced a smile at the comment; her whole body becoming tense.

"Oh, I had no idea you and Caroline have met!" She said with a fake smile. Eve only nodded back.

"At de Bachelor's Raffle. Some Kelly woman tried ta put her down, so I stood up fer her." Liz blinked at the statement. "No one else seemed ta be jumpin', and I had met Caroline in the beginning of the night. She didn't seem like someone dat needed ta be treated like dat by a grown woman." Eve shrugged. With that, Liz seemed to relax slightly.

"I-I had no idea…" Liz muttered, guilt layered in her tone. "I suppose you deserve a thank you then." She smiled. Guilt still played in her sad eyes though.

"No need ta dank me." Eve smiled. "Damon is a great friend, but I can't follow him around like a lost puppy de whole time I'm here." Eve shrugged. "Wouldn't want people dinkin' we're together." Liz's eyes shot up and met Eve's.

"You heard what I had said to Damon then?" She asked, a slight pink covering her cheeks. Eve laughed.

"I only heard de end. Plus, Damon told me." Eve winked before laughing as Liz let out her own embarrassed laugh.

"Mom! Is that Eve?" Caroline's voice echoed from somewhere in the house.

"Yes it is Caroline!" Liz shouted back, turning and giving Eve an apologetic look. "Hey Eve…" Liz turned towards Eve, lowering her voice. Eve raised an eyebrow at her. "Um...yeah. It's just…" Liz trailed off glancing behind her shoulder before turning back to Eve. Eve leaned closer. "Since you're Damon's friend, I think you should know what happened yesterday." She said lowly, leaning closer. "Yesterday, Caroline found a body of a girl thought to be missing." Liz whispered. Eve pretended to act shocked at this news. "I know Caroline is strong, but...could you make sure she's okay? You don't just walk off something like that after a single night." Liz muttered, worry obvious in her voice.

"Alright, I'll keep me eyes on her." Eve said lowly. "Keep her mind off everythin'." Eve repeated back to her. The relief in Liz's eyes was almost immediate as she backed up slightly.

"Hi Eve!" Caroline said behind Liz, making Liz jump slightly. "Sorry mom. I'll be home later, okay?" She asked, already walking out the door.

"That's fine. Be safe!" Liz said as Caroline started to pull Eve towards her car.

"Okay mom!" Caroline rolled her eyes as she yelled out, not even turning back. "So! How have you been!" Caroline asked cheerfully as Eve unlocked her car. "It's been like, forever! Is your family okay?" Caroline asked as she walked around Eve's car to get to the passenger seat. Eve took in a slight breath at all the excitement Caroline brought.

"Dey're fine. I'm fine. I'm sorry I never got back ta yer texts." Eve said as she got into her car, Caroline already sitting in the passenger side. "I had my hands tied." Eve almost snorted at her own horrible joke.

"That sucks." Caroline said lightly. "Family anything usually sucks. I'm just glad you're okay though! I even text Damon. Ew." Caroline muttered as Eve fastened her seatbelt. Caroline subconsciously did the same. Good.

"Dat's how I feel too." Eve laughed back while Caroline only rolled her eyes.

"No you don't, you liar." Caroline muttered. "I saw how touchy-feely you two were at the Bachelor Raffle." Caroline sassed. Eve raised an eyebrow as she started to drive.

"What magical world were ya livin' in?" Eve questioned back. "I don't remember dis 'touchy-feely' moment." Eve said. "Where are we goin', anyway?" Eve asked as she stopped at a stop sign. Caroline rolled her eyes, but Eve wasn't sure at which comment.

"They have this nice little dress shop downtown. It's close to the little coffee shop. Have you been there?" Caroline asked pulling down the sun-visor and looking at herself in the small mirror. Mystic Falls seemed to be doing really well to have such a busy downtown area.

"De coffee shop, aye, but not de dress shop." Eve shrugged, starting the drive to the downtown area. Caroline raised an eyebrow at her.

"Damon take you on a date there?" Caroline sassed, not taking her eyes off the little mirror. Eve rolled her eyes at the comment.

"If ya call takin' me ta get coffee after he had a hissy fit a date." Eve sassed back. Caroline let out a scoff.

"Oh my God." Caroline exclaimed. "He was **always** throwing hissy fits with me." Caroline whined. Eve glanced over at Caroline and couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed look on her face. "I can't even get Matt wrapped around my finger, let alone Damon! And then you show up and he is like, totally hooked!" Caroline whined causing Eve to snort at the thought. Her having Damon wrapped around her finger? Right.

"I must have a compellin' personality!" Eve exclaimed, laughing at her own inside joke while Caroline only rolled her eyes, a small smile slipping. "Ya aren't jealous are ya?" Eve asked seriously, glancing over at Caroline. Caroline rolled her eyes as if it was such a wild thing to say.

"The only thing I'm jealous is that house you share with the Salvatore's." Caroline said matter-o-factly. "You can make heart eyes at Damon all you want. He sure seems to." Eve let out an annoyed huff. "Hey! If I were you, I would revel in that kind of attention!" Caroline said cheerfully. "I mean, he's not bad looking, like, at all. So he has that going for him." Caroline smirked over at Eve. Eve only rolled her eyes.

"He's me friend, Caroline." Eve sighed. "Just dat." Caroline instantly scoffed.

"Yeah okay." Caroline replied snarkily. Eve's eyes widened at her sass. "You can park by the grill." Caroline said, her mood instantly changed. Eve obliged as she turned into a parking spot. "Alright, let's go!" Caroline smiled as Eve put the car into park. "I think I found another way for you to make up for ignoring me!" Caroline smiled mischievously. Eve rolled her eyes, getting out of the car.

"I dought goin' out with ya was me way of makin' it up ta ya." Eve whined before walking to the back of her car and throwing her purse over her head. Caroline laughed before walking over to Eve and looping arms with her.

"Yeah, but I mean. That was only for your first day of ignoring me." Eve rolled her eyes at the statement as the two walked across the street onto the sidewalk. "I want to dress you up." Caroline smiled. Eve glanced up at her.

"What?" Eve asked. "I dress alright!" Eve defended herself. Caroline only laughed in response.

"You do, but I just want to put you in a pretty dress. You're so short, but have hips for days!" Caroline smiled down. Eve couldn't help but snort at the statement. "You do!" Caroline exclaimed as the two walked up to the quaint little dress shop. "In other news, I need a dress for the Miss Mystic Pageant." Caroline said opening the front door. A little bell rang from inside as Eve scurried in, nodding in thanks to Caroline. "Everyone goes here to get them. So you know you won't get the same dress. Because that would be so embarrassing." Caroline said as a store assistant came by, asking if the two needed help. "No, we're good! Thank you though!" Caroline smiled at the assistant before she turned her attention back towards Especially if I wore something that someone else did. I would feel so bad because I would totally look better than them. It would be sad." Caroline explained nonchalantly before pulling Eve to the back of the store.

Eve couldn't help but laugh at the comment. It seemed so mean and yet Eve had said worse. Caroline instantly started to search the racks.

"In LA, slips were a really big ding." Eve said aloud towards Caroline, casually glancing at a few of the dresses herself.

"Oooh!" Caroline exclaimed pulling out a long pink dress. "What about this one?" Caroline asked, turning to show off the dress to Eve. Eve turned and nodded.

"Very pretty and very pink." Eve replied before Caroline let out a huff. Eve glanced back at Caroline confused. "It's pretty! I wouldn't just tell ya it was pretty ta make conversation." Eve sassed back. Caroline rolled her eyes before looking at the rack again.

"What about this for you!" Caroline pulled out a shorter orange dress. The bottom had feathers sticking out of the bottom. Eve raised an eyebrow at it before Caroline snickered and put it back. "What's your size?" Caroline asked turning to a different rack of dresses.

"On a good day, an eight." Eve muttered aloud. "It depends on de dress and style." Eve said turning towards the longer dress rack.

"Tell me about it." Caroline muttered back. "Like. A universal size would be fabulous." Caroline complained. "What about this?" Caroline asked. Eve turned to see her holding a shorter turquoise dress with a large black belt. "This one is a serious one." Caroline said. "You're trying it on either way." Caroline said placing it on top of her pink dress. Eve snickered before turning her attention back to the long rack.

"What am I goin' ta wear dat at?" Eve questioned aloud, seeing a nice green strapless dress. "What about dis one?" Eve asked, turning towards Caroline.

"Ooh, cute. What's the size?" Caroline questioned walking over to Eve. "And Founder's Days are coming up. Plus Miss Mystic." Caroline commented as Eve showed her the tag.

"Oh, I'm goin' ta dose?" Eve questioned more to herself. Caroline scoffed aloud as she took the green dress and put it on her pile.

"Of course you're going." Caroline said. "I mean, I'm not going to be at the first event of the Founder's Days because I'll be at my dad's, but you'll go. Damon will ask." Eve rolled her eyes at her. "Don't even. I'm surprised he hasn't talked about it already since he's in the city council." Caroline shrugged looking back at the longer dress rack. "And even though I am anti-Damon, I'm pro-you having control over that ass." Eve snorted at the response.

"So yer goin' ta dress me up ta take him down?" Eve questioned and folded her arms, but Caroline only looked over at her and smirked.

"I want him on a leash. And even though I couldn't tame him, I feel like you have a much strong hold." Caroline smiled. "I also want him to get all hot and bothered by you and you pull out the 'we're just friends' card." Caroline said innocently pulling out a red dress with one strap. "I'm taking him down through you. Hope that's okay." Caroline said cheerfully. Eve couldn't help but cackle at the thought. "Now we both have two cute dresses so we should go try them on because I'm tired of holding them." Caroline said pulling Eve to the fitting rooms.

Eve pulled the two dresses into a room beside Caroline's, looking the dresses over. Eve quickly striped off her clothes and pulled the shorter dress. Eve looked at the full mirror at herself. Light bruises still lingered on her freckled arms. The rope burns still looked bad, even with the glass of blood Damon made her drink that morning. A knock on the door made Eve jump turning towards the door quickly.

"You dressed? I can't get this stupid zipper criss-crossy back thing." Caroline's voice whined from the other side. Eve let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding before she opened the door to a pouting Caroline. "Well, you look nice in tha-" Caroline's smile faded as she looked at Eve's arms. Eve tried to walk behind Caroline to help, but Caroline quickly caught her arm. "Jesus, are you okay?" Caroline questioned.

"Aye, just bruises." Eve shrugged. Caroline shook her head

"Um, just bruises? From what?" Caroline asked, folding her arms. Eve let out a sigh before walking behind Caroline and started tying her back. "Oh God, you and Damon aren't like, actual fuck buddies, are you?!" Caroline asked, trying to turn around to face Eve. Eve let out a snort as she tried to hold Caroline still.

"No!" Eve snapped with a laugh. "No, I'm fine. Damon and I aren't doing anythin'. Dey're old bruises." Eve lied quickly. "De real reason I left LA." Eve said lowly. Caroline wouldn't know the difference...hopefully.

"Um, you didn't have them during the Bachelor Raffle." Caroline sassed back matter-o-factly. Shit. Eve let out a sigh.

"It was dark, Care." Eve muttered out the nickname, hoping it was alright to say.. "It's nothin', I'm okay, no one is hurtin' me." Eve said quickly as she nudged Caroline to her room so she could see herself. "I'm not really likin' de pink." Eve said trying to change the subject. Caroline turned in the mirror, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah. It's a bit too...frou frou." Caroline muttered. "But you look good!" Caroline smiled back. "I like the layered top. And the sleeves."

"Sleeves are a must fer me." Eve replied. "I'd rather not have everyone knowin' I do have freckles everywhere, if ya catch me meanin'." Eve muttered back before turning and returning to her own fitting room. Caroline snickered.

"Does that mean only me and Damon know that you have freckles everywhere?" Caroline sassed. Eve threw a hanger over the opening at the top of the rooms into Caroline's, who let out a small yip in fear.

* * *

 **I hit the 10,000 mark! (That's without this long ass author's note too) WOW THAT IS A LOT OF WORDS. But the last one was kind of cut short because I wanted you all to have something but I couldn't think of how to get Damon and Eve back together. I HOPE THIS WILL SUFFICE. Also. I wrote some of this at like 4 in the morning one night. So if there's errors, I'll go over it. Some day. Probably. Probablynotimreallyshittylol.**

 **Shout out to these 3 lovely people:** _ **galwidanatitud, Fahdza, and SomebodyWhoCares**_

 **You are cute. Thank you for reviewing and kicking my ass into overdrive to get out another chapter (that's actually longer than any of the other chapters wow) Without you, I would probably still be lazying around. SO YOU'RE CUTE AND I LOVE YOU TO BITS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING WOW.**

 **I don't actually writing these long of chapters tho. I feel like shorter chapters are more personal but with these longer chapters, I have to pull a chapter name out of my ass. Like. It's fun because yay more reading, but it's not because 'wait what happened? That happened? When? 3 chapters ago? No, literally right in the beginning oh!' and I don't want that because I feel like I'm rushing. But swag? I just hope you enjoy it so far!**

 **Surprise, this is actually a fic about Caroline and my OC falling in love. Gottcha! Hahaha, nah, but I just get this vibe when I write them together. Like. It seems super gay. Nothing wrong because friends are gay. But I feel like I'm rushing their friendship and it turned gay? I don't know. Nothing wrong with it but it just seems really flirty to me. And I DON'T MEAN IT TO BE SO SEXUAL TENSION FLIRTY BUT LIKE AN LOL WE'RE FRIENDS FLIRTY. If you're getting that vibe too, my bad. I don't know how to fix it. Because I see Caroline as a really flirty and bubbly character who is independent as fuck. And I see Eve as a sassy bitch who flirts for fun but when it's real she just kind of closes in? Perfect friendship but also a friendship that ends with tension where there shouldn't be. Oops.**

 **OKAY SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE. I LOVE YOU. REVIEW AND FOLLOW OR DON'T I WILL LOVE YOU FOR EVEN READING ONE CHAPTER HONESTLY. OKAY BYE!**  
 **-Nebula**


	15. Games

Eve let out a sigh of relief from the loveseat in the study when Stefan's music finally stopped. She was all for him trying to detox from human blood, and the music was alright, but after several hours of the house being filled with the loud music, Eve had had enough. Trying to read with rock music was hard to should have gone to tell him to turn it down, but Damon offered. As soon as she agreed, it hit her what a bad idea that could be with Damon being all for him drinking human blood. Footsteps turned her attention from her book as Damon walked towards her, a small glass of blood in his hands.

"Well, he's not doing any better." Damon muttered casually lifting Eve's legs up and sitting on the opposite side of Eve on the loveseat with her legs on his lap. Eve didn't even look at him as she continued to read.

"I bet dat blood didn't help." Eve muttered, turning a page. Damon chuckled lowly. That was a good enough answer for Eve. "When's yer secret vampire meetin'?" Eve questioned.

"An hour. And I wouldn't say it's mine, since you're coming." Damon muttered. Eve put down her book and raised an eyebrow at him. He turned slightly, a smirk on his lips as he casually drank from his glass. "Oh, didn't I tell you?" Damon asked. "I got you in. Liz trusts me a lot." Damon shrugged. Eve simply raised an eyebrow at him to tell him that she didn't believe him. He let out a sigh. "I spun her a story of how I saw you stake a rouge vampire to save me last week. She thinks it would you would be a 'great addition'." Damon quoted 'great addition'. "I'm thinking it's more because you're friends with Caroline and you can protect her." Damon shrugged. "Plus, I think I can get the Lockwood's to unintentionally invite you into their house so it will be easier to get you into their house tonight." Damon said nonchalantly. Eve raised an eyebrow at him.

"A few dings," Eve said, putting a bookmark in her book and setting it down behind her. "Where is de meetin'? Is it casual? Do I need ta be invited in?" Eve asked. Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm more surprised that you're okay with this all." Damon chuckled. "It's the Founders Hall, so you don't need to be invited in. It is just casual, so you better not dress to impress. I imagine that's hard for you." Damon smirked back at her. Eve rolled her eyes at the comment, a small smile slipping. "Is that it?" Damon asked, moving Eve's legs once more to stand up.

"Not quite." Eve said turning to put her feet on the ground and looked up at him. "Was dat yer way of askin' me ta go ta de Founder's Day with ya?" Eve sassed up to him. "I mean, ya mentioned it earlier dis week, but never did ya ask me ta go with ya." Eve continued to sass as she stood up. "Dat was shite, Day." Eve poked him in his chest. "Caroline told me about tonight a week ago. It's a good ding we went shoppin' or else I wouldn't have had anythin' ta wear." Eve said, crossing her arms. Damon shrugged slightly.

"I just kind of assumed you'd go with me. And if you needed, I would happily help you pick our a sexy little dress with you for tonight." Damon smirked down at her. Eve rolled her eyes and poked his chest once more.

"Try again in a few hours, Salvatore, maybe I'll say yes." Eve sassed nudging him slightly out of her way to leave the study.

"So you're saying you already have a dress?" Damon asked with a slight whine in his voice. Eve let out a snort as she left the study and walked up to her room.

She had already showered, which was a good thing. She was slightly annoyed with Damon for only telling her about having to go to a vampire meeting an hour in advance. She would have dried her hair if she knew she was going to go to a meeting. Her hair was very curly. Eve let out a small annoyed sigh as she tried to run her hair through her curls before she went to her closet. When Caroline was back she was going to have to go shopping with her to get more clothes. Eve looked around and found a red skirt and a white top with slightly poofy sleeves. It wasn't very casual, but if this was her first impression, it had better be one where people questioned Damon's story.

Eve quickly slipped out of her lazy clothes and into the skirt and white top. The white cloth was thick and wasn't see-through, to Eve's delight. Eve pulled out a pair of white cross strapped high heels and a red over coat before throwing them on her bed and walking over to her dresser and pulling out pantyhose and pulling them on quickly. They were seethrough, but they made her feel more secure when she wore a skirt. Eve turned towards her bathroom to grab a red pearl necklace. Eve glanced at her clock to see how much time she had left. Maybe five minutes. Eve quickly pulled out her eyeshadow and did a quick highlight of her eye before swiftly putting on a black wing. Eve looked up at her reflection, satisfied with her makeup, but not her hair. Eve let out a small puff before trying to put up the mess into a let out an annoyed puff of air before giving up on trying to put up her hair. Eve quickly brushed her teeth.

"Evie, are you ready?" Damon's voice carried into her room. Eve quickly went to her bed and put on her heels. "Evie?" Damon asked again, this time, Eve heard footsteps begin to walk towards her room. Eve slipped on her overcoat and walked to her door quickly. "Evie, do you want to be late to the secret vampire meeting?" Damon asked as Eve opened the door to her bedroom, where Damon stood. Eve jumped slightly.

"Christ, Day, I'm ready, let's go." Eve huffed out, walking past him. Damon didn't follow right away. "Day, come on." Eve turned slightly to see Damon simply staring at her. "What?" Eve asked.

"I'm just confused on what you think is casual." Damon smirked walking up to her. "But any day I get to see you in a little skirt, I'm not gonna complain." Damon winked down at her as he held out his arm for her to take. Eve rolled her eyes, despite the slight burning of her ears.

"It's more fer when I get dere. I want people ta question whether or not yer tellin' de truth about me killin' a vampire." Eve sassed as she looped her arm with Damon's. Damon let out a small scoff.

"The real joke would be on them," Damon said as the two walked down the stairs. "You never staked a vampire, you ripped its heart out." Damon snickered. Eve snorted slightly. "Your wrists are looking better." Damon said lightly. Eve glanced down at her wrists. There was still an outline of where the ropes had been, but it wasn't a deep red anymore, which was progress.

"Blood will do dat to ya." Eve sassed back at Damon as the two walked out of the house. Damon let out a chuckle.

"Don't tell Stefan that." Damon snickered. Eve rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Day, ya shouldn't encourage him ta drink human blood." Eve scolded as Eve took her arm back from his and went to the passenger side of his car. "He doesn't do well with it. And since Lexi's gone, dere's no tellin' how he'll get off it." Eve continued as Damon unlocked the door and got into the driver's side.

"He'll be fine. And if he's not, I'll kick his ass." Damon smiled sincerely as Eve got into the passenger's side. Eve rolled her eyes at him as she straightened her skirt slightly. Damon glanced over at her before starting the car. Eve raised an eyebrow at him. Damon raised an eyebrow back. "What?" Damon questioned as he put on his seatbelt. Eve shook her head slightly, turning and putting her seatbelt on. "Evie, I don't think we should play this game." Damon said aloud as he began to drive.

"What game?" Eve asked, slightly cocking her head. Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" Eve asked. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Evie, that skirt?" Damon asked. Eve raised an eyebrow at him before she understood what he was talking about. When she realized, she began to laugh.

"Oh my God!" Eve cackled aloud. "Ya _need_ ta get laid, Day!" Eve continued to laugh as Damon let out an annoyed huff towards her. "I'm not wearin' dis fer ya Damon. I'm wearin' it cause I look great in a skirt." Eve sassed back at him.

"I know, that's the problem." Damon sassed back. Eve continued to snicker to herself.

"If I'd have known I'd win dis game so easily, I would have worn a shorter skirt." Eve teased. Damon rolled his eyes, his hands gripping the wheel a little tighter. Eve let out another snort. "Dis is sort of me payback den." Eve said aloud. "Fer all de times ya jokingly flirt with me." Eve sassed. Damon glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You think I jokingly flirt?" Damon smirked. Eve shrugged slightly, still amused by the whole situation. "Oh, my dear Evie." Damon drawled out slightly with a low chuckle. "Every time I flirt, there is no joking." Damon muttered. Eve simply rolled her eyes back at him as he parked in front of the Founder's Hall. "Evie, we don't want to play this game." Damon muttered again.

"And why's dat, Mr. Salvatore." Eve asked playfully, turning to face him fully. Damon turned slightly to face her now as well.

"Because I recall you losing," Damon said cheekily. Eve slightly squinted her eyes at him. "And, as much as I didn't mind you being on top of me and kissing me, by any means," Damon smirked as Eve's cheeks burned from the sudden memory. "I would rather you stay around then kiss me and run off." Damon muttered as Eve's head slightly lowered in embarrassment. "Plus, I like to know I didn't break first." Damon sassed aloud. "Now, let's go talk about vampires." Damon smirked as he got out of the car.

"Hey, wait a minute." Eve snapped as she got out of the car and quickly walked to catch up with him. "Okay, first of all, I was drunk. So I don't dink it counts fully, and second de reason I 'ran off' was because I had ta deal with dis crazy man who was tryin' ta kill me." Eve snapped as the two walked up the stairs to the Hall. A police officer greeted the two as the walked past him. Damon glanced down at Eve before rolling his eyes.

"We're not playing this game, Evie." Damon muttered as the two walked into the building. "Now try not to blurt out that you're a vampire, alright?" Damon sassed back down at Eve. Eve glared up at him as she followed him into a room full of people. The two walked in while Liz was talking.

" The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose. Her family has been notified." She said lowly to the crowd. "The truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us." She said as Damon slightly pulled Eve to a less populated part of the room.

"Thank you, sheriff." A man wearing a suit muttered. Eve nudged Damon slightly and raised her eyebrow.

"Mayor. Lockwood." Damon whispered down to her. Eve nodded slightly as Liz came and stood on Damon's opposite side. Eve waved at her slightly causing Liz to smile.

"And on to a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to say a few words." Damon's head instantly snapped towards the man that walked over to the Mayor and shook his hand. "Welcome back John, it's good to see you." The mayor said warmly towards him.

"Hello everyone, it's wonderful to see you, I wish it were under better circumstances." The man known as John said as he stood in front of the group. Eve glanced up at Damon as he turned slightly towards Liz. "As a founding family member I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news."

"He's a Gilbert?" Damon muttered towards Liz. Liz nodded slightly.

"Elena's uncle. His name is John, but I call him Jackass." Liz muttered back with scorn. Eve held back a laugh at how sour she had become just by seeing this man.

"A hospital blood bank in the neighboring county of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75-mile radius of Mystic Falls." John continued to speak in a very serious tone. It did sound serious. Vampires were scary. The thought almost had Eve burst out laughing.

" Okay okay, no need to get alarmed right at this moment." The mayor spoke up once more, his hands raising in defense of whatever John was saying.

" Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founders' Day Kick-off Party." Liz muttered to Damon once more. Eve saw where Caroline got her attitude from.

" You think all of your problems are over but I'm here to tell you, nothing's been solved." John muttered again. Eve leaned towards Damon.

"Dis is all very cryptic." Eve muttered. Damon glanced down at her, a small smirk lighting up his once serious face.

"Vampires are very serious thing, Evie." Damon muttered back.

"Now, though we have welcomed an alumni of our council, I think it might be best to introduce our newest member." The mayor stood up in front of everyone an announced. Eve's amusement dropped as she heard him talk about her. This wasn't something she was prepared for. "Miss Branigan if you would, could you please come up and introduce yourself." The mayor smiled towards Eve. Eve look in a small breath as everyone's eyes fell on her. Eve walked up to the front.

"Um...Hi. Me name is Evelyn Branigan." Eve introduced herself and slightly waved. The mayor came and put his arm around Eve, much to Eve's discomfort.

"Now, Miss Branigan, Damon has told us about you, but not in full. He only told us that you were able to take down a vampire that was about to kill him." The mayor said proudly. Eve could only nod slightly. "But he didn't tell us the full details. Care to add onto what you did?" He asked. Eve's eyes met Damon's cautiously.

"Well, what all did he tell ya? I don't want ta repeat." Eve asked. Hopefully this wasn't a test, if it was, she was sure she wasn't passing.

"Oh, well, Mr. Salvatore told us that you and him were on some date of some sort and out of nowhere, one of those monsters came out of the shadows and tried to compel him, but you were quick and pushed him away. That made the monster mad enough to show it's fangs. That's when you grabbed a stick and ran it through the bastards heart." Eve tried not to look shocked by his story. "What made you think you should stab the thing?" The mayor questioned.

"Well, first of all, it wasn't a date." Eve muttered aloud. "But, besides de point. I just...Damon told me some stories about monsters, but I never believed him, until that night." Eve lied quickly as the whole room seemed to believe the story instantly.

"What made you go for the heart?" A voice spoke up. Eve turned and saw John as he stood with his arms crossed. "I mean, I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't look strong enough to even break the skin, let alone bones." He muttered with a glare. Eve bit the inside of her cheek slightly, annoyed by his accusation.

"I was livin' in Los Angeles before I came ta visit Damon. I took self defense." Eve sassed back. John simply rolled his eyes at the statement. "If ya don't believe me, Mr. Gilbert, I would gladly show ya." Eve said lowly. The group muttered with each other as John once again rolled his eyes and walked up to Eve. The mayor's arm dropped from her shoulders as John stood in front of her.

"Please, I'd like to see this self defense in action." John snapped. "Unless you're not up to it. I mean, that outfit can't help any." Eve's hands balled slightly.

"I can still do it. Dat's de point of self defense." Eve smiled sweetly at him. "Please, come at me." Eve smiled. "I'll even turn me back." Eve said turning around. She could feel him roll his eyes. She was going to enjoy taking him down. Eve took in a small breath as she felt hands suddenly grab her by the shoulders. Eve quickly turned and took John down easily, her heel slightly against his cheek as she held onto he arm. Clapping turned Eve's attention back to the group of people. She quickly let go of John's arm and backed up from him, bowing slightly.

"Well, that was something!" The mayor said aloud to the group. He reached down to help John up. "Thank you Miss Branigan for the demonstration, we'll see you at the Founder's party tonight, correct?" He smiled earnestly as Eve nodded back and walked back over to Damon. A small smirk was plastered on his face.

* * *

"I need to stop off at Elena's." Damon said aloud as the two got into the car. Eve raised an eyebrow at him.

"And ya want me ta what, wait in de car?" Eve sassed. Damon shrugged slightly.

"That's why I'm saying it out loud. Do you want to go babysit Stefan or do you want to meet the Gilberts?" Damon questioned.

"If dey're all like Elena, I'd rather not." Eve sassed back. Damon let out a slight snort. "I'll go take care of Stefan, unless ya don't want ta drive me back." Eve shrugged. "Whatever's easiest." Damon glanced over at her and shook his head.

"You're too easy to please. I can only hope it's like that when I get you to a bed." Eve's head snapped towards Damon's. Damon casually winked at her as he began to drive.

"Don't want ta play, my ass." Eve muttered under her breath. Damon raised an eyebrow at her slightly.

"Oh, you think that's part of the game?" Damon questioned with a low chuckle. "Oh my sweet Evelyn," Damon smirked back at her. "If you really want to play this game, I'm not going to go easy." Damon muttered. Eve let out a snicker.

"I thought you didn't want to play this game, Day." Eve raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"You've given me no choice, Evie. That skirt was a round one sort of game changer." Damon shrugged. "I mean, if you're going to play dirty, I can up my ante." Damon said lowly. Eve only rolled her eyes at him.

"Day, I just wanted ta wear a skirt, it wasn't supposed ta be a challenge." Eve sassed. Damon rolled his eyes at the comment. "I swear, Day. We don't have ta play any games." Eve chuckled. Damon shook his head.

"No, no, I don't believe you. You started this whole game when you got me all veiny eyed." Damon muttered. Eve only raised an eyebrow at him.  
"So what's at stake, ya have ta be sexually frustrated until ya have ta get laid?" Eve sassed. Damon let out a low chuckle as he drove into the drive way of the boarding house. "Because I dink I already won if dat were de case-" Eve sassed before Damon parked and quickly pulled her face towards his. Eve's breath caught as her face instantly lit up.

"I like the stakes of one of us breaking." Damon said lowly, dangerously close to Eve's lips. "I've been doing this for a decades, Evie. I don't plan on breaking anytime soon." Damon muttered.

"Yer face says somethin' else, veiny eyes." Eve breathed out. Damon pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"It seems we're at a draw." Damon muttered with a smirk as he let go of her face. Eve's hands flew up to her face as she felt slight veins protruding her cheeks. Eve let out a small annoyed groan as she turned to look at the side mirrors to see how bad it was. "Go babysit my baby brother, alright?" Damon smirked as Eve looked back at Damon. Eve rolled her eyes as she pushed his face slightly and got out of the car.

* * *

Damon took in a deep breath once Eve closed the cars door. He leaned his head back against the seat before glancing over to make sure Eve got into the house alright. His eyes wandered as he watched her walk. Damon let out an annoyed groan as he turned his head. This was torture. _She_ was torture. A skirt? Seriously? Damon turned his car around and started to drive to Elena's.

He couldn't keep doing this to himself. He needed to get laid. But every time he even got close to getting laid, Eve popped into his head and nagged him about who he was trying to get with. Whether the girl was nice or not, Eve's voice nagged him. It was probably just his subconscious really nagging him to stop playing these stupid games with Eve and just admit that he cared about her. But that would mean he would lose the game and he was too damn stubborn to let Eve get a victory over him. Even if it meant he had to play this stupid game until the end of days, he would do it for her.

Damon took in a deep breath as he parked outside of Elena's house. He needed to calm himself down. But all he could think of was Eve. Damon let out an annoyed sigh as he forced himself out of his car. As he walked up to Elena's door, he made a list of things he shouldn't think about. Don't think about Eve in a skirt. Don't think about Eve without a skirt. Don't think about Eve at all. Damon knocked on the door. Elena opened the door quickly.

"Oh good, you're here." She sighed out.

"You ask, I come, I'm easy like that." Damon muttered as he walked into the house. Elena put her finger to her lips as she nodded towards Jeremy before pointing to the stairs. "No, Elena, I will not go...to your bedroom with you!" Damon said loudly before Elena grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs. Damon couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled him up the stairs. As Elena lead him to her bedroom, Eve popped into his head. Damon took in a slight breath. "Ah, just like I remember." Damon muttered with a smirk to annoy Elena.

"Stop messing around." Elena muttered seriously as she closed the door. Damon rolled his eyes before going over to her bed. He picked up the teddy bear on the pillow and plopped himself down, holding the teddy bear in his arms.

" Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founders' Council?" Damon asked aloud. Elena turned towards him, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"What?" She asked. Damon let out a single 'yup'. " Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart." Elena sighed. Damon looked behind her and saw a broken lamp. Damon held the teddy bears arm out to point at the mess.

"What happened right there?" Damon quesitoned, squinting at the scene. Elena glanced behind her and looked at the mirror.

"Uh...nothing." Elena denied. " Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan." Elena said walking towards the bed. Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?" She asked as Damon fiddled with the teddy bear's arms.

"A few days, give or take." Damon said aloud, knowing he had no idea how long it would take. Elena sighed.

"It's been a few days." She said cautiously.

"Give then, I don't know." Damon shrugged. "What's the big deal?" Damon asked as he got out of the bed.

"He's not himself, Damon." Elena said as Damon walked past her and gave her the teddy bear. Damon walked over to her dresser.

"Well, maybe the problem is he's spent too long not being himself." Damon shrugged as he opened the dresser and pulled out a bra in amusement. Elena sighed, quickly grabbing and shoving the bra back in the dresser and closing it.

"Please don't make me sorry for asking you." Elena muttered as Damon continued to snoop around her dresser.

"It is what it is, Elena." Damon muttered taking a picture from the mirror over her dresser, much to the irritation of Elena as she tried to grab it back. "The Stefan you know was 'good behavior Stefan'," Damon muttered as he walked towards the window before turning and facing Elena again. "'Reign it in Stefan', 'fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan'," Damon rolled his eyes as he spoke. "But if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention." Damon pouted out as Elena grabbed the picture from him.

"He is not you." Elena muttered. "Not even close."

"Well, he doesn't want to be me." Damon muttered as Elena went and put the picture back in its original spot. "That doesn't mean that deep down, he's not." Damon muttered as he walked past Elena and out of her room.

* * *

"You and Damon done sucking face?" Eve heard Stefan's gravely voice as she closed the door to the boarding house. Eve rolled her eyes as she turned around to see Stefan on the couch.

"Ya done bein' addicted ta blood." Eve snapped back at him. Stefan nodded his head slightly at the quick comeback. "How's the drinkin' helpin'?" Eve asked as she took off her overcoat and folded it with her arm. Stefan nodded again without answer. "Dat good den?" Eve asked as Stefan held up a class.

"It's helping a little." Stefan muttered. "I mean, I still want to go out and eat everyone in town, but you know." Stefan sighed. Eve walked over to him and threw her overcoat to the opposite couch and sat beside him.

"Yeah, dat happens." Eve muttered. Stefan let out a scoff as he took another drink. "Well, I mean, it doesn't happen ta normal vampires, but, ya know." Eve shrugged. Stefan rolled his eyes as his head fell back against the couch.

"I don't want to go to the stupid Founder's Day party tonight." Stefan whined aloud. Eve rolled her eyes at him as she stood up. "Hey wait, can you get me some more alcohol?" Stefan asked, moving his head too quickly from the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Eve rolled her eyes as she saw the bottle on the table in front of him. She grabbed it and took his glass.

"Yer such a child." Eve sassed as she poured him another glass.

"An alcoholic child." Stefan muttered as he took the glass from Eve. "I can see why you gave Damon so much alcohol when you got here now." Stefan muttered as he tried to stand up. Eve grabbed his hand and helped him. "I should probably get ready. It may take all night." Stefan groan. Eve rolled her eyes at him as he tried to steady himself.

"Come on, ya big drunk baby." Eve laughed as she held his arm and led him to the stairs. Stefan let out a huff of breath. "God Stef, ya can't hold yer liquor for shite." Eve sassed as she walked up the stairs with him. Stefan rolled his eyes as he took a long drink of his whiskey.

"You're right." Stefan muttered as they got to the top of the stairs. "If you hear me throwing up, please don't help me, I'm going to shower." Stefan muttered as he started making his way to his room. Eve let out a small snort.

"Okay, because de shower wouldn't indicate dat yer naked er anythin'." Eve sassed. Stefan simply waved his hand as he continued making his way towards his room. Eve rolled her eyes as she went to her room to get ready for the party.

* * *

 **Oops, it's been a long time. Sorry. I've been really busy. I got a job! At Walmart! It isn't bad but when I work a lot I tend to want to die. BUT YO HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER. If it's not good, I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've worked on this. But! I have went back and edited every chapter! Yooooo! So I'll do that when it's not 2 am tho (because its 2am and i don't work tomorrow so I'm being trash lol).**

 **Shoutouts to** _**SomebodyWhoCares**_ , _**galwidanatitud,**_ **and** _ **sloksing45!**_  
 **Thank you all for reviewing, it made me work on this in my spare time even when I was very tired! Yay! I love you. Okay. I'll try and keep my regular updating of once a month. Because I love you!**

 **I'll be starting college in August (wowkillme) but that means I don't work except for the weekends, and I get out of class by 1 so that's pretty rad. I can actually write! Yay! Okay, I hope you liked this rushed (andshittysorry) chapter! Next will be the Founders Party!**


	16. Founder's Day Kick-Off

"So you're wearing that cute little number I picked out for you, right?" Caroline's voice rang loudly from Eve's phone as Eve pressed the speakerphone button and set the phone down on her bedside table. Eve simply rolled her eyes as she plopped down onto her bed and slipped on a pair of black high heels.

"Aye, I've got on de dress." Eve huffed aloud as she stood up and grabbed her phone, making her way towards the bathroom to grab a black necklace. "Me everything feels like it's goin' ta fall out." Eve grumbled as she once again placed her phone on the bathroom counter before rummaging for a necklace.

"Duh. We're taking down Damon, remember?" Caroline sassed. "Besides, if Damon is being a dick, which isn't unlikely, you could easily just snatch up a different man." Caroline said nonchalantly. Eve let out a small puff as she pulled out a black pearl necklace.

"I'm not really wantin' on de market, Care." Eve sassed aloud as she clipped the necklace around her neck. "Plus, men are boring and dull. I live for meself." Eve said aloud grabbing a few bobby pins as she tried to push any fly-aways down from her curly top bun.

"Yeah! Down with men!" Caroline said loudly. "Sorry dad and dad's boyfriend." Caroline muttered, slightly apologetic to someone. Eve couldn't help but snort as she looked herself over. The light teal dress hung just above her knees as a simple black sash hung tightly right under the layered top area. Eve was thankful for the straps as well. "Hey Eve, I've gotta go eat supper. Have fun at the Founder's Day!" Caroline's voice brought Eve back to her phone.

"I'm leavin' now as well, have a lovely supper, Care!" Eve replied back, turning her speaker phone off and pulling her phone to her ear just before the call ended. Quick goodbyes were made before the call ended. All Eve had to do was put on some lipstick and head out. Her makeup was a simple nude look, with her winged eyeliner with a darker lip. Eve pulled away and smiled before she turned and walked out of her bathroom.

"Eve?" Stefan's voice rang lowly in Eve's ear as she pushed her daylight ring onto her ring finger. "Where is Damon?" Stefan questioned. Eve grabbed a small black handbag and her keys as she turned off her light and left her room.

"No idea Stef, but I'm off ta de party." Eve muttered as she closed her bedroom door and walked towards the stairs. Stefan let out an annoyed groan. "What's up, Stef?" Eve paused at the top of the stairs, slightly turning towards Stefan's room.

"Just making sure he's not out killing witches or something." Stefan muttered. Eve let out a snort as she started walking down the stairs. "Don't laugh, you know he wouldn't go do something stupid without you." Stefan muttered. Eve rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the front door.

"I'll see ya later, Stef." Eve laughed back as she left and walked to her car.

* * *

Eve began walking up to the Founder's Hall. Lights were strung up along the bushes and light poles outside the building. Eve thought back to earlier that day. Had those lights been there? She was a little distracted when she came to the meeting. Eve's attention snapped back into reality when she walked into someone.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Eve let out as she backed up from the person, a slight blush falling against her cheeks as she glanced up at who she had bumped into.

"For having self-defense, you aren't very observant." John Gilbert muttered down at her with a slight chuckle. Eve's blush intensified, despite her being more annoyed than embarrassed. Eve let out an annoyed huff as she began walking past him. "You know-" His words paused her brisk walk. "We didn't get a chance to actually meet." Eve turned back around to him. Something about him pissed her off. Maybe it was the fact that he acted like he knew everything.

"Oh, ya don't dink gettin' yer ass kicked is a good enough introduction?" Eve sassed back with her arms folded. John simply laughed as he walked over to her. Even his laugh seemed to be laced with arrogance.

"I mean, it's a good introduction to the fact that you can handle yourself." He smiled. Eve raised an eyebrow at him as his hand extended. "John Gilbert." He introduced himself to her. Eve held in a scoff as she stared at his hand.

"Eve Branigan." Eve muttered, not shaking his hand. John raised an eyebrow at her as his hand drew back.

"Eve?" John questioned. "Well, you introduced yourself as Evelyn earlier today." John said, his hands sliding into his pockets. "Eve must be the name your friends call you." John said. Eve's ears began to burn as she realized how he was taking it. Before she could defend herself, John walked past her towards the Founder's Hall. "Well then, _Eve,"_ His words soaked with sarcasm, "I'll see you inside." He muttered, turning his back towards her and walking into the building. Eve let out an annoyed groan.

Eve walked into the building slightly afterwards. No need to see or bump into John anytime soon, or ever again, if she was lucky. Eve walked a little further into the building. Classical music was playing as a few waiters walked around with bits of food and drinks. Eve tried to grab a glass as one passed, only then realizing how far up the waiters actually held the plates. Eve let out an annoyed groan as she couldn't actually reach the plate.

"Need a drink?" A familiar gravelly voice caught her attention. Eve turned around to see Alaric holding two drinks in his hand. Eve nodded slightly as Alaric handed her his extra. "I think it's been a while that someone so short has been to Mystic Falls." Alaric sassed down at her as he took a sip from his drink.

"Oh fock off." Eve snapped back as he only chuckled against his glass. "Where's yer girlfriend?" Eve asked as she took a drink of the mystery drink. Some type of whiskey. The Founders went hard, Eve thought. A laugh almost erupted from her as she thought about how the Salvatore's were both technically Founders and the thought of the Founders going hard seemed to be justified.

"I'm not sure. I've been looking for her. I don't think she's here yet." Alaric replied back. "Worried she'll kick your ass?" Alaric sassed once more. Eve let out a scoff as she turned towards him.

"Absolutely." Eve said with a serious look. Alaric glanced down at her. "I bet she could rip me heart out if she dought I was talkin' ta ya." Eve shrugged slightly, making Alaric furrow his eyebrows at her casual comment. Hopefully Alaric realized that she was making a joke about the night that she had ripped a vampire's heart out. Eve raised an eyebrow back at him before she gave him a playful wink. "I'll let ya be, danks fer de drink dough, Laric. Yer a _lifesaver_." Eve continued to joke about that night. Alaric rolled his eyes at her almost instantly as she walked away from him. Truthfully, she really didn't want to piss off Alaric's girlfriend. Alaric was a nice guy; a bit of an alcoholic that was obsessed with vampires, but a nice guy. He deserved to be happy.

Eve wandered around the Hall for a while before she came across Liz. Liz was slightly swaying, out of the way of everyone as she lightly held a glass. Eve walked over to her, gracefully swerving around groups of people.

"Hi!" Eve smiled as she finally got in front of Liz. "Ya seem a bit out of it." Liz blinked out of her state and smiled down at Eve.

"Oh, hello Eve!" She smiled. "And I kind of am. I'm not very used to dressing in anything that isn't my uniform where there's a lot of people." Liz muttered. Eve let out a scoff.

"Ya shouldn't be!" Eve exclaimed. "Ya look very nice. I'm surprised no one has come swooped ya up." Eve nudged her playfully. Liz blushed lightly and shook her head. "Or do ya have yer eyes on a particular man?" Eve moved to stand beside her. Liz let out a scoff of her own.

"I'm not really looking for anyone." Liz muttered back down to Eve as the two looked around the large hallway. To both of their displeasure, John Gilbert started making his way towards the two, as if on a mission. "And oh look, here's reason number one why I don't look for men in Mystic Falls." Liz sassed down to Eve. Eve let out a snort as John finally stood in front of the two.

"Elizabeth, Eve, two E's." He smiled. Eve forced herself not to hit him for saying something so stupid. "Anyway, Lizzy, do you mind if I talk with you for a little bit? Not to be too secretive, but you know, we've been in this," He moved closer to Liz and away from Eve, making Liz tense up and Eve grow angry. "Vampire situation." He whispered to Liz. Eve rolled her eyes as Liz looked to Eve with an apologetic look. "Come." John said, waving his hand for her to follow before walking away from the two. Liz began to apologize before Eve shook her head.

"I should be apologizin'. I'm not goin' with ya and ya have ta deal with dat." Eve whispered back to Liz who responded with a sighed out laugh before she walked after John. Now Eve was the one standing still and slightly swaying to the music and spacing out. That was until she caught a glimpse of Stefan. Perfect. An excuse to not be alone and have the possibility of having to deal with John Gilbert by herself.

Eve began to walk over to him when Damon caught her eyes. A smile slipped onto her lips. Even better. As Eve walked over to the two, Stefan began walking towards her and Damon stood still watching him and calling after him about not embarrassing him.

"I see ya made it." Eve smiled stopping Stefan in his tracks. Stefan let out an annoyed groan. "Ya feel dat good den?" Eve snickered.

"You know, all I really feel is drunk." Stefan nodded. "Do I look like shit?" Stefan asked, slightly offended. Eve shook her head as Damon was suddenly behind Stefan. "Tell me I look not drunk." Stefan muttered.

"Ya look not drunk." Eve replied back slightly straightening his jacket. "Now go find yer girlfriend and tell her ta tell ya de same ding." Eve smiled, slightly pushing Stefan behind her, since that was the way he had been walking anyway. Eve snickered as her eyes finally met Damon's. "Nice ta see me date made it." Eve said, taking a step towards him, slightly poking his chest.

"Nice to see you made it here without your date." Damon sassed back. "You look very nice." Damon smirked as he gently grabbed Eve's hand and twirled her around before quickly spinning her into him. " _Very_ nice." Damon purred down to her. Eve let out an embarrassed scoff, trying to ignore the burning up her neck.

"Ya know dere are people around, right?" Eve asked looking up to him, almost touching his nose. Damon simply wiggled his eyebrows at her as she rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from him. "Yer a freak." Eve hissed at him playfully.

"And yet you continue to be my friend? Who's the real freak?" Damon snarked back, holding his arm out. Eve rolled her eyes before she looped her arm with his. "Mhm, that's what I thought." Damon smirked down at her as the two made their way to the main room...ballroom? Eve wasn't sure what she would call the room. It had to be called something similar to the ballroom because the 'DJ', if you could call him that, was sitting in the corner. "You know, since this is a 'Founder's Party', there should be a founder's dance." Eve glanced up at Damon before she looked around the room.

"No one's dancin'." Eve muttered. Damon let out a small 'psh' noise.

"That's because none of the Founders are here. Oooh wait!" Damon said, putting his finger to his chin. "There are Founder's here!" Damon said, looking back down at Eve. Eve couldn't help but smile at the comment. "So, would you do me the honor of dancing with a Founder?" Damon asked, slightly taking a step back and putting a hand behind his back and bowing. Eve stared at him, not being able to help the smile that began slipping onto her lips.

"Does dis mean I have ta bow too or?" Eve asked cocking her head. Damon glanced up at her and let out a slightly annoyed puff as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the middle of the empty dance floor.

"My goodness gracious, it's like I'm talking with a peasant!" Damon exclaimed as he placed Eve's left hand onto his shoulder and placed his right hand on her waist, slightly pulling her closer. Eve couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness of it all as she felt a lot of eyes on her and Damon as the two slightly moved across the floor. "Were you never part of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant?" Damon scoffed as Eve fumbled to keep up with his flawless movements.

"I was dead before I got de chance." Eve sassed back up at him. Damon stared at her with such a serious expression before replying.

"That's an acceptable reason not to be able to dance." Damon declared slightly lifting Eve off the ground onto his feet. "Thus, I will carry this performance for the both of us." Damon muttered back. Eve couldn't help the laughter that erupted from her mouth.

"God yer such a drama queen!" Eve sassed up at him as her hands slightly wrapped around Damon's neck and Damon's hands wrapped around her waist.

"I don't think you mind me." Damon snickered back. Eve only shrugged with a laugh. Silence fell between the two as the two simply swayed. That was until the music changed to a more upbeat tune. Eve slightly pulled away from Damon.

"I dink de mini Miss Mystic Falls dance is over now Day." Eve stated as Damon gave a pout. "De real one is comin' up soon dough I hear." Eve poked his chest as she tried to gracefully get off of Damon's feet.

"That explains the outfit then." Damon muttered as he quickly grabbed Eve's sides to make sure her didn't fall. Eve slightly cocked her head up at him. Damon gestured towards her. "This is a bit short for colder weather. Did Caroline tell you to wear it?" Damon asked.

"Ya know, if we're bein' honest, Caroline is usin' me ta take ya down." Eve shrugged. Damon raised his eyebrow at the comment. "Don't tell her I told ya. It would break her heart." Eve snickered.

"Breaking a friend's promise, man that's low Evie." Damon 'tsk'ed her. Eve puffed out a breath before nudging him towards the outside of the, now, dancefloor.

"It is, but I dink it would be better if we messed with it." Eve shrugged. "Miss Mystic would be a good time fer ya ta be all over me." Eve smirked before she was pulled away from Damon. Eve turned to see Stefan slightly dragging her back to where Damon and Eve had just been. "Ya know, Stef, ya weren't de Salvatore I wanted ta be all over me." Eve sassed Stefan as he began moving around in what Eve could only call 'Stefan's drunk dance'.

"Didn't you snap at me earlier for mentioning you and Damon making out? What happened? It's been an hour." Stefan sassed back, grabbing Eve's hand and twirling her around. Eve couldn't help but laugh.

"Good ta know ya weren't listenin' ta our conversation." Eve snickered back at him, moving in a similar manner to keep up with Stefan's sporadic drunk dance.

"Ew, why would I wanna listen to you and him talk. It's all about murder and probably sexual tension." Stefan's face scrunched up. Eve rolled her eyes. "Don't even!" Stefan snapped suddenly. "I stopped listening to your conversation decades ago. It was all casual murder and a bunch of flirting. If I wanted to hear about either of those, I would have turned my humanity off and listen to myself talk." Stefan sassed. Eve scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure dat actually happened once, ya turning it off because of Damon and I." Eve laughed. "What, the 50's?" Eve asked, slightly joking, and slightly curious.

"I think I was on human blood, not so much turning off my humanity. I mean, that was when you and Damon had that fight right? Like, 52'?" Stefan asked. Eve tensed before she nodded. "Man, I know it was some fight too. The next year we were supposed to meet up at the boarding house, but he ended up killing some relative. Honestly, can't remember who it was." Eve had stopped dancing while Stefan continued moving, not realizing what he was saying, or more so what the alcohol had let him say.

"Stef, ya know I don't like-" Eve got out before Stefan began talking over her.

"Must have been a good reunion too if you both turned off your humanities by 1960." Stefan joked. Eve took in a slight breath. The 60's were a rough time that she didn't want to think about. She needed a way out of this. Who could babysit this drunken vampire baby now? Elena!

"Alright Stef, I dink it's time fer yer girlfriend ta deal with ya now!" Eve smiled and nudged him backwards. Elena had been right behind him, which was extremely lucky for Eve. "Oye, Elena." Eve muttered as Stefan bumped into Elena. She turned around and smiled at Stefan before looking over to Eve. "Yer turn." Eve smiled as she wiggled her fingers and began maneuvering away from the dance floor. She needed a drink after Stefan's drunken conversation. They must have a bar somewhere and not just people carrying around drinks on incredibly high plates.

Eve wandered around the Hall for a little while before she finally found a bar. It probably wouldn't have taken her so long if she could have seen over more people. The only bright side of it taking 5 minutes to find the damn place, that was literally just across the hallway through a bunch of people dancing around, was that the guy serving the drinks didn't ask for an ID. Eve would have been pissed if she couldn't get her jameson. Something told her that most people working were wearing vervain. Unless the Lockwoods were dicks and didn't care about their workers, even with all the 'vampire' activities going on. It would make sense if not all of their workers wore vervain...that Mayor was kind of douchey.

"We meet again, Eve." Eve heard behind her as she took a sip of her jameson. She almost wanted to chug it after she heard the voice. "I wonder how good you are at self defense if you're drunk." Eve turned to John Gilbert, extremely too close to her.

"Want ta find out?" Eve growled back at him. Much to her displeasure, he simply smirked and raised his eyebrow. "Don't tempt me." Eve muttered turning her attention back to her glass.

"I don't think I need another lesson anytime soon. My back is still kinding hurting me from the first time." John chuckled. Eve wasn't sure if he was simply making conversation or if that was innuendo. If it was the latter, he was going to have a lot more than just his back hurting in a few seconds. "No, but I came over here for a reason, not just to have a chat." He muttered lowly. Eve looked back over at him.

"Aye, and what's dat?" Eve asked back.

"I was just curious about your relationship with that Damon Salvatore." He asked bluntly. Eve's eyebrows furrowed quickly in confusion. "I mean, the Mayor did say that you two were on a date when you...you know." John's voice quieted as he spoke the end of the sentence. Eve couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"And as _I_ said, it wasn't a date." Eve accidently snapped back. John only raised an eyebrow at her tone. "Listen, I-Day-" Eve sputtered out trying to think of what to tell him and how to say it. "Damon and I are just friends." Eve sputtered out. "Nothin' more, nothin' less." Eve shrugged. "Why does it matter?" Eve asked, now curious as to why he was even bothering questioning her about Damon in the first place. Eve took a sip of her jameson.

"Just wondering, I mean, I haven't ever met either you or Damon. Plus, I always like to know where pretty women stand before I start talking to them." Eve choked. "Well, now I know though." John smirked.

"I-Just-I-" Eve coughed out trying to make a sentence. Really, she wanted to just say 'ew' back, but something stopped her. "Ya know, just 'cause Damon and I aren't a ding, doesn't mean dat I'm single either." Why did she feel like she had to explain herself to him in the first place. Why was she embarrassed about this.

"Well, are you?" John asked. Eve's cheeks burned.

"At de moment, but- " Eve spewed out, annoyed that her brain was even bothering answering him, let alone that it blurted out that she wasn't seeing anyone.

"Then that answers it. But, I've got to be off and mingle some more. Just getting back into the swing of the town. I'll be seeing you though." John smirked as he began walking away from the bar. Eve couldn't help but stare after him. What the hell just happened. **Why** did that just happen. Eve let out an annoyed groan before she downed the rest of her jameson. She needed to get away from all of this.

Eve left the bar and began to wander towards the doors. Unfortunately, John was fairly close to the exit. She didn't want to deal with him. Eve quickly made a 180 and went back towards the bar. Close by were stairs. Eve glanced around before she started walking up the stairs.

Only a few people were up on the second floor, mostly couples that needed space. Eve avoided looking at them. What was it about parties that made people want to hook up so badly? The alcohol, the music? What was the secret. Eve couldn't help but laugh at her own thoughts as she found a door to a balcony of some sorts. She was no investigator by any means, especially with asking such silly questions like that.

As she walked out onto the balcony, a slight chill filled her. Damon was right. It _was_ a bit too cold for her to be wearing such a short dress. But she needed the air. With so much movement inside, it got a bit too stuffy. Eve walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned over the railing. It must have been in the back of the Hall. No one was out back; not even couples.

"Don't fall." Eve screamed as she felt an arms wrap around from behind her and the voice practically whisper in her ear. Eve glanced up as Damon smirked down at her.

"Yer such a dick!" Eve snapped twisting around and lightly pushing him off of her, which wasn't very successful. He simply chuckled as he kept her in his arms with her back to the railing. He was warm, so she wasn't going to complain.

"I was just worried! Wouldn't want you to fall to your death and die." Damon said innocently, keeping one arm around her and using his other to take a drink of his bourbon. Eve rolled her eyes.

"If I fell from dis height and died, I hope I wouldn't wake up. Dis is baby stuff." Eve muttered, turning and looking over the railing once more. Damon simply snickered before he put down his glass and began to slightly push Eve towards the ledge.

"Jump, jump, jump!" Damon chanted as he held onto Eve, simply swinging her closer to the edge and back into him.

"Day!" Eve couldn't help but laugh out. "God, yer de WORST!" Eve snapped playfully pulling out of his arms. "I almost died not too long ago, I dink I've had enough dyin' fer a while." Eve laughed. Eve's heart sank as she looked back to Damon. "Oh, come on Day, I was kiddin'." Eve frowned walking over to him. His stupid puppy dog eyes were out. "Ya know it wasn't yer fault." Eve sighed standing in front of him. "Do I need ta hug you?" Eve asked. Damon raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk slipping.

"Only a hug?" Damon asked. Eve rolled her eyes and pushed him before she wrapped her arms around him, underneath his jacket. Damon let out a small sigh as he wrapped his arms around her. "Your hands are cold." Damon muttered. "Your real motive, huh?"

"Ya caught me." Eve muttered into his chest. "I'm tellin' ya Day, yer like a walkin' heater." Eve muttered, looking up at him.

"It's because I only wear black." Damon said matter-o-factly. "Keeps my body temperature nice and toasty." Damon smiled. "It might also be the fact that I don't have a soul, so I can't feel temperature." Damon said cheerfully. Eve let out a huffed laugh.

"Obviously not true, ya said me hands were cold." Eve said, pulling her arms back and putting a hand on his chest. "Ya have a soul, ya have a soul." Eve mocked his earlier chanting. Damon rolled his eyes playfully before he grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his lips.

"Only for you, Evie." Damon muttered against her hand before gently kissing it. Eve shook her head, despite the blush on her cheeks and the smile on her lips.

"Am I interrupting something?" Eve and Damon's attention went over to John Gilbert. Eve let out an annoyed sigh as Damon only lowered Eve's hand. "Damon, right?" John's attention went from Eve's to Damon as he walked over to the two. Damon grabbed his drink from the ledge.

"John." Damon replied back, a lot friendly than Eve had treated him throughout the night.

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting." John said. "I mean, I was a little busy with Eve here though." John snickered, his eyes crept over to Eve's, much to her discomfort.

"Yeah. It-it's a pleasure." Damon replied quickly. Eve glanced over at him, surprised by his quick response. "Are you enjoying the-uh, kick-off?" Damon asked. He was trying to get off the subject of Eve all together. He did not like the way he looked at her.

"Oh yeah." John nodded. "I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be." He smiled, his eyes once again landing towards Eve.

"Yeah, yeah. When was the last time you were here?" Damon asked slightly moving towards Eve.

"Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral." John muttered back. "How long have you been in town?"

"Oh, not long at all." Damon shrugged.

"What about you?" John asked towards Eve.

"Even less time." Eve muttered back. "I was just headin' ta New York and I dought I'd stop by and say hello ta Damon and Stefan." Eve shrugged.

"Strange place to go if you just came from, what was it you said? LA?" John asked. Eve breathed in.

"I suppose, but, ya know, I always have time fer me friends." Eve smiled the best she could. She didn't like having to go on about something so trivial, especially to John.

"Even with all this vampire business?" John asked, his attention now fully on her. "You know, if you were a really good friend Damon, you would have told her about it, in a discreet way, of course, but at least have warned her about some type of danger." John muttered.

"Well, she can take care of herself. As she showed you." Damon almost snapped, but continued to give a friendly smile.

"So is that what you think, Damon?" John asked, his attention going back to Damon. "You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential bloodbath." John muttered, slightly walking closer to the two. "Wouldn't want Eve here hurt by any vampires."

"I wouldn't overreact John." Damon shook his head, his friendly exterior was becoming less and less friendly the more John mentioned Eve.

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash." Eve tensed. She needed to get off the subject.

"Really? Dey had vampires all de way back den?" Eve asked, trying her best to appear like she hadn't heard the story. John blinked over to her. Instead of his usual, strange look he gave her, he looked...annoyed?

"That's the story." Damon replied back to Eve.

"Part of it, anyway." John's attention was back to Damon. Eve wanted to yell. The one time she wanted his attention to be on her, he was more interested in Damon.

"Wh-what more could dere be?" Eve asked. "Dat seems like a pretty intense history lesson as it is."

"Oh, there's a lot more." John muttered back to Eve, but his eyes never left Damon. "See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free." John continued, giving Eve a little more attention. "But then Damon already knew that." John muttered. Eve glanced over at Damon who was looking over the balcony. "I don't think he needs to tell you anyway. I think you already know." John said. "You may not have been there, but he was." Eve's eyebrows furrowed. Before she could even say anything to make it sound like John was dumb, Damon cut in.

"And you're telling us this why?" Damon snapped back at John. Any kind of cover the two could have had was blown now.

"I just thought we get the introductions out of the way." John shrugged. "Maybe even ruin a friendship, if she didn't know."

"And if I did?" Eve snapped suddenly. She didn't like playing games. Not when all her cover was blown anyway.

"Two things then, either he trusts you a lot and you two aren't just friends, or you're one of them, like he is." John muttered back. "I'm thinking you're one of them though. I mean, come on, self defense?" John laughed. Eve scoffed out. "I'm just a little confused about your relationship though still. I mean, what's your real relationship?" John questioned. "Or better yet, how _long_ has your relationship been going on? Years? Decades? Centuries?" John continued.

"If ya keep talkin', I'll gladly let ya know." Eve growled. She was tired of this game.

"You know that we could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" Damon asked suddenly, both men saying 'yeah' as a response to one another, not really taking the threat to heart. "Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so…" Damon muttered back out.

"Why don't you take a bite to find out?" John sassed back. "Or I could bend down a little for you, sweetheart." John smirked back to Eve. Eve's fist clenched. She wanted to do a lot more than bite him at this point. Before she could even move, Damon's hand caught hers. Eve froze.

"It's not worth our time." Damon smiled cheerfully back at John before he pulled Eve back towards the Hall with him. Eve felt a light squeeze on her hand. Her grip lightened up, not even realizing she had been holding on so hard. Eve glanced up at Damon as he turned around. Eve glanced back at John. Damon gave a small squeeze of her hand before flittering over to John and snapping his neck. Eve's eye's widened as he tossed John over the balcony before turning back to her and smiling. Eve couldn't help the smile that lit up on her face as Damon walked back over to her taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Christ Day!" Eve couldn't help but laugh. Damon's heart fluttered slightly as he got closer to her. She was still laughing, and her eyes were lit up. If he had done that with anyone else watching, he would have been lectured about how wrong that was...but Eve...was laughing.

"You're a psychopath, Evie." Damon chuckled as he grabbed her arm and looped it with his. "Laughing at murder is no joke." Damon said seriously. Eve couldn't help but continue to giggle.

"Neither is actually murderin' someone, and yet…" Eve snickered back. "Christ, I bet dat felt good." Eve gushed. Damon couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"If I'd have known, I would have left it up to you, but it was just kind of impulsive." Damon shrugged. Eve raised an eyebrow at him. "You need to calm down, your heart is beating off the tracks, Evie." Damon couldn't help but chuckle aloud.

"I'm just," Eve pulled away from his arm and gestured. "So much, ya know." Eve shrugged slightly walking backwards. "He was creepy and I wanted ta kill him at de meetin', but I dought dat might be a bit much." Eve said casually. "It's just excitin'." Eve smiled. "Ya know, he said I was a 'pretty woman'." Eve quoted. Damon quickly went and pulled her to him, much to Eve's surprise.

"Evie, come on now, I would have thought you've learned your lesson with stairs decades ago." Damon muttered lowly. Eve glanced behind her to see the stairs to the main floor. "Wait, he called you a pretty woman?" Damon asked turning Eve's attention back to him. "If I would have known that, I wouldn't have bothered with the pleasantries. You're waay more than pretty, breathtaking, at the least." Damon smirked. Eve rolled her eyes and tried to push out of his grip, instantly forgetting about the stairs behind her. Damon, however, didn't forget.

"I mean, I know I just killed a man and you're giddy, but you gotta watch your step." Damon sassed. Eve puffed out before she pushed away from Damon and turned around to face the stairs.

"Sorry." Eve muttered lowly, more embarrassed than anything. As she started making her way down the stairs, Damon's arm wrapped around her. "Breathtaking?" Eve asked aloud. Damon couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

"At the least." Damon muttered close to her ear. Eve scrunched away from him, annoyed by the sudden heat from her ears. "Wanna come with me so I can tell Stefan I killed a man?" Damon asked more quietly as they started walking down the stairs near people. Eve turned towards him quickly.

"Damon, we shouldn't tell him! He's drunk! I don't want ta deal with a drunk and angry Stefan." Eve muttered back. She had dealt with a simply drunk Stefan and she didn't really want to deal with him that way either. Damon simply waved her off as he looked around.

"Shh, it will be fun." Damon reassured as he dragged Eve with him over to presumably where Stefan was. Damon could see over people; Eve could not. "You wanna hear the bad news or the really bad news?" Damon asked as he and Eve stood in front of Stefan. Stefan closed his eyes in frustration.

"Right ta de point den?" Eve asked. Damon shrugged. Stefan let out a groan.

"I thought you were supposed to watch him?" Stefan groaned towards Eve. Eve put her hands up in defense.

"Hey, ya called me ta cheer him up, not babysit." Eve sassed back.

"Okay, but I don't really want any kind of news." Stefan grumbled.

"Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or…" Damon paused slightly "How I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?" Damon smiled. Eve glanced up at him. That was one way of telling Stefan. Stefan paused for a second before he replied.

"What?" It was simple question that wasn't going to get a simple answer.

"Great party by the way, huh?" Damon asked, slightly pulling Eve away from Stefan. Maybe a question that wouldn't be answered at all.

"Damon." Stefan and Eve both said at the same time. Damon only looked at Eve. "Dat wasn't how I dought ya were goin' ta mention it." Eve muttered. Damon only shrugged. Eve turned around to see Stefan. Unfortunately, all she saw was his back. "Day I'm-" Eve got out, turning around, only to see that Damon had continued walking. "Goin' ta tell Stefan." Eve muttered aloud to no one. "Stefan!" Eve called across the loud hallway full of people talking. As she walked over to where she saw him, she froze as the familiar smell of blood ran through her nose.

"What is wrong with me?" Eve listened to where Stefan was and heard the female voice. Eve walked closer, still listening intently. "What are you doing?" The voice asked.

"Uh...I'm sorry." Stefan's voice sputtered out. As Eve finally got to where the voices were coming from, Stefan was hurrying away.

"Wait, Stef." Eve tried to stop him, but he quickly walked around her. Eve tried to keep up with him, but with so many people, it was hard, even for her to maneuver. Luckily, she could still see him as she followed behind him. As he walked outside of the Hall, Eve finally got out of the sea of people. But Stefan wasn't done yet. He kept walking. "Stefan!" Eve yelled once more as she followed him over to the fence that surrounded the Hall. "Stefan, what are ya-" Eve stopped in her tracks as she walked up to him. The smell was still there on Stefan's hand, but there was no blood. "Oh, Stef." Eve sighed as Stefan looked over at her.

"Don't tell anyone." Stefan sighed. "Please; not Damon, not Elena, no one." Stefan pleaded. Eve shook her head.

"Ya named off all de people I know in Mystic Falls dat know about vampires, Stef. I won't." Eve promised. "But ya have ta stop." Eve said sternly, folding her arms.

"I will, I will...it's just. Fuck, it's hard." Stefan snapped, turning back towards the fence. "I know I need to stop. I know." Stefan muttered. Eve grabbed Stefan's arm gently and looping it with hers.

"Come on, let's take a walk, huh?" Eve suggested. "Get ya away from all de delicious people." Eve smiled, rubbing his arm with her free hand. Stefan glared down at her half heartedly before letting out a sigh and nodding.

"Fresh air would be good." Stefan muttered, wiping his hand on his pants.

"Need ta munch on bambi?" Eve asked genuinely curious. She hadn't really asked Stefan about his vegetarian life ever. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Stefan glared down at her once more. "I'm serious!" Eve snapped defensively. "Christ Stef, not everythin' I ask is meant ta start a fight with ya." Eve sassed back to him.

"How am I supposed to know the difference?" Stefan sassed back as the two finally started walking towards the road.

"Ya used ta." Eve snapped back suddenly before letting out a small huff. The huff was more towards herself. She was supposed to be helping Stefan, not making him mad. "Hey, come here, I gotta grab me phone." Eve said pulling Stefan towards a group of parked cars.

"You just leave your purse in the car?" Stefan asked as they got to Eve's car. Eve reached behind her back license plate and grabbed the spare key.

"Aye, I kind of forgot about it." Eve shrugged as she unlocked her car and crawled into her front seat. "I keep it in de glove box, does dat make ya feel any better?" Eve sassed back as she leaned over and opened her glove box and grabbed her phone. Eve could practicly feel Stefan's eye's roll. "What's de worst dat could happen? I lose money? As if I couldn't just compel some rich dick ta give me thousands." Eve shrugged as she crawled back out of her car. "And don't even give me dat look, Salvatore, ya don't have a job." Eve muttered, not even looking at Stefan as she fixed her dress.

"I didn't say anything." Stefan sassed back with a slight chuckle.

"Ya didn't have ta. I know yer looks Stefan." Eve sassed looking back up at him. Stefan rolled his eyes with a smile. Eve held out her hand with her phone to Stefan as she put her spare key back in its original place. "Dis dress doesn't have pockets Stef, what am I supposed ta do? Push it in me bra?" Eve sassed.

"Or, you know, you could just grab your purse?" Stefan suggested. Eve made a face back at him. Stefan couldn't help but laugh before he took her phone and shoved it into his jacket pocket. "Sorry I'm kind of grumpy." Stefan apologized as Eve looped her arm with Stefan's again. "It's just...my head hurts." Stefan muttered.

"It's okay Stef. It's been awhile since we've...actually talked." Eve thought. "Christ, when ya called me, what, 3 weeks ago, I was surprised. We hadn't actually talked in over 45 years. Stefan, 45 years is a long time." Eve said seriously. "Sure, we kept up with phone numbers, but dat was about it Stef." Eve sighed. "Ya shouldn't be sorry, I should be." Eve muttered, her eyes down.

"Oh come on, it wasn't all your fault Eve." Stefan stopped in his track. "In the words of a once crush of mine, 'you are far too nice to me in the first place'." Eve looked up to Stefan and couldn't help but laugh.

"Ya are far too charmin' fer de likes of me, Mr. Salvatore." Eve shook her head as she quoted herself from almost a century ago. "Ya know, yer a dork fer remembering such a boring sentence." Eve sassed pulling Stefan to keep walking.

"Hey, I remember things pretty ladies tell me." Stefan chuckled. Eve slightly nudged him.

"Me too." Eve sassed back. Stefan looked back down at her before batting his eyes. "See! Such beauty!" Eve exclaimed excitedly. Stefan couldn't help but laugh now. That was until a man came and bumped into him, making Eve lose her grip on his arm.

"Sorry about that man." Stefan froze as the man spoke. "I really am terribly sorry." The man sounded like he was mocking Stefan. Eve could feel Stefan's mood sour.

"You don't want to do this man." Stefan muttered back coolly, but the man simply shoved Stefan with one hand.

"I'm sorry about that too." The man smiled. "All I can do is apologize. What's that about?" The man mocked.

"Oye, piss off mate." Eve snapped suddenly bringing attention on herself. The man simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just, get out of the way...please." Stefan said, but something about the man told Eve that he wasn't going to just move.

"Switch girls? This one must be a pushover if you got so pissy about the other one." The man asked.

"Just piss off." Eve snapped again, which was again ignored.

"Want to show off for this girl then?" The man asked. He slightly turned around before he swung his hand back. Before Stefan could do anything, Eve grabbed his arm and pulled it around. "Hey, get the hell off of me you crazy bitch!" The man snapped.

"Ya know it's not very nice ta call de one holdin' yer arm in such a compromisin'' situation a bitch." Eve hissed as she pulled his arm further back.

"Just get off me, you're going to break my arm!" The man cried suddenly. Eve suddenly let go as soon as she felt Stefan's hand touch her arm. As Eve let go, she turned back towards Stefan, whose eyes were bloodshot and veins crawling down his face. Eve glanced back at the man who was now holding his arm and staring at Stefan. "What the hell are you, man?" He asked. Eve quickly grabbed Stefan's arm and pulled him away from the man.

"Come on Stef, take a breath." Eve tried to reassure. "And stay here." Eve muttered as she walked back over to the man. "Listen, ya aren't going to say a word about us, if anyone finds ya, say ya fell down and hurt yer arm." Eve compelled the man on the ground who only nodded.

"Stefan?" Elena's voice made Eve turn around. Eve let out an annoyed sigh as she quickly flittered back to Stefan and flittered him away.

"Wait, I have to go back." Stefan begged. Eve shook her head. "Eve, let me go see her." Stefan snapped. Eve froze.

"Fine, but go to her house. I would dink it's more private dere." Eve sighed. Stefan only nodded before flittering away. Eve's head fell back as she let out a loud sigh. What could make this night even worse. Eve began walking back to the Hall. At least Damon was in there. Suddenly, Eve began to pat herself down. Fuck. Stefan took her phone. Eve let out an annoyed groan as she turned around to see if maybe Stefan had just hung out to calm down.

"I'm surprised you're not with Damon." Eve froze before whipping around.

"I'm surprised yer not dead." Eve breathed out. She was actually surprised. She leaves for 20 minutes to make sure Stefan doesn't kill anyone and someone Damon kills comes back to life.

"I'm full of surprises." John smirked. "And so are you." Eve's eyebrows furrowed. "I know everything about this town...except for you." John muttered walking around her in a circle.. "You're a mystery, which I plan to figure out." John smirked as he stood close to Eve. "Have a good night, Evelyn." John smiled, walking around her. Eve could only watch him walk away.

"Eve?" Damon's voice broke Eve from staring off to where John had walked. "Hey, are you okay?" Damon asked as he quickly made it to Eve's side.

"Well, John's not dead, but besides dat, I'm fine." Eve muttered. "Man, yer kill record is gettin' lower with each person dat comes back ta life, Day." Eve joked.

"Just means I have to up the ante." Damon shrugged. "Want to go home?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Eve responded quickly. "I'm cold and tired of being alive." Eve muttered as the two started walking towards their cars.

"I can arrange for one of the two if you'd like." Damon smirked back to Eve who only rolled her eyes.

"I hope it's de death part." Eve muttered back as Damon let out a scoff.

* * *

 **HEY. Sorry it's been an entire year since I uploaded. Lol i'm a shitty person. Anyway, here is the Founder's party! And the end of episode 18! Hope that you guys are still around because even though it took a year to upload, I should be back now! YAY**

 **Sorry!**  
 **Love you!**  
 **Nebula**


	17. Questions

"So, if I miss even one of dese vampire meetings, I'm out?" Eve groaned as she leaned against the railing at the top of the stairs in the boarding house.

"Yup." Damon commented back. "They kill you if you ever leave because you know too many secrets." Damon chirped. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Is dat a dreat or a promise?" Eve wondered aloud as Damon ushered her down the stairs and out of the boarding house.

"Very chipper today, are we?" Damon asked back. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Caroline has been so uppity about de Miss Mystic pageant." Eve shrugged. "She's very excited about it and hasn't stopped talking about it since de first kick off party." Eve groaned as the two got to Damon's car. "I mean, I'm happy she's excited and all, but Christ de girl can talk me ear off about what kind of earrings she's goin' ta wear." Eve muttered as she plopped into the passenger's seat. Damon could only chuckle.

"Yeah, she always talked my ear off, that's why I just compelled her to stop talking." Damon shrugged. Eve looked over to Damon as he started his car.

"Oh right! I forgot ya had a ding with her!" Eve laughed. "God, ya were a dick." Eve muttered.

"Is that all I was to her?" Damon asked, mocking offense.

"All she can remember, at least." Eve laughed.

"And you called _me_ a dick." Damon sassed as he started driving to the Founder's Hall. "Who's the one laughing at a friend not being able to remember anything about her shitty ex, besides the fact that he's a dick?" Damon sassed back. Eve couldn't help but continue to laugh and shrug back. Caroline was her friend, but Damon had been her friend longer.

"It's better dan rememberin' he's a bloody dirsty vampire." Eve muttered. "I dink dat may get ya kicked out of de vampire hate club." Eve pondered aloud.

"Good thing I wiped her mind then." Damon sassed back. "I don't think the sheriff would be too happy."

"Probably not." Eve laughed as they arrived to the Founder's Hall and parked. "Parkin' lot looks a bit din." Eve said aloud as she saw only a few cars parked compared to the first time she had been to a meeting.

"Did I say this was an official meeting?" Damon asked as he got out of the car. "Wow, it must have slipped my mind. This is just kind of a panicked meeting set up by the mayor because of something that happened." Damon shrugged. Eve quickly got out of the car as well and went to his side.

"Why did ya drag me den!" Eve hissed.

"The mayor gives the sheriff a call if he see's anything vampire related. She, then, calls me to tell me that we should have a small meeting to make sure it's vampire activity and not just some weird coincidence." Damon shrugged as they walked up to the Founder's Hall. "I'm kind of the muscle of the group." Damon muttered with a faint smirk on his lips. Eve couldn't help the 'oh me God' that slipped out under her breath. "Don't 'oh my God' me, Evie. You're like extra muscle after kicking John's ass." Damon muttered back down as the two walked into the Hall. Instantly, Liz came walking up to them.

"Oh good, you two are here." Liz let out a slight sigh of relief. Eve glanced to the left of her to see John Gilbert's back as he...made a drink? Eve stared for a second. Was there alcohol everywhere? Anywhere when Founders were involved. Eve almost giggled. The Founders went hard.

"How long have ya been here with dis...Gilbert?" Eve asked lightly as to not be heard and to not call him any names.

"Too long." Liz replied back instantly, with a sour look in her face. Eve couldn't help but snicker. "But he's not the only reason you were called." Liz muttered turning her attention back to Damon. "There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised." Liz said seriously. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Compromised? You mean stolen?" Damon asked inquisitively.

"We almost missed it." Liz nodded. "The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them." Liz said, her eyes turning towards John as he turned around with a glass of whisky, from what Eve could smell.

"Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft." John butted in. Eve wanted to roll her eyes. Damon looked over at him.

"I know what she meant." Damon slightly sassed back at him, a fake smile on his face before he turned his attention back to Eve. Eve kept a slightly longer look at him. Christ he was a pain.

"We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county." Liz said, sounding genuinely grateful. John really was a pain in the ass.

"How lucky for us," Damon said aloud, walking towards John. "We have John." Damon muttered slightly.

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again." Liz continued, slightly side-eyeing Eve about the slightly hostile air that was beginning to form. Eve shrugged lightly back to her, slightly shaking her head to get Liz off the subject.

"Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion?" John said aloud. Great, now what? "Why don't Damon and I put our heads together?" Damon's head quickly snapped towards John's. "We can track down whoever is doing this." John continued, staring at Damon.

"Truthfully, I could use the extra hands." Liz hesitated slightly. "Would you be helping them as well, Eve?" Liz asked, turning everyone's attention to Eve. Damn it Liz.

"I mean, I could always be a solo team of me own." Eve shrugged as she felt Damon's glare slightly singe her. "Whatever helps." Eve smiled towards Liz.

"So why not just be with us then? Surely, Damon or I could use the extra protection." John muttered back. Eve breathed in slightly as to not snap his neck right then at his tone.

"Is that something you all would be willing to do?" Liz asked. "Work as a team?"

"Well, of course, I mean if it'll help." Damon shrugged back, sounding a lot friendlier than he looked.

"I think we could make a good team, us three, don't you think Damon?" John asked, turning his attention from Liz to Damon.

"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you." Damon sassed, giving a friendly smile back to John.

"Hopefully, dey don't kiss any time soon." Eve whispered to Liz who couldn't help but let out a quiet snort. Damon and John looked over at the two, John looking slightly confused and Damon giving a more annoyed look. "What? Just girl talk, boys." Eve sassed back. She needed to be funny or else she would be mad. Liz didn't need to know that Eve could kill a man in less than a second.

* * *

"Ya know, we could just kill him again." Eve muttered as the two sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee.

"He'll just come back." Damon muttered back.

"But in de mean time, he would be quiet!" Eve whined. "Can't believe ya dragged me ta a meetin' for us ta get dragged inta a team with him." Eve groaned as she took a long sip from her sweetened coffee.

"Hey, if you hadn't come with me, I would have probably killed him." Damon shrugged. Eve let out a small scoff.

"I was with ya de first time ya snapped his neck, if anythin', Liz stopped ya dis time." Eve sassed. Damon took a drink of his coffee, slightly glaring at her over the cup before pulling it down.

"You're right." Damon said plainly making Eve laugh and shake her head staring at her coffee, probably overthinking something. "Hey Evie." Eve glanced up at Damon. "You should come to the Miss Mystic Bullshit with me." Eve blinked up from her coffee and stared at Damon.

"Yer actually askin' me dis time?" Eve sassed. Damon rolled his eyes back at her. "We'll see." Eve smiled as she took a drink from her coffee, trying not to laugh at Damon's offended reaction. "Maybe I'll just go with meself again like I did fer the Kick-Off party." Eve muttered back playfully.

"This is fancier though! I've got to wear a suit!" Damon tried to bribe. Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Dat's such a bad ding?" Eve asked. Damon shrugged before Eve let out a laugh. "Damon Salvatore, you look like a true gentleman in a suit. Maybe ya can find a girl dere dat's willin' ta sleep with ya." Eve laughed.

"Why go through all the trouble when I can just have you?" Damon smirked over to her. A slight blush rose up her cheeks.

"Because no one can have me." Eve sassed, ignoring the annoyingly proud look on Damon's face. "I am priceless." Eve said matter-o-factually. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Back in my day, you could be sold for two sheep." Damon muttered back.

"Two! Only two! What do ya take me as!" Eve snapped playfully back at him. Damon raised his hands in defense. "Ya weren't born in BC time Damon! And I would be at least five sheep." Eve sassed back, mocking offense.

"I thought you were priceless, Evie." Damon sassed. Eve glared up at Damon's snarky look. "If that's the case, would you be willing to go to the stupid Miss Mystic with me for five sheep?" Damon asked.

"Just ta go ta de pageant and not sleep with ya?" Eve asked as Damon quickly tried to correct himself "If ya insist, but I expect five sheep before Friday. Dat's only four days away Day." Eve continued talking over Damon, trying not to laugh at the whole ordeal. Damon let out a sigh of defeat.

"Five?" Damon asked. Eve nodded, not being able to hold the smile that fell on her lips. "Alright, fine, if that's what it takes." Damon shrugged as the doorbell rang. Both made faces up towards the ceiling. "You expecting anyone?" Damon asked. Eve raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Okay, fine, I'll go check who's trying to murder us." Damon sighed out as he stood up from the table. "Five sheep." Damon muttered out loud making Eve burst out laughing.

Eve took a drink of her coffee with a smile. He had better not show up on Friday with five sheep. Eve would lose her mind. Especially with Damon, it was dangerous to even joke about something so stupid. Because he would do it. He would do it in a heartbeat because he would think it would be funny. And it would be. Stefan would be mad and it would all but make up for somehow getting five sheep. Eve turned her attention to the door as a girl walked through. She hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, but Damon looked annoyed as he began walking back towards the dining room with the girl following behind.

"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan and your girlfriend." Eve watch as she recognized the girl now as Anna. "Abducting them, torturing them...It wasn't supposed to go down like that." Anna continued as the got to the dining room and Damon picked up his coffee.

"Evie, why does everyone think we're dating?" Damon muttered as Damon stood behind her and Anna walked around to the other side of the table. She became tense as she noticed Eve, while Eve simply wiggled her fingers at the teenage vampire. "You know, you're playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What do you think was going to happen?" Damon snapped back at Anna as she leaned onto the table.

"My mom is devastated; they tried to over throw her." Anna snapped back.

"Why isn't she here telling me this?" Damon snapped back.

"She doesn't really do apologies." Anna muttered back.

"She probably should try." Eve chimed in. "I was down in dat cellar longer dan Stefan. And unless she lost some hearin' from being trapped in a tomb for a century, she now owes me a bit of an apology in person." Eve snapped suddenly, more annoyed that she was still pissed off about it. Anna and Damon both tensed up. It had happened less than a month ago, which in retrospect, wasn't that long. But she didn't like remembering it and wanted to be over the whole ordeal.

"We hadn't been in that house for days when you showed up. My mother wanted to find new clothes, so I took her out of town." Anna replied. "Listen, I can try and get her here, but she'll probably blame you." Anna sighed. "Like I said, she doesn't do apologizes."

"Well, it's a coincidence, 'cause I don't do forgiveness." Damon jumped in. "Evie here does, I mean, it takes a few decades, but not me. So just run along." Damon muttered walking around the table to Anna. Damon wasn't wrong, a few decades was how long she held most grudges. "And if you're going continue playing house with these little vampires pets, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it." Damon hissed. Anna in return shot him a confused look.

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week." Anna defended herself.

"Then it's one of your others." Damon muttered.

"The others are gone, Damon." Anna quickly replied.

"Well, where did they go?" Damon asked, slightly annoyed by the back and forth conversation.

"They weren't cut out for this town. After what happened with your brother and your gir-friend, my mom kicked them out and they took off." Anna snapped. "It's just us and Harper now." Damon became tense. "I swear, we haven't done anything." Anna insisted. Damon let out a puff of air.

"Fine. But just tell you mom that we should talk face to face sometime. Maybe she'll force out an apology. Or I'll force one out of her." Damon growled. Anna rolled her eyes, not even bothering to reply.

"Goodbye, Damon." Anna snapped as she walked around him and began making her way out of the house. Damon turned back to Eve with an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't look at me, Salvatore, I only do fresh blood." Eve defended, but Damon shook his head, going back and sitting back down at the table.

"I know. It's not you I'm worried about." Damon muttered. Eve cocked her head slightly. "Stefan." He muttered aloud, taking a drink of his now cool coffee.

"Hasn't he been detoxin'?" Eve asked. Damon shrugged. "He wouldn't do somethin' dat dumb, would he?" Eve wondered. "Ya would dink he would be smarter about stealin' blood."

"He hasn't been on human blood in years, Evie. We should be lucky he compelled someone at all." Damon muttered.

"If it was him, ta begin with." Eve defended. Damon slightly shook his head.

"I don't know, but when he gets home, we can sure as hell ask him about it." Damon grumbled.

"Good cop, bad cop den?" Eve asked. Damon raised an eyebrow at her with a slight smile. "Ya can be de good cop." Before Damon could even say anything about being 'good', Eve was leaning over him, very close to him. "DID YA STEAL DE BLOOD, TELL US." Eve snapped loudly as Damon slightly jumped before letting out a laugh. "DIS IS NO LAUGHIN' MATTER, SALVATORE." Eve said shaking Damon's shoulders as he continued to laugh.

"We're not mad at you, we're just disappointed." Damon said gently back through his snickering. Eve jaw dropped dramatically.

"Man, Day, dat's a bit too bad cop fer a good cop. We want ta shake it out of him, not rip his heart out!" Eve said, putting the back of her hand against her head. Damon rolled his eyes playfully back at her.

"I never asked to be a good cop, Evie." Damon shrugged. "Plus, I may get a bit jealous if you were this close to Stefan in the first place." Damon smirked as Eve slightly pulled back.

"Ya and Elena both." Eve muttered, slightly pushing his face, picking up her cup and turning towards the kitchen. "I'm cleanin' me cup." Eve said aloud, knowing Damon would ask.

"Without me?" Damon asked with a pout. Eve turned nodded for him to follow. Damon was by her side easily. "So, what are we going to do until Stefan gets home?" Damon asked in a suggesting voice. Eve let out huff of a laugh.

"Personally, I'm goin' ta finish me book." Eve sassed back. "Maybe actually get it done without interruptions." She said accusingly towards Damon. Damon let out a scoff as the two got to the kitchen.

"I have _never_ !" Damon said with offense before smirking back as she rolled her own eyes. "Come on Evie, there has to be something we can do." Damon groaned as he set his cup by the sink. Eve let out an annoyed puff as she grabbed it and dramatically shoved it into the sink.

"Ya know, ya could always read with me." Eve suggested as she turned on the water and started washing out the cups.

"Naked?"

"No."

* * *

Damon let out an annoyed puff of air. Eve glanced down to her lap, where his head had been laying for a while. The two shared a glance before Damon started trying to grab Eve's book, which Eve quickly swatted his hands away.

"Day, ya were doin' so well." Eve groaned as she placed her bookmark into her book and set it on the arm of the couch. "What happened." Eve asked, casually running her hand through his hair.

"I woke up." Damon grumbled, leaning his head against her hand. "What time is it anyway? Is Stefan going to be back yet?" Damon yawned, not wanting to move. Eve shrugged as she leaned over to the table next to the couch and grabbed her phone.

"It's 3:30." Eve said as she unlocked her phone to see some texts from Caroline.

Caroline: _Ok so i have sum dimond earings that wud match a hair clip i have. Send pic later_  
Sent: 10:39 AM

Caroline: _ooo gurl some bonnie elena drama going down! Guess who called evryday. me ;p im the betr frend_

Eve: _Bonnie?_ _  
__  
_Caroline: _part of the gurl trio w/ me and Elena. She wus out of town 4 a funeral 4 her grandma, but now shes back and u betr know i was a betr frend thn Elena_ _  
__  
_Caroline: Now abt those earings.  
Sent: 12:15 PM

Eve remembered again about this girl. Bonnie was a witch, her grandma was also a witch, the Bennett family witch legacy. Damon had talked about it a little when she had first come to help babysit the drunken baby. He didn't talk much about it though, saying he actually felt bad that the grandma died. Eve wasn't about to ask about it now. It didn't seem very important, especially with Damon seemingly over Katherine and the whole tomb situation.

Caroline: _There going 2 annonce the miss mystic1!1 Just b4 skool gets out!_  
Sent: 2:47

Caroline: _they just annonced mis mystic! Bitch u alredy no whos in it._ _  
_Sent: 3:15

Eve couldn't help but laugh at the last one. Eve would have been surprised if Caroline _wasn't_ on the roster for the pageant with how much she talked about it. Hell, she even bought a dress for it without knowing she was going to be in it. It did seem kind of brash to only announce who would be competing less than a week in advance. Eve jumped when her phone started ringing.

"It's just a phone call, Evie, no need to jump out of your skin." Damon sassed below her. Eve rolled her eyes at him, pushing him off her and the couch. Eve quickly answered her phone as Damon thumped on the floor, with a loud 'ouch'.

"Hello?" Eve said through her laughter as Damon glared back up at her. "Hi, Caroline." Eve smiled as Damon stood up and tried to grab her phone. "Nope, not busy at all." Eve said as she stood up on the couch to get away from Damon. "Practice fer de interview? It may be a bit more Irish dan what ya want dough." Eve said quickly as Damon tried to flitter up and grab her, but Eve quickly flittered off the back of the couch. "Today, aye, I can do dat fer ya. What time do ya want me ta come over?" Eve stuck her tongue out at Damon as he stared back at her with his eyes squinted. "Alright, just give me a few ta get over dere." Eve got out before Damon grabbed her phone and ended the call. "May I help ya?" Eve asked as Damon grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"We're going to the roof and I'm throwing you off." Damon said casually as Eve couldn't help but laugh. "This wouldn't have happened if you had just not pushed me off the couch." Damon muttered as Eve began to squirm.

"Damon Salvatore, put me down!" Eve demanded as the two left the library and went through the hallway up to the second story. "Dis isn't even de best way ta get ta de roof." Eve sassed as Damon went down the hallway towards the fire escape. Damon stopped as the two heard the front door open and footsteps coming up the stairs. "Oooh, hear who's home." Damon said aloud to Eve, not letting her go.

"Dis is not good cop bad cop, Day. Dis doesn't seem serious." Eve puffed out as once again tried to get off his shoulder once again.

"How was school?" Damon asked, turning one of the corners to catch Stefan. Stefan turned around, but kept walking backwards.

"Fine." Stefan said nonchalantly, ignoring the fact that Eve was on Damon's shoulder.

"Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?" Damon asked inquisitively, walking towards Stefan.

"Yup, same old, same old, just like you two, it seems." Stefan said, a slight chuckle in his voice. Eve squirmed once more, only this time, Damon let her go and dropped her on her butt. Eve let out an annoyed groan. "Hey Eve." Stefan smiled down at the redhead. Eve glared up at both Damon and Stefan.

"Hey, blood addict." Eve almost snapped back up at him as she helped herself up. Stefan raised an eyebrow at her, his arms crossing, while Damon sent down an annoyed glare towards Eve.

"I've been detoxing." Stefan defended, but Eve shook her head. "I have!" Stefan almost laughed. "Can you both just leave me alone." Stefan muttered, trying to turn back around.

"You seem awfully chipper lately, you know, besides from just then." Damon muttered making Stefan turn to face the two again. "Less doom and gloom, a little more pep in your step." Damon cut in with a more playful tone than Eve was hissing out. Stefan looked at Damon.

"And you think it's because I drank human blood again." Stefan asked, becoming slightly annoyed.

"I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you." Damon smirked, but Stefan let out an annoyed sigh as Eve rolled her own eyes.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubbles, but I'm clean." Stefan said, slightly placing his hand on both of their shoulders before turning around and beginning to walk down the hall again.

"Not possible." Damon sassed back at him, making him turn around and stop.

"Not only isn't possible but it is quite true." Stefan turned back around with his finger up to try and verify his point, but that only made Eve snicker. He was such a gentleman, and centuries wouldn't take that away from him. Must have been a Salvatore thing. It definitely wasn't a Branigan thing. Then again, she was never the most proper lady of her time to begin with.

"Stefan, just be serious for a second." Damon muttered walking towards Stefan once more. "You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing." Damon stared, but Stefan simply shrugged.

"I'm clean." Stefan said, once again turning to walk away.

"You're _lying_ !" Damon muttered back at him with a slightly annoyed smile.

"Believe what you want." Stefan muttered as he didn't turn back around. Damon turned back towards Eve who had simply been watching.

"You weren't much help." Damon muttered towards Eve.

"I like ta watch ya two talk. Especially when ya aren't yellin' and hatin' each other." Eve said. Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't just drop me on de ground and I won't just blurt out accusations." Eve sassed. "If ya want ta keep talkin' with him, be me guest, I have ta go to Caroline's." Eve smiled as Damon let out an annoyed puff.

"I'll leave him be for now. Maybe not, who knows." Damon shrugged, folding his arms. "Maybe snoop around the house for his supply."

"Try de basement." Eve suggested. Damon raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't dere a fridge down dere?" Eve asked, turning to walk towards the stairs. "He used ta put his animal blood down dere." Eve shrugged. "Call me if ya need anythin'." Eve said sternly. Damon let out a small offended scoff before she walked down the stairs.

* * *

As Eve walked up to the Forbes' house, she glanced down at her phone to see Caroline calling.

"I'm here, Christ." Eve answered the call which resulted in a huff before the front door opened. "I told ya I had ta drive here." Eve sassed as she walked up to the door and froze. Shit. She hadn't been invited in. Caroline walked back into the house before turning around to see Eve in the doorway still.

"Well, come in, we aren't going to get anything done with you just standing there." Caroline sassed, folding her arms. Eve almost let out a sigh of relief as she walked through the doors' threshold without a problem. "Come on, follow me."

"Caroline? Is that you?" Liz's voice rang through the house. Caroline motioned for Eve to follow her up the stairs.

"Yeah! Eve's here!" Caroline called back. Eve heard Liz walking towards the bottom of the stairs as the two go to the top.

"I'm about to head out, there's lasagna in the fridge that just needs heating up and some lemonade." Liz called up the stairs, making Caroline roll her eyes.

"Alright, thanks." She called back, slightly pulling Eve towards presumably her bedroom. Eve glanced down the stairs to see Liz's slightly annoyed and slightly sad expression. As the two got to Caroline's room, Eve looked around. She expected a lot more pink than she actually saw. Caroline had a very chic room. A lot of beige, besides from her closet, that was overflowing with colors. "Alright! So, I made a list of things that could be possible questions that will be asked for the contestants." Caroline said, turning Eve's attention back towards her as she rummaged through the top of her dresser before whipping back around. Eve looked at the pages she had in her hands. "Here," Caroline said, shoving the papers into Eve's hands as she sat down on the vanity chair. "Sit on the bed and start asking me questions." Caroline said. Eve glanced down at the pages as she sat at the edge of the bed. Caroline was crazy. She had better win.

* * *

Damon lay sprawled out on the couch. Eve was right. In the basement, in the fridge, there was large supply of blood. Stefan wasn't very secretive. Well...he was because he was pretending to not be addicted to human blood again. But putting it in the fridge in the basement? Bad move. Especially with the shitty covers he tried to throw over it. Stefan was never good at hiding anything in the first place. Damon was now just waiting for Stefan to start heading down the stairs to the basement. Being caught in the act was always a lot more dramatic and fun.

 _"Speak of the Devil."_ Damon thought as he heard the familiar footsteps down to the basement. Damon quickly flittered to the top of the basement stairs to see if he was in the clear. It looked so, as Stefan was on a one track mission. Damon quickly flittered behind him to the door-frame to see Stefan looking into the fridge.

"Well well, he's a liar and a thief." Damon said aloud with his arms crossed, turning Stefan's attention towards him. Unfortunately, it wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Sure, Stefan looked a little surprised, but nothing too dramatic. Boring. "So, when were you gonna share?" Damon asked as Stefan leaned his hand on the opened fridge door.

"Go ahead, help yourself." Stefan muttered back nonchalantly towards the fridge.

"No, no, no I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie." Damon stated. Stefan simply shrugged.

"So, I'm drinking blood again." Stefan said in a monotone voice. "You're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem?" Stefan muttered. Damon slightly nodded. "I have it under control." Stefan stated.

"Under control? You robbed the hospital!" Damon said, walking towards Stefan now.

"So, what's your point?" Damon wanted to roll his eyes. Stefan was being so... _Stefan._

"Fine, whatever man, drink up." Damon muttered as he walked into the fridges light. "Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile." Damon almost whispered, trying to keep his calm. Sure, it was Stefan's life, and sure, he was kind of a dick about the whole thing, but this involved him, because if Stefan got caught, Damon would eventually get caught as well. Which meant Eve would be caught by association, and John Gilbert would win. Damon wouldn't have any of that. "Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?" Damon snapped.

"Have my actions negatively impacted you?" Stefan asked, before letting out a sarcastic puff of air. "I can't imagine what that must feel like." Stefan sassed. Damon couldn't help the annoyed smile.

"Yeah, what's Elena thinks about the new...you?" Damon asked, knowing that would get a slightly more interesting reaction.

"Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person." Stefan muttered. Damon's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Clearly." Damon sassed back.

"Elena doesn't need to know anything yet." Stefan said once again nonchalant about the whole situation.

"You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling-" Damon got out before Stefan rudely interrupted his attempt to be a nice big brother.

"I'm not having trouble." Stefan insisted.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Damon snapped lightly. "I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for me to be worried about you snapping." Damon snapped.

"Yeah, too much on your plate with the whole Katherine thing." Stefan snapped back causing Damon to slightly recoil. "I thought Eve was supposed to get you off that whole thing." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I'm over Katherine." Damon snapped back. "I'm more worried about Johnathan Gilbert not being _dead._ " Damon hissed. "If he catches word of this, he's going to hold it over our heads." Damon snapped.

"Maybe if you hadn't killed him in the first place…" Stefan trailed off.

"He knew about us already, genius." Damon snapped back.

"So snapping his neck was the best option?" Stefan snapped. Damon shrugged.

"It was the most fun option." Damon corrected with a slight smirk, making Stefan scoff.

"For who? You or Eve?" Stefan muttered. Damon rolled his eyes. It was a decent question.

"Eve had nothing to do with this." Stefan rolled his eyes at that. Damon almost scoffed.

"Yeah, because Eve is so innocent." Stefan muttered.

"I mean, she does anything you ask her." Damon argued. "She came to Mystic Falls because you asked her, or did you forget?" Damon snapped.

"Because you were being a baby." Stefan laughed. "There's always ulterior motives for both of you." Stefan snapped. "Which is why you're worried about me." Stefan hissed, before putting both his hands in front of him to emphasize his next point. "I know that it pains you to see this but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine." Stefan insisted, pulling out a blood bag. "So do me a favor, and back off." Stefan snapped, letting the fridge door slam shut before walking around Damon to leave the basement. Eve was right, Stefan _was_ a dick on human blood. Which was why Damon needed to get him off of it.

* * *

Eve laid back on Caroline's bed. They had been on-and-off asking and answering questions about the stupid pageant. The offs were Eve's favorite. They gave her time to breath, as Caroline talked through most of them about school. Eve's life was boring. Especially since she couldn't really talk about her life any because of the whole being immortal thing.

"So, was it family or a boyfriend?" Caroline asked. Eve lifted herself up by her elbows to show Caroline a confused face. "You know, the ones that hurt you and gave you those bruises?" Caroline asked nonchalantly. "I mean, I know they're pretty much gone by now, but like? What kind of dick would hurt someone?" Caroline asked. Eve sat up more. Shit. How was she supposed to tell Caroline about her bruises?

 _"So, long story short, a bunch of vampires kidnapped me and tortured me in a cellar because I was mad dat one of de main vampires came in and hurt Damon."_ Eve thought, making her chuckle. Caroline turned from her vanity to stare at Eve. "Oh, it was a boyfriend." Eve shrugged. "He was kind of a dick near de end." Eve muttered out the lie.

"What was his name? I heard names of certain people are like indicators of shitty people." Caroline asked, turning her attention back to the mirror.

"Oh, his name was...Cory." Eve lied. Caroline nodded slightly.

"How long were you two together?" Caroline asked. Eve wanted to sigh. Eight years? That would make Eve 14. Did people date at 14? Probably not for so long. "Was it long?"

"Well, what do ya consider a long relationship?" Eve asked.

"I don't know, like four years?" Caroline shrugged. "For like high schoolers, at least." Caroline shrugged. Three years would suffice.

"Oh, just dree years den." Eve shrugged. "Near de end, he was kind of a dick." Eve shrugged. "He got tired of de whole datin' ding, so he left."

"Not before hurting you though, what an ass." Caroline growled out. Eve wanted to laugh. If anything, Eve was a bit more violent towards him. "Was he cute?" Caroline asked. Eve shrugged before pulling out her phone. She still had a picture of the two together. They didn't look as happy as they did when they first started dating, but it was an okay picture. Eve crawled off Caroline's bed to show her the picture.

"You know, he kind of looks like Damon." Eve looked down at her as Caroline glanced up at Eve. "I mean, he's got really dark brown hair, it is a bit curly, which Damon doesn't have," Caroline stated aloud. "Pretty green eyes too. I mean, Damon has blue ones, but they both have pretty eyes." Eve snatched her phone quickly. "Was he your first boyfriend? Or was there another clone of Damon you dated?" Caroline joked. Eve let out a forced laugh as she forced herself to think of her breakup rather than Aidan.

 **Los Angeles; 2009**

"Listen, Eve, this has been fun and all, but I'm just bored of it all." Cory muttered as he lay naked in their bed. Eve froze as she turned around with her robe on. "We had a good run, eight years ain't too bad." Cody shrugged.

"Oh, and ya dought dat havin' dis conversation could wait after de sex dough?" Eve snapped. Cory shrugged slightly.

"Rather have the before breakup sex than after breakup angry sex." Cory muttered. "Your angry sex causes bruises, sweetheart." Eve glared back at him. "You know, regular sex does too. You're kind of a hazard when naked." Cory laughed out before Eve threw a hairbrush at him that went through the headboard. "Jesus, can you chill?" Cory hissed, quickly getting up from the bed with sheets wrapped around him.

"Chill? _Chill?!_ " Eve screamed suddenly. "Cory, what de fock is yer problem?" Eve screamed grabbing something else on the dresser.

"You really want to know?" Cory snapped back, ducking as a whiskey cup flew and smashed against the wall behind him. "Besides the fact that you're a crazy bitch when you're mad?!" Cory asked as he ducked once more as a shoe went past his head. "It was Damon." Eve stopped throwing things at the mention of her friend and glared at Cory.

"What do ya mean, Damon?" Eve snapped.

"Through our eight years, he was a main topic of discussion for half of it." Cory snapped. "God, Eve, you've been alive for over a century and he was always in our conversations!" Cory snapped louder. "What do you think we should have for dinner? _Oh, well Damon once said there was this good Chinese place_. So, how was your day? _Well, let me tell you, Damon called and it was the best thing that's happened all day!_ How did you turn? _Well, Damon's brother!_ Who do you love most in the world? _Damon._ Damon Damon _Damon **Damon**_." Cory mocked her Irish accent as he asked questions to himself. Eve could only glare back at him.

"Damon is me friend. And he's been me friend for over a fockin' century!" Eve snapped. "When ya know someone fer over a fockin' century, ya might have a few dings ta say about dem." Eve hissed.

"That's the thing though! It was always about Damon! No matter what! You had spent years without him, and yet, he always came up in conversations!" Cory hissed back. "Dating is boring, yeah, but fuck Eve, you want to know the real reason I want this to end?" Cory snapped, gesturing towards the both of them. "I'm **_not_** Damon." Cory snapped. "I could _never_ be like Damon." Eve shook her head. "You call him your best friend but fuck, does he feel like your one true love."

"Damon is just me friend!" Eve snapped. "I'm sorry dat I talk about him a lot! But Christ, when yer life has been shit, ya may want ta talk about de good more dan de bad!" Eve hissed, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"My life hasn't been the best either, but how am I supposed to know about yours when all you do is talk about him." Cory snapped. "I get it, your family died a shitty death, but man Damon was a fucking beacon." Cory laughed out. Eve threw a lamp at him, but Cory caught this one. Eve flittered to him and shoved him against the wall.

"Ya know why I don't talk about it. Damon was a dick when me family died. He had me shut off me humanity. Ya call dat a beacon?" Eve snapped, annoyed by the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"I was more so talking about Liam." Eve's heart almost stopped at the familiar name of her nephew. "What a dark time that was, cuddling with Damon and having a ball." Cory hissed, throwing Eve off of him. "I'm over this already. Why do you think all my clothes are gone already?" Cory asked as Eve sat up quickly. Had she really failed to notice the lack of clothing in her dressers and closet? Or the lack of his things in general. "Have a nice life, Eve. I hope you end up with Damon, I really do. Because until then, anyone you date will have to try and live up to his reputation." Cory snapped, grabbing his clothes from the ground and leaving the bedroom.

**Mystic Falls; 2010**

"Caroline, come on, we've been at dese questions fer dree hours." Eve groaned as she leaned her head against the end of her bed, looking at Caroline upside down. Caroline let out a sigh. "Even pageant queens need ta eat." Eve sassed, making Caroline turn around and raise an eyebrow at the upside down woman.

"Fine. But I haven't won yet." Caroline reminded as she stood up and motioned for Eve to follow. Eve rolled off the bed and landed on her feet, much to Caroline's surprise. "I'm surprised you didn't fall on your face." Caroline sassed. Eve let out a small scoff.

"I've got de reflexes of a cat." Eve sassed back as she followed Caroline down the stairs. On the last step, Eve slightly tripped.

"A cat on catnip, maybe." Caroline muttered as the two walked to the kitchen. Caroline opened up the fridge and Eve saw a little note on top of a glass pan. "Do you want some lemonade or water?" Caroline asked. "You're eating this lasagna though. My mom always makes too much and it goes bad before we can eat it all." Caroline said as she pulled out the pan and placed it on the counter. Eve glanced at the note as Caroline pulled out two plates. "Just a warning for the lemonade, my mom doesn't add any sugar." Eve nodded as she read the note.

" _Already cooked, just needs warmed up 3 Mom"_ Eve couldn't help but smile as Caroline pushed the note out of the way.

"Water is fine. Dat's a cute note." Eve said aloud as Caroline rolled her eyes slightly before taking out two pieces of the lasagna out and placing them onto two plates.

"She's always leaving notes like that around." Caroline muttered. "Me and my mom aren't the closest. With her being the sheriff, I feel like I can't do a lot." Caroline shrugged as she put a plate into the microwave before pulling out 2 cups and pouring the two some water. "And her being in some secret group about the town? I just feel like there's too many secrets between us to really be that classic mother-daughter duo." Caroline muttered, turning to Eve as she leaned back against the counter. Eve nodded.

"Ya, me and me parents never got along." Eve shrugged, getting off of Caroline's mom, seeing how tense it made her.

"Yeah, I guess me too. I mean, how should a freshman feel when their dad tells her he's gay and has a boyfriend?" Caroline asked. It clicked in Eve's head now the conversation that Damon and Liz had in the bar, the first time she had met Liz. "I guess they should be happy that I don't do drugs at least." Caroline sighed, turning her attention towards the beeping microwave.

"Yeah, me father was an alcoholic, and me mather didn't much care dat he was." Eve said as Caroline put the second plate into the microwave. "He pushed me down de stairs once." Eve muttered aloud, almost laughing a bitter laugh. "I almost died." Almost, actually, both words started with an 'A' at least.

"Jesus." Caroline muttered. "I assume you don't talk with them." Caroline said, turning her attention back towards Eve. Eve shook her head.

"Nope, dey could be dead fer all I cared." Eve shrugged. "Ya know what's funny about de whole ding?" Eve asked. "Damon was dere."

"I knew it. You two totally had a thing." Caroline muttered. Eve laughed and shook her head.

"No, he was dere because I had snuck out earlier dat night and he helped me get home." Eve laughed. "Dat was de first time I actually met him." Eve wanted to laugh once more. She wasn't technically lying to Caroline. She was just sort of leaving out the date.

"Baby Damon sounds like a nicer guy than Adult Damon." Caroline laughed. Eve shrugged.

"Just a little bit." Eve shrugged.

"Man, he's always been nice to you then." Caroline said. "Has he asked you to go to the pageant yet?"

"Technically?" Eve shrugged. "I said no and now he has ta do so with five sheep." Eve laughed at the stupidity of it. Caroline's confused face made her laugh even harder. "It's a long story."

"Aren't they all when they involve Damon." Caroline winked, making Eve roll her eyes. "Remember, I'm taking him down through you." Caroline said, pointing her finger at Eve before turning around and taking the second piece of lasagna out of the microwave.

"Hey, I'm sorry he comes up a lot." Eve apologized suddenly. Caroline raised an eyebrow at her as she motioned for Eve to grab her glass of water and follow her to the table.

"I mean, I don't like him, but I'm not going to get mad because you do. You're your own person and your person has been friends with Damon." Caroline shrugged. "I mean, I talk about my friends a lot, but that's because I've known them a really long time. What else are we supposed to talk about besides things we've done and our friends? The weather?" Caroline sassed placing the two plates on the table before slightly nudging Eve into a seat as she went back to the kitchen to grab silverware.

* * *

As soon as Eve walked into the Boarding house, she was greeted by Damon.

"So, guess who was right about Stefan being a blood addict?" Damon asked as he walked beside Eve. Eve raised an eyebrow to him. "You. But also me." Damon smirked as he slightly lifted Eve off her feet, making her let out a laugh.

"Can I help ya?" Eve laughed as Damon smiled back at her.

"You look down, so I'm picking you up." Damon sassed. Eve couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Both physically and mentally!" Damon said, slightly shaking Eve. Eve tried to push herself off of him, only for him to walk over to the couch and drop her. "So, Stefan is a blood junkie. And he keeps his stash in the fridge in the basement." Damon said as he plopped down beside her.

"I told ya." Eve sassed. "He's not very good at hidin' dings." Eve muttered as Damon nodded. "So what are we supposed ta do about it?" Eve asked, making Damon look at her with a confused look. "What? We can't just let him keep it up. He's a mess when he drinks blood, not ta mention a dickhead." Eve groaned.

"He said he has it under control." Damon shrugged. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Obviously." Eve sassed. "He robbed a hospital of blood." Eve muttered and shook her head. Damon snickered. They both thought so much alike.

"I plan on letting him do something he regrets and then deal with him." Damon shrugged. Eve smacked his shoulder. "Listen, he's not going to listen to me about it. And with the whole Gilbert situation, we're not on the best standings." Damon grumbled.

"Yer not too good at helpin' anyway." Eve sassed, making Damon place his hand on his chest in a mockingly offended manner. "Don't even fake bein' offended. Yer de least helpful when it comes to drinking blood." Eve laughed at his continued offended look.

"But listen, I'm very helpful when it comes to the opposite of getting off of blood." Damon pointed accusingly at Eve. "I'm not the one who really got him started this time. He was a wreck ever since we came back from the vampire hang out." Damon said. "I mean, as much as I want to be the one who turned him back into a crazy blood addict, I was pretty preoccupied with making sure that you were okay." Damon sassed. Eve couldn't help but roll her eyes, even with the warm feeling in her chest.

"I bet he's blamin' ya." Eve muttered.

"Well, I haven't been the most supportive of his detox process." Damon shrugged. "I've always wanted him to be okay with human blood, but we both know what he's like when he really lets loose." Damon grumbled.

"A dickhead times a billion." Eve muttered, making Damon chuckle. "But sometimes, ya just have ta let him be a lame vegetarian." Eve shrugged. "No need ta kill de whole town."

"Especially when the whole town likes us." Damon nodded. "Speaking of the whole town, no one in town owns a single sheep." Damon muttered. Eve glanced over at him with a cocked head. A second passed before she remembered their deal for asking Eve to the Miss Mystic Pageant and a laugh erupted from her.

"Damon, I swear ta God. I don't need five sheep. I just need a better askin' from ya." Eve laughed, but Damon shook his head solemnly.

"Only five sheep will work. You've made your bed, now you've got to sheep in it." Damon said seriously. Eve began laughing and slightly leaned against Damon, as she began to hiccup from laughing so hard at the stupid sheep joke. Eve's laughter made Damon crack, letting out his own laughter.

"I hate ya." Eve hiccuped, wiping the slight tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"You love me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have laughed at such a shitty joke." Damon chuckled.

"I would have laughed just as hard if someone else had said it, because me sense of humor is dead." Eve began laughing through her hiccups as she thought about the joke again. "P-p-probably n-not." Eve laughed out before letting out an annoyed groan as she continued to hiccup.

"Okay, it's time for bed, you giggly vampire." Damon said, standing up and holding his hand out, which she took, still giggling. "Sometimes I wonder how you lived so long with such a terrible sense of humor." Damon muttered as he began walking Eve to her room. A warm feeling engulfed him as he felt Eve's hand hold his instead of letting go and grabbing his arm, like she usually did. "So, how was Caroline's?" Damon asked as the two walked up the stairs together.

"She better win dis ding or else I'm going ta kill everyone." Eve snapped. Damon raised an eyebrow at the sudden grumpy tone. "Day. I got dere at about 4. I got home at about 12. She had me ask her questions fer seven hours. Minus all de times we weren't actually weren't talking about de dumb ding, dat's still about six hours of stupid questions and answers." Eve grumbled as the two got to the top of the stairs. "I know I joke about killin' people, but I swear if she doesn't win." Eve growled making Damon laugh.

"Okay, you really need to sleep off this murderous rage." Damon laughed as he opened Eve's bedroom door and lightly nudged her inside. "Want some blood to help you sleep?" Damon asked in a joking voice. "There's a whole fridge downstairs full of it." Damon joked making Eve shake her head and slightly smush Damon's face. "You're right." Damon said, taking Eve's hand into his. "Only the blood of the innocent for you, my queen." Damon muttered against her hand before kissing it and pulling her and her hand closer. Eve's face lit up instantly, much to her displeasure.

"Only if it's truly innocent." Eve said playfully back as she tried to pull her hand back to her side. "Now, de queen needs some sleep."

"Would it be too improper for a simple stable boy to join her in bed?" Damon asked, slightly wiggling his eyebrows at her. A snort left Eve as she pushed herself away from him.

"Alas, it would be." Eve sassed, putting the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically.

"Then it has to be kept a secret." Damon muttered, pulling Eve against his chest. Eve looked up at him as he smirked down at her reddening face. Eve suddenly pulled him down closer to her face.

"So secret, even we don't know about it." Eve whispered into Damon's ear before she pulled his face towards hers. "Don't play games with de queen, silly stable boy." Eve said quietly. "De queen always win, veiny eyes." Eve sassed pulling away and patting his cheek slightly. Damon let out an annoyed groan as he turned his head.

"The queen may be a bit surprised to find out that the silly stable boy is really a vampire." Damon said quickly trying to flitter into her room, only for the door to be quickly shut.

"De stable boy vampire may be surprised dat de queen herself is also a vampire." Eve sassed through the door. "Maybe try again some other time, stable boy." Eve muttered as she turned her attention to getting to bed and losing the heat from her face. Damon couldn't help but laugh. Damon had to put on the charm. He was down by one and he couldn't have that. He couldn't lose to her.

* * *

 **SO CLOSE TO THE PAGEANT MY DUDES. Are you excited? I'm excited. Also! HAVE SOME OF EVE'S PAST. This chapter would have been done sooner, but I was making an actual timeline for Eve. Because I love her. A bunch of names and history that I know and you don't. But be patient! All will be revealed in time, I promise!**

Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! You're all great!

-Nebula


	18. Four Sheep

Eve woke up to a sudden ringing of her phone. Eve let out an annoyed groan as she leaned over to her nightstand and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Eve muttered groggily, not even bothering to look at who was calling.

"Bitch, are you still asleep?" Caroline's voice snapped. "Okay, I just wanted a good luck from someone who isn't Bonnie for the Miss Mystic questions today. Because I know you haven't wished Elena good luck too. So that means I'll have twice as much luck as Elena." Caroline chirped excitedly.

"Wouldn't Elena have Stefan wish her luck too?" Eve asked sitting up and yawning. The line went silent for a few seconds.

"Why do you have to say things like that?" Eve blinked at the tone.

"Hey, no, listen!" Eve said back quickly, realizing what she had just said and how it could have offended Caroline. "Listen, it's like five times de luck." Eve tried to bargain. "Since I'm five years older dan ya! I can also get Damon ta wish ya luck." Eve said as she jumped out of bed. The sudden burst of energy was to keep Caroline happy and unoffended. Caroline began to protest as Eve flittered to Damon's room. "Damon! Are ya decent?" Eve shouted as she knocked on his door. Damon opened the door in only a towel. "More decent dan I dought ya would be." Eve sassed as Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "Listen, ya need ta say good luck ta Caroline." Eve insisted, shoving her phone to his ear.

"Wha- Um...Good luck? You can do whatever it is that you're doing." Damon said slightly confused as Eve pulled the phone back to her ear.

"See! Now it's times 13 times luckier because of our age differences added together!" Eve said quickly into her phone. Caroline let out a slight laugh.

"You're an idiot." Caroline puffed out. "Thanks though. I'll text you how it goes!" Caroline said cheerfully into the phone. Eve let out a slight sigh of relief as her energy levels dipped again due to having appeased her uppity friend. "Now you kids be good." Caroline said suggestively before hanging up.

"What the hell was that all about?" Damon asked, amused by the whole ordeal.

"Dere askin' Miss Mystic questions today, I guess right now." Eve said glancing at her phone's screen to see the time of 10:15 AM. Eve shrugged, yawning.

"Did she wake you up?" Damon asked, a slightly amused look on his face as he looked the barely awake girl up and down.

"Did ya just take a shower?" Eve sassed back. Damon raised an eyebrow at the comeback.

"Evie, it's way too early to be so sassy." Damon muttered. "Especially without any clothes on." Damon sassed. Eve blinked before she realized the pajamas she was wearing. A blush rushed across her cheeks. She was wearing a large black shirt with white skeleton ribs on it and red boyshorts, that weren't visible underneath her large shirt. Her hair was probably a curly mess.

"I'm-I've got pants on." Eve snapped suddenly, slightly flashing her the boyshorts she was wearing to Damon who couldn't help but laugh. Eve let out an annoyed huff before turning to go back to her room, only for Damon to grab the back end of her shirt and pull her back towards his room. "Damon, I am not dressed or awake enough fer yer advances." Eve grumbled as she turned around to Damon who smirked down at her.

"What perfect timing then, because I'm not dressed but totally awake." Damon sassed. Eve blinked slowly at him, unamused. Damon rolled his eyes playfully at her. "Think you can be dressed in an hour to get coffee with me?" Damon asked, nonchalantly leaning over her.

"Aye, I can do dat." Eve said, turning to walk away again, only for Damon to slightly push her against the doorframe of his room. To his surprise, her heartbeat suddenly spiked. Sure, it had gone up slightly, but never to this extent. Damon raised an eyebrow as Eve tried to ignore the sudden heat flooding her face. Damon cocked his head slightly, a slight smirk slipping onto his lips. Eve let out an annoyed sigh. "If ya keep me here all day, I won't be able ta get dressed." Eve sassed to Damon, but kept her attention away from him.

"I'm having so much fun with you though, Evie." Damon smirked. "You know, we're both kind of indecent. Why not be fully indecent?" Damon asked slightly moving closer to Eve's face.

"It's too early fer dis Day." Eve groaned suddenly flittering herself out of the situation and away from the doorframe, and Damon. "I'll be ready, alright." Eve said turning to go back to her room quickly.

"Hate to see you go," Damon got out before Eve turned around and glared making Damon laugh. Eve rolled her eyes as she flittered to her room. As soon as her door was closed, she took in a deep breath. Nope. Damon didn't need to know that she had a weakness for being against a wall. Especially with the two being dicks to each other and making each other go veiny eyed. Eve turned her attention to her closet as she began rummaging to find something to wear for the day. And to ignore her still slightly fast beating heart.

* * *

Damon sat on the bottom of the stairs waiting for Evie. She always took so long to get ready, but he couldn't complain. With her hair as curly as it always was, it didn't surprise him that it took her longer. And she always had to like how she looked if she wasn't exhausted. The doorbell rang, turning Damon's attention towards the door. With a slight groan, he lifted himself off the stairs and walked over to the doorway. As soon as he opened it up, Johnathan Gilbert walked in.

"Hey partner!" John said cheerfully, walking past Damon. Damon rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Damon hissed.

"You haven't return any of my calls." John said back, as he walked further into the house.

"Most people take that as a hint." Damon snapped as he shut the door, turning around to see John.

"Where do we start looking for vampires?" John asked in a joking tone. Damon rolled his eyes. "And where's our other partner? Wouldn't want her attacked by any mean vampires under our noses." John said, turning back towards Damon.

"Why the act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me." Damon snapped, ignoring his last question, already annoyed by his presence and his attention towards Eve.

"Actually, I care very much." John muttered.

"What did Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one." Damon sassed, a hand going on his hip.

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest." Damon muttered out a sarcastic 'hmm' as John continued. "The original Johnathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought and the invention was lost forever." Damon let out another 'hmm'. He was already tired of this Gilbert being in his house. Damon had plans to get coffee, not deal with him. "But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval."

"Well, what is it?" Damon asked pretending to be interested.

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe." John muttered, sounding very smug about the whole thing.

"I mean, why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about much less who has it." Damon muttered back.

"Oh come on Damon. You were around back then." John muttered back, turning back around towards Damon. "You know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?" Damon stared at him, not saying a word. He had no idea who Pearl was? He really didn't know everything.

"I'm not playing anymore." Damon snapped. "Get out." Damon growled, turning and pointing to the door. "Get out."

"I beg your pardon?" Damon wanted to laugh.

"You know, I only entertain this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine." Damon muttered as he walked towards the door. "But see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends." Damon smirked back towards John. "See, you don't know everything, do you John?" Damon sassed back at him

"I'll tell the entire council what you are." John warned.

"Go for it!" Damon insisted, walking back over to John. "I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?" Damon warned.

"Ya know, he's not kidding." The two men turned around to Eve's voice. She wasn't looking very happy. Damon glanced back at her and flashed her a smile, but her eyes stayed glaring at John. "I suggest dat ya leave." Eve snapped, walking towards the two. "I'm not in de greatest of moods, so rather dan suggesting, I'm implorin' dat ya leave. _Now."_ Eve snapped, grabbing onto John's jacket sleeve and pulling him to the door.

"Now, what got your pants in a bunch? Was it me or the mention of an old girlfriend that your 'friend' over there is clearly not over?" Damon saw Eve bite her cheek slightly, probably to keep herself from snapping his neck. Eve opened the door and shoved him out. "More so the latter than, sweetheart?" John asked as Eve slammed the door.

"Surprised you didn't kill him." Damon smirked only to feel the annoyed energy coming off of Eve in waves. Eve glanced up at him before she walked past him. Damon glanced down to the floor slightly before turning to watch Eve go up the stairs. She was mad at him. What all did she hear? "Aren't we going to get coffee?" Damon asked almost jokingly. Eve paused her walk up the stairs before turning around and walking back towards Damon. Jesus, she was scary when she wanted to be.

"Damon Salvatore. Ya are de **_stupidest_ ** man I have ever met." Eve hissed, running a hand through her bangs, as the rest of her hair was shoved into a single braid. "I try and help, I really do but, fock, what's de point if yer purpose in life is ta find a focking woman who never cared about ya?" Eve snapped as she stood in front of him. Damon tensed.

"Evie, listen, before you showed up, I wanted to find her out of pure love, but trust me, I want to find her for a completely different reason now." Damon assured, slightly annoyed that he was explaining himself to her. He shouldn't have to explain himself to anyone."I want to find her to kill her now." Damon growled. "I...I wasted my human life pining after her, even knowing that she was a vampire _and_ knowing she was messing around with my baby brother." Damon muttered. "And I wasted a lot of my vampire life trying to get her out of a tomb she was never in." Damon snapped, still feeling bitter about it. "But now-" Eve quickly cut him off.

"Ya want ta waste even more of yer life tryin' ta find her and kill her?" Eve asked, irritation dripping from her tone. "Why in de hell should ya have ta look fer her." Eve let out an annoyed sigh. "Listen, Day, ya can do whatever de hell ya want with yer life. It's yer life. But don't come cryin' ta me when you find her and fall right back in love with her." Eve snapped. Damon shook his head.

"I won't. I can't." Damon insisted. Not after everything with the tomb especially.

"But now with Elena, ya can pretend she's a nicer version of Katherine, right?" Eve hissed. Damon stared.

"What the hell does Elena have to do with this?" Damon snapped back.

"She's de _girl."_ Eve snapped. "Remember. De one ya didn't tell me about as soon as I got here?" Eve hissed. Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm not dumb, Damon." Eve sighed. "It all revolves around Katherine, but man it doesn't hurt dat Elena's a clone of de woman." Eve continued. "De only reason ya liked Katherine was her personality? If dat's de case, den I'm de queen of England." Eve snapped.

"Trust me, Eve, I don't like her. She's way too nice." Damon assured.

"God, dat must be like fockin' heroine to ya den." Eve snapped. "Katherine looks with a nice personality instead of a manipulative one." Eve laughed slightly.

"Are we really having this conversation?"

"Aye."

"Why not have this conversation with the guy that's _dating_ her then?" Damon snapped. "It's all about Katherine, not Elena. The reason I came back to Mystic Falls. The reason Stefan came back to Mystic Falls." Damon muttered. "Being a literal doppelganger, we both wanted two different things. Stefan wanted to find out more about her and how she looked like Katherine, and I wanted to know how she was related and if she knew anything about getting Katherine out of the tomb." Damon suddenly snapped, annoyed that he literally just explained himself.

"And dat's it?" Eve asked, her arms folding. Damon rolled his eyes and nodded. "Ya are buyin' me coffee. I didn't get dressed fer nothin' today." Eve snapped as she walked around him towards the front door, nodding for Damon to follow. Damon turned with his eyebrows furrowed. "Ya know, dis would never have happened if ya had just told me about Elena when I first got here." Eve sassed. Damon continued to stare at her. Did she really just make the two fight because she wanted to know more about Elena?

"Why are you so dramatic?" Damon asked as he finally began walking to the door. Eve shrugged.

"If I wasn't', I don't dink we would be friends." Eve muttered.

"Would this be a bad time to say I've found four sheep?" Damon asked as he walked over to her. Despite still being upset, Eve couldn't help the smile that slipped onto her lips as Damon opened the front door and the two began walking towards his car.

"We agreed on five, Day." Eve tried to sound less upset, but it came out forced.

"Such a stickler." Damon muttered back. Eve let out a puff of a laugh. "Do you think all of our coffee dates will end up with one of us being grumpy?" Damon asked.

"I dought de first one wasn't a date." Eve muttered back.

"You look nice enough for it to be a date." Damon sassed. "I mean, your sweater has butterflies on it, Evie. You're cute." Damon smirked back at her as he walked over to the driver's side and got into his car. Damon glanced over and saw Eve roll her eyes. Damon couldn't help but smirk to himself as he saw the slight red that spread across her cheeks. The sweater was half beige and half black with the beige being on the top half with black butterflies and the bottom being black with beige butterflies. Ther skinny jeans matched the beige and her heeled boots matched the black. She was cute. She was always cute. Even with being a dramatic menace.

"Yer an idiot." Eve muttered as she sat down in the passenger's side.

"And for some reason, you still tolerate me." Damon sassed back.. He wanted to get off of this whole argument deal. Whenever Evie was in a mood, she made it known. Maybe in simple ways, but she still felt pissed.

"If I didn't, who would?" Eve sassed back. Damon let out an offended scoff, making Eve look over at him.

"You're absolutely right, which is kind of sad." Damon let out a small chuckle. "You can be mad all you want, but at the end of the day, you still have to be my friend." Damon said. "Or else I would be alone." Eve's eyebrows furrowed.

"No matter how mad you make me, Day, I don't dink I could stay mad at ya forever." Eve muttered. "Just...just give me a few hours." Eve sighed. "Maybe a few days." Eve shrugged.

"What about the sheep?" Damon asked. Eve shrugged.

"We'll see if even the sheep can get me out of me bitter mood." Eve muttered making Damon slightly pout. "Ya said it yerself, ya only have four." Eve sassed back slightly. It still sounded like it was forced. Damon had to find that fifth sheep.

* * *

The car ride was silent. Strangely, the silence wasn't as uncomfortable as Eve thought it would be. It was just silence, even with her mood being down. She was still kind of annoyed about the whole Katherine thing...and slightly the Elena thing. She was too good at arguments. Sure, she wanted to get off the subject of Katherine and find out about Elena, but she didn't expect the points that stuck out to her. Katherine and Elena were doppelgangers...and Damon surely didn't like Katherine purely for her personality. Which meant Damon must have a little bit of a crush on Elena because of her looks. And Elena was nicer than Katherine.

"Sure, Elena looks like Katherine, but I don't feel much for her." Damon said aloud, turning Eve's attention towards Damon as he drove. "With trying to find Katherine, I made her come into the tomb with me. You know, so Katherine would have some fresh blood." Damon said casually. Eve glanced over at him. "Just so you know." Damon shrugged.

"Ya don't have ta explain anythin' ta me." Eve replied back making Damon scoff.

"You had me fight with you so I told you about why I was in Mystic Falls. I don't have to explain myself, but it helps to get you off my ass." Damon sassed back. Eve stared for a moment before shrugging and nodding.

"I wouldn't have ta be on yer ass if ya would have just talked ta me and told me de whole story ta begin with." Eve sassed back. Being someone that hold grudges wasn't good. She knew Damon was trying, but she still felt grumpy about it all.

Damon parked by the grill and the two walked to the coffee shop together. Eve was still upset, but tried to ignore it. What more could she say to him? Damon was Damon, and nothing she said would ever stop him from being Damon. She didn't want to stop him from being Damon, because if he wasn't himself, he wasn't the person she had grown to love...as a friend. Eve turned her attention to her phone as the two walked into the coffee shop.

Caroline: _The q &a went gr8! I m basically the most prepared. Sum girl in it had a dui and had 2 do manditory comunity survice lol as if _ _  
__  
_Eve: _Lol. So have you learned the dance yet?"_

Caroline: _We r practicing l8r after skool. Matt has to work :/_ _  
__  
_Eve: _Need a dance partner? ;)_ _  
__  
_Caroline: _I askd Bonnie already, but if she drps out, u r def my nxt choice ;) x No h8, she was already in skool w/me_ _  
__  
_Eve couldn't help but laugh at it. She should pretend to be offended. But that never really works through text. Eve glanced up as she heard the familiar cashier's voice.

"The Hallmark couple is back." She smiled at the two. "Still as cute as ever, I presume." She smiled. Eve let out a slight laugh.

"Always." Eve smiled back. Damon glanced down at her. Eve glanced back up at him and shrugged.

"Bucket size, right?" The cashier smiled as she looked up towards Damon. Damon shook his head.

"Yeah, regular will still be okay." Damon muttered. "I just need the black coffee today."

"Oh, right." Eve muttered out loud as she realized she had to order now too. "De-um-"

"ChocoMocho?" Damon asked her. The name made Eve begin to giggle. Damon glanced up at the cashier and nodded.

"$9.25 for those." The cashier smiled, amused by Eve's amusement. "You two going to the Miss Mystic?" She asked as Damon pulled out his wallet and handed her a ten dollar bill and a quarter.

"Only if I give her five sheep." Damon said casually. The cashier's eyebrow rose as Eve simply nodded.

"I'm not cheap." Eve muttered making the cashier slightly shake her head and and give Damon a dollar back.

"You know, that sounds less like an actual budgeted film and more like a crack video." The cashier laughed as both Damon and Eve were confused by the term. "It's like a parody." The cashier smiled back.

"Oh no, we're old." Damon muttered down the Eve as the cashier walked away from the counter. Eve couldn't help but snort.

"Day, we've been old." Eve sassed back up to him.

"But we aren't keeping up with the hip new trends." Damon muttered. "We're old, Evie." Damon sounded more distraught than the first time, making Eve slightly nudge him. The cashier came over to the counter and handed the two their coffees.

"Well, have a good day." She smiled as the two began walking out of the shop. Eve's phone buzzed and her attention went back it it.

Caroline: _o no r u mad me 4 not having u be my dance partner?_ _  
__  
_Eve: _No lol, I was getting coffee._ _  
__  
_Caroline: _another date w/ him? Wut r u wearing? Something cute, i hope. Picz or its not real_ _  
__  
_Eve let out a sigh as the two walked down the street. Damon glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Come take a picture with me." Eve muttered. Damon's eyebrows furrowed. "Just do it." Eve muttered. Damon shook his head as he grabbed her phone and turned it around to the both of them. His arm wrapped around her instinctively as he took the picture, making a face as Eve couldn't help but snicker at him.

"Is that good or am I a photographer?" Damon asked as he handed the phone back to Eve. Eve looked at the picture and couldn't help but smile. Damon looked silly and Eve looked like she was laughing, which she was.

"It's okay." Eve said nonchalantly, making Damon slightly scoff.

"Why are you such a dream crusher?" Damon asked seriously. Eve raised an eyebrow at him, which made him smirk down at her. "Hey. I think coffee is the reason for our fights." Damon said as he began walking towards his car once more.

"Why is dat?" Eve asked as she caught up with him. Damon shrugged.

"It seems every time we plan on getting coffee, I bring up something I shouldn't and then it becomes about _her._ I just want to have coffee without having any issues, you know?" Damon asked down towards her.

"Coffee is de bane ta all evil." Eve said aloud. "Listen, Day, I'm sorry." Eve muttered as the two finally got to his car. "I should be de one suckin' up ta ya. I was kind of a dick." Eve shrugged. "Fer da right reasons, but what do I know." Eve sassed. Damon rolled his eyes at the last comment.

"Evie, I just want her to know how pissed I am. She has to know that I'm living my life now." Damon sighed. "I should have told you my intents with not killing Johnathan Gilbert in the first place instead of having you overhear it." Damon sighed. "He just kind of showed up talking about some invention from the original Johnathan Gilbert and brought of Pearl. He didn't know that Pearl was Katherine's best friend. So he doesn't know everything." Damon sighed out as the two stood in front of his car.

"I would have been just as mad, Day." Eve muttered. "Ya know how I feel about Katherine." Eve sighed. Damon's eyes slightly fell. "Day, I just want ya ta be happy. And she doesn't make ya happy. At one point, she did, but now, it's just pain." Eve sighed.

"I know, I know." Damon let out an annoyed sigh. "You're right." Damon muttered. "You're always right, Evie." Damon sighed. Eve let out an annoyed sigh before she grabbed onto one of his shoulders with her free hand and stood on his front bumper. Damon glanced up at her as Eve's lips quickly landed on his cheek.

"I am always right, and ya better not forget dat." Eve sassed as she hopped off his bumper and walked over to the passenger side of the car. Damon looked over at her as he walked over to the driver's side and opened only his door. A slight blush was on his face as he got into the car. Eve couldn't help but feel pride in making him blush. Was this how Damon always felt? It **was** empowering. Eve pulled on the passenger's door only to find it locked. "Oye, let me in!" Eve snapped as she hit the window. Damon cocked his head and mouthed 'What? I can't hear you?' before he started his car. "Damon!" Eve snapped as he began slowing backing the car up.

* * *

 **Friday  
**

"I just don't know why ya like dis book so much Day." Eve muttered as she lay with her back on the seat of the couch and her legs up against the back of the couch. "It's just a bunch of dogs dyin' in Alaska because people are shitty with sled dogs." Eve grumbled as she continued reading _Call of the Wild_ under Damon's begging.

"It's so much more though, Evie!" Damon exclaimed as he walked around the couch and sat down next to her. "What _I_ don't understand is your fascination with the _Wizard of Oz._ " Damon sassed back as he held begrudgingly opened up said book.

"The _Wonderful_ Wizard of Oz." Eve corrected him. "I was 10, Day. De idea of magic was a fun idea fer a kid with a shitty family." Eve sassed back. "Now, be careful with dat. It's an original." Eve scolded making Damon roll his eyes.

"I know, I will." Damon said as he jokingly turned the pages carefully. "You know, It's kind of dark." Damon muttered, leaning against the arm of the couch.

"And de death of everyone a dog knows isn't?" Eve muttered back.

"Touche." Damon said aloud. Eve let out a huff of laughter before the two went quite, simply reading.

Eve's eyes trailed over the words in the book, but nothing was processing with her. She was too busy thinking about the Miss Mystic pageant. Tomorrow was the day, and Caroline was in a rush to try and get everything ready a day in advance. She had her dressed pressed and makeup ready. She had asked Eve to do her hair, which Eve thought was a bad idea. The two had very different hair types. Caroline had very straight hair while Eve's was curly and thick. Caroline had thick hair, but not to the century that Eve had been growing it out. But Caroline wouldn't take no for an answer. Thankfully, Caroline said she would be doing her own makeup, because she said Eve's makeup was 'basic'. Eve felt older and older every time Caroline brought up new words...which was almost everyday. Eve's phone buzzed. Eve grabbed it off the couch's arm. Speak of the Devil.

Caroline: _I need ur help_ _  
__  
_Eve: _What's up?_ _  
__  
_Caroline: _Matt haz 2 wrk 2day. Again. And bon wont be here until 4. Cum dance w/me until 4 plz_ _  
__  
_Eve: _I'm not too good at dancing though._ _  
__  
_Caroline: _dnt care. B here by 3:30_ _  
__  
_Eve stared at the text. That Matt boy won't be too good at this dance if he's never around to practice. But also shit. Eve couldn't dance. And this was important to Caroline. If she lost, the whole town would be dead.

"Damon, teach me how ta dance." Eve said abruptly rolling backwards off of the couch and landing on her feet. Damon glanced up from his book and raised an eyebrow before setting the book down.

"Eve, you haven't been able to dance in decades. You can't just learn overnight." Damon sassed. Eve scoffed as she glanced at her phone for the time.

"Okay, what about in an hour?" Eve bargained, making Damon raise an eyebrow at her with a skeptical look. Eve let out an annoyed sigh as she grabbed onto Damon's hand and pulled him off the couch. "Just a little. Caroline needs a dance partner fer her practice today, and with her havin' practiced more dan me, she won't get any use out of it." Eve puffed. Damon couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why don't I just go then?"

"Because she hates ya." Eve replied instantly making Damon nod in agreement. "Listen, if ya do dis fer me, I'll make the sheep count only four." Eve sassed as she turned and walked over to the stereo. Damon let out a scoff.

"We agreed on five. Nothing more, nothing less." Damon sassed back. "You said it yourself, 'at least five sheep.'. You were very terse about it." Damon muttered as Eve turned on the stereo, nearly jumping out of her skin as a loud rock song started playing. Eve quickly turned the volume down. "You know," Eve once more jumped as she turned around to punch Damon for being so close. "I don't think that's the song they're going to play for the dance." Damon laughed as he caught Eve's hand into his own as she tried to smack him. Damon tsked Eve as he changed the station of the stereo. "The number one rule of this dance is to not touch." Damon said seriously as he stopped on a classical music station and turned the music back up again.

"Yer de one touchin' me dough." Eve sassed. Damon glanced down at his and and quickly stepped back, looking offended. Eve couldn't help but laugh as she walked over to him

"Come on Day, ya never got ta use yer gentleman skills at yer own pageant." Eve sassed.

"You know, being mean to me surprisingly won't get you on my good side." Damon muttered as he held up his right hand. Eve looked at it. Damon let out a slight sigh. "Put your left hand up." Eve did so. "Now circle." Eve did so, trying to go to her right, only for Damon to stop her. "You're not the lead, Evie." Damon snickered as he slightly nudged her to turn the opposite way.

"But I will be today!" Eve said, dramatically budging her way right. Damon let out an annoyed huff as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her the other way.

"You want to learn." Damon stated as Eve let out a small huff of air as to not be going her way. "I'll get mixed up if I do it the opposite way. So, just for the first one, don't be a pain in the ass." Damon sassed as he let go of her waist. Damon put up his right hand again and Eve begrudgingly put up her left close to his. "Circle." Eve pondered going her way once more. "The left way." Damon sassed making Eve laugh as the two circle with their hands not touching. "Now, do the opposite hand." Damon said as he lifted his left hand up and Eve followed suit with her right hand. The two circled again, with Eve going the right way this time, with her head down looking at her feet. "You know, you're supposed to keep eye contact with your partner." Damon sassed turning Eve's attention briefly to him.

"I am **_not_ ** stepping on Caroline's feet." Eve stated seriously back up to him. "Can ya imagine hurtin' her feet de day before the pageant? She would kill me. I haven't survived dis long only to be taken out by a furious blonde teenager who lost a pageant." Eve sassed. Damon let out a laugh as he held up both hands.

"Okay, fine." Damon reasoned as Eve put up bother her hands. "Your left." Damon said aloud as he began to circle. Eve quickly moved her feet to catch up to him.

"Caroline was worried about dis?" Eve questioned aloud. "Dat was easy." Eve muttered as the two got to their original spots.

"I'm thinking she was more stressed about this part." Damon sassed as he placed Eve's left hand to his back and took her right. Eve couldn't help the defeated look that crossed her face as she slightly slouched.

"Caroline is focked today den." Eve muttered aloud as Damon stepped forward, making Eve step back. "If I kill her, den she won't have ta do dis." Eve muttered as Damon took a step back, slightly pulling Eve with him.

"Yeah, but then you would have wasted a week of hearing her talk about earrings." Damon sassed as he continued to lightly drag Eve around the empty space on the floor. Eve nodded as she stared down at her feet. Damon couldn't help but let out a small chuckled before picking her up and placing her feet on top of his. Eve let out an annoyed huff.

"Day, how am I supposed ta learn if ya just do dis every time we dance?" Eve sassed up to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry for wanting to be closer to you." Damon smirked back. Eve let out an annoyed laugh, ignoring the heat burning her ears. "Want me to come pick you up? Make Caroline think I'm totally in love with you?" Damon snarked. Eve rolled her eyes as the two danced around the room.

"Save de lovey dovey stuff fer Saturday. Ya can pick me up dough." Eve said. "And drive me dere."

"You don't know where the school is, do you?" Damon asked.

"Not in de slightest." Eve muttered back.

* * *

"Okay, so, remind me not to ever have you as a dance partner again." Caroline snarked as she walked Eve out of the school. Eve let out a laugh.

"I tried ta warn ya." Eve sassed. Caroline rolled her eyes playfully, if not a bit seriously as well.

As soon as Eve got to the school, Caroline was there to show her where the two would be practicing with a few of the other contestants. Caroline instantly made a comment about Damon driving her. Stefan had been there and said Elena would be late. After the first dance, Caroline asked Stefan to take over, who agreed instantly, after he got done laughing at the whole performance on Eve's half.

As the two waited outside, Eve watched as people left. Her attention caught Elena and some girl as the two made their way towards the school.

"Oh, hey Elena, Bonnie!" Caroline smiled cheerfully as the two got closer to the two. "Thank God you're here. I had the worst dance partner today." Caroline groaned as she hugged the girl. Eve let out a playful scoff. "But also a pretty good one." Caroline smiled towards Elena who's attention landed on Eve.

"Ya know, when most people trash talk others, dey wait until said person is out of earshot, Care." Eve sassed back at Caroline, making Bonnie laugh. "Hi Elena." Eve turned and wiggled her fingers at Elena who gave a 'friendly' nod back. Maybe it was because she was a vampire. What a vamphobe.

"Oh shoot, Bonnie, this is Eve, Eve, this is Bonnie." Caroline smiled, ignoring Eve's statement and introducing the two. Bonnie looked close to Eve's height. Short people squad. Bonnie smiled and extended her hand towards Eve.

"Nice to meet you." Bonnie smiled as Eve shook her hand. Bonnie quickly pulled her hand back. Eve raised an eyebrow at the sudden action, as did Caroline.

"I must have a shockin' personality." Eve laughed lightly as Bonnie forced a smile back at her. Tension filled the air between the four. A honk turned the four's attention to the road where Damon was in his car. He wiggled his fingers at the girls. A darker feeling filled the air now, mostly coming from Bonnie.

"Oookay, let's go in!" Caroline said quickly, trying to get rid of the tension. "Stefan's inside waiting for you. He was the good dance partner." Caroline sassed as she started walking back towards the school, once again dissing Eve's dance skills. "Okay, I'll text you the detz for tomorrow!" Caroline smiled cheerfully at Eve before turning her attention back to walking into the school. Bonnie and Elena stared at Eve for a little longer before looking at each other and turning to follow Caroline. Eve turned and walked over to Damon's car.

"Well dat was-" Eve got out before Damon quickly interrupted her.

"Shh." Eve raised an eyebrow before Damon pointed towards his ear. Eve glanced back at the trio as they entered the school and focused in on their conversation. Caroline's voice kept chatting, but Elena and Bonnie's voice were in whispers.

"Bonnie, I am so sorry. I know you're mad at Stefan, but trust me, I didn't know about this." Elena whispered.

"Caroline mentioned her to me, but I didn't know she was a vampire." Bonnie hissed. "A vampire that seems to be in cahoots with Damon."

"I know, I know, but trust me, I had no idea." Elena assured.

"We need to get Care away from her. She's dangerous. Anyone who hangs out with Damon on their own shouldn't be allowed to hang out with Caroline." Bonnie snapped.

"I don't know much about her. All I know is that Stefan called her down after the whole…." Elena cut off. "Listen, we don't have to talk about this now." Elena said gently back.

"Later." Bonnie snapped.

"Guys, come on, we have to start!" Caroline snapped as classical music filled Damon and Eve's ears.

"Man, dey don't like me." Eve muttered back to Damon as he started the car.

"It's because you like me." Damon muttered lowly. "May want to buddy up with Caroline while you still can with the Bennett witch back in the picture." Damon stated as he began driving back to the boarding house. Eve blinked. She had totally forgotten about Bonnie being a witch. She had honestly forgotten about Bonnie all together. Caroline was on a mission to the crown and didn't talk about anything that didn't revolve around that.

"I haven't even done anythin' ta hurt anyone here." Eve snapped back. "Okay, sure, drinking innocent people's blood, but I kept dem alive." Eve snapped again, becoming more and more annoyed at the thought of being disliked simply because of Damon. Caroline hated Damon, and yet Caroline was still friends with Eve.

"Maybe I shouldn't have picked you up." Damon muttered lowly. Eve shook her head.

"She knew. She shook me hand." Eve sighed. "She shook me hand and got dis look. Like I had just killed her family." Eve muttered.

"Well, technically." Damon shrugged, trying to be playful but it came off as forced. "Her grandma died because of me." Damon said. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Damon, ya have killed a lot more significant people den a grandma." Eve snapped. "Ya always joke about de 60's with me, but ya didn't have de cleanest hands den either." Eve sassed. Damon slightly tensed. "Didn't ya kill an entire family?" Eve questioned.

"Didn't you kill an entire Spartan army?" Damon sassed.

"At least. I told ya I didn't keep count." Eve sassed back.

As Damon drove into the boarding house's driveway, Eve's attention turned back towards him. He looked upset. Eve sighed as Damon parked the car.

"Damon. Ya may have killed her grandma, but I don't dink ya meant it by de way yer actin'." Eve said making Damon's eyes fall. "Damon." Eve said turning her body towards his before gently turning his head with her hand. "Did you snap her neck?" Eve asked as Damon tried to turn his head, only for Eve to cup his face in her hands and turn it towards hers once more. "Drain her of blood? Push her off a cliff?" Eve asked as Damon's eyes kept looking down.

"It was because of me though." Damon muttered.

"But not with her physical hands?" Eve asked. Damon rolled his eyes before looking back up to her, trying to protest. "No? Den ya didn't kill her yerself. Maybe because of ya, but not fully because of ya." Eve sassed. "Damon, if ya don't stop poutin', I'll have ta keep ya like dis all day." Eve sassed. Damon glanced up at her with a mischievous look.

"I could think of better places you could keep me _any_ way all day." Damon smirked. Eve let go of his face and smushed it before getting out of the car.

* * *

 **Satruday**

Eve woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping loudly. A groan left her throat as she forced herself to get up. She had promised Caroline that she would do her hair for Miss Mystic. The difference was that Caroline didn't have to be dressed and ready to go as soon as she got the the Founder's Hall. Eve rolled herself out of bed and went to her bathroom to get ready.

It had been a few days since Damon and her mini fight. She was basically over it. It still upset her, but only when she thought about it, which was why she wasn't thinking about it. Now she was thinking about how Elena and Bonnie were going to take her down in some way. And how they sort of threatened her friendship with Caroline. It had been decades since Eve had had a girlfriend. And it had been over a century since she was friends with someone who didn't know about vampires. Though back then, she herself was a human and didn't know about vampiress, but that was beside the point. The thing she was more upset with now was that Damon hadn't asked her to the pageant again. Not even as a joke.

Eve shook her head as she focused on braiding the top of her hair, pulling the remaining hair into a bun. After she was satisfied with her curly hair, she began doing her makeup. A simple royal blue eyeshadow with a slight smokey eye near the edges and blue underneath her eyelids with eyeliner and a short wing. Caroline would have been impressed, seeing as she thought the only makeup Eve could do was 'basic'. She quickly swiped on a nude lipstick before she got up and went back into her bedroom.

Eve walked over to her closet and pulled out the dress Caroline had picked out for her. It was a long dress with a white sequin design across the chest that had strands spread out, going down the dress slightly. Thankfully, there top, with its sequin glory, had a see-through top part so that there would be sleeves. Eve slipped on the dress backwards to zip herself up before wiggling her way around to the front and zipping the rest up. Eve turned back to her bathroom to see herself.

Caroline was right. She looked hot. The dress was tight fitting around the top, but very flowy near the bottom. It was a long though. Eve couldn't even see her own feet. Eve walked back out to her bedroom and grabbed the heels Caroline had made her buy. The heels were five inches with a similar white sequin design as her dress. Eve sat on her bed and pulled the heels on. Her attention suddenly went to her pillows. On top of one of them was a...sheep?

A little sheep plushie was sitting on her pillow. Eve nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard something hit her window. Eve quickly walked over to it and pulled back the curtains. Eve looked down to see Damon tossing large rocks in a suit. Behind him were four sheep. Eve opened her window.

"Damon Salvatore, what de fock!" Eve called down to him as she leaned out her window and couldn't help the laugh that left her mouth..

"Oh, fancy seeing you here!" Damon called back up to her casually. "I know it's a bit early, but will you go to this stupid Miss Mystic Pageant with me now?" Damon asked loudly. Eve's heart began to pound in her chest.

"I only count four sheep, Salvatore." Eve sassed down to him, not helping the smile that slipped onto her lips.

"Did you see the one on your pillow? Because I'm counting that as five." Damon sassed back up at her. "Are you going to go with me or not?" Damon asked. Eve couldn't help but laugh as she pulled her head back into her room and shut the window and curtains. She flittered outside. "Well, that was kind of rude, huh." Eve heard a she flittered in front of Damon talking to one of the sheep.

"Dis is de most ridiculous ding I've ever seen in me life." Eve laughed as she leaned down and pet the sheep that Damon had been talking to, ignoring the look Damon was giving her. "How did ya even pull dis shit off?" Eve asked as the sheep turned its attention to the grass beside him. Eve glanced up at Damon, only to see him blink and take a slight breath in

"I'm a really compelling guy." Damon breathed out. "So, are you going to go with me or not?" Damon sassed, as he folded his arms. Eve stood up and couldn't even fake a serious face.

"I guess." Eve tried to say seriously, but ended up smiling through it. "Ya are so dramatic." Eve laughed as she looked at one of the sheep again.

"I mean, an 'I guess' is better than 'try again'." Damon shrugged. "You-uh-you look nice." Damon sputtered out. Eve turned back towards Damon.

"So do ya!" Eve exclaimed as she walked closer to him and slightly tugged on his tie. "Proper gentleman." Eve stated as she pulled a curly white hair from his side. "With a side of wool." Eve sassed as she flicked the hair away from them.

"Okay Sam, you can come out now and take your sheep back." Damon called out. An old farmer came out from around the house with a big truck before getting out and calling his sheep. "A proper gentleman compels old farmers to bring four sheep to a house in the outskirts of town." Damon muttered out making Eve snicker. "Sheep are kind of creepy looking." Damon said aloud as he watched the four sheep walk over to the farmer without protest. Eve couldn't help but laugh at the comment and the whole ordeal. Damon raised an eyebrow at her as if she was crazy for finding any of this amusing.

"It's de eyes." Eve laughed aloud. "I shouldn't be as surprised as I am." Eve said as Damon started nudging her towards the house. "Are ya cold?" Eve asked as Damon kept nudging her.

"What? No, of course not, I'm a walking heater." Damon sassed back, slightly shivering. Eve rolled her eyes as she curled up next to him.

"What a gentleman." Damon coed back. Eve only then noticed his racing heartbeat. Eve glanced up at Damon as the two started walking back to the house. But Damon simply stared ahead of him. Maybe he was afraid of sheep. Strange, coming from a vampire who could easily massacre a whole town.

* * *

Damon sat on the couch in the living room replaying the whole sheep scenario in his head. Jesus, she was beautiful. But also kind of an idiot. It was early, true, but she didn't even make fun of how he stuttered to say she looked nice. _Nice._ Damon let out an annoyed sigh as he slouched back into the couch. Out of all the synonyms he could have used. **_N i c e_ ** . Ravishing, marvelous, gorgeous, dazzling, cute, hot, beautiful. Now all he could think of were synonyms for _stupid._

"I thought you'd have left by now." Damon's attention turned towards Stefan in black suit with a dark purple undershirt. Even his clothes were getting darker.

"Nope! Thought we could carpool." Damon said cheerfully as he pushed himself off the couch. Stefan stared at him. "What?"

"Thought you were going with Eve." Stefan said, his arms crossing.

"Oh, I am, but she had to leave early." Damon shrugged. "So I thought, why not spend some time with my baby brother?" Damon asked. Stefan rolled his eyes. "Is it such a crazy thought that I want to hang out with you?" Damon questioned.

"Yes." Stefan muttered. Damon let out a scoff.

"I thought we could carpool and save the environment, Stef. Or do you not care about that now that you don't have to go into the woods and hunt Thumper and his pal Bambi?" Damon sassed, his own arms crossing to match his brothers. Stefan remained silent for a second.

"Listen, I'm fine. I don't need you babysitting me." Stefan snapped..

"Gettin' a bit snippy there, brother, did you have you fill of blood today?" Damon snapped back. Stefan rolled his eyes with an annoyed smile.

"I'm fine." Stefan muttered. "If we're going together, let's get going." Stefan muttered as he started making his way towards the front door.

"Someone who's fine shouldn't have to say it multiple times a day, brother." Damon sassed as he followed behind.

"I don't need you nagging me." Stefan snapped back at Damon. "We're taking my car." Stefan grumbled as he began walking over to his red 1963 Porsche. Damon let out a sigh as he followed. If not him, who else could nag him. Stefan was becoming more and more on edge. Maybe it was time to tell Elena. "Who is that?" Stefan asked aloud as he got to the driver's side of his car. Damon glanced up towards where Stefan was staring. The old farmer was just shutting the back of his trailer and walking to his truck. Damon couldn't help but begin to laugh. "Damon, who is that?" Stefan snapped, glaring at the old man.

"Relax, Stefan. He's a sheep farmer." Damon couldn't help but snicker out. Stefan glared over at Damon now. "Don't you worry your pretty little hero hair off, Stef. You wouldn't look good bald." Damon sassed as he got into the passenger's side. As Stefan got into the driver's side, he still looked annoyed. "Jesus, Stef, it was a joke on Eve to make her go to this pageant with her." Damon puffed out.

"You hadn't asked her until today?" Stefan asked, slightly baffled as he started the car.

"Well, not technically. I asked her Monday, and she shot me down."

"I bet your ego is still recovering." Stefan sassed. Damon let out a slight laugh.

"Yeah, it is." Damon said slightly staring out the window. Stefan looked over at Damon before he began driving to the Founders Hall. Damon raised an eyebrow back at him. Stefan glanced over and shrugged.

"Finally going after her?" Stefan asked. Damon looked over at him, slightly puzzled. Stefan let out a slight scoff. "Don't give me that look. If it hadn't been for Katherine, you and her would have been together by now, at least once." Stefan muttered. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Not everything is because of Katherine." Damon muttered back. Stefan muttered 'mhm' back. It wasn't because of Katherine. It couldn't have been. "I mean, I know I spent a lot of time trying to get her out of the tomb, but she has nothing to do with me and Evie." Damon sassed back.

"Yeah okay."

"She's not!" Damon grumbled back. "It's just a bunch of wrong place, wrong time, kind of situation." Damon insisted. "She's her own person, and if she really wanted to be with me, she wouldn't beat around the bush." He shrugged. Stefan looked back at him with his eyebrow raised. Damon let out an annoyed sigh. "As if you know anything about her." Damon snapped, suddenly annoyed that Stefan assume anything about Eve. The two weren't really friends. And the times they did talk, it sounded like one of them was a dick to the other and caused issues between them.

"We hung out in the 50's." Stefan shrugged. "She was with some Allen guy and she seemed pretty codependent with him." Stefan sassed.

"Aidan." Damon corrected. "She was with him for over 30 years, I think at some point, you become a little codependent. But that was with him. It's been like 50 years since he...passed." Damon shrugged, feeling uncomfortable talking about this with Stefan...with anyone really.

"Oh right, wasn't he murdered?" Stefan asked casually making Damon slightly tense.

"He was, but I wouldn't bring it up with Eve with such a casual tone, let alone, ever." Damon muttered. Stefan shrugged.

"It could make a good bonding experience for the two of you." Stefan shrugged.

"Don't." Damon snapped.

"You could talk about how Katherine broke your heart multiple times and she could talk about her past with a murdered boyfriend." Stefan almost laughed. Damon glared over at him. "I'm kidding." Stefan muttered, glancing over at Damon. Stefan rolled his eyes as Damon continued to glare at his brother, who started looking for a parking spot. Damon remained silent. Elena was learning about his little brother's blood habits today. Eve said it best. Stefan on human blood turned him into a 'dickhead times a billion'.

* * *

 **Remember how I said we were close to Miss Mystic. Lol. Next Chapter, I swear. What if I just skipped it. I won't but wouldn't that be such a dick move. Can you imagine. I'm cackling at the idea. Anyway! I hope you all enjoy! Once again, I will go more into more of Eve's backstory (Aidan) when the time is right. But for now, Aidan is a whisper of different time. Stick around and you'll get more teasers!**

I know this story was on a hiatus (for literally a year I know I'm trash), but thank you Calllisto for commenting! 2 weeks ain't too bad of a waiting time, right?

Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying!  
-Nebula


	19. Nice

"Caroline, ya failed ta mention dat everyone who wasn't in de pageant was wearin' shorter dresses!" Eve snapped as she walked into the room where all the contestants were getting ready. Everyone's eyes landed on Eve as she walked over to the blonde, applying her lipstick, ignoring the outburst. "Hi Elena." Eve waved as she passed Elena as she was getting her hair curled by a darker blonde woman in her late 20s or early 30s.

"Oops, sorry. Totally forgot." Caroline said with no remorse in her voice as she continued to touch up her makeup. "So, I was thinking something simple for my hair." Caroline said as she handed Eve a hot straightener. The urge to smack Caroline with the straightener crossed her mind. "So, I was thinking, big ringlet curls in the front and slightly wavy in the back near the bottom." Caroline said, talking with her hands.

"Oh good, somethin' I can't mess up." Eve sassed as she began making two sections in the front and asking Caroline if that was right before she started actually straightening Caroline's bangs.

"Who is that?" A light voice caught Eve's attention as Caroline began talking about the pageant. "Did Caroline hire someone to do her hair?" The voice asked, slightly confused and slightly worried sounding. Elena let out a quiet laugh.

"No, Jenna, that's Eve. She's one of Damon's friends." Elena replied.

"Damon has friends?" Jenna asked back making Elena giggle.

"That's what I thought when I met her." Elena said. "But yeah, they've been friends forever, from what I know." Elena continued. "Hey, thank you for helping me with my hair."

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off." Jenna joked back.

"You know I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this, she was so excited." Elena said in a slightly sad voice. Caroline sighed, turning Eve's attention back towards Caroline's voice. Thankfully, straightening hair was easy to do when eavesdropping.

"I'm getting kind of worried." Caroline muttered, looking at Eve through the mirror. Eve cocked her head slightly. "I mean, sure I've done a lot of community work and all, but like, Elena's parents died." Caroline sighed. "Which totally sucks, but also totally gets her a sympathy vote." Eve couldn't help but laugh.

"How long has dat dought been in yer head?" Eve asked as she began doing one curl on Caroline's right side.

"Honestly? Maybe a month into school. Because we had to apply last year at the end of the year, and her parents were still alive and kicking then." Caroline whispered. "And like, I know it's a shitty thing to think and I hate myself for still feeling it. Like. She lost her parents and I'm worried about a pageant crown." Caroline muttered. Eve watched as Caroline's eyes slightly dropped to her fidgeting hands.

"I mean, didn't ya technically lose yer dad?" Eve asked. "Can't imagine what dat kind of ding does ta a young girl." Eve shrugged. "Trust me, I've probably done and dought a lot worse dan ya." Eve sassed as she started on the other side of Caroline's head. Caroline slightly nodded as the two remained silent until Eve was done with her hair. Caroline stood up and turned to see the back of her hair.

"Not bad." Caroline said aloud grabbing a silver hairpin from the table. "I'm talking about you." Caroline said making Eve look up at her as Caroline clipped the hair pin to keep the hair out of her left side. Even with her five inch heels, Caroline was still taller than her. "Has Damon said anything?" Caroline nudged her, taking her arm and pulling her towards a different room. Eve couldn't help but laugh as she followed.

"He said I looked nice." Eve shrugged as the two walked. Before Caroline could even say anything, a girl with blond wavy hair walked past the two quickly, seeming to be in a panic. Eve raised an eyebrow back at her as Caroline opened the door next to the open one where Elena was.

"That's Amber. She's not part of the Founding Families, which is why she's in this. To make it seem like it's not all Founding Families, which it totally is." Caroline sassed as she turned and closed the door behind the two. "Nice?!" Caroline snapped, letting go of Eve's arm and whipping around to stare at her. Eve flinched at the sudden movement and stared back at Caroline, confused. "Just nice? Did he have any other look when he said it?" Caroline asked as she walked over to her green dress as it hung up on a lamp. Eve shrugged.

"I don't know, I wasn't lookin' at him when he said it, I was lookin' at de sheep." Eve muttered making Caroline raise an eyebrow back to her. Eve let out a laugh as Caroline began undressing to be able to get into her dress. "Damon had four sheep outside dis mornin'." Eve laughed as she turned, waiting for Caroline to call her for help.

"Didn't you say he needed five?" Caroline asked.

"Aye, but dere was a little stuffed sheep on me pillow and he counts dat." Eve shrugged as Caroline called her over to help her finish zipping the dress up. Caroline was shaking her head.

"I told you to pay attention to him when you finally showed him your dress." Caroline scolded as she turned towards a mirror to fix any kinks. "Ugh. Nice?" Caroline asked, turning back towards Eve. Eve couldn't help but laugh at how mad Caroline was about it all. "I didn't make you dress up to get a 'nice'." Caroline muttered. Eve only shrugged. "Okay, you should probably go downstairs now though before Mrs. Lockwood finds you." Caroline began nudging Eve towards the closed door.

"Why would I get in trouble for helpin' ya?" Eve asked as Caroline opened the door.

"Because no one besides the contestants are supposed to be up here after makeup and hair is done." Caroline said as she began pulling Eve towards the top of the stairs. Their attention caught Stefan as he made his way up the stairs. "Speaking of people who aren't supposed to be up here." Caroline sassed Stefan as he froze and shook his head, getting him out of his head. Stefan glanced at Caroline and Eve and gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to see Elena before everything." Stefan shrugged, his hands slipping into his pockets. Caroline crossed her arms, with a very stern look on her face almost making Eve laugh.

"Maybe he's gettin' cold feet and he'll drop out." Eve whispered to Caroline, knowing full well that Stefan could hear her.

"Don't jinx it! I already have a replacement boy." Caroline said back quickly, turning her attention away from Stefan.

"Matt's a no show?" Eve asked. Caroline let out an annoyed sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. Eve glanced over at Stefan and nodded towards the door. Stefan mouthed a 'thank you' as he began to sneak around the two.

"No, not a no show, he just-he couldn't get off work." Caroline sighed out. Eve raised an eyebrow and Caroline nodded with an annoyed smile. "That's what I thought!" Caroline complained. "Like. He knew about this a week in advance." Caroline grumbled, leaning her elbows against the railing besides the stairs.

"I would offer ta be yer partner but-"

"I want to win, not lose." Caroline sassed, cutting Eve off. Eve let out an offended scoff as Caroline rolled her eyes. The two looked at one another before beginning to giggle. Eve let out a sudden yelp as she felt someone loop her arm.

"Hello ladies," Damon smiled as Eve smacked his arm. "Caroline, mind if I borrow Evie here-thanks." Damon said as he began pulling her towards the stairs.

"Hey, you can't just steal my friend!" Caroline complained.

"I'm just following the 'no non-contestants on the second floor' rule." Damon shrugged as he began walking down the stairs with Eve on his arm. "You look very lovely, by the way, love the green." Damon smirked as he turned his attention to walking down the stairs.

"Oh, so I look lovely, but Eve just looks nice?" Caroline sassed down as the two kept walking. Eve felt the cringe from Damon as the two got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yer in a bit of a rush. What did ya do?" Eve asked, glancing back towards the stairs as Damon continued to drag her further away from Caroline and into the back of the Hall into the outdoor area.

"Told Elena that Stefan was back on human blood." Damon said quietly. Eve looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. "She's not too happy."

"Well, probably not." Eve sassed back. "Kind of a dick move, ta tell her on de day of de pageant." Eve muttered. Damon let out a slight sigh.

"Kind of, but Stefan pissed me off today, so." Damon shrugged. Eve couldn't help but laugh.

"More so dan any other day?" Eve asked. Damon once again shrugged, not making eye contact. It must have been something serious for Damon to be so...serious.

"It's getting bad and I'm tired of him acting like a prick." Damon muttered. Eve glanced up at him as he continued to sulk.

"Did Johnathan Gilbert fall on dis patio?" Eve wondered aloud making Damon finally look at her. "Ya know, when ya snapped his neck?" Eve asked, looking around the place at everyone. Damon let out a sudden laugh and nodded.

"Actually, yeah." Damon snickered, nodding his head. "Just near over there, where the group of women are staring." Damon said, slightly pulling Eve around so she could see the spot he was pointing at. "I wonder what they're staring at." Damon wondered aloud making Eve let out a groan.

"Caroline made me wear a _long_ dress. Dat's probably why dey're starin'." Eve grumbled. Damon wiggled his fingers at them with a smile and most of them looked as if they giggled. Eve rolled her eyes as she turned her attention away from the women as she began looking for where the Lockwoods hid the booze. There had to be some somewhere. They went hard.

"They're probably thinking how beautiful you look, and are jealous that they didn't wear a long dress either." Damon muttered lowly into Eve's ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Eve let out a sudden gasp as her face began burning. Eve rolled her eyes as smacked his arms, glancing up and around to see his face. His face didn't help her burning face as he winked at her with a smirk.

"Dey're probably dinkin' why someone in dere twenties is in high school and doin' pageants." Eve muttered back, turning her head away from him as to not show him her reddening cheeks.

"They're probably really uncomfortable now though with our obvious display of affection." Damon said back making Eve try and pull away. "Shh, no tears, just dreams." Damon smiled as he began squeezing Eve. Eve let out a sudden cough and smacked his arms as he lifted her off the ground.

"Damon Salvatore, put me down!" Eve snapped out before Damon dropped her, making sure that she didn't fall.

"Sorry, sometimes I just love you so much I gotta hurt you." Damon laughed as Eve turned and smacked his arms once more. "You're going to mess up my nice suit." Damon whined as he began patting his arms.

"I'm goin' ta mess up yer nice face if ya do dat again in public." Eve sassed as she pointed a finger at him. Damon only raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"Two things," Damon said back. "You think I have a nice face?" He asked as he put his hand to his face. "And what about in private?" Damon asked, putting his other hand to his face. Eve stared at him before she slightly pulled his tie down so that he was eyelevel.

"In private, if ya do dat, I would snap yer neck without a second dought." Eve muttered lowly before slightly straightening his tie for him and pushing him up.

"Speaking of private, this little game of ours is not fair in public." Damon muttered back. Eve couldn't help but laugh as she finally spotted a man walking around with a tray of fancy glasses full of most likely champagne.

"Not me fault, Salvatore." Eve laughed as she began walking towards the man walking around with the tray. "Stay out of trouble." Eve sassed, glancing back at Damon.

As Eve finally reached the man holding the tray, to her surprise, she could actually reach a glass this time.

"I see you've made up with your 'friend'." Eve's attention turned to Johnathan Gilbert as he quickly grabbed a glass for himself as the man began walking away with the tray. Eve rolled her eyes as she turned away from him. "You know, they have stronger stuff inside." John muttered. "I think there's bourbon." Eve turned around and raised her eyebrow at him before walking closer to him.

"Ya don't want me ta drink bourbon unless ya want ta see everyone here murdered." Eve smiled cheerfully at him. "Or, if ya would rather just me kill ya multiple times, ya don't have ta ask me twice." Eve fluttered her eyelashes at him. John let out a laugh, making Eve want to kill him even more. Maybe on the same spot. The irony would give her a good laugh herself. It was close enough to where he had died the first time.

"You know, I've been trying to find more information about you." John smiled at her. Eve nodded her head at him as she took a drink of the champagne. "You must be younger than the Salvatore brothers." He said walking and standing beside her. "That or you're older. I'm thinking younger though, since I know a lot about the past with being a Gilbert." Eve couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Good luck findin' anythin' about me, Johnathan." Eve muttered as she took another drink of her champagne. "I've destroyed me past." Eve continued.

"I don't believe that." John muttered back. "No one can really destroy their past. Not fully." John said before jumping. Eve turned towards him as she saw Alaric pat his shoulder.

"Hey, how's it going over here?" Alaric smiled as John seemed to slink away from Alaric's hand.

"It's going." John smiled back, but his tone was anything but friendly.

"I see you could reach an actual drink this time." Alaric muttered, motioning towards Eve's glass of champagne. Eve couldn't help but laugh.

"Aye, dat's what happens with heels." Eve sassed as she saw Johnathan start to fully slink away from the two. "Ya got all suited up as well, have ta have yer girlfriend help ya?" Eve asked, nodding towards his suit.

"Nope, got dressed all by myself today."

"What an accomplishment." Eve flashed him a mock smile as she glanced over to see how far away Johnathan had gone. Far enough that he wouldn't be able to hear the two. Good. Alaric gave back a sarcastic laugh. "Dank ya." Eve muttered. Alaric chuckled.

"Spending too much time near him may cause loss of brain cells." Alaric muttered as he looked over towards Johnathan as well. Eve snickered.

"He's very set on findin' out me past and involvement with the Salvatores; Damon especially." Eve muttered looking over towards Damon. Damon glanced over at her and threw her a wink, causing her to roll her eyes and smile. Alaric raised an eyebrow at her as her ears became heated. "How's school?" Eve asked making Alaric puff out a laugh.

"Are you really asking me about how school is going?" Alaric asked. Eve shrugged.

"How's huntin' down vampires goin'?" Eve sassed back. "Didn't dink dat would be de best way ta start a conversation, Laric." Eve muttered, making Alaric roll his eyes.

"You know, you can call me Ric." Alaric sassed. Eve shook her head.

"Everyone probably calls ya Ric, Laric." Eve muttered. "Ric seems too personal."

"I mean, you did see me die and come back to life." Alaric shrugged making Eve let out laugh.

"I'm not goin' ta change yer nickname, Laric." Eve sassed, folding her arms. "No matter how 'personal' we get." Eve nudged him slightly making him roll his eyes. "Oh shit, yer girlfriend's around isn't she." Eve said quickly, slightly stepping back from him. Alaric let out a laugh.

"Funny story, she thinks you and Damon are a couple. I didn't correct her. So you're good." Alaric chuckled. Eve let out a scoff. "I mean, you two don't leave much to anyone's imagination." Alaric sassed making Eve roll her eyes, despite the blush she felt crawling up her neck.

"Because of what? We stand too close ta each other?" Eve asked. Alaric shook his head.

"Pretty much. You two seem attached at the hip, from what I've seen." Alaric shrugged. Eve puffed out a breath making Alaric laugh. He wasn't wrong. Maybe that's why Eve didn't respond to him. As she looked around, her attention suddenly went to the quiet sound of glass shattering. Eve turned to look behind her and Alaric back to the inside of the Founder's Hall, but saw nothing.

"Don't miss me too much, Laric, I'm goin' inside." Eve said as she handed her her now empty champagne glass. Before Alaric could even protest, Eve was walking away from him to the inside of the Hall.

Eve tried to focus her hearing to see if she could see where the glass shattering had come from. No one inside had dropped a glass, but people were starting to line up. Mrs. Lockwood was running around in a panic before she noticed Eve.

"Come on, in or out, but you have to be out of the way for the contestants." She snapped, shooing Eve away from the stairs. Eve raised an eyebrow at her before she heard the light crunching of glass.

Eve turned to look out near the front entrance of the Founder's Hall, but found nothing. All she could hear was slight glass crunching and then brisk footsteps. There were two people. Eve wandered near the front of the Hall and looked through the hallways before she saw an open door. Shards of what looked to be a mirror were coming out of the room.

Eve walked over to the shards, slightly picking up the bottom of her dress as to not rip it. In the room was a small restroom. The mirror was shattered inside and a fist mark was indented into the wall. Blood was on the broken mirror shards in the sink. Eve looked further down the hallway to see that there was door to exit the Hall. Even after a century of being alive, curiosity would always get the better of her.

Eve began to follow the trail of broken mirror shards to the end of the Hall and out the door, where they ended. But Eve could still hear footsteps. Eve followed after the noise as she heard Caroline's name be announced. Eve glanced behind her. She would be back in time to see Caroline win. She was sure of it. Eve turned her attention back towards the footsteps as they seemed to meet a brick road. That must have been near where people were parking their cars.

"Where are we going?" Eve suddenly heard a girl ask, sounding as if she was being walked somewhere hastily.

"I don't know." Eve's heart almost stopped. Stefan. Eve quickened her pace as she listened closely. There was silence in the conversation for a second.

"I'm in the ceremony." The girl said cooly.

"Not now you're not." Stefan growled. "You're standing in the parking lot with me." Stefan said sounding on edge. Eve quickly flittered to the edge of the parking lot, ignoring her dress' bottom.

"I'm in the parking lot with you." The girl repeated obediently. Eve listened to try and see how far away they were. She heard someone begin to pace.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not very good to be around right now, I'm a little bit on the edge." Stefan apologized. "I've been drinking the human stuff and it's really screwing with my head." Stefan let out a grunt. "She knows now. God! She wasn't supposed to found out, I didn't want her to found out, now everything's ruined." Stefan continued, sounding annoyed, more with himself, as the conversation was sounding.

"You sound sad." The girl replied, sounding genuinely concerned, but Stefan only let out a laugh.

"I'm not sad. I'm hungry!" Stefan snapped. Eve stared down the parking lot trying to find the two, but it was a long narrow road compared to an actual parking lot, which the sound could be coming from either way. Eve suddenly began to hear music coming from the Founder's Hall. They were missing the dance. Stefan was missing the dance.

Eve quickly turned and flittered down one side of the parking lot road to no avail, except for a few stoners, smoking in a truck. Eve let out an annoyed sigh as she turned to flitter away.

"Heeey, shouldn't you be in the pageant?" Eve heard one of the boys ask from the back of the truck. Eve ignored him as she began quickly walking the opposite way. "Oh, hey come on, don't be such a buzz kill." The boy grumbled. Eve rolled her eyes. The sound of an engine starting made her turn around. The truck was slowly turning around. "Want to smoke with us?" The boy asked again as the truck finally turned around and started driving towards Eve at a slow pace.

"I'm good, danks." Eve grumbled as she continued walking the opposite direction. Soon the truck was beside her and the smell of marijuana was in full blast.

"You sound foreign, where are you from?" The teenager asked who was driving the truck. Eve remained silent, trying to think of a plan on how to get them away from her so she could get to Stefan. "England?"

"Listen, I've got dings ta do." Eve snapped, stopping in her tracks.

"Nah man, she sounds like Scottish or some shit." The boy in the back of the truck muttered to the one driving. "You Scottish?"

"It doesn't matter, just piss off will ya?" Eve snapped, walking up to the truck's driver side. The boy in the front let out a laugh before taking a drag of his joint. "Listen, ya need ta-" Eve got out before a cloud of smoke was blown into her face.

"There you go, Braveheart, maybe that will chill you out." The two began laughing. Eve suddenly grabbed onto the driver side door handle and flung it open, accidently pulling the whole handle off before she pulled the boy out of the driver's seat. "Hey, what the fuck is your problem?" The boy snapped as he tried to pull away, but Eve held him above the ground by his collar. The truck began to roll forward.

"Listen ta me ya little brat," Eve snapped. "Ya will turn dis truck around and forget dat ya even saw or know me, do ya understand?" Eve snapped as she compelled the teenager.

"I will forget that I know you and turn the truck around." He repeated as the friend in the back of the truck quickly jumped out of the back.

"Dude, what the fuck!" The other boy snapped as Eve dropped the boy. The boy simply walked over to his moving truck and stumbled to get in. Eve quickly grabbed the other boy. "Hey man, I just want to smoke weed with my bro, I don't need this shit." He said with his hands up.

"Ya will forget ya ever met me and will get in de truck with yer friend." Eve compelled the other boy and slightly pushed him towards the rolling truck his other friend was still trying to catch up to. Eve watched for a second as the two stoned teenagers tried to get into the slowly moving truck. Eve let out an annoyed groan as she walked up behind the truck and grabbed its bumper, making it stop. The one who was driving suddenly smacked into the now stopped truck door. As he fell backwards, he and the other boy began laughing. Eve would have laughed too if Stefan wasn't killing some innocent girl somewhere.

Finally, the driver was finally helped up by the other boy. The one jumped into the driver's seat and the other jumped into the back. The truck slowly turned around, with its door still swinging open. Eve watched it to make sure they kept driving the opposite way she needed to go. When they were far enough away, she began to flitter down the road once more, only in the opposite way. Eve soon began hearing Stefan once more.

"If I do this, if I give in, there's no going back." Eve heard Stefan whisper.

"Then don't." The girl replied back causally.

"I just want one taste; that's all I need, I just want one taste." Stefan muttered.

"One taste." The girl said calmly. And then the familiar smell of blood hit Eve's nose. And then she was there. In front of his bright red Porsche. Stefan stood, sucking on a girl with blonde hair and...that girl. That girl was Amber. She was supposed to be in the pageant.

"Stefan Salvatore!" Eve snapped, quickly flittering over to Stefan and began trying to pull him off. Stefan suddenly shoved Eve back, making her fly and hit against a tree. Eve took in a deep breath as pain began spreading through her body. Eve put her hand against her head suddenly and felt a cut begin to heal itself. Eve pulled back her hand and saw a dark red. Eve took in another breath. "Stefan." Eve tried to yell, but what came out was a slightly gurgled response. Eve shook her head as she pulled herself up the tree and began walking over to Stefan once more, a piece of bark in her hands. Without thinking, Eve shoved the piece of bark into Stefan's side, making him let of Amber's neck. "Stefan Salvatore, d-don't ya ever drow me again." Eve snapped, putting herself in front of Amber as she stood still, her hand going to her neck as if it was just a bug bite.

"Eve, wh-what the hell are you doing here?" Stefan snapped as he ripped the piece of bark out of his side.

"I'm not much fer social events." Eve sassed back, slightly glaring at Stefan. "De real question is what de hell are _ya_ doin' here?" Eve asked as Stefan looked back up at her, his eyes still dark with veins running down his face.

"I'm hungry." Stefan growled lowly. "Eve, get out of the way." Stefan snapped and suddenly, Eve's feet were moving without her permission. Stefan instantly went back to Amber.

"Stefan!" Eve snapped as she ignored the strange sensation and quickly ran back over to him and punched him in the same spot she had stabbed him. Stefan let out a grunt of pain as he let go of Amber once more and glared back at Eve. "Stefan, ya are better dan dis." Eve snapped, feeling the strange sensation come over her once more as she tried to move in front of Amber.

"I'm-I'm…" Stefan stuttered out as he stared at Amber for a second.

"Stefan, do ya even know her name?" Eve snapped, once more, unable to move closer to Amber. Stefan looked over to Eve this time. "Amber." Eve said aloud. Amber looked over to Eve at the mention of her name. "Run." Eve compelled the girl who quickly blinked and began to run the opposite way of the two. Eve turned and watched before she felt hands touch her neck and then nothing.

* * *

Damon let out an annoyed sigh as the contestants began to gather on the stage. Eve had been missing for a few hours. And so had Stefan. The last time either of them went missing, they ended up being tortured in a cellar. Damon had the right to be annoyed. And Eve had the bad habit of forgetting her phone in her car, so even if he tried to call her, he knew she wouldn't have her phone. And with Stefan being Elena's partner, he wasn't allowed to have his phone. But that all meant jack if he went AWOL.

Damon searched for someone who may know where one or the other, or both, had gone. Damon caught sight of Alaric. Perfect. He was the last person Damon saw Eve with. Elena was unfortunately the last person who saw Stefan, and she's been in the spotlight all night. Damon quickly walked over to Alaric as he was in the back of the crowd, grabbing a drink.

"Hey Ric, how's it going, buddy?" Damon asked as he walked up to him. Alaric raised an eyebrow at him as he continued pouring himself bourbon.

"What do you want, Damon?" Alaric grumbled. Good, right to the chase.

"So, I was wondering if you've seen Eve around?" Damon asked as Alaric stood up straight and took a drink of his bourbon.

"Last time I saw her was before the whole dance thing." Alaric shrugged. Damon rolled his eyes. "Speaking of, where's Stefan? Why wasn't he here for the dance?" Alaric asked. Damon let out an annoyed sigh at all of his questions.

"I don't know where Stefan is, that's why he missed the dance." Damon muttered. "I'm thinking he went out to get some air from being around so many tasty snacks and couldn't come back. But Eve doesn't just wander off without a reason." Damon grumbled as Alaric nodded, accepting all of Damon's explanations. "Did Eve leave you to go talk with someone else? Was she talking to someone before?" Damon began spewing out questions. Alaric's brows furrowed.

"Um, yeah, I mean, she was talking with Johnathan Gilbert before I came over and repelled him away." Alaric shrugged. "Then she kind of just wandered back into the Hall right before the dance. Haven't really been on the lookout." Alaric muttered, turning his attention towards the stage as the Mayor began talking.

"Did she look like she was going somewhere?" Damon asked, annoyed that Alaric's full attention wasn't on him.

"She always looks like she's on a mission to me." Alaric grumbled back, still looking at the Mayor. Damon rolled his eyes as he turned towards the Mayor. If he was paying attention, Damon could grab Alaric's attention as soon as the Mayor was done talking.

"So, without further adieu, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls...Miss Caroline Forbes!" The Mayor announced, and everyone began to cheer. Damon almost laughed. Eve wouldn't have to kill anyone. If she wasn't dead already. The laugh that almost left Damon's throat got stuck at the thought. Damon's attention turned towards a police officer tapping his shoulder.

"Mr. Salvatore, could you come with me." The officer asked, giving a polite nod to Alaric, who pretended like he wasn't listening. Damon nodded as the police officer brought him to one of the restrooms on the first floor. Liz and Johnathan were already there.

"Hey, what's all this?" Damon asked quizzically as he stared at the scene. A shattered mirror with a fist imprint on the wall and broken shards and blood in the sink. Liz shook her head.

"It looks like something you would deal with." Liz said, slightly side-eyeing both Johnathan and the cop who stood in the doorway. Damon stared at the mirror imprint. It was too small to be Eve's. But it didn't look too small to be Stefan's. "It looks like there was a struggle." Liz said aloud making Damon nod. "Amber is missing too." Liz said. Damon almost laughed. It was Stefan. God damn it.

"I'll look into it." Damon said aloud. "I'll go check outside."

"Let me come." John said quickly, but Damon quickly shook his head.

"No, you can stay here with the Sheriff and help her if she needs to explain anything to anyone." Damon quickly said as he turned around. Johnathan tried to reason, but Liz began saying what a good idea it was and how Damon was new and it would mean more coming from a familiar face.

As Damon left the hallway, his attention fell to Elena. She needed to come too. If Stefan was attacking this Amber girl, Elena was most definitely the only one who would snap him out of it because of the shame. Elena was good at making people feel shame. Damon quickly walked over to Elena and pulled her off to the side where no one was.

"What is it, did you find him?" Elena asked quickly, her whole attitude changing from the happy-go-lucky she was just displaying to everyone.

"There were signs of a struggle in the first floor bathroom. The one down near the south exit." Damon explained. "There was blood and that Amber girl is missing." Elena began to shake her head.

"Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!" Elena said quickly defending him.

"Let's just find him, okay? Let's get your coat come on!" Damon insisted, slightly pushing Elena towards the front of the Hall. Maybe Eve had noticed Stefan was gone way before anyone else and she was with him, just keeping him calm.

* * *

Eve took in a deep breath as she sat up. The feeling of lightheadedness hit her instantly. Rough breathing brought her back as she pushed herself up from the ground. The smell of blood was still strong. Stefan had to be close. Eve blinked rapidly to try and get rid of the neck pain and the black dots still circling her vision. It was dark now. Eve heard something running away. Eve turned around to look at the parking lot and saw Stefan leaning against his Porsche.

"Stefan, ya fockin' dick." Eve yelled suddenly, making Stefan whip around to Eve. "Ya can't just snap me neck, ya asshole." Eve snapped as she walked up closer to him. His eyes were still dark, but veins weren't on his face. Fresh blood was still around his mouth.

"Eve, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just-I'm so hungry." Stefan apologized as his attention turned towards the rustling in the woods. Eve looked to where he was staring and saw Amber running away. Eve let out a sigh as she turned towards Stefan was was still staring at Amber with a dark look on his face. "Evelyn, go grab her." Stefan said, looking back at Eve. Before Eve could even say a word, she was suddenly grabbing onto Amber. Amber let out a scream as Eve held onto her.

"Wait, shh, I'm not goin' ta hurt ya." Eve said as she grabbed onto Amber and started dragging her back towards Stefan without her own control. "What de fock are ya doin' Stefan!" Eve snapped suddenly, running herself into a tree, letting go of Amber, who quickly began to flee once more. Stefan was suddenly be Eve's side with a cocked head, just as confused by everything as Eve.

"Just stay here." Stefan said as his attention turned back towards Amber. Stefan flittered in front of Amber.

"Stefan!" Eve snapped as she stood still against the tree, not able to move.

"You said to run!" Amber screamed as Stefan held her in her place.

"I changed my mind." Stefan muttered as he bit her. This time, Amber let out a scream.

"Stefan!" Elena's voice suddenly rang through the air. Stefan let go of Amber, who instantly fell to the ground, crying.

"Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man." Damon said coming into Eve's view.

"Stefan, stop!" Eve yelled out turning everyone's attention to her as she stood helpless against a tree.

"Eve?" Damon said aloud before Stefan quickly threw him the opposite way into a tree. Stefan quickly flittered over to Eve who flinched.

"Stefan!" Elena screamed.

"Deal with Damon." Stefan snapped at Eve, who quickly flittered over to Damon. Eve tried to stop herself as she shoved Damon against a tree.

"Eve, what the hell are you doing?" Damon snapped, suddenly grabbing onto Eve's arms before she could begin to choke him.

"I don't know." Eve breathed back, her hands shaking as they continued to try and hurt Damon. Stefan let out a growl and his footsteps soon followed.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena cried out. Eve went numb, as the strange force inside of her stopped telling her to attack Damon. Eve fell onto Damon as he quickly held her up. His attention switching quickly between her and Stefan as Stefan began to let out painful moans. Eve began to shake as she looked over towards Elena and saw Bonnie behind her, staring directly at Stefan. Eve felt the presence of magic. It had been decades, but the feeling was so unique, she couldn't forget it. Stefan continued to let out painful yowls before it became quiet once more.

"It's okay. Stefan." Damon said gently turning Stefan's attention towards Eve and Damon. Stefan quickly turned his attention back towards Elena, who looked both fearful and mad. Stefan flittered away before anything else was said. "You okay?" Damon asked quietly to Eve.

"Damon, I'm so sorry." Eve muttered, turning around quickly, still shaking. "I-I didn't mean ta-I'm-I." Eve began to sputter out before Damon simply pulled her into a tight hug. Eve couldn't help but start to cry, as she continued to try and apologize to Damon. Damon only shh'd her quietly, slowly walking over to the two girls. Eve tried to compose herself, slightly pushing herself from Damon as he got closer to the two girls. Crying was for children and she was over a century old.

"Both of you stay here and make sure she's okay." Damon commanded to the two girls, nodding towards Amber, as he continued to pull Eve back towards the Hall.

"Damon, I couldn't help it." Eve muttered out, annoyed that her voice cracked. Damon paused their brisk walk and held onto her face.

"I don't know what happened either, and I don't care. As long as you're safe, that's my main priority." Damon said slightly wiping her tears off her face with his thumbs. Eve let out a puff of air, as tears began streaming down her face once more. Damon pulled her into his chest once more and Eve held onto him.

"Ya should go without me." Eve let out a shaky breath as she pulled herself away from him. "I'm supposed ta be dis badass vampire slayer. Not some cry baby." Eve muttered, wiping the remaining tears from her face. "How is me makeup." Eve asked seriously up at Damon. Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"You look beautiful, Evelyn." Damon said, one of his hands cupping her face and smiling back down at her. Eve let out small huff as she looked up at Damon. Her heart began to pound in her ears as she stared up at his blue eyes and his stared down at her green ones. For a second, everything was fine and all that mattered was him. Damon quickly drew his hand back and took in a slight breath. "Here, you never bring a jacket." Damon muttered, quickly taking off his suit jacket and holding it open for her. Eve couldn't help but laugh as she slipped her arms through his jacket.

"Serious deja vu from the night I died tonight, Salvatore." Eve said as she embraced the warmth of his jacket. "A party, me wanderin' off, being stuck against a tree, Stefan bein' a dick and ya bein'...ya." Eve said as she turned back towards Damon.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, my queen." Damon smiled as he turned to go back to the Founder's Hall.

Eve turned back and began walking back to the two girls who were huddled around Amber. Eve walked over to them. Bonnie raised her hand suddenly. Magic filled the air, and soon, Eve's head. Eve let out a hiss of pain before she barely heard Elena stop the witch. Eve blinked as she held onto her head.

"Nice ta see ya again, Bonnie." Eve grumbled out, slightly shaking her head. "Excuse me." Eve said as she squeezed between the two girls and leaned over Amber who began to scream once more. "No, no, no, no. Stop screaming." Eve compelled and Amber stopped, but still looked terrified. "How bad is she bleedin'?" Eve asked towards Elena who was holding onto a piece of cloth against her neck.

"Bad." Elena replied. Eve nodded before she bit her own wrist and pushed it against Amber's mouth. Both Elena and Bonnie became uncomfortable as Eve pulled her wrist back and looked at Amber's bite marks. It still looked like they were there, but now she wasn't bleeding to death.

"Okay Amber, listen ta me. Ya are goin' ta forget everythin' dat just happened. Elena and Bonnie found ya in de woods and dat's all ya remember. Do ya understand?" Eve compelled Amber who nodded and blinked.

"Thank God you guys found me. I can't remember what happened." Amber exclaimed as she held the cloth onto her own neck now. Once again, tension filled the air. Eve turned around to the two girls.

"If I hadn't done what I did, Amber would be dead, and de city council would have asked ya both a ton of questions dat, I doubt, either of ya want to answer." Eve muttered, standing up and straightening out her dress. "Anyway, who won?" Eve asked. Bonnie and Elena stared at Eve as if she was crazy.

"Caroline." Elena finally said. Eve smiled.

"Oh, yay!" Eve smiled. "She's goin' ta have me head dough since I wasn't dere." Eve muttered out more to herself than to the two girls.

"You need to leave her alone." Bonnie snapped, turning Eve's attention back to Bonnie. "She doesn't need to know about any of this." Bonnie continued. Eve stared at the girl before she rolled her eyes.

"Ya notice dat she's still got dat vervain necklace on ya gave her, Elena?" Eve asked, turning towards Elena, who slightly froze. "Caroline is me friend. I'm not goin' ta hurt her, and I'm not goin' ta tell her what I am." Eve snapped at Bonnie. "We don't even know each other, and ya already don't like me." Eve muttered back, shaking her head at the whole situation.

"You're friends with Damon. That's all I need to know." Bonnie snapped back. Eve rolled her eyes. "He killed my grandma." Bonnie snapped lowly.

"Aye, but I didn't." Eve snapped.

"You're friends with him still."

"And yer friends with Elena still. Did ya just see her boyfriend." Eve let out a frustrated scoff. Elena's hand suddenly connected with Eve's face.

"Keep Stefan out of this." Elena said lowly. Eve stayed with her head slightly facing one way. Eve took a deep breath in before she glared back up at both Bonnie and Elena. She could feel veins crawling out from underneath her eyes. Elena moved closer to Bonnie as Eve stared.

"Somethin' on me face?" Eve chuckled lowly before blinking away the urge to snap Elena's neck. "Caroline is me friend. Damon is also me friend." Eve muttered. "Even yer witchy powers can't stop dat." Eve hissed. "Act worried." Eve muttered as she walked back over to Amber and leaned down.

"We have an ambulance here!" Liz's voice filled the sudden quiet air as quick footsteps made their way over to where Eve was. "Amber, are you okay?" Liz asked, quickly kneeling down next to Eve as paramedics wrapped her in a blanket and began tending to her wound.

"I-I'm fine." Amber sputtered out as she began to shiver.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Liz asked with a concerned look on her face. Amber shook her head, much to the paramedics annoyance. Liz gave her a sad look before standing up and nodding for Eve to follow her. Eve stood up and followed. "Damon told me what happened." Liz said quietly towards Eve. "You two were out looking for Amber when he got a call from Elena who said she and Bonnie found her. It's lucky that you and him were together, so that he could come and tell us and you could keep the girls far enough away." Liz smiled back at Eve as she began walking back towards Elena and Bonnie now with Damon standing near by.

"You two didn't see anything, did you?" Liz asked with Eve walking up behind her towards Damon. Elena shook her head as Bonnie stood still with her arms crossed.

"No, we didn't see anything." Elena muttered back.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bonnie asked. Liz glanced back at the paramedics and Amber before she nodded her head.

"It looks like it yeah." Liz replied. "Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon, Eve and I can take it from here." Liz said. Elena nodded.

"Okay, yeah." She said, turning around and began walking back towards the Founder's Hall. Bonnie was in front of her, slightly rearing off.

"Are you sure they didn't see the bite marks?" Liz asked Damon and Eve. The two shared a look before Damon went to answer.

"No. There was too much blood, they couldn't see it clearly." Damon muttered making Liz shake her head.

"Poor girl." Liz muttered under her breath.

"On de bright side, Caroline won." Eve chirped quietly. Liz looked over and raised an eyebrow. Not so much from being annoyed by the cheerful statement, but as if she hadn't known. "Bonnie and Elena were talkin' about it to keep deir minds off of Amber bein' hurt." Eve shrugged out the lie. Liz nodded, a sad smile flashed across her lips before she turned her attention back towards Amber. "Can you two try and figure out who or what did this? I'm going to hang around Amber to see if she maybe can recall anything." Damon nodded.

"Of course." Damon reassured Liz as she turned around and walked back over to Amber. "Tonight has been very eventful." Damon muttered down to Eve who nodded. "You okay?" Damon asked, pulling Eve to his side.

"No." Eve replied back making Damon chuckle. "Day, I-I couldn't stop." Eve muttered as Damon began leading her away from the ambulance and back towards the Hall. "I-I don't know why, and dat's why I'm so mad." Eve muttered. Damon shook his head as he kept Eve by his side. "I missed Caroline winnin' because I'm nosy." Eve sighed as the two got closer to the Hall and near lighting.

"You know, I think she's still here." Damon said, but Eve shook her head.

"She's goin' ta be pissed." Eve said, her eyes falling.

"Eve!" Eve's eyes shot up as she saw green before she was almost tackled to the ground. "Eve! Oh my God!" Caroline said almost blinding Eve with her happiness as she began shaking Eve lightly. "Look who won!" Caroline continued, beaming and showing off her sash. Eve couldn't help the sudden laugh that left her.

"Congratulations! Ya deserve it!" Eve smiled back at her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't actually dere." Eve apologized as Caroline simply swatted her hand.

"You're off the hook this time." Caroline sassed. "Damon told me everything." Eve glanced over and raised an eyebrow at Damon. "I'm just glad I caught you before you left!" Caroline chirped as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out her phone. "Damon, take our picture." Caroline commanded as she pressed a few buttons before handing it over to Damon.

"How is your phone not all sweaty?" Damon asked aloud. Caroline ignored the question and pulled Eve with her around Damon.

"The lighting's better on this side." Caroline said as she shooed Damon to back up. "Look cute!" Caroline said and flashed a smile towards the camera with her hand on her hip. Eve stared for a second and put both her hands on her hip. Damon couldn't help but snicker. Caroline looked at Eve and let out a scoff and pulled her into a hug. "Stop being a pain, you ass." Caroline snapped and once more smiled to the camera. Eve rolled her eyes and smiled. It was the least she could do. "See, that wasn't such a hard thing to do, now, was it?" Caroline sassed as she pulled away and walked back to Damon and snatched her phone. Eve followed behind. "Not bad." Caroline commented as she looked at the pictures with Eve and Damon looking over her shoulders. "Thank you so much for helping me and listening to me." Caroline said seriously back to Eve as she shoved the phone back into her cleavage before hugging her. "Now, you kids be good." Caroline sassed as she turned and began walking back to the Hall, before she waved a goodbye and kept walking. Eve turned towards Damon.

"Ya knew she was still here and not mad at me, didn't ya?" Eve asked, her arms crossing in a mock upset way.

"I did." Damon smiled, looping his arm with hers. "Let's go to your car." Damon said as he slightly nudged her to start leading.

"What did ya say ta her?" Eve asked as the two began walking towards her car.

"I told her that you went out and found Amber and that she was hysterical and you couldn't get back." Damon shrugged. Eve looked up at him. "When I went back to tell Liz, I caught Caroline first. Because I'm with you a lot and Caroline calls a lot. I would never hear the end of it." Damon sassed making Eve roll her eyes and laugh.

"Dank ya, Damon." Eve said quietly.

"Anything for my queen." Damon smirked back down to her as the two finally got to Eve's Lexus. "I've got to go take Stefan's car home seeing that he disappeared." Damon muttered as Eve reached underneath her back license plate to grab her spare key. "Eve." Damon said as Eve stood up. "You look a lot more than nice." Damon said making Eve laugh as she walked over to the driver's side.

"Day, it's fine. Ya called me beautiful earlier. I'm not too picky." Eve sassed as she unlocked her door. Eve glanced around at Damon as she felt his mood slightly sour. "Damon, it's fine. Droughout de years, ya have given me enough praise ta last a lifetime." Eve said, turning around to face him.

"A human lifetime, maybe." Damon sassed back. "Did you forget that we're immortal?" Damon asked. Eve snickered and walked closer to him.

"De amount of times ya have called me a queen surely makes up fer a 'nice'." Eve sassed.

"Eve, when I saw you this morning, I'm pretty sure my heart stopped." Damon rolled his eyes. "For a good minute, I lost all ability to form words. Because of you." Damon said, his eyes meeting Eve's making her heart begin to pound. "Eve, I-" Damon froze suddenly making Eve raise an eyebrow. "I think I know why you couldn't stop earlier." Damon said.

"I-wha-how?" Eve sputtered out feeling air enter her lungs once more, not even realizing that she had stopped breathing.

"You're sired to him." Damon said, slightly staring through her.

"What?" Eve asked, staring at him.

"You're sired to him." Damon repeated, with a sudden laugh as he turned around. Eve grabbed Damon's hand to pull his attention back to reality. "Holy shit." Damon said, whipping around to Eve, making her slightly jump. "You've been sired to Stefan for over 95 years without even realizing it." Damon said quickly with a sudden laugh.

"Damon, what de hell are ya talkin' about?" Eve asked, slightly annoyed that she didn't know what was going on.

"Eve." Damon said, suddenly holding onto Eve's face. "To be sired, you have to have strong feelings for the vampire who turned you. Back in 1912, you were _smitten_ with Stefan." Damon said quickly. "So with his blood in your system when you died, he sired you." Damon continued. "But with Stefan running off and you two not seeing each other for, God only knows how long, it didn't seem relevant." Damon said, letting go of Eve's face. "You two weren't together ever when he was on human blood, so he never asked you to do anything outlandish." Damon laughed once more. Eve could only stare.

"He asked me ta kill a woman back in 1922." Eve said as everything started to click.

* * *

 **Chicago;1922  
**

Eve was swaying along to the sound of a trumpet. It had been weeks since she had been to a speakeasy. The last one she had went to, she had gone with Damon, and Damon ended up leaving her alone to run off with the pretty jazz singer. So this time, Eve was alone by her own choice in a new speakeasy. It was surprisingly easy to get information out of people with a little compelling.

It had been 10 years since she turned, but time felt different as a vampire. Like the world was hers. No one could take that away from her. 10 years felt like a simple year to her and she was reveling in it all. With Damon's help, of course. But he was off playing prince now, so she was stuck on her own tonight. It was a nice little speakeasy too.

A stage with the musicians and on the floor were tables instead of a dance floor. On the sides, there were steps to a second layer, just higher than the stage, but not any higher, with booths. It was a high class speakeasy, as strange as it sounded. Luckily, Eve had dressed nice. Or, nicer than usual. The man she compelled had said it was a nicer speakeasy.

Her dress was to her knees and black with beige sequins splitting it in a diagonal fashion. Tassels near the bottom of her dress were no wear near to touching her strapped beige heels. Her curly hair was in a bun and a pearl headband with a small beige feather was in her hair. Everything was nice. That was until the smell of blood tickled her nose.

Eve took in a deep breath. Blood made her feel like the 10 years were truly only a year. According to Damon, with her being such a reckless person with a free spirit, it was going to take longer for the bloodlust to really be controllable. Eve had always laughed it off, but with the smell in the air, she remembered how right he was.

" _Breathe drough it."_ Eve muttered to herself as she felt her feet dragging her towards the smell. Getting closer was a bad idea, but Eve was a curious person by nature. As Eve walked up the stairs by the stage, she froze as she saw the source, and more so, the person behind the source. Stefan Salvatore. "Stefan?" Eve asked aloud, not sure how loud her voice actually sounded. He was with two women and a man. Stefan looked up from the woman that was currently bleeding into a glass.

"Do I know you?" Stefan asked as Eve walked a little closer to the four. Stefan stared at Eve for a second before he slightly froze. "Holy shit. Evelyn?" Stefan asked, his attention now fully on Eve. "It's Evelyn, right?" Stefan asked.

"It's just Eve, now." Eve shrugged as Stefan stood, letting the woman slump slightly, her wrist hitting the table, still bleeding.

"How are you here? And not looking a day older?" Stefan asked slightly circling Eve. Eve raised an eyebrow at him before he laughed. "Did Damon do it?" Stefan asked. As Eve tried to explain, Stefan swatted his hands to stop her. "Doesn't matter. You're alive and kicking now. Come drink with us." Stefan said wrapping an arm around Eve's shoulders and pulled her over to the booth. "Rebekah, Klaus, Mary, I think, this is Eve." Stefan introduced Eve to the group. Rebekah, the woman with a nice done up blonde hair stared, as did the man, Klaus, with slicked back blonde hair.

"You seem to be quite the ladies man, Stefan." Klaus said with a strangely kind British accent, though his facial expression showed anything but kindness.

"You haven't even finished the first one, dear." Rebekah whined, in a similar British accent, pulling Mary's wrist to her mouth with slight veins running down her face. Stefan simply shook his head as he pulled Eve down to sit beside him.

"She's not another snack." Stefan commented as he took the glass full of blood and took a sip before handing it to Eve. "Have a drink." Stefan smiled. Eve stared at the red liquid before taking a drink from the glass. Stefan smiled proudly as Eve put the glass down, feeling slightly annoyed by the situation.

"I do not wish ta impose on yer...party." Eve muttered out slightly as she stood up.

"Come on, stay, sit." Stefan smiled. Eve sat down reluctantly, ignoring the fact that she hadn't wanted to move, but her body moved for her. Stefan didn't seem like the same man she had met back in 1912. Not by a long shot. And that man, Klaus, was still staring her down.

"Parties imply something fun is going on." Rebekah muttered as she let go of the woman's wrist, which hit the table.

"We could make it fun." Klaus smirked over at Rebekah. "Stefan, your pocket knife, if you would." Klaus said. Stefan pulled out a knife and handed it to Klaus. Klaus took it before he leaned over her to Mary and held her already drooping head. "Darling, will you do me a favor?" Klaus asked as Eve stared, feeling more and more uncomfortable. Mary nodded as Klaus handed her the knife. "Would you take this knife and stab your hand into the table?" Klaus compelled the woman who nodded before she raised the knife. Eve stared in horror as the woman stabbed her hand against the table. Stefan and Rebekah began laughing at the action.

"What de fock is wrong with ya?" Eve barked suddenly as she stood and leaned over the table and took the knife out of Mary's hand. Stefan and Rebekah's laughter died just as soon as the knife was out. "I get feedin', I do, but makin' people do dings fer yer own entertainment?" Eve snapped pointing the knife towards the three of them.

"Oh come on Eve, don't be such a spoilsport." Stefan whined. "If you're so worried, kill the girl to end her suffering." Stefan suggested with a laugh from the three, but in a blink, the woman's neck was snapped. Eve quickly pulled herself back from the table and nearly fell over the railing just behind. Why had she done that? It was as if her body worked without her mind telling her what to do. The three stared at her for a second before Stefan began laughing with Rebekah joining in slightly after with a less humorous laugh. Klaus wasn't amused by the situation at all.

"Evelyn, was it?" Klaus asked as Eve's attention turned towards Klaus. "May I make a request now?" Klaus asked with a more mischievous look in his eyes. Eve was all for antics, but not with these three. "Go and fetch me a drink, will you? The kind without a pulse, if you would." Klaus compelled her. Eve glared as her body began working on its own as she walked down the stairs towards a waiter carrying a glass of champagne. Eve could hear Stefan and Rebekah began laughing once more. "See Rebekah, vampires like Stefan are weak compared to us. I didn't even have to have her repeat what she was going to do." Klaus muttered as Eve caught the waiters attention and grabbed the glass from him and began making her way back towards the four-or, three now with a dead body in between.

"Stefan is older than that one, Nick. Try it on him when she gets back." Rebekah said boredly as Eve began walking up the stairs back to the group. As Eve got back and handed the drink to Klaus, he shrugged.

"Stefan, since your friend here dislikes murder so much, why not kill all the band members. Evelyn, why not you kill everyone else in the bar." Klaus compelled Stefan and Eve. Stefan stood up obediently as Eve froze, even with being compelled. She needed to think of a loop-hole. She didn't want to kill an entire bar full of humans. Not again. That was eight years ago and she still felt awful about the whole thing. Klaus said everyone...Everyone.\

"You don't need to compel me to do something if I've already thought about it." Stefan replied back casually. "That trumpet is a bit too loud for my tastes." Stefan smiled back at Rebekah. Eve stared as Stefan began walking towards the stairs. Eve quickly flittered over to Klaus and snapped his neck. Stefan slumped slightly as Rebekah let out a gasp. Eve quickly snapped her neck as well before turning back towards Stefan.

"Stefan, what de fock is yer problem?" Eve asked, walking up to him.

"Right now, you are." Stefan snapped as he grabbed his knife from the table and turned around. "Stand still." Stefan said as Eve froze on the spot. Stefan flittered and stabbed the knife into her gut making her let out a cry of pain, but even with being stabbed, Eve felt obligated to stand in the same spot she was told to stay.

"Find new friends, Stefan, dese ones are shit." Eve breathed as she quickly snapped Stefan's neck. Eve stared at the table now with three dead bodies, and one on to floor beside it. Eve looked down at the knife that was still stuck in her side before taking in a breath. Eve let out a scream as she pulled the knife from her stomach. Luckily, the trumpet was louder than her voice. Eve quickly turned and walked down the stairs to leave the speakeasy, her hand slightly covering her stab wound as it began healing. Eve liked this dress as well. What a shame it had to go to waste on seeing such jackasses. As she got to the door, two men grabbed her and threw her into what looked like a kitchen. Eve tried to flitter away but was forced to sit down by a sudden pain in her head. Magic engulfed the room as Eve looked up to a woman with white fluffy hair. "Fer fock sake." Eve muttered out to herself.

"I don't know who you are or why you're here, but you need to leave. Now." The witch said. "I saw what you did. I don't want dead bodies in my bar. Even if three of them will wake up." She snapped. Eve stared up as the pain left her head and the woman kneeled down to be eye level with her. "You must run. Far away from this place. The man that you killed isn't one to react to kindly to being killed." She continued in a softer voice. "If you want to be alive tomorrow, you better leave this town now." She commanded. Eve nodded as the woman helped her up.

"I didn't mean ta kill dat woman." Eve said as the woman began walking her to the exit.

"I believe you. I don't like Klaus. But we have an agreement." She muttered as she nudged Eve to leave. "I'll try and get him off your case. I'll say you went west. So you go east." She said. Eve nodded as she left the speakeasy. Eve let out an annoyed sigh as she flittered to the apartment building through the back alleys as to not be seen. The apartment was nice. Damon had suggested the place and Eve wasn't going to complain. Anything to get out of Mystic Falls. Eve quickly flittered into the building and to Damon's apartment door.

"Damon!" Eve snapped as she reached his door and began knocking. No reply. He was out. Eve quickly flittered to her own apartment and threw a bag together with her stuff. Before she left, she saw a piece of paper. If she couldn't tell him in person, paper would have to do.

* * *

 **Surprise! It didn't take the whole 2 weeks for this new chapter! How rad. Also, have some more Eve backstory and a PLOT TWIST OF SOME SORTS. I wanted to venture into sire-bond territory and what if's of sire-bonds. There's more to come, don't you worry!**

 **SHOUT OUT TO WickedlyMinx and Mad Girl With a Keyboard (MGWK)! MMMMMMMMM comments are my fave! Very glad you both like. And also I'm sorry for the rant in advance because MGWK mentioned Delena (and also some very nice things BECAUSE MY HEART IS SO FULL OF LOVE FOR OCS AND YOUR COMMENT TBH)**

 **So. Delena is actually the whole reason I started writing this. In my opinion, Delena is no good. It's just full of toxic attitudes, snarky comments, and make-up sex. I can be all for make-up sex, believe me, but when that's all it ever really is, I'm out. In the beginning of the series, Elena was such an ass to Damon just for being who he was. She was always mad that he was a vampire and doing things out of spite and she always trashed him for being bad. But like. That's who he was/is. A mean vampire. But that's not who he is. Because he cares so deeply and just gets shit on throughout the series. The whole idea of this was based upon the whole 'it's always going to be Stefan.' thing.**

 **My heart BROKE knowing that Damon didn't have any friends or anyone that considered him to be their first pick. So then came Eve. A character that was originally going to speak without an accent until she was upset. Throughout the process of creating this girl, I wanted her to be as broken as Damon, but at the same time, not as broken as him. I actually have almost 10 pages of timeline for Eve's life so far, which is kind of ridiculous, but at the same time, really makes up who she is, which I'm slowly introducing (see the end of this chapter for example).**

 **But going back to the whole Delena thing. When they actually became a couple, I was pissed. Why? Rewind back to literally any time from season 1 to season 3. Elena hated Damon at first, then tolerated him because Stefan was his brother. Then suddenly, he was her whole world. Um, no? I know that's not how it went exactly, but that's how it went for me. And then it becomes a blur because I kinda stopped watching after like season 5. From like season 4 to 6 tho I was rooting for Stefan/Elena (Stelena4lyfe), but the series kept putting Stefan in bad lighting now. Damon was still in the bad light though as well. Because he's the big bad vampire who does what he wants. I just couldn't get behind something where it goes from "He's a monster" to "I love him just the way he is" in literally 1 season.**

 **Once more, comes in Eve. I wanted Damon to be happy and not just 'I'm kind of happy with this girl even though I can't really be myself" but "I can be myself without feeling like a monster" happy. Because let's be real. Eve is just a big a monster as Damon, and monsters have to stick together.**

 **RANT OVER OKAY I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING**

 **-Nebula**


	20. Flashbacks

"I've never been sired before." Eve said aloud to Damon as she leaned against the garage door, unbraiding her hair. Damon jumped as he turned around from Stefan's Porsche.

"Well, you've only turned into a vampire once, so that's understandable." Damon sassed back as he locked the car and turned to leave the garage. Eve rolled her eyes as she pulled a piece of a stick from her hair before letting the rest of her hair down. Damon came up and wrapped his arm around her.

"Dat's not what I meant." Eve snapped as she ran her hands through her hair to let her head breathe. "Ya know what I meant." Eve muttered as she replayed what she had said aloud. "Ya know, I've never turned someone and had dem be sire bound ta me." Eve shrugged as the two started walking towards the boarding house.

"It's not fun, let me tell you." Damon muttered back. Eve glanced up at him. "Remember Charlotte?" Damon asked. Eve blinked a few times to try and remember.

"Oh! With de sacrifices?" Eve asked making Damon chuckle and nod at her enthusiasm. "Dat was fun."

"If you think finding 12 people to kill is fun." Damon laughed out.

"It was fer me! New Orleans isn't de most holy place in de world." Eve sassed back. "It wasn't so much fun dough when de witch suggested Liam as a sacrifice because she dought he was listenin' ta our conversation." Eve gabbed with a slight glaze in her eyes as she recalled her misadventures with Damon.

"Well, he wasn't so much listening to us, but more so being a little creep and watching us talk about murder." Damon sassed. Eve pushed him away playfully.

"Don't call me little nephew a creep. He was only 20." Eve sassed back making Damon roll his eyes with a smile.

"Only 20 and spying? I wonder where he picked up something like that from?" Damon questioned with a mocking tone. Eve let out a scoff.

"His father was just as bad!" Eve quickly retorted.

"And where did his father get it from?" Damon laughed at how defensive she was becoming.

" _Mo dheartháir_ was just as mischievous as I was; if anythin', he taught me _and_ his kids." Eve sassed back before she froze realizing the words that had slipped out. Damon stopped as well and raised an eyebrow at her. Eve blinked and shook her head, smiling back up at Damon. "I can't imagine havin' someone bein' sired ta me." Eve said changing the subject, beginning to move towards the house once more, looping her arm with Damon's, trying to ignore the sad look that crossed his face. "I mean, havin' ta do what Stefan told me ta do today was shitty." Eve continued staring ahead of herself.

"I don't think you should tell Stefan." Damon said, changing the subject. Eve glanced up at Damon. "I don't like to think of you without having any free will." Damon muttered.

"Ya say, as yer tellin' me not ta do somethin'." Eve sassed making Damon tense. "I'm kiddin' Day." Eve nudged him as the two walked closer to the house. Eve watched their feet as to try and walk in sync before Damon stopped, making Eve look up. Anna.

"All right now, this is getting weird." Damon muttered. Eve raised an eyebrow up at him for the comment. "We talked earlier." Damon said back down to Eve. Eve almost laughed at the attitude change between his two interactions.

"We're here to talk." Anna replied back. Eve raised an eyebrow. Before she could make a snarky comment about the 'we', Pearl walked out from the shadows by the front door. How dramatic.

"Not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day." Damon snapped back. Eve glanced up at him. It had started out so well though. At least Eve thought it had started off well.

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert." Pearl said calmly, her hands resting in front of her. Eve almost rolled her eyes. Eve runs off for hours to try and make sure Stefan doesn't kill a girl and missed all the drama.

"I'm listening." Damon said walking towards Pearl and Anna, his arm going to his side, but not without catching Eve's hand. Probably to make sure Eve didn't just stand behind him the whole time and gawk. "What is it?" Damon asked as Pearl handed him a leather satchel of some sorts. Damon let go of Eve's hand as he pulled out a pocket watch from the satchel. Eve looked at it with her eyebrow raised.

"Jonathan was passionate about his inventions." Pearl said. "He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element." Damon flipped the watch in his hands, studying it.

"It's a pocket watch." Eve muttered aloud. She still didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't about to let these old vampires leave her in the dust with a pocket watch.

"That's what it turned out to be yes." Pearl sighed. "But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us, its stile pointed at me." Pearl said quietly. She seemed slightly sad by all of this. Eve knew about 1864, but not every little detail. Pearl and Anna seemed like they were the little details. Which, they were when it came to Damon and his Katherine problems.

"So what is this?" Damon asked turning Pearl's attention back towards him.

"I have no idea but now it's yours." Pearl replied.

"What's the catch?" Damon asked, sounding skeptical.

"There is no catch." Pearl said. "My daughter wants to stay here. _I_ want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason." Pearl continued with a sigh. "Consider this an apology." Pearl said lightly, her eyes slightly trailed towards Eve. Eve glanced at Pearl and Anna before she rolled her eyes.

"Give it a few months, maybe I'll forgive ya den." Eve muttered, walking past the two and into the boarding house. She could hear Damon's footsteps behind her. But she was pissed now. They came all this way to apologize with a pocket watch? A _pocket watch_? That was involved in something she knew nothing about? As an apology for not knowing that she was being tortured in their basement because they were out shopping. The more she thought about it, the more angry she became with it all. She had all but forgotten about the whole ordeal. As if she had never been tortured before.

"Evie, wait." Damon said catching up to Eve as she continued walking towards the stairs to go upstairs. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Why are ya sorry?" Eve asked, turning back around to Damon. Damon shrugged lightly only for Eve to let out a slight scoff. "It's not even deir fault really." Eve sighed as she said that. It really wasn't their fault for what happened. But coming and giving an old pocket watch that may be useful as an apology? It seemed half-assed. "Ya have nothin' ta be sorry fer either." Eve said as she took off Damon's jacket from her shoulders. "It's been a long night." Eve muttered as she handed him his jacket back.

"I didn't mean to bring up your past, Evie." Damon said back quickly, lightly grabbing Eve's hand as she began to try and walk towards the stairs.

"It's fine, Day. It's been over 50 years." Eve shrugged it off as she tried to move again only for Damon to keep her where she was. "Day, 28 years and 50 years are a long enough time fer me ta get me act together. Which I have." Eve sassed as she turned back towards Damon, but Damon only stared at her. Eve rolled her eyes as she felt her heart start to clench. "Damon, I'm fine, I'm not a child." Eve snapped suddenly as she pulled her hand away from his.

"I don't think it's childish to have feelings, Evie." Damon sassed back, folding his arms. Eve rolled her eyes back at him.

"Says de person who shuts his off at any sudden emotion." Eve suddenly snapped with a bitter laugh. Silence filled the air as guilt the of her words hit Eve.

"I've never lost Stefan." Damon said aloud breaking the silence. "But if I did, I don't think any amount of time could make that absence hurt any less." Eve stared at the ground for a moment before she walked over to Damon and buried her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry." Eve muttered quietly. Damon didn't say a word as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You should be. I don't turn off my humanity at _every_ emotion. Just the bad ones." Damon sassed making Eve snicker and push away from him, quickly wiping the tears that had fallen.

"I'm de worst friend ya have ever had." Eve grumbled lowly only making Damon chuckle.

"Evie, you're the _only_ friend I've ever had." Damon said as his he lifted Eve's chin up. "And you're not that bad." Damon sassed back down to her. "Looking." Damon continued. Eve let out a snort before she rolled her eyes and gave a fake pout pushing away from his hand. "See, even when you pout, you're cute." Damon snickered as he closed his eyes and pinched Eve's cheeks. Eve rolled her eyes and pushed his hands away from her. "So, do you need help out of that dress or…?" Damon asked playfully making Eve fully push herself away from his embrace.

"I got it on meself, so I can take it off meself." Eve sassed back, poking his nose before turning her back around to go up the stairs.

"Hate to see you leave, Evie." Damon muttered aloud as Eve started walking up the stairs. Eve couldn't help but laugh as she ran her hands down the back of her body with a little wiggle before she glanced behind her as she got near the top of the stairs to see Damon's face. Eve almost let out a scoff as she didn't see him anywhere. "Are you playing dirty right now?" Damon asked at the top of the stairs. Eve nearly fell backwards from the shock, but Damon quickly grabbed her and pulled her to the top of the stairs.

"Damon, I could have died!" Eve snapped, lightly punching Damon in the arm. "Ya can't just flitter up behind me." Eve scolded as Damon let out a scoff.

"You can't just walk up the stairs like that." Damon scolded back making Eve snicker as she started walking towards her room. "It's cheating." Damon said lowly. Eve could only roll her eyes before her back was against the hallways walls with Damon trapping her.

"And dis isn't?" Eve asked back, taking in a slight breath as to try and calm her frantic heart.

"And why would this be considered cheating?" Damon asked with a smirk slipping onto his lips. Eve rolled her eyes, despite the red that was slipping across her cheeks, and put her hands up against his chest to keep him slightly away.

"It's late, a lot has happened today, I'm moody." Eve listed off reasons as to why what he was doing was cheating, slightly annoyed that her heart was still beating in her ears.

"Consider this something to help get you out of your head then." Damon smirked playfully before he quickly nuzzled into Eve making her slightly flinch away him his breath tickling her neck. "And payback from earlier with the tie." Damon purred lowly into Eve's ear making her subconsciously grab hold of his shirt.

"Ya know, we can't even see each other's face, so what's de point?" Eve asked annoyed by how breathy she sounded. Eve almost snapped his neck at the sound and feel of him chuckle against her neck.

"Just a silly hope that maybe you'll lose control before me." Damon muttered back making Eve slightly shiver. Damon pulled back. "And because I lost." Damon grumbled as he breathed in, trying to make the veins from his face disappear. Eve let out a snicker as she quickly pulled her hands from his shirt. "I wouldn't laugh so soon. Your eyes are a lot darker than mine feel." Damon sassed.

"I could make yers a lot darker, if ya'd like." Eve smirked back up at him as she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her as she had done earlier that day. "I could even make yer face all veiny too." Eve smirked back almost laughing as veins started crawling down from Damon's eyes. The smirk died instantly as Damon's hand wrapped around the back of her waist and the other cupped her face. Her head was against the wall as Damon was dangerously close. Eve could feel his breath against hers but all she could see was his eyes lighten from dark red to his normal light blue. The two jumped suddenly at the sound of the front door being slammed. Damon eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as he whipped around to the railing of the stairs. Eve couldn't help but begin to giggle out of embarrassment.

"Hey Stef, how ya doin'?" Damon asked, trying to sound concerned but it came off more annoyed than anything. No response was a good enough answer for the both of them as Stefan came storming up the stairs. Eve watched as Stefan stormed by the two without a single word. Eve tried to say something, but ended up keeping her mouth shut as the nights events replayed in her mind. Eve walked over to Damon as he continued to stare down the hallway to where Stefan's room was.

"I dink we can call it a draw." Eve sassed lightly, slightly nudging Damon, turning his attention back down towards her. "It's been a long, very no good bad day." Eve mocked his earlier words.

"No good, very bad day." Damon corrected her with a slight roll of his eyes. Eve quietly mocked him before Damon gave back an offended look, making Eve laugh. "If my queen _has_ to go to bed..." Damon sassed back at her, slightly ruffling her hair.

"Careful, me hair might eat yer hand." Eve warned. "It's been cooped up all day, I can't control it." Eve sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Now, if ya will excuse me, I'm goin' ta go take dis dress off and put on me pajamas." Eve said turning to walk towards her room. "Take care of yer brother." Eve sassed, slightly turning around while walking to talk to Damon. Damon rolled his eyes back at her. "Ya said it yerself, ya would miss him if he wasn't around, and I'm countin' not bein' himself as him bein' gone." Eve sassed making Damon swat his hand at her before she walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Damon let out a low sigh as Eve finally got into her room. His hands ran through his hair. _Fuck_. Fuck Stefan. Fuck how tonight went. Fuck how stunning Eve looked tonight. And how she made him feel for others. And how she made him feel about her. Fuck Eve in general. Damon almost laughed. _If only._

Damon began walking back down the stairs to get a drink. If he was going to deal with Stefan, he needed something to be able to deal with the angst of it all. Before he could even get to the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened.

"Damon?" Elena's voice asked quietly as she poked her head into the house. Elena nearly jumped out of her skin when he flittered in front of her. Damon couldn't help but chuckle as Elena smacked him in the chest. "Is Stefan home?"

"Visiting hours are over." Damon sassed as Elena walked into the house with Damon closing the door behind her. She had her mind set on seeing him, and she was too stubborn the be persuaded otherwise.

"I want to see him." Elena said, folding her arms with a very stern look on her face. It was almost laughable.

"Elena, he's not in a good place right now." Damon argued, but Elena shook her head and pulled something out from the back of her pants. Damon's eyebrows furrowed as he saw the familiar vervain dart come into view. "Where did you get that?" Damon asked as his arms crossed.

"Alaric. Listen, I have an idea." Elena said putting the dart back she had hidden it and pulled her shirt over it. "But I need to know you're going to help me with it." Elena said seriously. Damon stared at her for a second. He was far too tired to argue with whatever plan she had. Damon let out a sigh.

"What do you need?" Damon asked. Elena let out a silent sigh of relief. The gesture almost made Damon take it back.

"You have that cell in the basement, right?" Elena asked. "I think we should put him down there. Let him, I don't know...detox?" Elena questioned as she blurted out the plan. "I know it seems dumb, but-"

"And you're going to stab him with that?" Damon asked, interrupting her and nodding towards where she had hidden the vervain dart. Elena nodded. Damon stared for a second before letting out a sigh. "Alright. But if anything goes wrong…" Damon trailed off and Elena nodded.

"I know. I just want Stefan back." Elena said softly. Damon stared as Elena's head fell. Damon sighed, bringing Elena's attention back up to him as he began walking towards the stairs to the second floor. Damon paused, turning around and nodding for Elena to follow him, which she quickly did.

"Me too." Damon muttered quietly. Elena didn't hear it. Good. She didn't need to know that Damon liked his baby brother.

* * *

 _Eve yawned aloud as she finally sat up from her sleep. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in her room. Eve froze as she looked around the unfamiliar location. All she knew was that she was definitely in a woods of some sorts. And wearing historical clothing. What was going on? Eve tried to get up, but something underneath her dress paused her efforts. Eve lifted up her dress to see a giant hooped petticoat. Eve let out a puff of air as she threw the heavy fabric back over the petticoat before she tried to roll over to her stomach and get up. Eve tried once more to get up, but this petticoat was not one that was going to bend easily. Eve let out a groan as she crawled over to a tree. If anyone was behind her they would have a nice view up her dress with the petticoat's help. Even with the light breeze that was blowing up her dress and hitting some type of long undergarment, the actual dress didn't move with the wind. With help from the tree, Eve pulled herself up._  
 _Christ, how many layers did she even have on to make it near impossible to move?_

 _"Alright Eve, let's figure out what's goin' on." Eve muttered aloud to herself as she looked around, subconsciously straightening out the dress. Woods, woods, woods, mansion, road from mansion, woods. Mansion sounded better than woods. Plus, people would surely be there. Hopefully. Eve began walking towards the mansion. Her shoes kept sticking in the soft dirt._

 _Eve raised her eyebrows as she raised the dress and looked at her feet. Ivory heels with little light blue designs near the toe. They were almost as uncomfortable as the ones she had to wear when she was a young teenager. Strange, that she was thinking about when she was a teenager. Being as old as she was, it had been over a literal century._

 _As Eve walked towards the mansion, the large dress kept catching on things on the ground. The dress was all a light blue with a section in the middle being the same ivory color as her shoes. Around the ivory were ruffles and near the top, in the center was a rose design. Along with the sleeves that hung off her shoulders slightly, the ivory that ran down the middle section of the dress seemed to be lace. Which explained why it was getting caught in every little twig and sharp piece of grass._

 _This had to be some kind of weird lucid dream. Or a prank. Or compulsion. Why in the world would Eve be wandering around a strange place in a large and heavy historical dress otherwise. If it was a dream, Eve had to lay off on the caffeine. If it was a prank, she would give credit, and then kill whoever did this. But if it was compulsion...She didn't really know what to do. Stefan was the only person that could compel her to do anything. And he only compelled her when he was extremely pissed and bloodthirsty. Why would he want her to wander around the woods in an old dress anyway? Everything about the situation made her more and more annoyed and confused._

 _As Eve got closer to the clearing of the woods, she noticed that she would have to go down a hill to get to the mansion. She was barely able to walk on the relatively flat terrain of the woods as it was in the heels she was in. Maybe she could flitter. Eve paused as she looked down at her hands. On her right ring finger was her lapis lazuli ring. Flittering it was. As she tried to flitter, all she ended up doing was running and nearly tripping of the massive amounts of fabric from her dress._

 _"Not a vampire. Great." Eve muttered to herself. "Den dis is just a dream." Eve said aloud as she tried to pinch herself. Eve tried closing her eyes, but when she opened them, she was still near the top of the hill staring at a mansion. Eve leaned up against a tree near the edge of the woods. "Stay calm." Eve breathed out. "Don't panic, panickin' is no good. Let's just get ta de damn mansion." Eve said aloud to motivate herself. Eve began walking once more towards the mansion. The bottom of her dress caught on the tree she had been leaning against. Eve rolled her eyes as she turned around and pulled the bottom of the dress, ripping it and tumbling backwards in the process. "FOCK."_

 _"Evie, are you okay?"_

 _"Evie?"_

 _"Eve."_

 _ **Evelyn!**_ Eve's eyes opened to see Damon shaking her. "Hey, you okay?" Damon asked as Eve looked around. She was in her room, on the floor, beside her bed. "Evelyn." Damon said making Eve's attention turn back towards Damon. Eve shook her head.

"I-I'm fine, Damon." Eve muttered back. "I just...had a bad dream." Eve blinked before shrugging it off. "Bit too vivid fer me likin'." Eve sighed as she ran her fingers through her unruly hair.

"I bet." Damon let out a laugh, his face still slightly scrunched in a concerned fashion. "You were talking in your sleep...and then yelling." Damon said as he stood up and held his hand down to help Eve up. Eve grabbed onto his hand and snickered as he helped her up.

 _"How long were ya just watchin' me den?" Eve snickered as she blinked and looked back up to Damon. Eve gasped as she looked at him and pulled her hand from his, nearly tripping backwards again. Damon froze with a concerned look on his face. But it wasn't Damon. But it was. Only this wasn't the Damon she had just been talking to. This was a different Damon._

 _"I do apologize, miss, I did not mean to frighten you." Damon apologized. He was wearing a Confederate soldier uniform. He quickly took off his hat and slightly bowed. Eve blinked. Her mouth was open but she couldn't get any words out. "I saw you fall down that hill over there. I just wished to make sure you were not harmed." Damon said gently, his eyes showing worry and guilt._

 _"Why-what are ya so worried about?" Eve stuttered out as she continued to stare at him. Out of all the things to ask...Damon blinked and slightly rung his hat in his hands._

 _"I-I saw you fall down the hill from my home's second floor. I-I did not get to you as quickly as I would have liked." Damon muttered out, his eyes falling to the ground. "You must have been knocked out for a good ten minutes before I got to you." Damon sighed. Eve felt her heart clench in her chest at how sorry he sounded._

 _"Well, I'm fine now, so ya don't have ta worry." Eve chirped back to try and cheer him up. Damon gave back a sympathetic smile._

 _"I do not mean to sound too pushy, but would you mind accompanying me back to the estate?" Damon asked slightly hesitant. "We have a doctor there today, and I would just like to make sure that you are truly okay." Damon continued. Eve stared at this Damon. She didn't know what was going on, but even in this strange dream, she didn't want to see him look so down and worried._

 _"If dat would calm ya down." Eve shrugged back. Damon couldn't help the sigh of relief as he put his hat back on and held his arm out. "Ya know, I could be a dangerous person." Eve said aloud as she looped her arm through his casually. She was surprised when she felt him shrug instead of tense at the comment._

 _"I was in the army." Damon replied casually as the two started walking. Eve couldn't help but snicker and roll her eyes. Wait, there were more pressing matters at hand. Like where the fuck she was._

 _"May I ask ya somethin' strange?" Eve asked as her mind got back on track._

 _"Of course." Damon replied casually. As if he found a lot of random people near his...home. And all of them asked strange questions. Was this a normal Tuesday for this Damon?  
_

 _"Where am I?" Eve asked as the two continued to walk towards the mansion, or estate, as this Damon had put it. Eve's heels stuck in the dirt as the walked. Damon raised an eyebrow back at her._

 _"You are in Mystic Falls." Damon replied. "I know you said it would be a strange question, and you said that you were fine, but...are you sure you are okay?"_

 _"I'm actually probably not okay." Eve flinched as something poked her heel._

"Yeah, I would say not, Evie." Eve's eyes snapped open again to see the present day Damon.

"Damon, what de fock is happenin'?" Eve asked quickly, pulling her arm from his that he was trying to hold. She needed to figure out what was going on before whatever it was that was happening, happened again.

"I don't know. I helped you up and you just started walking. So I kind of just hooked your arm with mine so you didn't hurt yourself." Damon shrugged. "You started talking too. I tried to talk back, but it was like you were having your own conversation with someone." Damon continued. Eve nodded back.

"I-I don't know what's goin' on." Eve grumbled as she looked down at her bare feet. "It-it's like I'm dreamin' but of de past." Eve said as she leaned against Damon to see the bottom of her foot. "And yer dere, but it's not ya. It's like a past ya." Eve said as she saw a rock poking out of her bare heel. "Like human ya, I guess. And I don't know why I'm havin' dese episodes but I'm not too fond of it." Eve muttered as she pulled the rock from her foot. _"It has ta be sometime in de 1800s." Eve said as she looked back up at Damon. Her heart sank._

 _"1864." Past Damon replied back as Eve gently pushed herself off of him and placed her foot back on the ground. 1864? That was the year Katherine showed up. And in the beginning of that year, Damon was in the war. But the Confederate army never came to Mystic Falls for anything. So he must have either just come back or he had deserted. Either way, Eve knew that Katherine was around in this time. "See, this is why I wish to have you checked out. Asking about where you are and the year is not normal." Damon breaking Eve of her trail of thoughts._

 _"I suppose yer right." Eve muttered back as she looped her arm with Damon's and made the two start walking again._

 _"My name is Damon. Damon Salvatore." Damon introduced himself. "I should have done so earlier, which I do apologize for." Eve almost laughed as she remembered the first time she had really met Damon. He was drunk and snarky. This Damon was very laid back and gentlemanly. It was strange to think Damon as a genuinely kind person without any sass._

 _"Eve Branigan." Eve introduced herself. Damon reached his free hand over to her. Eve couldn't help but laugh at the gesture as she did the same. Eve shook his hand as he tried to kiss the back of her hand, but failed at the awkward positions of it all. "I dink a nice handshake is good enough, Mr. Salvatore." Eve sassed as a light blush spread across Damon's cheeks._

 _"I suppose you are right; I apologize."_

 _"Dat seems ta be all ya do." Eve sassed back, looking back over at Damon. If she was going to keep having these weird episodes, of a time she wasn't even close to being born in, she was going to mess around a little. Nothing seemed to happen when she was back in the present day with Damon, meaning, it wasn't real. Or she wasn't important enough to change anything if it was._

 _"I'm a gentleman and if I feel that I have offended, I am going to apologize." Damon sassed back, once more pulling Eve out of her own head. Eve gave a mocked offended look back at him. To her dismay, he looked sorry. "I am-"_

 _"If ya say yer sorry one more time, I'm goin' ta have ta hit ya." Eve warned, rolling her eyes. It was strange to have Damon apologize so much. In the present, getting him to say sorry to someone was like pulling teeth, but in the past, all she had to do was look at him wrong and he would apologize. In the present, he did apologize more willingly to her, but only when she was truly upset. Not just for looking upset. It was almost sad. Like he felt he needed to say it._

 _"My apologizes." Damon said. Eve went to glare back at him but saw a faint smirk on his lips. Eve couldn't help the smile that slipped onto her own lips. As the two finally reached the back of the estate, Eve caught sight of two people running through a little maze of bushes. Eve's eyebrow raised at the familiar looking figures as the got closer._

 _"Damon?" The man asked aloud. Eve saw him now._

 _"Stefan?" Eve said aloud, staring at this time period Stefan, before a tugging of her arm brought her attention back towards Damon._

"Okay, that's enough." Present Damon said. Eve whipped around to where Stefan had been. They were in the basement right next to the cell. Stefan was in the cell, staring back at her through the bars from the bed. "Come on Evie." Damon tried again to pull her away from the door. Eve began following Damon hesitantly before Stefan spoke and stopped both of them.

"You were there." Stefan said in a slightly confused voice. Eve turned back around. "Why were you there?" Stefan asked, sounding strangely annoyed. Eve almost scoffed. As if she was jumping into these episodes on purpose.

"Ya saw me?" Eve questioned back. "Are ya havin' some weird flashbacks?" Eve asked, putting her full attention back to Stefan. Stefan's stare was blank.

Eve turned back to Damon. Past Damon was standing there, with a slightly confused look. Eve almost screamed out of frustration.

 _"They extended your leave then, brother?" Past Stefan asked as Eve's attention caught a woman with dark brown hair that stood close to Stefan. Katherine. She was watching the three interact. Damon's brows were furrowed at Stefan's comment._

 _"I...I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon stuttered but quickly recovered as he and Stefan walked towards each other and hugged._

 _"Wait, no, dis isn't right." Eve muttered aloud, turning everyone's attention towards her. Eve stared back at Stefan, who had a very confused look on his face. "Stefan, wake up." Eve snapped suddenly walking over to the two brothers._

"Eve, stop, he has to get this human blood out of his system." Present Damon snapped, seemingly pulling Eve out of the strange flashback.

"Wait, just let me talk ta him." Eve quickly snapped back at Damon before she turned back to look at Stefan through the cell bars. "Stefan, please, ya have ta talk ta me. Why am I in yer...flashbacks?" Eve asked. "Stefan, focus, please." Eve snapped as she saw Stefan's head slightly drop.

"If they were flashbacks, you wouldn't be in them." Stefan snapped as he stared at his hands. "I don't know why you're there. It's not like I can change anything anyway." Stefan hissed lowly, more to himself, it seemed like.

"Well knock it off." Eve snapped back. "So far I've fallen down a hill and have no vampire abilities and met human Damon." Eve grumbled as she recalled the flashbacks...or whatever the hell they were.

"You say that as if it was a bad thing." Damon muttered behind her. Eve turned back around so Damon could see her roll her eyes at him. "What's so wrong with human me?" Damon asked, mocking offense.

"Oh nothin', I'm sorry." Eve apologized making Damon raise an eyebrow back her. "Dat's been most of our conversation so far. Ya apologizin'' ta me." Eve sassed back. "Ya know dis isn't where I wanted de conversation ta go." Eve sighed, turning back towards Stefan. _"I just want ta know what's goin' on." Eve muttered glancing back towards Damon._

 _"That is something the doctor can tell you, not me." Past Damon said with a concerned look on his face. Eve nodded back, feeling defeated by the whole ordeal. It had something to do with Stefan and that was all she knew. It was annoying. Stefan was pouting in the real world and there wasn't much she could do to stop him.  
_

 _"Alright, take me ta yer doctor." Eve sighed out as Damon looped her arm with his and gave her a reassuring pat. It was endearing. Eve glanced back over to Stefan and...Katherine. Eve froze slightly, even with Damon moving towards the estate. But she was staring at Katherine. Eve had seen pictures of Katherine. And Elena and her were definitely doppelgangers. There was no difference in appearances. But this was Katherine. And if Eve really didn't matter in these flashbacks that weren't technically flashbacks, it wouldn't matter if she beat the shit out of this Katherine. Eve quickly pulled herself away from Damon's arm and started storming over to the woman. "But first, I'm goin' ta beat de shit out of-"_

"Eve, no!" Eve was quickly pulled back. Eve blinked and saw Elena in front of her. Back in the basement. Damon was holding her back. Eve's heart sank as she saw Elena slightly cower away from her. "There's a difference between Katherine and Elena. I know they look the same, but trust me, there is." Damon joked lightly, only confusing Elena and making Eve roll her eyes.

"I was so close ta punchin' her. It was about ta turn dese flashbacks inta a dream." Eve groaned. Elena continued to stare at the two. "Stefan's havin' flashbacks-"

"They aren't flashbacks if you're in them." Stefan muttered from in his cell. Eve rolled her eyes at his comment.

"And fer whatever reason, I'm in dese not flashbacks." Eve explained back to Elena. Elena stared. "I get it, it's confusin', trust me." Eve puffed out as her attention turned back to the cell door. Stefan was laying on the bed now, with his back turned. Was he pouting?

"Stefan, I know it was kind of a dick move of us to lock you up and all, but come on, there has to be some reason Eve's involved." Damon reasoned as he walked over to the cell door. Stefan remained silent. He was definitely pouting. There had to some reason she was being thrown back into the past...Maybe there was some kind of connection...Eve stared for a second before she quickly grabbed Damon's hand, turning his attention back towards her.

"I have a dought. Come with me." Eve said, as she kept his hand in hers as she started pulling him towards the stairs out of the basement.

"You kids be good." Damon sassed back to Elena and Stefan as he was dragged out of the basement. "So what's up?" Damon asked as the two walked up the stairs.

"Not here." Eve muttered as she continued to drag Damon behind her as the two walked through the boarding house and eventually to the front door. "Do ya have yer car keys?" Eve asked, finally turning around to him.

"Yeah, I was planning to go out, get some animal blood for Stefan. What's going on?" Damon asked as Eve ignored his question as she began pulling him behind her once more out the front door. "I'm silently taking bets with myself on how long you're going to drag me around before you realize you're still in your pj's." Damon muttered aloud. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm fully dressed whenever Stefan has dose flashbacks, which is why I'm pulling you." Eve muttered, ignoring the cool February air on her bare legs, arms and feet as she pulled Damon to his car. Damon pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car. Eve slightly nudged Damon to get into the driver's side as she quickly opened the passenger's side and hopped in, buckling herself in and child-locking herself. She really hadn't realized she was still in her pajamas until Damon had said something. Lucky for her, it was before the cold really seeped in. Her goosebumped arms crossed over her chest as Damon got into the driver's side.

"You gonna tell me what's going on now?" Damon asked, turning his body to better face her, but Eve shook her head.

"I need ya ta drive until ya can't hear Elena and Stefan." Eve instructed. Damon raised an eyebrow back at her before Eve rolled her eyes and nodded for him to start the car. "Just do it. I'll tell ya when ya can't hear dem, okay?" Eve grumbled as she felt herself shiver. Damon couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he turned the car on. Eve quickly turned the heater on as Damon started driving. Damon was silent as he drove while Eve leaned near one of the air vents as it slowly started producing actual heat instead of cool air. Damon drove over the Wickery Bridge and into the outskirts of town before he pulled his car to the side of the road.

"It's quiet now. I can't even hear their breathing, and they were talking." Damon stated as he once again turned his body towards Eve. "Now, what's going on? Why did you make me drive you so far away?" Damon asked. Eve let out a sigh.

"I dink it's because I'm sired ta him." Eve said aloud. As she looked over to Damon, his eyebrows were up as if he expected her to tell him more. "Ya said yer detoxin' him, right? Maybe he's havin' dese flashbacks because of it." Eve shrugged. "It's not like I ever hung out with him when he was goin' drough however Lexi got him off de human stuff. Maybe dis is normal." Eve muttered. "I didn't want him ta hear me talk about de sire ding. And I didn't want ta go inta de 1800s while drivin' a car." Eve said as she explained herself.

"I don't think this is normal though, Evie." Damon replied. "I mean...it could be, but I've never heard of something like this."

"Aye, but how many vampires are dere like Stefan out in de world? How many have a literal nickname of 'De Ripper'?" Eve questioned. "I just...it's...I don't like it. I don't like wantin' ta tell ya what's goin' on, only to turn around and see dat it's ya but not ya." Eve sputtered out, once again becoming annoyed by the whole situation...and how powerless she felt.

"Are you saying that human me isn't your type?" Damon scoffed playfully. Eve couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile at him. "Come on. He's the perfect gentleman." Damon persuaded.

"Perfect gentleman, huh?" Eve back with her eyebrow raised. "I would dink dat a perfect gentleman wouldn't chase after de same girl his brother was eyein'." Eve joked. Eve flinched when she noticed him tense up. "Ya are far too proper fer de likes of me." Eve continued, trying to get off the subject of Katherine.

"You know, if you really had been around when I was human, I bet you could have gotten me away from her." Damon said casually. Eve glanced over at him. "I mean, all I really wanted was approval." Damon shrugged. "I think our past selves would have liked each other."

"I dink in any time, our past selves would be friends." Eve agreed. Damon smirked and shook his head slightly.

"Yeah, just...friends." Damon chuckled with a slight pause. Now Eve tensed. She wasn't any good at subtlety. If something needed to be said, why not say it outright? She would. Mostly, because it took her time to figure out the hidden meaning of words. And she hated having to think about words that could have easily just been said instead of having to deal with riddles. She hated being in the dark, even for a moment.

"I dink yer 1864 self would only be me friend." Eve laughed. "He has dis sad look on his face." Eve sassed. "Less apologizin', more obnoxious snark."

"My snark is not obnoxious!" Damon defended with an playful offensive look on his face. "It is right in between petty and hurtful at most, but obnoxious?" Damon continued, looking more offended by the second.

"Whatever ya say." Eve snickered and shook her head.

"I don't want to jinx anything, but you haven't...been in a flashback for a while." Damon said aloud. Eve glanced over at him. "Maybe Stefan has a range? Where he's alone in the flashbacks without you." Damon shrugged. Eve let out a grumble.

"Does dis mean I have ta be out of de house until he's clean?" Eve asked with a whine in her voice. Damon shrugged as he turned his car around to head back to the house.

"I would think so, but like you said, how many vampires in the world are like Stefan." Damon said. Eve let out a sigh. "Why not we just take a vacation?" Damon asked. Eve raised an eyebrow over at him. "We could go to New York or something."

"And leave Elena ta watch a blood dirsty vampire dat she's in love with and would do anythin' fer?" Eve sassed back. Damon paused before nodding.

"Good point." Damon muttered aloud. "Okay, then why not take Caroline to New York?" Damon suggested.

"I dought ya were jealous of Caroline and me friendship as it is." Eve snickered back.

"Oh, I am, but I also don't want you going anywhere alone." Damon shrugged. Eve rolled her eyes.

"And why's dat?" Eve sassed back.

"At least if you had Caroline with you, you would have to come back here." Damon said casually. "You have a tendency to run off if anything gets serious." Eve glanced over at Damon.

"I want ta see dis one drough dough." Eve sassed back making Damon shake his head. " _Bein' sired is a whole new adventure." Eve muttered, turning back towards Damon only to see that she was sitting by past Damon. So there_ was _a range for these flashbacks. And it must have been within earshot. At least, vampire earshot. Eve and Damon weren't outside anymore. Damon was in a nice suit with a white shirt and bow tie. Eve was still in the same dress she had been wearing. Stefan must have not thought out multiple dresses for Eve to wear._

 _"I did not know you owned any animals, Miss Branigan." Damon replied back casually. Animals? He must not know about vampires yet. Which meant he didn't know about siring. And siring was about animals.  
_

 _"Of course. Not me specifically, because of de whole, ya know, bein' a woman." Eve said aloud making Damon tense up. Eve almost laughed as she looked around. It looked like a party was being thrown. Or a ball. Or whatever they called it back in 1864. "Anyway, ya look very nice." Eve smiled back to Damon who's face began to turn red._

 _"I-oh, you look lovely tonight as well. I-I should have said so earlier." Damon sputtered out. Eve couldn't help but snicker at this stuttering human Damon. Her Damon would take that compliment and run with it the entire night. Was this how her Damon saw her? A bumbling mess with a blush? Eve couldn't help but look back over at this human Damon. A sad look was on his face as he looked across the room. Eve looked to where he was looking to see Stefan and Katherine dancing...the Miss Mystic dance. It must have just been the Founders Dance back then...or back now._

 _"She's not dat interestin'." Eve said aloud as she looked back towards Damon._

 _"You do not even know her." Damon grumbled back bitterly. Eve rolled her eyes as she looked back over to the two dancing. If he didn't know about vampires, he didn't know her either._

 _"Aye, and ya do?" Eve sassed back. "Why go after someone if dey don't go after ya too?" Eve asked, looking back over to Damon. "What's de point of fightin' over a girl who isn't fightin' back?" Eve questioned. Damon looked down at the comment. Eve let out a sigh. "Alright loverboy, get yer dancin' shoes on. I'm not goin' ta sit around and let ya mope." Eve said patting his leg before grabbing his hand and standing up._

"Easy there Shakespeare, you're going to choke yourself out." Present Damon said as Eve let out a slight gag as she pushed herself against the child-locked seatbelt. "Did you just try and convince human me that Katherine sucked?" Damon asked as Eve sat back in her seat before she nodded. "Did it work?" Eve raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Ya know human ya more dan I do, what do ya dink?" Eve sassed back as Damon drove into the driveway.

"If you wore what you are now, I'm sure he would be over Katherine rather easily." Damon smirking, making Eve quickly wrap her arms around her chest once more and glare back at him.

"I doubt it, ya were a gentleman." Eve sassed back, despite the burning in her ears. Damon shrugged as he parked the car, the smirk still on his face.

"Maybe in public." Damon winked making Eve roll her eyes and unbuckle her seatbelt. "Go plan your mini-vacation. I still need to get Stefan food." Damon said, as he began shooing her from the car. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Why not just go out and hunt for it?" Eve asked as she opened her door. Damon rolled his eyes.

"You know I can't hunt anything." Damon muttered.

"Hippie."

"As if you even remember the 60's, you murderer." Damon sassed back. Eve let out a playful scoff. "Okay, get inside before you freeze to death because you were wandering around outside because of some flashback." Damon said, once more, shooing her away. Eve rolled her eyes as she closed the door and flittered inside the boarding house.

 _"Having fun with Damon?" Eve heard behind her as she closed the door to the house before turning around to see Elena-er, Katherine, from what the period clothes were telling her. But that meant it was Elena. And she had to be nice. "Well don't. He's mine." Katherine snapped._

 _"Aye, so is Stefan." Eve sassed back making Katherine glare. Eve rolled her eyes as she walked around her. The party was still going on, from what Eve could tell, as there were still a lot of people around. But now neither of the brothers were around. It would be fun to see human Stefan. But that would mean getting close to the present Stefan and opening up the cell and letting a blood thirsty vampire out. Eve turned back around to Katherine as she looked as if she was going to kill Eve in front of everyone. "Elena, can ya do me a favor?" Eve asked Katherine, who only glared with a confused look on her face. "Could ya slap me?" Eve asked. Katherine continued to stare for a second before she came over and slapped Eve._

"I'm so sorry!" Eve blinked as she looked back at Elena. "I-you told me to." Elena stuttered out, but Eve simply shook her head.

"And I dank ya fer it." Eve smiled. "Dis time at least, not last night dough." Eve continued to smile at Elena, but the tone was anything but friendly. Elena froze at the comment as her head dropped. Eve rolled her eyes. "Are ya goin' back down ta see Stefan?" Eve asked which Elena nodded to. "Good. If ya see me in a daze and goin' ta open the cell door, I'm givin' ya permission ta hit me." Eve said casually as she started making her way towards the stairs to go upstairs. She had to be quick about this whole mini-vacation. Eve didn't want to accidentally call Caroline during one of Stefan's flashbacks. As Eve got to her room, she quickly went over to her phone and text Caroline.

Eve: _What are your feelings on a spontaneous trip to NYC?_

Caroline: _UM TOTZ IN?! Hw lng we tlking?_

Eve: _A week? No idea. Remember, it's spontaneous._

Caroline: _OMG I am SO DOWN. When?_

Eve: _Today?_

Caroline: ? _? Wut happned?_

Eve: _Nothing, just kind of guilty about the whole Miss Mystic thing._

Caroline: _As if bitch. Giv me sum time 2 pak. Mom busy w/police stuff. Pic me up like 1. xo  
_

Eve felt slightly guilty as she remember that Caroline wasn't actually a grown adult and still lived with her mom. Eve would have to make it up to Liz. Then again, Liz hadn't seen Caroline get her sash either. That would be a good starter if when she came and picked up Caroline and Liz got upset. Until then, Eve was going to pack and deal with more of Stefan's flashbacks.

* * *

Eve let out an annoyed sigh. She had figured out how to get out of Stefan's flashbacks. All she had to do was lock herself in her bathroom and bedroom...multiple times. The first few times, she had just opened her bedroom door to get out, so she put herself in the bathroom. She opened both doors then. Then she locked her bedroom door and stayed in the bathroom. The bedroom door being locked woke her up a few times, but then she figured out how to unlock the door in her flashback state. Then the bathroom door was locked. Now she was on her sixth time of locking both her bathroom and bedroom doors. She was sitting in her tub. At the very least, she had been able to get dressed without going through any flashbacks. Eve almost laughed at the idea of walking around the boarding house in only her bra and undies and talking to herself.

It was going to take around 6 hours to get to New York, so Eve was comfy in a grey sweatshirt with a white daisy in the middle, skinny jeans and white heeled boots. The boots weren't much for comfort, but she was going to be driving, not walking. And with driving in mind, Eve's hair was braided into a bun so it was out of her face. And, as Caroline would call it, 'basic' makeup. The make up was so Caroline wouldn't ask if she was sick. Eve only had 30 more minutes before she was going pick up Caroline and those minutes were dragging on.

"Eve." Eve's ears perked up at the whisper of her name. "Eve, come here." The voice said and Eve was moving without her own will. Shit. Eve tried to pull her hands away from the locks of her door, but everything was in autopilot. Autocompell. Eve would have hit herself if she wasn't being forced to go down to the basement by her own shitty joke.

"Oh, hi Stefan, fancy meetin' ya here." Eve chirped as she made it to the basement and walked over to Stefan's cell. "How are ya?" Eve asked as she stood in front of the cell's door. Stefan was sitting on the bed without his suit jacket on.

"I'm having these shitty flashbacks and hunger pangs, how do you think I'm doing?" Stefan snapped back.

"Damon should be back soon with somethin' ta eat. No need ta bite me head off about it." Eve scolded back. Stefan flittered over to the cell's door making Eve flinch and almost trip back.

"It's going to be some animal." Stefan snapped loudly, glaring through the bars. "Why not just give me a little human blood? Why the full cut off?" Stefan growled aloud. He was bargaining.

"I'm not in charge of dis stuff Stef. I was asleep by de time I heard any kind of commotion." Eve defended herself. "Dis is good fer ya Stef, look at how yer actin' right now." Eve said gently.

"I'm acting like this because I'm hungry." Stefan growled lowly. "Eve, just get me some blood from the-"

"Stefan, no." Eve screamed as she cut Stefan off before he could officially compel her. Even with the raise in her voice, Stefan didn't seem phased. "Ya know what yer like on human blood. A fockin' addict. So just let dis detox ding happen." Eve snapped at him suddenly. Her arms crossed as Stefan glared at her, letting out an annoyed groan.

"You know this would be a lot easier with Lexi here." Stefan muttered lowly. Eve's shoulders slumped.

"I know, Stef, and I'm sorry dat-"

"No, you're not sorry." Stefan snapped quickly. "You don't get it. Damon is still alive. Imagine not having him around." Eve couldn't help but sigh. Not so much from being annoyed but more so from lack of words.

"Ya forget I had a brother." Eve said gently. Stefan shook his head. "Listen, Stef, I know dis may come as a surprise, but I didn't have many friends growing up." Eve sighed as she walked closer to the cell door, leaning against it. "I know brother and best friend aren't de same, but I dink dey have a similar place in de heart. And if dey're gone, it's just...empty." Eve trailed off. Eve turned to look back into the cell when she heard Stefan begin chuckling.

"It always has to come back to you, doesn't it?" Stefan asked bitterly. Eve took in a slight breath.

"Dat's-No, I didn't mean ta-"

"No, that's fine. Why not talk about all of your family while you're at it, we have a similar past, you know." Stefan snapped suddenly, beginning to pace around in his cell. "You know, we both kind of have similar pasts. We both turned by feeding on our fathers." Stefan hissed. "Both our parents were shitty. At least dad wise. Never really got to know my mom." Stefan continued.

"Stefan, I didn't mean ta make it about me. I just wanted ta-"

"No, no, no, no, no, we haven't even gotten to the part where your whole family and boyfriend is killed!" Stefan continued as his pacing became more rapid.

"Stefan, I'm sorry, I-"

"April Fools, right? Did you ever really make sure they were dead and it wasn't really a joke? I mean, it all seems so-"

"Stefan, dat's enough." Eve suddenly snapped making Stefan turn towards the cell door. "I didn't mean ta make it about me. Killin' Lexi was a shitty ding fer Damon ta do, but dat does **not** give ya de right ta bring up me family."

"Hey, you brought them up first." Stefan laughed bitterly. Eve stared for a second before she turned around to leave. "Oh come on, it was just a joke." Stefan sassed as Eve began walking up the stairs. "Would it help if I was covered in blood? Too bad you don't have any more family to kill. It would be a good early April Fools." Stefan continued. Eve began to flitter over to the cell, only to be quickly grabbed and pulled back.

"I'm goin' ta snap his neck, dat's it." Eve snapped without looking at who had grabbed her, glaring at Stefan through the bars of his cell.

"I know you were, that's why I stopped you." Damon muttered as he continued to hold onto Eve. "Come on, let's go upstairs, Evie." Damon said gently as he picked Eve up from the ground and turned her around and nudging her up the stairs. Eve sent one last glare to Stefan before she forced herself to go up the stairs while Damon stayed behind. "Stefan, you're a dick." Eve heard Damon mutter.

"Sorry, was I too mean to your girlfriend?" Stefan asked. Eve heard as light thump. "What is this?" Stefan asked.

"It's for you to drink." Damon sassed. "Drink it and get in a better mood." Damon muttered.

"It's been over, what, five decades since they died?" Stefan asked, making Eve tense up once more.

"I don't think that kind of hurt goes away, Stef." Damon muttered. "Just because you're detoxing, doesn't mean you have the right to be an ass. That was her family."

"I considered Lexi mine. And that's been less than a year." Stefan snapped.

"I doubt Eve even brought her up." Damon muttered again.

"Why are you always defending her." Stefan hissed.

"Because she's not here to do it herself." Damon snapped. "I told you not to bring up her family, Stef. It's a touchy subject and you aren't in your right state of mind to begin with, meaning you're going to be a dick about shit you don't know anything about." Damon growled. "Just drink your damn juice, kiddo." Damon snapped before Eve heard him walking up the stairs. Eve turned away from the basement before nearly jumping out of her skin when Damon flittered by her side. "Eavesdropping again?" Damon smirked as he nudged Eve away from the doorway to the basement.

"Bein' hostile again." Eve sassed back. Damon let out a slight chuckle.

"Anything for my queen." Damon smirked as he quickly grabbed Eve's hand and kissed the back of it. "No get going to New York."

* * *

 **OOPS THIS CHAPTER WAS A WEEK LATE. MY BAD. I don't know why, but I had to keep re-writing certain scenes and I just wasn't satisfied with it. I'm still not too satisfied with it, but I gotta keep moving forward because I've already started the next chapter (even when I was still working on this one because this is a filler chapter (AND IT SHOWS AND I'M SORRY)**

 **I've also been working on some fun stuff on the side (like my timeline and a music playlist for each chapter (because I'm that extra and a piece of shit for doing that and not working on the chapter)) ALSO. Y'ALL WANT LINKS, IMMA GIVE YOU SOME LINKS. (why is there no link support-come on fanfic, ur like 3000 years old)**

 **Eve's face**

-polyvore .com-/ eve/collection?id=7065253 (no - in between comm and / )

 **Outfits** **and Shit**

/not_queen_outfits/collection?id=7065568

 **NOW FOR SOME ONE ON ONE WITH COMMENTS.**

 **I Love Damon Salvatore Girl (ILDS (I'mlazyshhlovethenametho))-Later on in the series, I totally get hating Elena with both the boys because later on it just gets worse (butimaslutforStelenabc1trulove). And regarding Katherine, I've got some things up my sleeve for when she (SPOILERS) actually shows up (SPOILERS) WINKWINK LOVE YOU**

 **WickedlyMinx \- Everyone has opinions, it's just that yours is wrong! I'M KIDDING LOL. AND KLAUS IS GOING TO FUCK SHIT UP JUST U WAIT. Love you!**

 **MGWK (I told u last chapter this would happen) - LONG COMMENTS MAKE MY HEART SORE AND OURS SENT ME INTO OUTERSPACE! I gotta warn you tho, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve for the 2 (secretly in) love (with each other) birds. I also agree with the whole love triangle thing (I think I kinda had Eve mention that but not in so many words). People get hurt and it's sad because my heart then hurts (see the reason for writing this story lol). And Stelena was so pure and nice in the beginning with so much genuine love for each other and cute scenes and mmmmmm. And tbh, you could write as long as a review as you want because my heart is SO HAPPY YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND ITS JUST AMAZING AND IT MAKES ME REAL HAPPY. Eve is my baby and I'm just over the moon that you like her so much! And there's so much more backstory for her that I'm excited to go into! ANYWAY LOVE YOU.**

 **AND TO EVERYONE WHO SIMPLY READS AND EITHER FAVORITES OR DOES NOTHING I LOVE YOU TOO! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT.**

 **-Nebula**


	21. Nostalgia's a Bitch

"Have ya ever been ta New York?" Eve asked Caroline as Eve saw that they were only a few miles from New York. Caroline shook her head as she was texting on her phone.

"No. Have you _met_ my mom?" Caroline scoffed aloud. "My dad wasn't any better." Caroline muttered. "I mean, we went to Disney World when I was super young. And we would always visit my grandma in the winter for Christmas, otherwise, we just stayed in Mystic Falls." Caroline shrugged. "Not like you. Travelling from coast to coast." Caroline sassed with a smile. Eve was surprised at the lack of bitterness in her tone and smile. Eve was sure she would have caused a little jealousy for being able to travel. Caroline continued to surprise her.

"Stayin' in one place has its benefits dough." Eve shrugged. Caroline rolled her eyes at the comment. "Trust me, ya have good friends. When I was growin' up, it was hard fer me ta make friends." Eve sassed back.

"You are like the coolest person I know and you expect me to believe that you didn't make any friends growing up?" Caroline asked with an eyebrow raised. Eve couldn't help but laugh.

"Trust me, Care. De only friend I had fer a long time was me brother." Eve snickered as she watched the road.

"You have a brother?" Caroline asked making Eve freeze. Had she really never told Caroline that she had a brother. Caroline knew about her parents and Cory but not her brother. Eve almost laughed. She had only told Caroline about the bad parts of her past and none of the good.

"I did." Eve smiled over to Caroline as Caroline glanced over at her. Most likely from the choice of words. "He passed away a while ago." Eve shrugged making Caroline look up from her phone with an apologetic look. Eve only shook her head as she continued. "He was me only friend fer a long time." Eve smiled. "We moved around a lot, so it was easier to be his friend den make others." Eve continued. "I wasn't much of a girl who liked ta sew and do chores."

"Sew and chores? When were you born? The 1900's?" Caroline laughed aloud making Eve chuckle. If Caroline subtracted ten years, she would be right.

"Me parents were very traditional and liked ta live with other traditional people." Eve shrugged out the lie.

"So were you like Amish?" Caroline asked back. Eve thought for a second. That would make sense.

"Very." Eve smiled. "We moved around a lot because I didn't much like ta be so traditional. I liked ta read." Eve laughed. "I use ta read books ta me brother." Eve smiled as she remembered a time when she was around 10.

 **Boston; 1900** **  
**

"Eve! Eibhlín!" Eibhlín heard her name being called but chose to ignore it. "Oh, come on Eibhlín, git yer nose outa dat book!" The high pitched Irish voice continued until the book was ripped out of her hands. Eibhlín let out an annoyed groan as she looked up to the red head. "Come on, Eibhlín, we're gonna play outside now." Ciara, one of Eibhlín's classmates smiled quickly reaching out to grab Eibhlín's hand. The quick action made her flinch. Ciara rolled her eyes as she grabbed onto Eibhlín's hand and dragged her out of her seat. "I ain't gonna hit ya." Ciara laughed, ignoring how limp Eibhlín's hand was.

"Will ya give me book back please?" Eibhlín asked as she was dragged from the small classroom into the school buildings narrow hallway. Ciara held onto the book as she tapped her finger to her chin. Eibhlín tried to grab the book out of her hand with no success even with how awkward Ciara was holding the book. "Ciara!" Eibhlín whined making Ciara laugh as she continued to drag Eibhlín out of the building.

"Ya got all de time in de world ta read some silly book, Eibhlín." Ciara muttered as she continued to pull Eibhlín out into the school yard. The school yard was a large fenced in area with mostly grass and concrete near the school building. With it being such a nice day, all the teachers wanted to go outside for their breaks.

" _Have._ " Eibhlín muttered out, correcting the girls grammar as she looked around the fenced in area. Maybe her brother was outside. Eibhlín could always go read him her book. Then again, maybe with him being six years older, his friends may be more important. The two did live together and school was only on the weekdays.

"Ya know not everyon' had fancy schoolin' in Ireland like ya and ya broder." Ciara sassed back. "Now, are ya gonna play or are ya gonna read yer book?" Ciara asked holding the book above her head.

"Read me book?" Eibhlín questioned, reaching out for her book. Ciara rolled her eyes and held the book higher. Even though the two were the same age, Ciara was taller than Eibhlín by three inches, and Ciara had longer arms. Really, almost everyone in the school was taller than Eibhlín, excluding the younger children. Eibhlín let out a sigh. Back in Ireland, she had been the tallest girl in her school. Then again, back in Ireland, they only had one classroom compared to the three in Boston.

"Ya ain' never gonna make friends by readin' some dumb book, Eve." Ciara scolded using the strange shortened version on her name again. Eibhlín let out a scoff from her comment and the use of 'Eve'. "Ya have dat cute broder of yers but dats it." Ciara smiled, folding her arms as two blonde girls came running and screaming playfully up to Ciara.

"Awh, are we gownna tawlk about Evelyn's brotha?" Tiana asked playfully in her New York accent. Tiana walked up to Eibhlín and nudged her. "He's awfully cute." Tiana giggled with Ciara.

"He's 'right." Sarah, one of the few in the school that was actually from Boston muttered. "Just wonder what happened ta you." Sarah sassed making Tiana begin to giggle, but Ciara only smiled, walking closer to Eibhlín.

"I told ya, ya wouldn't make ya no friends readin' some dumb book, Eve." Ciara said, lightly shaking Eibhlín's shoulders. With Ciara busy, Eibhlín quickly jumped up and grabbed her book.

"It is _not_ dumb!" Eibhlín snapped back at Ciara, making her step back. "I do not mean ta raise me voice, but...it is not a dumb book." Eibhlín continued as she looked at the book's cover. _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_. Luckily, Ciara didn't scratch it up. The book had been out for over a year and when Eibhlín first read it at a library close to their home, she had fallen in love with it. So as a late birthday present from her brother, he had bought her the book. Eibhlín had made sure to keep it as new looking as possible.

"Well, it loowks dumb." Tiana snarked as she tried to grab the book from Eibhlín, who wrapped it in her arms tightly.

"Just because somethin' looks dumb does not mean it is." Eibhlín slightly bowed her head. These girls had not even read the book and were judging it. "It is about a girl bein' whisked away by a storm and bein' put inta a magical world with her dog!" Eibhlín explained. "And dere's a lion and a scarecrow and a tinman and witches! Good and bad!" Eibhlín continued her explanation, not being about to help the smile that was slipping the more she became excited. "It is magical!" Eibhlín defended as she looked up to see the three girls giggling.

"Magical huh?" Sarah had a sarcastic smile, looking back at her friends as she walked over to Eibhlín. "If this piece of shite is so magical, what happens when I do this-" Sarah snapped as she quickly grabbed the book from a shocked Eibhlín's hands. Eibhlín had heard that kind of language in her home, but never by any of her classmates. Before Eibhlín could process what was going on, Sarah threw the book over Eibhlín's head. The three girls began to laugh as Eibhlín let out a gasp.

"No!" Eibhlín screamed as she whipped around. Eibhlín almost fell backwards as she turned around to see her brother. His hand caught hers quickly to help her stay standing.

"Nice day fer readin', aye Eibhlín?" Séamus asked Eibhlín raised an eyebrow. His free hand began to shake, turning Eibhlín's attention towards it. A smile lit up her face. There in his hand was her book, unharmed and in the safest place she could think of. "You dree do not have anythin' else ta do?" Séamus asked as he handed the book back to Eibhlín, who clutched it to her chest. Séamus walked around Eibhlín, ruffling her hair, before turning his attention to the three girls. "Why not sit and let me sister read ta ya? Ya may learn somethin'." Séamus smiled back at the three girls who looked mortified. Before Séamus could say anything else, Sarah grabbed Tiana and Ciara's hands and ran towards the fence line. Séamus turned back towards Eibhlín.

"Dank ya." Eibhlín muttered, looking down. "Séamus, I will never make any friends." She continued, biting the inside of her lip to keep herself from crying over something so silly. Séamus's laugh brought her attention back up.

"Do ya really want ta be friends with dose lions and tiger and bears?" Séamus asked, kneeling down to her.

"Oh my?" Eibhlín asked making Séamus laugh once more before he stood and grabbed onto her hand and began walking towards the school.

"Ya know, I do not dink ya got ta de part of pourin' water on de witch yet dis time around. Dat is me favorite part." Séamus said, not looking down at Eibhlín's smile. But Eibhlín saw his smile, even when he tried to hide it. Who needed any lions or tigers or bears when she had her big brother.

 **New York; 2010** **  
**

"That's so intense." Caroline said aloud. Eve had recalled the story, obviously leaving out the certain details. "Kids are assholes." Caroline said shaking her head. "Your brother sounded like a nice guy." Caroline said gently making Eve nod.

"Aye, he was." Eve smiled before she shook her head. "Anyway, where do ya want ta stay?" Eve asked as the two were stopped in a small traffic jam. Eve cursed to herself. If she had been focused on the road instead of her century old story, she would have avoided the jam.

"You don't have a place booked already?!" Caroline asked, glaring over at her friend. "What are you thinking? The only places available will be like a two dollar cardboard box!" Caroline said as she let out an annoyed sigh, looking at her phone. Eve raised an eyebrow back at her with a smile. As if Eve couldn't just compel her and Caroline a room. "Just kidding. There's only like three places that are worth staying though. The rest look like we could be mugged." Caroline muttered aloud as she stared at her phone. "There's some place called Four Seasons." Caroline said, looking at her phone. Eve suddenly let out a laugh.

"Perfect. Dat's where we're goin'." Eve couldn't help the amused smile as Caroline raised an eyebrow at her. Though her and Damon hadn't seen each other since 1997, they still kept in contact. One night in 2005, Eve got a phone call from a very drunk Damon. He had compelled the front desk clerk to let him have the most expensive suite for the night. When he found out how much it was, Damon called Eve.

"How can you just decide that? It's like a five star hotel." Caroline said, looking back over to Eve who was still smiling. Eve shook her head.

"Dis is all spontaneous. And since ya said dat, we're goin'."

"Eve, no. I was kidding. Like I said, it's a five star hotel. In New York. That's going to cost like a fortune." Caroline shook her head as Eve had finally crept up close enough to get off the next exit into the Holland Tunnel. Eve only shrugged. "Eve, I have money to spend, but not _that_ much." Caroline snapped quickly making Eve laugh again. "Eve this isn't funny. It says that it's over a thousand dollars a night. And you have no idea how long we're staying up here." Caroline sounded more and more frantic.

"Don't worry Care, I was kiddin'. I have a reservation dere and I just wanted ta know if ya were goin' ta be excited or not." Eve lied, still snickering because of Caroline's changing facial expressions.

"Eve, oh my God." Caroline muttered, letting her head fall back against the seat. "Are you insane?" Caroline asked as she looked out the window of the car at the walls of the tunnel. "Are we underground?" Caroline asked looking back at Eve.

"Technically, we're underwater." Eve smile back over to Caroline. Her eyes became wide. "Relax, it should only take ten minutes ta get drough it." Eve said patting Caroline's knee.

"I think I just need distracted."

"How about ya guess how much it will cost ta stay in de hotel?" Eve asked making Caroline roll her eyes back at her. "No? Okay, what about-"

"What made you want to come to New York?" Caroline interrupted making Eve blink. "You seemed kind of upset when you came over and picked me up." Caroline shrugged, turning her full attention onto Eve. Eve shrugged.

"I told ya, I felt bad about de whole Miss Mystic ding." Eve lied, but Caroline shook her head.

"No, there has to be more. You were kind of quiet through the whole ride."

"Ya were asleep, I didn't want ta wake ya up." Eve snickered but Caroline wasn't going to let it go. "I just needed a break from de Salvatores, okay?" Eve muttered back as Caroline seemed to accept that answer.

"What did they do?" Eve almost rolled her eyes. More towards herself. To think that Caroline would just let it go was a mistake.

"Dey're brothers. Dey bicker and I wanted ta have a vacation from dem." Eve shrugged lightly.

"Why did you even come to Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked. "Not that I'm complaining that you're here, or, there, now." Caroline quickly stated. "I mean, Damon had been there for a while...getting into trouble." Caroline trailed off lightly. Eve couldn't help but puff out a chuckle.

"Are ya trouble in dis case?" Eve asked making Caroline scoff and smack her on the arm, making Eve laugh fully then.

"I'm serious you bitch." Caroline muttered with a smile and a blush across her cheeks.

"Stefan called me ta tell me Damon was poutin' over somethin'." Eve shrugged. "It had been a while since I'd-"

"You're telling me you left California for Mystic Falls because Stefan asked you to come babysit Damon?" Caroline asked sounding annoyed by the whole situation. "You left _California_ to come to _Mystic Falls..._ for _Damon._ " Caroline said aloud again enunciating each word she thought contradicted each other. Eve snickered and nodded back.

"What can I say, I like ta torture myself." Eve said nonchalantly.

"For Damon, of course." Caroline wiggled her eyebrows back at Eve making her shake her head. "You came back to a shitty little town because Stefan said Damon was being a baby." Caroline said, once again stating the obvious. Eve nodded.

"Yup. Dat's it." Eve laughed. "What can I say, I love me some Damon drama." Eve smiled making Caroline throw back an even more mischievous smile.

"Erase the 'drama' from that sentence, and I will fully agree." Caroline sassed as she turned her attention back towards her phone.

"I love Damon." Eve said back making Caroline's attention snap back up to Eve. "As a friend." Eve said seriously as Caroline let out an annoyed moan.

"I thought we were going to have a serious discussion. Like, finally we would talk about and you would see that you have bad taste in men, and I tell you to go after him so you can have crazy pent up sex and get over him." Caroline muttered, folding her arms in a childish way. Eve's cheeks began to warm, as a laugh erupted from her throat.

"Not today, Cupid." Eve sassed back as they finally got out of the Holland Tunnel. "Hey look, welcome to New York." Eve said, pointing at the sign in front of them. Caroline held her phone up while Eve watched the road and heard the sound of a camera snapping. "And it only took five hours."

"That's because you have no sense of how fast you're going." Caroline sassed as her attention was still fully on her phone.

"Dat is not true. I knew exactly how fast I was goin'." Eve sassed back.

"Then you were trying to kill us." Caroline muttered making Eve snicker to herself as she continued to drive down the road. "Are we close to this ridiculously expensive hotel yet? It's getting kind of late." Caroline muttered aloud.

"It's not dat far. I just dought we could see de Woolworth buildin' while we're in lower Manhattan." Eve shrugged. She wanted to see it. Nostalgia was a bitch. Her brother had helped construct the last parts of it after all.

"I don't think I've ever heard of it." Caroline said as Eve drove down the road. "New York is really big." Caroline breathed aloud as she looked out her window. Eve raised and eyebrow back at her with a smile. "You know, compared to Mystic Falls." Caroline continued without even looking over at Eve. "It's pretty."

"We haven't even gotten ta de downtown area yet." Eve said aloud with a laugh as she saw the top of the building. "Okay, look. It's dat tall buildin' with de pointy top." Eve said, pointing towards the top of the building that she could barely see due to all of the other buildings.

"The pointy top?" Caroline snarked as she leaned forward.

"It looks like a castle top." Eve rolled her own eyes at what she had said. Eve pointed as she drove closer. "Dat one." Eve said.

"It looks fancy. What's it for?" Caroline asked making Eve freeze. It used to be a retail store but it wasn't retail anymore. It was...for education.

"I dink a university uses it." Eve shrugged as she drove by the building before looping back around to get to the hotel. "And it's been in a few movies." Eve said remembering that she had seen it in an old movie from the late 1920's and early 1930's. "But dat's not de main event of New York. Luckily, de hotel is right in de middle of it all!" Eve smiled over to Caroline.

"It's in the middle of Time Square?" Caroline asked. Eve paused before shaking her head.

"It's close." Eve smiled making Carolinie roll her eyes this time. The rest of the car ride was relatively silent. With the traffic, Eve was finally able to see the hotel after 40 minutes of driving.

"Wait. Is that it?" Caroline asked as she pointed towards the large skyscraper with a revolving door. Eve nodded as she got over to park by the sidewalk. "Wait, what are you doing?" Caroline asked as Eve parked and got out of her car with little ease, seeing that people were not happy that she had parked. "Wait, Eve!" Caroline snapped as Eve quickly closed her door and walked around the car and into the building.

"Oh, Miss, you aren't supposed to park there." The front desk woman said, standing from her chair as a few people were talking.

"I dought someone was goin' ta park it fer me." Eve said sounding confused, but compelled the woman. She stared back, still confused. "Don't ya remember? I called and made de reservation fer de Ty Warner penthouse suite. Fer Mira Nicatore and friend Caroline Forbes." Eve continued to compel the woman as she looked through her books. "See it?" Eve asked as the woman looked up and smiled.

"Perhaps our assistant didn't write your name down in the book! My apologizes Miss Nicatore." The woman said picking up her phone and dialing a number. "Yes, could I have a valet and a bellboy to the lobby please." The woman said into the phone with a smile before hanging up. "Once more, I apologize for the strange misunderstandings. I will have to have a form of payment though, seeing that we don't have one." The woman smiled as two men walked past the desk and out the lobby doors.

"Of course." Eve said reaching into her back pocket and pulled out a single credit card. Eve handed the card over to the woman who looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "Run it drough, if ya have ta talk about it, it's a mutual agreement, okay?" Eve once more compelled the woman as she blinked back and nodded at Eve before typing in the information in her computer.

"How long will you be staying with us, Miss Nicatore?" The woman asked making Eve sigh and shrug. "A day or two?"

"Make if fer a week. If we leave before den, give it ta someone else fer de day." Eve said casually as the woman handed the card back to Eve along with two room keys. Caroline walked into the building now with a man in a bellboy outfit on following her with their luggage on a cart.

"Are you crazy?" Caroline asked as she walked up to Eve.

"Possibly?" Eve smiled as she looked back at the bellboy. "Can ya show us ta our room?" Eve asked as the man nodded and started making his way towards a hallway.

"Have a good stay Miss Nicatore and Forbes." The woman at the desk smiled at the two making Caroline raise an eyebrow before looking back at Eve.

"Nicatore? What are you? A tobacco company?" Caroline asked in a hushed voice making Eve laugh and shake her head as the bellboy walked the two to a separate elevator.

"You will have to use your key. Only guests of the suite are allowed into this elevator." The bellboy said aloud, turning both Eve and Caroline's attention back towards him.

"Oh right." Eve said aloud as she handed Caroline a room key before she handed the bellboy her own key. He ran the card against a magnetic strip beside the elevator, making the doors ding open.

"After you." He said, slightly bowing. Caroline continued to stare in shock at the whole situation as Eve looped her arm with Caroline's and moved into the elevator., with the man following behind. Caroline watched as the man pressed the button that said '52'.

"We're on the top floor?" Caroline whispered down to Eve. Eve nodded with a smile as the ride up was silent. As the elevator finally opened the bellboy pushed the cart out of the elevator and moved out of the way. Caroline stepped out hesitantly. "So...where's our room?" Caroline asked aloud as she looked down the hallways. The bellboy began to laugh.

"I do apologize for laughing, Miss." He said with a slight chuckle in his voice. "But this _is_ your room." He smiled and gestured towards an archway that lead into a different area. Caroline walked through the archway.

"Holy SHIT." It was a whisper but Eve heard it and began laughing.

"First time anywhere nice?" The bellboy asked quietly to Eve who only nodded with a laugh.

"I'm waitin' ta tell her de price." Eve whispered back to the man who chuckled.

"Do you want me to unpack for you?"

"No, dat's fine, dank ya dough." Eve smiled back at him as he bowed before getting back onto the elevator and leaving.

"EVE WHAT THE FUCK." Caroline screamed from somewhere within the suite. Eve walked over to where she heard her voice. Eve couldn't help but look around as she made her way to Caroline. Eve had been to a few places in Los Angeles, but this suite seemed twice as large as the nicest suite she had stayed in. As she finally made her way to Caroline, she was on the balcony looking out into the darkening city. "EVE THAT IS CENTRAL PARK. RIGHT THERE." Caroline continued to scream, even with Eve being right beside her. "EVE I CAN'T BREATHE." Caroline continued as Eve grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back inside.

"Did ya see de whole suite or?"

"Eve. How much?" Caroline asked in a drastically quieter voice. "Are you going to like kill me and skin me alive? Are you like a serial killer and this is how you kill people. In this nice suite. No one can hear me scream. Accidents happen. You're known as Nicatore here. Is Nicatore your killer name?" Caroline began to talk more rapidly making Eve a little more concerned. Eve quickly sat her down on a couch in the living room.

"I'm not a serial killer-" Eve tried to explain, but Caroline was starting to hyperventilate.

"How can you afford this place then?" Caroline asked as she held her hands to her knees as she tried to calm her breathing down.

"Okay, just, stay put...I'll be right back." Eve said as she stood up and quickly walked over to her suitcase and dug out a book she had brought. Eve quickly walked back to Caroline who was still breathing heavily. "Look. Ya want ta know why I can afford dis place?" Eve asked as she opened up the book.

"To Mira Nicatore, for saving my daughter's life, I will in turn save yours. - Michael Bloomberg." Caroline read aloud, still shaking. "Who is Michael Bloomberg?" Caroline asked as she closed the book to see the name. _The End of Nature._

"He's de mayor...of New York." Eve said making Caroline stare at her. "Mira Nicatore is just...I used ta want ta be on Broadway, but I wanted ta change me name. Den his daughter had a horse ridin' accident and it could have been much worse if I hadn't been around ta catch her. She still got hurt, but she recovered." Eve explained to Caroline who simply stared at the book before looking back at Eve.

"You have a strange life, Eve. A strange and adventurous life."

"What can I say? I've been alive fer a long time." Eve shrugged making Caroline roll her eyes and sit up.

"22 isn't that old." Caroline sassed as she leaned back and looked at the large chandelier. "I don't understand you." Caroline muttered as Eve raised an eyebrow. "You could live it up in New York but you chose to stay in Mystic Falls because Damon is a baby." Caroline shook her head in disbelief of it all making Eve begin to laugh. "I wasn't kidding when I was ready to go into a full on discussion about how you're in love with Damon." Caroline said as she stood up and gently touched the low hanging chandelier.

"New York isn't really me home." Eve shrugged, ignoring Caroline's last statement and standing up beside her.

"Damon is." Caroline muttered turning back towards Eve. Eve rolled her eyes at the comment. "So, how much is this place a night?" Caroline asked.

"50 dousand dollars a night." Eve said casually. Caroline looked back down at Eve, nodded and then proceeded to faint. Eve quickly grabbed onto her arm and gently laid her back into the couch before getting up and looking for a cup to get water. Eve's attention turned to a quiet ringing. Eve changed her direction and walked into a giant bedroom where hers and Caroline's suitcases were. On top of each of their suitcases was their purses. Eve quickly rummaged through hers to find her phone before quickly picking it up. "Hello?"

"Are you there yet?" Damon's voice asked through the phone making Eve smile.

"Aye, we're here and in de hotel." Eve said as she began her search for a cup to get Caroline water.

"Figured. You drive like a maniac." Damon muttered making Eve scoff. "How's Blondie?"

"Caroline's in de other room, fainted." Eve replied back nonchalantly as she walked into the living room. Caroline was still on the couch. Eve looked around the living room but didn't see any place that would have cups.

"Fainted?" Damon asked with a chuckle in his voice. "What did you do to her? Nothing I would do, I hope."

"I respect humans, Day, so no, nothin' ya would do." Eve sassed back into the phone as she wandered into a spa and exercise room. Damon let out a scoff, but even through the phone, Eve knew he was mocking her.

"I respect humans!" Damon defended himself. "Move Elena, God, you're such a pain." Damon said as his voice sounded quieter as he held the phone from his face. "No, I didn't say fainted, I said sleeping...No I'm not lying, have I ever lied to you? Okay, besides that...and that other...She's fine." Damon continued to talk to presumably Elena. "Evie, tell the dumb human that Caroline is fine and not dying." Damon sassed through the phone making Eve laugh.

"She's fine. Not dyin'." Eve couldn't help but smile as she said it. If she wasn't okay, it wasn't as if Eve couldn't just make her drink her blood and heal.

"But Damon said fainted! Listen, I didn't think it was a good idea-" Elena said sounding both annoyed and worried before being cut off.

"Elena, can you focus on your job and watch the potatoes. Look, they're boiling over, God you're a mess." Eve heard Damon mutter as he pulled the phone back to his ear. "Sorry about that. What were we talking about?" Damon asked making Eve laugh as she walked into a bathroom.

"Respectin'' humans, Day." Eve chuckled as she held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she opened a cupboard under the sink. "Finally!" Eve smiled as she pulled out a glass mug with a laugh. Of course they wouldn't have plastic cups. They better not with how much this place costs a night.

"So, where did you end up staying?" Damon asked as Eve turned on the sink's cold water and held the mug under the faucet before turning around and looking for a small washcloth.

"Dat fancy place ya told me ta stay in 2005. Ty Penthouse." Eve said as she grabbed a small washcloth from the side of a fancy looking bathtub and turned back to the sink. Eve grabbed the mug and poured the excess water back into the sink before she put the washcloth under the water for a few seconds before she turned the sink off. With the cup of water in one hand and the damp washcloth in the other, she made her way back to the living room.

"That one that costs like a fortune?" Damon asked. Eve nodded after putting the mug on the coffee table in front of the couch without thinking about it as she sat down beside Caroline. "I can't see you nod, but I feel like you did. What's the cost now? It was something like 30 thousand when I was there." Eve began laughing as she heard Elena in the background start to ask questions in a high pitched voice.

"It's bumped up ta 50." Eve said nonchalantly.

"Listen, Eve's a good vampire. She uses money and not compulsion. She probably paid for the place." Damon said, pulling the phone from his ear as Eve moved Caroline's hair out of her face before placing the cool washcloth onto her forehead. "So, who's money did you use this time?" Damon asked as Eve could still hear Elena getting huffy in the background.

"Well, it's New York, so who do ya dink?" Eve asked as she grabbed the mug from the coffee table.

"Mira Nicatore?" Damon asked. "Makes sense." Damon said as Eve poured a small amount of water into the palm of her hand before flicking a few drops onto Caroline with her other hand. "Mira Nicatore is her stage name...Yes stage name; she wanted to be on Broadway...Obviously not if she's not there now."

"Watch it, Salvatore. I had a life changing injury because of a horse accident dat made me quit Off-Broadway. I was great." Eve sassed as Caroline began to move around a little.

"You saved a billionaire's daughter from dying from a horse injury because you gave her some of your blood. And to cover it up and get out of New York, you got kicked by a horse." Damon sassed back. "So now you have a billionaire who pays for everything because of your 'life changing injury'." Damon sassed, more so explaining the story to Elena rather than Eve.

"At least I pay fer dings." Eve sassed back. "I made money meself before dat too. It's not like I always had a billionaire in me pocket." Eve sassed as Caroline let out a groan.

"I know. You used Mira Nicatore as a different kind of stage name too." Damon said making Eve freeze.

"Damon, don't ya dare say another word!" Eve snapped as Caroline began blinking. "Damon, I have ta go. _**Do not talk about dat.**_ " Eve warned as she ended the call, turning her attention back to Caroline. "Hey Care, how are ya?"

"My head hurts." Caroline muttered as she grabbed the washcloth from her forehead and threw it onto the coffee table. Eve handed her the mug of water. "So, it wasn't a dream." Caroline muttered as she took a drink, looking around the room.

"Nope. Very real." Eve smiled, standing up. "Come with me, come look at dis fancy bathtub." Eve smiled as she held her hand out for Caroline to take. Caroline stared at Eve's hand before she reluctantly grabbed onto it, putting the mug onto the coffee table. "Don't faint dis time." Eve teased as she began pulling Caroline towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Ya told yer mom dat ya were here, right?" Eve asked as she unbraided the last bit of her hair from her bun.

"I did." Caroline said as she walked into the bathroom. "Cute or not?" Caroline asked, turning Eve's attention to the blonde. Caroline had on a black dress with yellow sunflowers all over, a brown jacket and brown high heeled boots. "Too little or too much?" Caroline asked, spinning in a circle.

"It may be a bit chilly, but if ya can handle it, it's cute." Eve smiled as she continued to run her hands through her hair. She wasn't going to try and brush it. It was way too curly and fluffy. "Bit too tall fer me." Eve said as she jumped down from the counter tops that were probably some super expensive marble. Like she had thought, Caroline was still taller than her, even with Eve wearing her own black high heeled boots.

"Doesn't take much." Caroline sassed as she walked over to the mirror. "I like your dress." Caroline said as she gave a smile before turning her attention back to the mirror as she ruffled her wavy blonde hair. "Very fitting." Caroline smiled. It was simple. A darker blue off the shoulder dress with long sleeves that was very fitting. Eve had on black stockings as well, knowing how cold she would get if they were planning to stay outside for long. "Come on, let's take a picture." Caroline said as she reached into her jacket pockets and pulled out her phone. Caroline held her phone high in the air and smiled as a rapid number of clicks started. Eve made a few funny faces before smiling. Caroline pulled her phone back down and looked in her gallery. "We're so f-ing cute." Caroline cooed as she looked through the pictures. To Eve's surprise, she saw a few where Caroline had made funny faces as well. "So, where are we going?" Caroline asked as she turned her attention back to the mirror.

"Dere's a place called Acappella. Dey have Italian food."

"Does it cost an arm and a leg to eat here?" Caroline asked, folding her arms.

"If it does, will ya faint?" Eve sassed back making Caroline glare. "No, it's not dat expensive."

" _That_ expensive." Caroline muttered back as Eve rolled her eyes, grabbed her purse and walked out of the bathroom with Caroline behind her.

"It's not!" Eve exclaimed, walking through the suite towards the elevator. "Speakin' of expensive dough, we have a chauffeur takin' us dere." Caroline rolled her eyes and nodded. "In a Rolls Royce."

"You know you're ruining my life, right?" Caroline asked as Eve pressed the button to call the elevator. "I'm never going to experience this kind of luxury ever again." Caroline whined as she folded her arms.

"Ya never know, ya could save some billionaire's daughter some day too!" Eve smiled as the elevator door finally dinged open. Caroline rolled her eyes once more before shoving Eve into the elevator. "Ya know, I could just kick ya out and make ya go home by yerself." Eve threatened playfully as she grabbed hold of the elevators railings to steady herself.

"You could, but you're _way_ too nice." Caroline shrugged as she walked into the elevator and pressed the 'floor' button, waiting for the elevators to close.

"I am a ding ta be scared of." Eve grumbled back, turning around and pressing the 'close door' button. Caroline snorted at the remark making Eve scoff. "I am an old bein' capable of murder." Eve said seriously, making Caroline laugh. "Ya dought I was a serial killer! I could be!" Eve exclaimed.

"I only thought you were a serial killer for like five seconds." Caroline sassed back. Eve let out a higher pitched scoff. "That was because you led me to a large city and into a large penthouse that costs as much as a house!" Caroline explained seriously. "Not because I think you would actually kill me."

"Den what about others?" Eve asked seriously making Caroline roll her eyes.

"I'm sure you can kick people's ass. I mean, my mom went into a whole rant about how you kicked Johnathan Gilbert's ass because he didn't think you could." Eve couldn't help but snicker at that. "But to like, kill someone? Doubt it." Caroline shrugged as the doors opened. "Now, let's stop talking about murder so casually. People may think we're crazy." Caroline whispered as she walked out of the elevator with Eve behind her. Before Eve could even respond, a large, muscly man in a suit walked up to the two.

"I presume you two are Miss Nicatore and Miss Forbes?" The man asked. Caroline glanced over at Eve making Eve laugh.

"Aye, dat's us. Are ya de chauffeur?" Eve asked. The man only nodded curtly.

"Yes ma'am. Whenever you're ready to go, I have the car waiting out back." He replied stiffly. Caroline raised an eyebrow at Eve.

"Well, we're ready ta go now." Eve smiled back at the man who nodded once more before walking around the two and motioning for them to follow. "Ya know ya don't have ta be so stoic." Eve smiled, looping arms with Caroline and walking behind him.

"My job is to chauffeur you wherever you wish to go." He said as he began pushing the revolving doors to go outside.

"What's yer name?" Eve asked as the two followed behind through the revolving door. The man was silent for a moment as he clicked car keys to unlock the car.

"Most people just call me 'Driver'." The man said as he opened the back door of the car for Eve and Caroline. Eve nudged Caroline first.

"Driver isn't a proper name dough." Eve teased making the man once again pause.

"I prefer being called Driver." The man replied back as he slightly motioned for Eve to get into the car. Eve let out a sigh as she slid herself into the car. The door shut behind her.

"Are you going to torture him until you get his name?" Caroline asked as she was texting on her phone. Eve couldn't help but nod back as 'Driver' got into the driver's seat.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked as Eve's phone buzzed.

"Ta yer parents house. So I can ask dem yer name." Eve sassed back as she pulled out her phone from her purse. "De Acappella restaurant. I dink it's on-"

"First Hudson street." Driver interupted making Eve roll her eyes as she looked down at her phone.

Caroline: _Hot DAMMMMM_

Eve couldn't help but laugh at the text, glancing over at Caroline who playfully started fanning herself with her hand. Eve let out a quiet 'tsk tsk' back at Caroline before she turned back to her phone to text her back.

Eve: _Easy. Just because we're out of Mystic Falls doesn't mean you can just dump Matt for a hunky chauffeur._

Caroline couldn't help but laugh as she put her phone down and looked out the window.

"So, where is this place?" Caroline asked more to Driver than Eve.

"It's in lower Manhattan." Driver replied.

"So, can I assume you like lower Manhattan?" Caroline teased Eve making Eve shrug.

"It's not as busy." Eve said. "Me brother use ta live down here." Eve smiled back at Caroline who gave back a slightly apologetic look. "So, Driver, do ya have any family?" Eve asked turning the attention onto the very stoic chauffeur.

"I have family, yes." Driver replied back. Eve looked back over at Caroline with a blank expression on her face, making Caroline laugh.

"So, I'm dinkin', Driver." Eve said, slightly leaning closer to the front seat. "We plan on stayin' in New York fer a week. So, ya can either tell us yer whole life story now or be annoyed ta de point of quitin' yer nice chauffeurin' job." Eve smiled at the rear view mirror only to catch Driver's dark brown eyebrows raise.

"A week, huh?" Driver asked. "I've driven people for much longer than a week, Miss Nicatore." Driver said with more sass in his voice.

"And how many of dem actually cared about ya?" Eve asked, cocking her head slightly. "I mean, if we're goin' ta see eachother everyday fer a week, I wouldn't mind knowin' yer real name." Eve flashed him a smile, only to see him roll her eyes.

"Like I said, Miss. I've driven people for longer than a week, a lot more annoying than yourself." Driver smiled back at her. Eve let out a playful scoff as her phone buzzed.

"Are ya implyin' somethin', Driver?" Eve asked as she leaned back into her seat and grabbed her phone.

"Of course not, Miss Nicatore. I'm a professional." Driver replied, going back to his usual stoic voice.

"Ya know, professional drivers have names." Eve sassed as she finally looked down at her phone.

Caroline: _Thre is only 1 bed. Do NOT have sex in it plz!_

Eve: _Who said anything about sex? Who said anything about a bed? ;)_

Caroline let out a muffled laugh as she covered her hand over her mouth before playfully smacking Eve on the arm. Eve winked back at Caroline playfully making Caroline smile and shake her head, turning her attention to the window.

"This is as close as I can get." Driver said as he began pulling to the side of the street. "If you go out and go two blocks up, it's in a corner building." Driver said as he parked the car. Eve opened her door and got out. Caroline began scooting her way out as the passenger's side window began to roll down. "If you want a ride back, I suggest giving me your phone number." Driver said as he leaned his arm against the passenger side's seat. Caroline stumbled getting out of the car. Eve caught her and looked back through the window.

"Give me yer phone." Eve said as she fully helped Caroline to her feet before she leaned down and slightly through the passenger's window. Driver let out a slight puff of air as he pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it over to Eve. "I dink maybe an hour and we should be done." Eve said as she put her number into his phone. She paused as she looked at the contact. She had almost put her real name. Eve shook it off and smiled as she put hearts in front of and behind 'Mira'. "Drive safe now Driver. New York is a scary place." Eve smirked back at him as she handed his phone back to him and pulled herself out of the car. The window rolled up and Caroline began to giggle.

"If you're going to screw the chauffeur, at least try and be subtle about it." Caroline giggled as she looped her arm with Eve's and began walking in the direction that Driver had told them to go.

"I'm not tryin' ta screw Driver." Eve sassed. "I will when I know his real name dough." Eve smiled coyly back her friend making Caroline pat Eve's arm.

"I mean, I know I'm Matt's backup, and I'm super loyal and all, but you're not making it easy." Caroline groaned making Eve snicker.

"Good. Stay loyal. Matt seems like a nice guy." Eve said making Caroline sigh and nod. "If not a little in love with Elena." Eve blurted out instantly regretting it. "I-dat's not what I me-"

"No, it's okay. He's gotten better about hiding it." Caroline shook her head. "I mean, it still sucks, but I mean, the sex kind of distracts me from it." Caroline said nonchalantly making Eve grimace. "As if! Don't even! You and our chauffeur were basically having eye sex in front of me!" Caroline snapped back quickly making Eve laugh. "Yeah, so like, don't even."

"My bad fer not wantin' ta hear about a high schoolers sex life." Eve sassed back, her free hand raising in defense. "I can help ya with relationships, but when it comes ta sex, leave me out. I don't want ta go ta jail, ya minor." Eve said sternly making Caroline roll her eyes and smile.

"You can't help with my sex life because you're on a dry spell." Caroline sassed back. "I mean, you could easily get some with Damon! All you would have to do is ask!" Caroline exclaimed making Eve roll her eyes before Eve felt someone grab her shoulder. Eve quickly whipped around and grabbed the hand from her shoulder.

"Eibhlín?" Eve froze as she looked at the woman who had stopped her. Her blonde hair was slicked back and she was in all black with a black choker around her neck. "Eibhlín NicBranigan?" The woman asked, now using her last name; her old last name.

"Sofya Voronova?" Eve asked as she stared back at the blonde. "You've changed your hair." Eve said as she continued to stare. "It's been a while."

"Almost a century." Sofya said back plainly.

 **Mystic Falls; 1914**

"I am never goin' ta learn anythin' in dis house, Damon." Eibhlín groaned as Damon lay in his bed, reading a book, while Eibhlín paced around his room with a stake in her hand.

"Evie, it has been two years since you have turned. You know what you are doing." Damon muttered, not even bothering to look up at her. Eibhlín rolled her eyes as she threw the stake at him. Damon caught it with easy before he threw it back at her, barely missing her head as she stood still.

"See! I almost got hit dere! I still have dings ta learn!" Eibhlín whined as she turned and walked over to grab the stake out of the newly built wall, barely missing the bookshelf.

"You can not learn how to be an older vampire, Evie." Damon sighed as he put his book down. "If you wish to do something, why not learn more about witches from Irene?" Eibhlín let out an annoyed sigh, looking back to Damon. "What happened to all of this fascination with magic?" Damon asked as he got out of his bed. "Just because you have turned into a boring vampire does not mean that you can not learn about magic." Damon said as he walked towards Eibhlín. "Sure, you can not actually do magic, but it is not like you could do magic before." Damon shrugged as he walked around Eibhlín and put the book on the bookshelf.

"Was dat supposed ta cheer me up?" Eibhlín asked as Damon looked at the bookshelf for a different book. "Because it did not." Eibhlín sassed, folding her arms. Damon rolled his eyes as Eibhlín stared up at him.

"Just go talk with Irene, would you? You are being a pain." Damon groaned as he pulled out a book different book from the shelf.

"A pain?" Eibhlín scoffed as she looked at the books in the bookshelf. Her eyes caught one and she quickly budged herself in between Damon and the bookshelf, much to Damon's irritation. "If I go ta Irene's, ya have ta read dis one." Eibhlín said as she grabbed hold of one of the bookshelves actual shelves as she stood on the bottom shelf to reach a book. Eibhlín felt Damon's hands on her back as she slightly jumped down and turned around. Damon raised an eyebrow as Eibhlín handed him the book.

" _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz?_ " Damon asked as he read the title. "My relatives have a very bad taste in books, I see." Damon muttered as Eibhlín sent him a glare, making him smirk back at her. "I will read your dumb book if you will get out of my hair. Deal?" Damon asked as he stepped back, realizing how close he was, and held out his hand.

"Deal." Eibhlín smiled as she shook his hand. With that, she turned on her heels and left his room.

"Be safe." Eibhlín heard Damon say. "Remember, you are supposed to be dead." Damon said cheerfully. Eibhlín rolled her eyes back at him as he closed the door to his bedroom.

Eibhlín knew to be careful. It had been two years since her 'accidental death'. In those two years, Damon had taught her all he knew about being a vampire. And from what she had learned was that he was a bitter old vampire who cared a lot about his little brother, despite saying multiple times that he hated him. Eibhlín flittered out of the house. The feeling was incredible, and even after two years, she still got a rush from it.

Irene's house was about a mile away from the Salvatore's Boarding House, which was what they were calling it. Somehow, Damon had claimed a room all to himself. He even gave Stefan a room, despite hating him. Irene's house was still Eibhlín's. Irene didn't seem to mind Eibhlín's company. Damon's, on the other hand, she could live without. Luckily, the Boarding House was up and built, so now Damon could stay there.

She didn't really have a home anymore, with the whole almost killing her father thing still hanging in the air. Once, she tried to go back home, when her brother was out, and talk to her mother. Unfortunately, she was greeted by her father, who would scream and puff, making a huge scene, luring neighbors to the house and making Eibhlín go back into hiding. It had been a while since she had tried to visit her family. The last she knew, Séamus had moved out and gotten married to a girl he had been courting for eight years. Maybe she would stop by her home.

As Eibhlín walked to Irene's house, something kept catching her attention. Eibhlín had a bad feeling. Like someone was watching her. Or following her. Eibhlín began walking slightly faster. The feeling stayed on her. Eibhlín let out an annoyed sigh as she stopped in the middle of small clearing. Before Eibhlín could even address the person following her, something whizzed past her head. Eibhlín quickly turned to see what it had been. A wooden stake was stuck in a tree. Shit. Eibhlín quickly tried to flitter only for a woman to appear in front of her. Without thinking, Eibhlín ducked. Surprisingly, the woman's fist went over her head. Eibhlín quickly grabbed her arm and threw her towards the trees. Eibhlín tried to flitter away once more only to be tackled down.

" _Non muoverti. Se ti muovi, tu muori."_ Eibhlín froze as she stared up in shock at the person who had tackled her. A woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes glared at her with a stake to Eibhlín's chest.

"Sorry, what?" Eibhlín breathed out. The woman stared back down at Eibhlín with a blank look before her eyebrows furrowed.

"Do not move. If you move, I will kill you." The woman repeated in English. Eibhlín nodded as understanding before she snapped her eyes shut. She moved. "What is your name?" The woman asked, making Eibhlín open her eyes.

"Me-me name is Eibhlín. Eibhlín NicBranigan." Eibhlín sputtered out. "Who are ya?" Eibhlín asked making the woman slightly smile before she stood and got off of Eibhlín. Her hand extended out, as to help Eibhlín up. Eibhlín ignored the offer as she helped herself up.

"My name is Sofya Voronova." The woman, or Sofya, replied back, her hand returning to her side. The stake she had was now out of sight. "How old are you?" Sofya asked making Eibhlín stare in confusion.

"22." Eibhlín blurted out making the woman crack a smile.

"Truly?" Sofya asked, walking closer to Eibhlín, but Eibhlín backed up. "You are fast for only being 22. Unless you are just saying 22." Sofya said as she stopped moving. "How long have you been a vampire?" Sofya asked bluntly making Eibhlín blink with surprise.

"I-I-tw-two years." Eibhlín stuttered out. Sofya's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Impressive. Someone older must have taught you the ropes." Sofya said casually.

"Wh-what de hell is happenin'?" Eibhlín suddenly snapped. "Ya just tried ta kill me!" Eibhlínhissed. Sofya let out a bored sigh.

"I am a mercenary. I was hired to kill you." Sofya said making Eibhlín stare at her again. She was acting like this was normal. Even as a mercenary, this had to be strange. Unless she was a vampire mercenary. Sofya was obviously a strong vampire, but even then, to stop and have a conversation with someone she was going to kill, seemed strange. "Do you know an Alice NicBranigan?" Sofya asked making Eibhlín freeze. "I mean, I assume you do, seeing that you have the same last name. And that she told me that she was your mother." Sofya said nonchalantly.

"Why are ya doin' dis? Why have ya not killed me yet?" Eibhlín snapped. "If she paid ya ta kill me, why are ya stoppin' ta talk?" Eibhlín snapped, walking closer to Sofya.

"I have not killed you for a reason. That reason being that I think she was a tad bit mental." Sofya said causally. Eibhlín's fists began to ball up. "She wanted someone to kill her daughter because she had caused the death of her husband." Eibhlín stopped walking towards Sofya.

"Her...her husband is dead?" Eibhlín asked. Sofya nodded.

"Very. Something about a heart disease. I am not sure of the specifics. Like I said, the woman was hysterical." Sofya said. "I kill for money, yes, but I do not kill unless I know they are innocent." Sofya continued. "Usually, when a person is in tears on the floor crying, I take the money and leave. It is not as if they are in a good mental place as it is. And if they have a thousand dollars to drop for murder…" Sofya trailed off.

"Me father is dead den?" Eibhlín asked, absentmindedly. "Wh-what about me brother?" Eibhlín asked, turning her attention back to Sofya.

"I get paid to kill people, not find lost brothers." Sofya rolled her eyes, turning around to leave.

"Ya said she was hysterical. She must have said somethin'." Eibhlín begged as she flittered in front of Sofya. "Please. It is de least ya can do, since ya tried ta kill me and all." Eibhlín pleaded. Sofya took in a deep breath and rolled her eyes before she walked around Eibhlín.

"Come on. It will take at least a day to get to New York and we will not get there standing around." Sofya muttered. Eibhlín was instantly by her side.

* * *

"I would have expected a more excited look to being in New York. The building are getting higher each day." Sofya said aloud as her and Eibhlín were walking down a sidewalk.

"We used ta live in Boston." Eibhlín said as she cupped her hands together and blew into them to try and warm them from the cool wind coming from the Hudson River. "Ya know, I really appreciate dis." Eibhlín muttered against her hands.

"Like you said, it is the least I can do after attempting to kill you." Sofya gave a small smile.

It had taken two days to get to New York due to weather issues and a broken wheel somewhere in Pennsylvania. In those two days, Eibhlín tried to get to know Sofya. It had been the most boring two hours of her life on the first day before Eibhlín began talking. Sofya didn't say much, but she responded. Eibhlín wouldn't admit it, even to herself, that she missed Damon's obnoxious voice and sarcastic comments.

Eibhlín had told Damon she was going to New York and Damon had simply wished her luck. Her chest slightly hurt after that. Vampires were immortal. Maybe the two would never meet again. And all she got from him was a good luck. Irene had been a lot more worried with a threat that if Eibhlín didn't come back to visit her in a few years time, Irene would do some magic and cause Eibhlín's life to become a living Hell. Compared to Damon's farewell, it was a lot more heartwarming.

Sofya didn't enjoy the process of leaving. Sofya had wanted to pack up and leave instantly, but Eibhlín insisted on saying goodbyes. Sofya was cold, but Eibhlín would be more surprised if a mercenary wasn't as cold as Sofya. Eibhlín wasn't going to spend a whole day without talking. And the carriage driver didn't like Sofya to begin with, so talking with him was out of the question, which left only Sofya.

Much like Eibhlín, Sofya didn't like to discuss family. So the majority of their two days were spent talking about Sofya's long vampire life and Eibhlín's short vampire life. Sofya seemed to enjoy reminiscing about becoming a vampire, so Eibhlín went off of that. In those two days, she had learned very little about Sofya Voronova.

"See that building?" Sofya said as she pointed in front of the two. Eibhlín looked up at the tall building with a top that looked like a crown. "That's the Woolworth headquarters." Sofya continued after a while of walking closer to the building. "Your brother worked on it and works there now." Sofya said making Eibhlínglance over at Sofya as they stood across the street from the building now. "He lives nearby." Sofya said making Eibhlín stop for a second. "Come on, you wanted to see your brother." Sofya said as she started to cross the street, but Eibhlín stood still. "What are you doing?" Sofya asked as she walked back over to Eibhlín.

"I...I did say I wanted ta see me brother, yes. But it is just dat. I just want ta _see_ him." Eibhlín said making Sofya blink back at her. "Listen, he does not know dat I'm a vampire. Let alone alive." Eibhlín muttered lowly as people began leaving the building.

"So you are telling me this now because?" Sofya let out an annoyed sigh as she turned back towards the building, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I could still kill you, you know?" Sofya asked through clenched teeth.

"I...I know ya could." Eibhlín muttered as she looked back up at the building. Eibhlín let out a gasp, making Sofya turn back around to her. "Dat is him!" Eibhlín squeaked out as she grabbed Sofya and pulled her away from the street and back near different buildings.

"The tall man with orange hair? The only one who slightly resembles you?" Sofya asked in a mocking tone as Eibhlín tried to hide herself behind Sofya. "Are you seriously hiding?" Sofya asked, slightly pushing Eibhlín away from her. "Oh, this is new." Sofya said aloud, her attention still on Eibhlín's brother. Eibhlín let out an annoyed sigh as she looked across the street. To her own surprise, her brother had a woman in his arms. As the two pulled apart, Eibhlín's jaw almost fell off.

"Holy shit, he got a woman pregnant." Eibhlín said aloud. To her surprise, Sofya started laughing.

"That is his wife." Sofya laughed. Eibhlín would have loved to hear Sofya laughing, but not about over Eibhlín's own shock.

"I know dat it is his wife." Eibhlín snapped, hitting Sofya's arm. "I just...I did not dink me brother would ever have kids." Eibhlín muttered aloud as she continued to stare.

"Well, congratulations on being an aunt!" Sofya continued to snicker. Eibhlín continued to stare.

"I need a drink." Eibhlín muttered.

 **New York City; 2010**

"Man, you just know everyone in this city." Caroline smiled, despite the obvious tension in the air. "Hi, my name is Caroline." Caroline said, sticking her hand out towards Sofya.

"You already know my name." Sofya snapped back, staring at Eve. "I thought you moved around a lot." Sofya muttered back towards Eve, as Caroline's hand landed at her side. Now tension and Caroline's sour mood were choking Eve.

"I do. Dat's why it's been a century." Eve growled back at Sofya. "Care, I don't want ta be dat person, but could ya go ta de restaurant and get us seats?" Eve asked, turning back towards Caroline. Caroline nodded hesitantly before turning and walking toward the restaurant.

"I never really took you to be into women." Sofya muttered.

"She's me friend." Eve muttered.

"You still have friends that are alive?" Sofya asked making Eve flinch. "Strange. I thought he would have killed everyone you cared about by now."

 _"And I thought I was cold blooded."_ Eve shook her head of the memory. There was a reason she ran away from New York and from Sofya.

"She's not one of us." Eve snapped. "And _**he's**_ gone." Eve growled making Sofya laugh.

"You really think so?" Sofya asked with a smile.

" _I-I did not mean ta! It was de alcohol."_

" _I am sure he will understand. Seeing that there were both vampires and humans here. And they are all dead."_

"Dis is _**not**_ _funny, Sofya."_

"It is a little funny. I forgot what it was like to have basically no self control. Thank you for this laugh."

"Stop."

"I tried to tell you to stop, but it must have been a while since you last feed. I could not really do anything."

"Yer older and stronger! Ya could have stopped me!"

"He has to be." Eve shook her head and backed away from Sofya. "He doesn't have anyone else ta kill." Eve snapped.

"I think if he saw that blonde with you, he sure would." Sofya shrugged gently. "Don't worry though, I won't tell him." Sofya gave back a coy smile as she walked closer to Eve. "I'm sure he'll find out. Seeing that this _is_ his city." Sofya shrugged. "Too bad. I really wanted to catch up." Sofya said with a sarcastic pout.

* * *

 **(Unedited)  
Ooooh shit. Things are happening. ALSO SORRY FOR BEING A PIECE OF SHIT WITH UPDATES. SCHOOL IS KICKING MY ASS BUT I'M TRYING OKAY.**

 **Translation: (Even though it was already said, but just in case)**

 _Non muoverti. Se ti muovi, tu muori._ \- (Italian) Do not move. If you move, I will kill you

 **Understantable, the last chapter was kind of shit, which is why I put a lot more effort into this chapter. Hopefully it paid off.**

 **As always, I love you all!**  
 **-Nebula**


End file.
